<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave it all to the wind  | jisung x minho | by RozQrtz (izzyMC)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641260">Leave it all to the wind  | jisung x minho |</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyMC/pseuds/RozQrtz'>RozQrtz (izzyMC)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3RACHA, Awkward Felix too lol, Chan is the most supportive friend ever, Cohabitation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Meow the Secret Boy, JiChan friendship, Jisung has trust issues, M/M, Minlix friendship, Rating will change, Secret Identity, Shapeshifter, Ships will be added later, Supernatural/Fantasy, a lil bit of angst, awkward jisung, cat minho, eventual light smut, just for fun, minsung cuddles, minsung fluff, plz respect the boys, ~and some mystery too~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyMC/pseuds/RozQrtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung is a hard-working part-timer just trying to make ends meet and keep making his music on the side. After he gets fired from one of his jobs, he feels as if he's reaching his wit's end. On that rainy walk home he comes across an abandoned cat who holds the heavy secret of a curse that keeps the once human Minho trapped inside a cat body. Jisung takes a chance on the lonely cat who discovers Jisung just might be his answer. </p><p>Inspired by the Kdrama Meow, the Secret Boy. </p><p> <br/>Title from "Sunshine" from LEVANTER.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyoooo~ this is my first kpop related fic! I've always wanted to write something like this so here I go! I find Minsung to be so adorable so I wanted to bring this to life! </p><p>EDIT: I was a baby Stay when I started this fic so I was still in the process of learning things about the boys at the time but this story idea popped up in my head and I had to give it a try! </p><p>Disclaimer: This fic is purely for fun (not serious at all lol let the boys live as they please!), I know that the boys are much more different than just how we see them and we should respect that! This fic is inspired by interactions between Jisung and Minho I find cute and is based off of their personas that they present to the public.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>등잔 밑이 어둡다</p><p>It is dark under the lamp.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, with the new management, there are a couple changes happening around here. We regret to inform you your job termination is effective immediately." </p><p> </p><p>Papers shuffled in front of him. With a shaky breath, Jisung clasped his fingers where they were interlaced in his lap and watched as his knuckles turned from pink to white. </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. I understand." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your hard work. I wish you the best." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's supervisor gave him a curt nod to signal him to leave the cramped, windowless office in the back of the bakery. He stood from the frazzled leather upholstery with a squeak then left after giving a polite bow. He closed the door feeling like his throat was tied in knots. </p><p> </p><p>"Promoted to supervisor this time?!" </p><p> </p><p>Chan, Jisung's workplace buddy pounced at him from around a corner. His lovable smile shone brightly at the forlorn look of his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I'm out." </p><p> </p><p>"Out?" Chan's excited smile faded. "Do you mean--" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed deeply then threw his dirty apron into the apron bag. "Means I can't pick up your slack anymore." He smiled weakly. </p><p> </p><p>"No! This can't be right, you're the hardest worker around here." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Hyung, it's the new managers, I've only been working here for a little, guess I'm the first to go." </p><p> </p><p>"Just like that?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan followed him to the lockers stored by the back door of the bakery. He leaned up against the metal and watched Jisung take his things out: his wallet, his phone and his black denim jacket which he threw over his work tee. </p><p> </p><p>"This isn't fair at all." Chan frowned. "Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be okay. I'll figure something out. This week's paycheck should get me through." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. You'll call me if you need anything?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded. He was already mentally preparing for how he would take advantage of the gaps in his day to search for another job. It wasn't anything foreign. The two of them stood by the front door where they were met with the grey and gloomy scene illuminated by the yellow street lights muddled by the rain. Jisung felt the reassuring hand of his hyung squeeze his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Get home safe." Chan said as he opened the door, the jingle of the toy-like bells above the frame tinkering. </p><p> </p><p>The evening air outside was chilled and humid and full of the smell of rain. The sound of cars and bikes skimmed by as the rubber met the wet pavement. The rain had been reduced to a drizzle and was thankfully not enough to soak Jisung on his walk home. Every now and then his breath would escape his lips visible like smoke. He allowed two tears to drip from his eyes before quickly blinking anymore away. He briefly looked up to the city skyline that decorated the night sky with multi colored lights peeking out of windows. He felt terribly small. He turned a right, then two lefts and went straight for a couple blocks then he had reached the convenience store nearest his apartment. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ding dong. </em> Went the bell as he entered. The fluorescent lights hummed above him. He decided that his dinner would be his usual: cup noodles and a soda. His eyes wandered to the prepackaged desserts where his favorite cheesecake could be found. He shook the thought out of his head. He only got those when he was celebrating. </p><p> </p><p>Thunder boomed over head and the clouds had faded into a darker shade of grey telling those below that a downpour was just about to begin. One by one, fat raindrops began to fall then all at once in a torrent that bombarded rooftops and the sidewalks. With his plastic bag in hand, Jisung threw his jacket over his head and decided to make a run for it. The rain soon turned more fierce, lapping down in sheets and soon Jisung couldn't see that far in front of himself. He squinted seeing two matching headlights coming in his direction. Before he could register it, the car came skidding towards him and it didn't look like it was turning. The shrill of the car's horn screamed in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes opened from where he had thrown himself on the sidewalk. Just a few meters away the car had been stopped by a road sign. Jisung's chest threw itself up and down as he struggled to catch his breath and calm his heart that felt like it was about to explode. Instantly pain shot up his hip on his left side and went down his leg. His clothes had been completely soaked through and his bag had flown away from his body. He groaned as he went to go retrieve it and put his jacket back on. There was no point covering his head when it was already soaked. The white bag flapped where it sat at the mouth of an alley. Jisung bent down steadying his hip with one of his hands to try and ease the pain. </p><p> </p><p><em>Meow?</em> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's head whipped around to find the source of the sound. A cat? In the pouring rain? </p><p> </p><p><em>Meow? </em> </p><p> </p><p>The cat's meows sounded more like yowls that were pitifully sad, it hurt Jisung just hearing them. </p><p> </p><p>"Cat? Where are you Cat?" Jisung stepped into the alley which was lined with dumpsters.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy tried his best to find the origin of the meows. "How hard did I hit my head?" He rubbed his forehead with his soaked hand, feeling a bit dizzy so he rang his head down. To his surprise, a small white paw reached out from a drenched cardboard box and clawed at his shoelaces. He immediately crouched down to peer into the little shelter the cat had found. The cat looked like it was a bit older, not too old, but also not a kitten. It looked mostly to be a tabby with the exception of it's belly and arms and legs covered white. It's eyes were the most unique amber color that Jisung had never seen on a cat before. It's fur was muddied with dirt and it looked uncomfortably damp. The cat meowed tentatively with it's ears tucked fearfully backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Cat, come on." He spoke softly and held out his hands out gently, although he knew he was bound to get some kind of scratches. "It's so scary out here. I bet you don't like the rain at all."</p><p> </p><p>He slowly moved his hands closer. Jisung felt like his heart was just melting looking at the cat. It was so adorable, even more so that it was wet. He felt some kind of instinct come over him that told him that he had to do at least something. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on Cat, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He meowed back at the cat thinking that would do some kind of good, but the cat's big eyes just seemed more confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Please?" He cutely pouted, not really knowing why. </p><p> </p><p>The cat took two of the tiniest steps forward. </p><p> </p><p>"YES! That's it! Come to Jisungie!" </p><p> </p><p>With two more steps the cat was nearly in his hands. Jisung tried his best to contain his excitement as to not scare the cat. With extreme carefulness he grabbed the sides of the cat and pulled it out of the box and swiftly tucked it under his jacket. The cat squirmed a little so he knew that he had to work fast. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on Cat! My house is right over there!" </p><p> </p><p>He took off jogging, shielding the cat from as much rain as he could. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't have time to take off his shoes. The cat under his arm had begun to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no." He ran through his dark apartment which was only lit by a couple flashes of lightning. </p><p> </p><p>He finally reached his linen closet and took out the first towel he could get his hands on: it was an obnoxious looking beach towel covered in bright pink flamingos. As soon as he got into his room he took the shivering cat out and wrapped it all up and began to dry it as quickly and carefully as he could. It's eyes looked suddenly tired. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no Cat, oh no. Please warm up." Worry flooded over him as he took to drying every single part of the cat until it felt dry to the touch again. He himself was freezing under the soaked clothes that stuck directly to his body and the coming of his own shivers crept up on him. His teeth chattered, but he almost didn't notice. Finally once he was done drying the cat he swaddled it in a new large towel and brought it to his living room where he placed it on his couch. Jisung rummaged through one of his closets to find his small space heater which he directed on the cat. </p><p> </p><p>"You stay right there." Jisung went back to his room and dried himself with speed and inspected the bruises on his arm and leg. He came back to find the cat still in the same place, eyes closed. "Please don't be dead Cat." He held his finger under it's tiny nose and felt equally tiny breaths coming out steady. He sighed in relief, then gave it careful scratches on the top of it's head. "So cute." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung prepared his food in his small kitchen before settling on the couch beside the cat to eat his cup noodles. He was still freezing, but didn't dare move the heater off of the cat. Instead he wrapped himself in a fuzzy blanket from his room. He sat eating while listening to music playing on low volume from his phone. Outside, thunder boomed and he checked on the little furry ball beside him. The cat stirred, but then closed it's eyes once more. </p><p> </p><p>"You're safe here Cat." He said, giving it more scratches. </p><p> </p><p>The boy picked up his phone and searched: <em>Can cats eat tuna from a can.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung quietly got up from his seat and went to work in the kitchen making two bowls, one filled with water and the other with a bit of canned tuna he was thankful he had. He set them on the ground in his living room, thinking that it was best to put them somewhere where the cat was familiar. He returned to where the cat was sleeping cozily. The cat must had shifted; one of it's little paws peaked out from the towel. Jisung pet it with a couple fingers and smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>He was warm. So warm. And sleepy. He hadn't slept like that in so long. Every sound around him was amplified: the rain pattering against the window, the slight drop of a faucet, a watch ticking somewhere. He was in the dark, but that didn't matter, he still could see very well. </p><p> </p><p>He sat up with a stretch and arched his back in the way that made him feel limber. He yawned then stood and began exploring. Even though he had no clue where he was the smells were amazing, he had never smelled these kinds of smells before and they were delicious and interesting and indescribable. He followed the hallways where they went until he reached a room that looked a bit familiar, so were the smells. The smells guided him to the mattress on the ground where a large lump was tangled up in soft looking blankets. He thought that they looked very cozy. Outside lightning cracked and shone brightly in slits that gave just enough light to see the face of the boy laying deeply asleep. He was startled by the loud noise, but could stop looking at the sleeping face of the boy in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>He remembered. He remembered the soft brown kindness of the eyes that had taken him in his arms and wrapped him up. He hadn't noticed, but the towel he was wrapped in still gently clung to him. He cocked his head in interest. Thin brown strands of hair swept over the boy's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Soft.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He reached out to touch the strands but was startled once he saw what was in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>A hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha--" He gasped, then immediately touched his fingers to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ran his shaking hands all over his body and studied it. Hands. Arms. Legs. Fingers. Toes. Fleshy white skin. He couldn't catch his breath. He pulled the hair coming out of his head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thunder boomed once more followed by a lightning strike that startled him to his core. He jumped slightly causing him to fall onto the mattress beside him. The boy who lay in it was undisturbed. This close, the boy's smell was hard to ignore. It was sweet and comforting like something that he had smelled such a long time ago and since forgotten. He couldn't get enough of it. </p><p> </p><p>This time he wasn't scared. First he watched as his hand reached out then carefully ran his fingers over the strands of hair on the boy's forehead and the ones pouring out from his head. No other thing in a long time had made him feel this elated and soothed. He sat at the edge of the mattress for some time repeating the motion, admiring the boy who had saved him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for starting my fic! I can't wait to keep writing about these boys, they are so so cute and soft :') </p>
<p>The cat is based off of Minho's cat Doongie &lt;3 </p>
<p>Like I said before, I'm a new Stay so let me know if I need to correct anything! </p>
<p>Next Time: Jisung takes his newfound cat to the vet and makes a decision that'll affect the both of them forever.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Twooo!<br/>I hope you are all doing well :) </p>
<p>My past 24 hours have consisted of:<br/>1) Planning this fic<br/>2) Consuming excessive amounts of SKZ content...but aren't we all H A </p>
<p>...This comeback is gonna end me I swear I'm so pumped!!<br/>These track unveilings are really getting me through it haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>고생 끝에 낙이 온다</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of hardship comes happiness. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>At 8:30 Jisung was awoken by the sound of quaking ducks--a ringtone that he set as a joke a long time ago but never got around to changing. It had been his ringtone long enough now that he heard quaking in his nightmares sometimes. He reached over to turn it off but instead was met with the furry face of the cat, sleeping peacefully by the edge of his bed. It was wrapped up into a cinnamon roll looking ball with one paw outstretched on the bed. The morning sunlight crowned the little animal in a way that made it look like it was glowing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah. Cute." Jisung resisted the urge to pet it so that it could keep sleeping. "Good morning Cat." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled over and read a message from Chan he had gotten sometime earlier that morning: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Good luck with the search today! You got this mate!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The text was followed by a couple gifs of smiley faces and thumbs up. Had he not seen the text Jisung would have almost forgotten that he had been fired the day prior. The last night had seemed like a whirlwind and he still felt like he was catching up. For a moment he pondered where he would go and search for jobs, then his eyes wandered back to the cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What to do if you find a stray cat? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung swiped his finger up and down his phone screen. "Get the pet scanned for a microchip...microchip?" His eyes searched more. "...Size of a grain of rice, hidden under the skin of your cat..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cat's ears twitched in it's sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you hiding something from me Cat?" He jokingly furrowed his eyebrows like he was interrogating it. Somehow he expected the cat to stir, but it remained asleep. "Guess that means I have to take you to the vet today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After showering and putting on some sort of professional looking clothes, Jisung stood at the door to his old and dingy refrigerator which had come with his apartment. He slouched in front of it seeing that there was little to no food as usual. It had been his plan to do some shopping the day before but with his mind  clouded by his own firing he had easily forgotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugghhh." He groaned has he thew his head back dramatically. "Whyyyyyy?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Meow?</em>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung closed the refrigerator door to see the cat inspecting the scene. It tilted it's head in interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry if I woke you." Jisung sighed. "But I'm fired!!! Don't you know what that means??"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw his hands up in defeat. The cat kept staring expectantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meow?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you don't." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took out his last bottle of soy milk and poured it into a saucepan to heat it up. As he stood at the stove and waited the cat sat in the same spot, studying him  intently with those amber eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you looking at?" He asked at long last. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally the cat stood and walked over to him where it then brushed itself against his legs a few times and wove it's body in between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung gasped and jumped a little in surprise. "Wait. Wait! I know what this means! Cat! Does this mean that you like me??"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he acknowledged the cat, it ran out from the kitchen in a flash. He quickly poured his milk in a mug and found it crouched under his small sofa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Do </em>you like me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fishy smell of tuna wafted up his nose. "You haven't eaten!" He plopped down right next to the two bowls. "Come on I'll eat with you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly the cat crept out and made careful steps nearer to Jisung who pretended to ignore it so it wouldn't be startled again. The cat sniffed the food then began to eat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There you go." He whispered, then took a sip of his milk smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~^ ^~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Han Jisung?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's me." Jisung returned with a little bow to the vet standing in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was cradling the cat in his arms wrapped up in the same towel he had last night. He had found it by his bed too and figured the cat must have brought it in. The morning had been brisk and he didn't want the cat getting cold again. Autumn was just around the corner and it's incoming chill had started to make itself known along with the slight turning of the leaves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please come this way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vet ushered Jisung. He was a taller man who appeared to be on the younger side and wore circular wire glasses. The back of the vet's office seemed very white and sterile, and but not completely terrifying like in some of scary movies he liked to watch. The walls were decorated with multicolored paw prints tracing the length. Jisung silently told himself to calm down; it wasn't like he was the one getting the check-up. The vet lead the three of them into a room with an inspection table in the middle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please put the cat here. You can hold the towel." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He obediently did as he was told. Once he had let go of the cat, it turned to look at him with a glance that looked fearful; a bit like the night before which made Jisung's chest ache a bit. The vet began his inspection and the boy carefully watched every move from a chair in the corner of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, this is a male cat, and from what I can tell it looks to be about 5-7 years old judging by the teeth. Without doing any tests, this cat looks pretty healthy. It is likely that it could have some other illness; I would like to do a blood test and an x-ray. It does seem a bit dehydrated and has fleas however."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung nodded. It all felt like a lot of information at once. He had never had a pet before so every word the vet said was new to him. Before he could decide what to do next, a thought crept up from the back of his head. <em>He's not even my cat. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next the vet took the oddly shaped sensor machine and waved it over the cat's neck like Jisung had seen on the pictures from the internet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm. No chip. This cat must have been born a stray. We definitely need to get him his vaccinations then." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung's eyes widened. "No chip? You mean he doesn't belong to anyone?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes." The vet looked down upon him seriously. "We can take this cat, give it everything it needs, and then take it to the shelter at no cost to you <em>or</em> if you would like to keep it...we can set you up with the paperwork and can register this cat under our practice so that if it ever goes missing our records will be attached to your name. But...listen, I can tell...you're coming in here all by yourself--how old are you by the way?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...20." He anxiously toyed with the strings of is hoodie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Having a pet is not something that's cheap. Especially a cat like this that needs a bit of extra help to get it back on it's feet. You'll need to train it to use the litter box, pay for it's food, other checkups..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How much? How much will it be? Right now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With all the tests it'll probably put you over 300,000 won." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung sucked in a deep breath. That was just about the cost of his rent. He knew which option would be easier. It was obvious. The job that he had lost yesterday wasn't helping the cat's case either. The cat on the inspection table rolled over lazily to look at him from upside down. Even under the harsh green-ish lights of the office it still looked adorable. He stretched out a small white paw in Jisung's direction like he had done from that damp box. Jisung's eyes met the cat's and he finally understood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He's alone." Jisung whispered to the cat, feeling that familiar instinct. "I'll take him." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vet nodded. "I'll have the nurses come in and administer the vaccinations and the tests.  Would you like to microchip the cat as well?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've already come this far." He muttered. "Sure." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several moments later a nurse arrived in colorful scrubs with a wheeling cart holding all kinds of equipment. Immediately Jisung's eyes found the needles eliciting a heavy gulp down his throat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll start with the vaccinations. You can soothe the cat if you like." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh--sure." He stepped towards the oblivious cat and began to pet it up and down it's side and tried his best to hold back a wince. "It'll be okay Cat." he wheezed, but more so said it for himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh yep. It's good--we're good." Jisung closed his eyes once the needle got close. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And a name for the cat?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung booped the nose of his new cat which had grown drowsy and fell asleep in his arms after all the excitement. He couldn't help but look at how cute he looked when he was asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A name?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doongie." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The receptionist looked confused then shrugged. Jisung grinned, feeling proud of his quick decision. He had no clue where he had gotten the name from. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright then. Doongie." she said as she wrote. "Here's your card, and your identification. And here's a brochure for the fleas, and the shampoo." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for your help." Jisung bowed. As soon as he stepped out of the office he gently jiggled his cat and grinned. "How come you cost so much Cat? If I end up being homeless I'm blaming you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~^ ^~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't intend for it, but taking care of Doongie had ended up taking the whole morning and Jisung was running late for his job at the bowling alley. As quickly as he could he returned from the store with all the cat items he knew he needed and set them up in his apartment: real cat bowls filled with cat food, a litter box and a few toy mice. Once he was done he changed into his uniform and grabbed his bag at record speed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll be back Cat! I mean--Doongie!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clipped his keys to his belt loop with a jingle and closed the door to the sight of his cat tilting his head as if he was saying <em>where are you going? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~^ ^ ~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Almost late again!" Felix, Jisung's other work buddy mocked. The boy had lavender-grey hair and a cute face that hilariously contrasted with his deeper voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung jumped and slid over the front desk where they kept the rental shoes. "Yeah, <em>almost.</em>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kitchen's short staffed today so you'll be running for them." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why can't youuu?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix nudged his friend. "Because the schedule says that <em>I'm</em> doing the shoes tonight." he followed his sentence with a smirk. "What's got you running late? Bakery?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No...actually they fired me yesterday." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix's gaze turned sympathetic. "Oh. Sorry about that." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh it's fine, I always find something else." He paused before adding, "I found this cat yesterday too and I had to take it to the vet today and everything--" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"--Wait. You? And a cat? I wasn't expecting that." Jisung's friend breathed a laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know how expensive cats are? Sucked up two of my paychecks! I'll be eating cup noodles for weeks." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you kept it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All around them the sound of arcade games, popular songs on the radio and the clashing of bowling pins came together in a chaotic harmony. Jisung looked upon his friend who was illuminated by the red and blue lighting of the bowling alley. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yep. He's mine now." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~^ ^~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm back." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Meow? </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung hung his keys by the door--or at least he thought he did--they came crashing to the floor in the darkness of his apartment. It was past midnight and he reeked of buttered popcorn. It was often like this when he got back from his night shift at the movie theater. He was so exhausted that his feet felt extra heavy when he walked. His apartment was cold and he figured that the space heater had turned itself off. The quiet steps of his cat padded up to him and he wove around Jisung's legs once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Cat." He said nonchalantly. "Did you eat your food?" He went to the other room to check and found an empty bowl. "Nice." He sleepily murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cat followed his sleepy steps around the apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's--" he yawned, "--give you a bath. We gotta do that flea thing. We don't want that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scooped up the cat from where he stood and dumped him in the bathroom and closed both of them inside. He ran the water until it was warm and then tried his best to put the spooked cat in. Doongie squirmed in his arms furiously when his fur touched the water. The cat tried to claw his way out and scratched Jisung in his attempt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah!" Jisung winced and inspected the red line on his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I gotta do this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisung tried a different technique: in one hand he held the cat and the other he used to cup water onto his fur. It seemed to be working. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See? Not so bad!" He gave the cat the friendliest smile that he could even though he knew the cat had no idea what it meant. "Yay! Good job!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wet cat looked up at him, it's face looking utterly pissed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a couple more minutes!" the boy began to massage the shampoo into the cat and lathered the soap all over him until it became foamy. After a few minutes of that action the cat appeared to calm down. "You like that huh?" A small prideful smile spread across his face. "Even looking like this you're still cute. Not fair." He made a little mohawk on the cat's head. "You still look funny though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if the Doongie knew what Jisung was saying he went back to looking angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's rinse you off." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~^ ^~ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up in the middle of the night like he had before. This time it was different. He was still wrapped up in a towel, but everything looked upside down. It took him a couple moments to realize that he was hanging off of the edge of the bed: half of his body was on the mattress, the other on the carpet. For the first time he realized how big he was. His feet seemed very far away and his arms felt oddly long. A sore pain ran up and down his arms and legs and stung behind his neck. He rubbed at the pain. The room smelled different. He smelled different. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his left, he recognized the lump of the boy laying down. He couldn't see his face, but his body rose and fell with each breath he took. Excitement immediately filled him up. When he was like this--when he was <em>human--</em>he could look at the boy differently; things seemed clearer. His cat memory wasn't the strongest, but he knew enough of what had happened that day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He crept around the side of the bed where the boy way laying on his side. Once he got close, the boy's smell surrounded him giving him instant comfort. The boy's chubby cheek pressed into the mattress making him look utterly relaxed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Cute. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reached out and ran his fingers over the dark strands of the other boy's hair. He was startled when the boy moved slightly but didn't wake. He had swung his arm over the side of the mattress, exposing the irritated red scrape on his forearm that looked like it had bled a little. When the other boy saw it he felt horrified. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry." He whispered, then ran a couple fingers over the scrape. The boy's skin felt even softer than his hair which made the other gasp softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let his fingers fall down farther, sweeping the skin of his arm until it reached the palm of the boy's warm hand. He remembered what his hands felt like patting him, giving him scratches, comforting him and giving him attention that he hadn't felt in so long. He carefully moved his hand away and laid down next to the boy on the carpet, lovingly watching his body move up and down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm his. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now we've got Felix! ;) </p>
<p>I ended up deciding just to have Jisung use the name "Doongie" but honestly Jisung likes "Cat" better haha </p>
<p>How long can our cat-boy keep his secret...? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next time: Jisung searches for a new job and Doongie gets a little lost, but meets a familiar face...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Three :)) </p><p>We've got some interesting developments in this one!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Only a couple more days till the comeback...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>열길 물 속은 알아도 한 길 사람 속은 모른다</p><p>Even though you know what's in 10 gil of water, you do not know what's in 1 gil of a person. </p><hr/><p>He woke up slowly to the sound of birds chirping outside of the window. He whole body felt like it was shrouded in warmth like when he would sit in the sun on summer days from a high place; feeling untouchable. In a couple ways, he felt untouchable here as well. After years of being trapped he was finally himself again: all of his wishes had come true. He had no idea how it could be possible, but he feared doubting it. He didn't want to think about how it could be too good to be true. </p><p> </p><p>The morning blur from his eyes cleared to reveal the boy still sleeping soundly in the same position that he had been the night before. The boy still looked adorable as ever, and even more cozy in the morning light. His dark hair appeared lighter once it was illuminated by the sunlight and the strands appeared golden on the edges. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to forget this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Songbirds peeped outside of the window and he went to go investigate. As soon as he stood he immediately noticed how high up he had rose, and how he had two legs supporting him. The sight dizzied him and he struggled to keep his balance. In disbelief, he whipped his arms in front of himself to see that he still had the same hands that had traced the boy's skin that night. </p><p> </p><p><em>I'm not</em> <em>a</em>--</p><p> </p><p>The sound of ducks quacking abruptly erupted into the room. The first thought he had was <em>where are they  </em>with an instinct to pounce, but that was interrupted by the sound of rustling sheets and the boy wrapped in them sleepily groaning. Panic set into him where he stood and the only thing he could think to do was run. He clumsily stumbled out of the bedroom and into another dark room close by. His hands fumbled in the darkness finding the touch of a metal doorknob that he used to close the door. On the knob he pushed a button in until it clicked. The action made no sense at all, but something told him he had done it before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I not changing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Outside of the door he heard the footsteps of the boy pat the carpeted floors. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie?" The boy's voice called. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't put too much thought into it before, but he knew now. There was no way that the boy could know what he was, if he did, what would happen? Would he be scared? Would he be angry? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would he want me any more? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The doorknob shook where he had been leaning on it, startling the boy inside. His shoulder brushed up against something poking out on the wall. Instantly the lights flashed on.</p><p> </p><p>"It's locked?" the boy muttered from the outside. </p><p> </p><p>The boy shook the door once more but the boy inside didn't notice. His reflection stared back at him with shock: the picture of a boy that he didn't even know or had seen for years. He never could have imagined that he would look like this,--in fact--he hadn't even thought about it in so long since he had given up hope. The shape of his eyes were somewhat still cat-like, but they were dark brown. His shorter hair was a light caramel brown color and was just long enough to touch his eyebrows of the same color. His fingers traced his the straight line of his nose bridge and the slight pout of his rosy lips. </p><p> </p><p>"This is me?" He whispered as a huge smile danced across his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Damn door." Jisung growled and shoved the thin end of a metal chopstick into the tiny hole in the door until he heard the button pop on the other side. "AH-HA!" he proclaimed as he swung it wide open. At his feet sat his cat which looked like it had been patiently waiting for him. "Doongie?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In his confusion Jisung searched the fully lit bathroom, trying to remember the night before. He could have sworn that had turned the lights off and left it wide open like always.</p><p> </p><p>"How tired was I?" He asked aloud. He scooped up his cat in his arms. "And how did you get caught in here huh Cat?" The cat squirmed a little and he bounced it up and down gently. "This door only locks from the inside..."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes wandered to the doorknob and he felt a chill run down his spine. Doongie's big eyes innocently looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear Cat if you're a ghost or a spirit or something...I saw that in this anime this one time, so you know..." He shook his head, ridding himself of the ridiculous thought.  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took both of them to the kitchen where he remembered that he had finished the last of his soy milks. The cat slithered out of his arms and landed on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>"No breakfast today." He mumbled to himself. "But you need some." He made his way to the cat bowl's home near his sofa and refilled them with fresh food and water. He sat down next to them like he had done the day before and played a new game he had downloaded on his phone. The action seemed to help the cat feel more comfortable so he thought that he would do it again. He let his eyes glance up every now and then to watch the cat crunch his food. </p><p> </p><p>"At least one of us is eating well." he grinned and opened up the weather app on his phone. Once he read it he let out a little excited squeal. "It should be warmer today!" He shot up then went to crack open a window by the corner of the room. The autumn air that wafted in carried the smell of wet leaves. He breathed in deep and sighed with content.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned to see his cat sitting all proper and looking utterly adorable. It was strange; with his normally outgoing personality he never would have considered himself to be a cat person, but when he was quieter and more himself at home, the cat was beginning to feel like the perfect company. He took out his phone and focused the camera on the cat who tilted it's head as if on cue. He only took one picture then quickly set it to be his lock screen. His finger clicked his phone on and off and the picture of Doongie flashed. </p><p> </p><p>"There! Look!" He showed the cat the picture with pride but it turned it's head in disinterest. "Dumb cat." He laughed, then scratched it's head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took the subway three stops away from the one nearest his home: it was the one that was surrounded by several popular shops and restaurants which he hoped were hiring. Job hunting for him usually meant going door to door and asking if the business was in need of help. Jisung hadn't gone to college so all of the fancy jobs that required resumes and interviews were never what first came to mind. During times like these he often regretted not going, but that voice in the back of his head reminded him: <em>I'm where I'm supposed to be. Don't let her get you again. </em></p><p> </p><p>The thoughts of his past clouded Jisung's mind and left that familiar bitter taste in his mouth. He knew that thinking about it would only distract him, so he kept walking onward and stepped into the first shop that he saw. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple hours had passed and the answer had been the same: "Sorry, we don't need any help right now" or "Sorry, it isn't our hiring season." Jisung checked his phone for the time, momentarily forgetting that he had set Doongie as his wallpaper. </p><p> </p><p>"If I don't get a job soon we'll both be doomed." He said to his phone screen. He unlocked it and opened up the maps app, then set out walking further down the strip. </p><p> </p><p>He passed fast food chains, clothing and shoe stores, family owned restaurants, electronics stores and beauty shops. On his walk, hunger growled in his stomach, and the smell of delicious food coming out of the shops only made it worse. It took everything that he had to keep himself from walking inside one and buying something that he knew was overpriced.</p><p> </p><p>Distantly, the buzz of music snuck out of a store and rose over the sound of the traffic on the street. He followed the sound to a record store on the edge of an intersection. The speakers inside played the beat of a rapper rhyming over what sounded like a jazz track. Jisung loved it. The magnetism of the music drew him inside. A middle aged, chubbier man sat at the front desk immersed in a music magazine. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, what is this song called?" </p><p> </p><p>The man looked over the top of his reading. "Ehh it's something new; a rapper from America--I didn't pick it." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's lips formed a little "Oh." He awkwardly stood in front of the clerk bobbing his head to the music and gathering up the courage to ask. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it possible that you are hiring? I have retail experience, and music experience, I know a lot about all kinds of artists--I actually make some of my own music--" </p><p> </p><p>"--You're hired." The man quipped. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes opened wide. "Really?" </p><p> </p><p>The man bobbed his head and went back to reading. "We had a guy quit yesterday. Can you work opening shifts?" </p><p> </p><p>The hopeful young man enthusiastically nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"You can train today and come in tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! I will try my best!" Jisung said as he took a deep bow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix whistled on his walk back home from the convenience store. In his hand he held a bag full of snacks that he would be gorging himself on as soon as he got back to his apartment. Days like these were his favorite: warm, but not too cold, and a shift just late enough so that he could sleep in a bit later than usual. He smiled thinking to himself how soon his birthday was coming. He hadn't hosted a party at his home before but he wanted to give it a try--he even thought about asking Jisung if he wanted it to be a party for the both of them considering that their birthdays were a day apart. He took his phone out to shoot his friend a text. With his eyes glued to his phone, he nearly fell on his face when he tripped on the white blur in front of him. His bag fell out of his hands and the contents spilled on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"My sausage!!" He exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A partly tabby partly white cat sprawled on the sidewalk called out to him where it had been previously laying. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Felix apologized and picked up his things. "Did I hurt you?" He noticed that the cat looked a bit panicked and had no collar. "Are you a stray? I haven't seen you around here before." Felix prided himself in knowing the neighborhood cats.</p><p> </p><p>In return, it made a little whimpering sound. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, come with me, I can take you somewhere safe. Are you hungry? Mmmyes you are!" His tone turned into a baby voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix unlocked the door to his apartment and carefully dropped the cat to his floor. It sat and watched him lock up and take off his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait right here, I should have some fish or something." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mew? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah you're too cute." He bent down and gave it a scratch behind it's neck. He then stepped into his kitchen a took to his fridge to find a couple strips of salmon he had been saving for something special, but decided that the situation was more important. </p><p> </p><p>"Look! Salmon!! </p><p> </p><p>Felix nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the boy sitting on the floor of his apartment looking excited at the fish in his hands. He grabbed a vase and held it up above his head like some kind of weapon. </p><p> </p><p>"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE??" His fearful voice embarrassingly got higher when he yelled. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I have that please?" The boy stood and snatched the fish right from Felix's fingers then popped it into his mouth, licking his lips after. "Is there any more?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix's jaw dropped and gripped the vase tighter. "Answer my question!!!" He noticed that the cat was nowhere in sight. "Where did that cat--"</p><p> </p><p>"--Can you help me?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? No! You've just <em>invaded</em> <em>my home, </em>I'm not <em>helping you</em>. I-I'm calling the police right now--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Doongie. That's who I am." </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie?" Felix stopped taking his phone from his pocket. "That's a...strange name." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait...that's not my <em>real name. </em>It's something else..." The boy paused and ran his hand through his caramel colored hair and appeared deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>Confusion and fear took over Felix. "Listen mate, I'm gonna need you to leave my apartment right now--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Minho! I think my name is Minho!" He began to laugh with euphoria. </p><p> </p><p><em>This guy must be loosing it. </em> Felix thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, <em>Minho</em>, I'm just asking you to please leave..." He reached for the door and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>"But can you help me find him? I went out the window and I thought that I could follow him but I lost him and now <em>I'm</em> lost." </p><p> </p><p>"Him? Who's him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't know his name but I live with him; he's a bit short, dark brown hair and eyes, round cute cheeks, kinda like a squirrel--" </p><p> </p><p>"Do-do you have his phone number?" </p><p> </p><p>"Phone number?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, to call him?" Felix didn't know why he was suddenly helping this guy. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that I have that." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's expression turned worried in a way that made him look pitifully sad, but in a bit of an endearing way Felix noted. Seeing him like that made Felix feel sorry for him. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, just-- take a seat. Calm down, I'll get you some water." In mere moments Felix got both of them glasses and returned saying, "Do you live nearby?" </p><p> </p><p>The plastic cups in his hands fell to the floor. The tabby and white cat sat in the exact spot where Minho had just been at the table. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Look who's late today!" Jisung mocked his friend who slowly trudged into the bowling alley. His face looked paler than usual. </p><p> </p><p>Felix rested his head on the desk from the customer side. "I think I'm loosing my mind." </p><p> </p><p>"You're just now thinking that? Have you seen the way you dance?" Jisung threw his head back in laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm being serious." </p><p> </p><p>Felix groaned and rose his head. Jisung studied that exasperated look on face of the boy across from him. He hadn't known Felix for long, but he could tell that something was wrong. Seeing him like that made him want to cheer the other boy up. </p><p> </p><p>"...Guess what? I got another morning job today! Let's celebrate this weekend! You want to meet my cat?" </p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the word "cat" Felix's mind was attentive again. </p><p> </p><p>"You won't believe it but, I found a cat today too--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Look how cute he is!" Jisung displayed his lock screen proudly. "I named him Doongie!" </p><p> </p><p>Felix's face became even paler upon seeing it. "<em>Oh God.</em>"<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now it seems like our boy Felix knows something Jisung doesn't...what's he gonna do??<br/>We got a lil hint about Jisung's past too, we'll be hearing more about this later ;) </p><p>Ahhh I'm so pumped to write more from Minho's perspective now that he's learning more and more! </p><p>Next chapter we'll meet another member...</p><p> </p><p>Next time: Felix struggles with what do with this new info he's got about Jisung's cat, Minho makes a deal and plans for a birthday party are being made...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I'm so in love with this comeback and I'm SO proud of our boys!!! GO生 is fantastic!! lol I got up at 6:50am to watch the livestream unveil; it was the best decision &lt;3 </p><p>Everyone stream God's Menu!!!! </p><p>Chapter 4 in the buildinggg<br/>(hehe)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>첫술에 배부르랴?</p><p>Can one be satisfied with the first spoonful? </p><hr/><p>"Wait wait wait. So you're saying that you have <em>my cat</em> at <em>your apartment</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"--Well, um yeah. I sort of...tripped on him and now..."</p><p> </p><p>"You <em>tripped </em>on my cat." </p><p> </p><p>"But don't worry! He's at my place, he's totally fine! I fed--well--he uh, ate some fish I had." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pinched in between his eyes with his thumb and index finger. It seemed to him that taking care of a cat was even harder that he thought. Apparently he was the lucky one to find the one cat that could find it's way out of a locked apartment. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just--can you keep him for tonight? I've gotta head to the theater after work today...like always." The darker haired boy rolled his eyes. "Early tomorrow I can swing by to pick him up before work." </p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded and a couple strands of his silvery looking hair bopped up and down. His cute features seemed obscured with an odd type of panic that Jisung couldn't put his finger on.</p><p> </p><p>"But if it's that much of a trouble, I can come and get him tonight. I just don't even know how he could have gotten out..." </p><p> </p><p>"--The window?" Felix said a little too quickly. He slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he had said something. </p><p> </p><p>"The window?" </p><p> </p><p><em>God. You stupid-ass.  </em>Jisung scolded himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>did </em>open the window this morning, I must have forgotten to close it. <em>Aigoo</em>, I'm the worst cat parent to ever exist." </p><p> </p><p>The boy across from him let out a airy nervous chortle. "Lucky that I was the one to find him then. He seemed uh...really lost. You know, for a cat." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you 'lix. My poor Doongie. He must have been so scared." Jisung pouted cutely. He often exaggerated his facial expressions like this to get a reaction, even in serious situations--like loosing one's own cat. For him, sad things always seemed better when he had a reason to laugh at them. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung scratched at the waxy surface of the front desk scuffed from the soles of bowling shoes. The air inside of the bowling alley felt very dense and humid and carried all sorts of odd greasy and dusty smells that didn't mix well together. To his right a group of old timers cheered when one of their own got a strike. Jisung was very familiar with them: they were called The Holy Older Rollers and they had a habit for calling him "young man" in English. It was cringy, but endearing. </p><p> </p><p>"Strrrrike!" One of them burst and cheers were heard all around. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't noticed anything weird about your cat have you?" </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't noticed that he had become distracted by the Holy Older Rollers until Felix spoke up again. That same fearful expression hung on his freckled cheeks. Jisung pondered the other's question yet couldn't think of anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Not that I know of. He's just a cat, what do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? He hasn't like...I don't know, spoke to you or anything? Listen, this is gonna sound super weird but--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Did you just say <em>spoke </em>to me? Like <em>Doraemon</em>?" A mischievous smile overtook Jisung's face. </p><p> </p><p>"No, well..." Felix cocked his head up and considered it for a second, then shook his head. "What I'm trying to say is--" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cleared his throat and began his famous Doraemon impression loud and clear for anyone to hear. </p><p> </p><p>"NO!" The boy across the desk snapped, flushing deeply for the sake of his friend and cupped his hand over Jisung's mouth. He flashed the friendliest smile he could at patrons walking past looking puzzled. "I'm serious, you've gotta cut this out I'm trying to tell you something!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tore Felix's hand away. "Hi serious, I'm Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>Felix promptly slapped the side of his head, causing the other to let out a little "ow."  "Your cat--which is inside my house right now--I think--is <em>a person</em>." </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy was still calming himself down from his perfectly timed dad joke to take in anything that Felix was saying. He jokingly rose his hand to check the temperature of the other boy who was flustered and stammering. His smaller, grabby hands made flabbergasted waves in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Get back here Felix-ah, we're supposed to be working remember?" </p><p> </p><p>An arcade game in the other room boomed over the rest of the sounds in the alley: <em>Congratulations! You win! </em></p><p> </p><p>Felix let out an exasperated sigh and jumped over the counter, then Jisung nudged him.</p><p> </p><p>"If that cat does talk to me you'll be the first to know." He winked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Sleepiness hung over Felix like the grey clouds that covered his walk home from the bowling alley. It had been a chilly walk home and he had the feeling that it would soon rain again. Fallen leaves slicked the sides of the sidewalks and hugged the sides of the road looking monochromatic under the white moonlight. His walks home at night always lulled him into a trance; he let his feet take him home while  his mind wandered, except today it didn't do too much of that. The only thing that the sleepy boy could think about was the soft cushion of his bed. Before he could register it, he was pushing his brass keys into the lock of his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix's tired body jumped at the unfamiliar sound in his home. He stumbled into the door behind him with a thud. "Oh!" he exclaimed, then caught his breath. "It's just you."</p><p> </p><p>The adorable cat looked up at him innocently. </p><p> </p><p>"I better just be imagining you." He scolded it. "I've been living here by myself for too long..." </p><p> </p><p>After he took off his shoes he moved on to the kitchen to make himself some kind of snack for before bed. The first thing that he noticed when he opened his fridge was the opened bag salmon from earlier. "Psh." He laughed at himself, then disregarded it. His stomach told him that he wanted Tteokbokki so the started rummaging around the drawers in his kitchen for the ingredients, he hummed a little tune while he was at it. </p><p> </p><p>"You making Tteokbokki?" A voice from behind him chirped. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ah shi</em>--" Felix jumped out of his skin and scrambled to not let the ingredients in his hands fall to the ground. Behind him the taller, caramel haired boy with cat-like eyes stood grinning. He was creepily quiet, or maybe Felix was just extra tired. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I have some?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh God." the smaller boy steadied himself with the edges of the counter-top. "You can't just <em>do that</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm hungry and you're cooking what else am I supposed to say?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking about the <em>sneaking</em>, it's terrifying." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah." Minho rolled back and fourth on his heels impatiently. "Not like I can control that. I'm still figuring this all out too." </p><p> </p><p>"Figuring what out?" </p><p> </p><p>"Make me some tteokbokki and I'll tell you..." His smile was just as sneaky as his silent movements. </p><p> </p><p>Felix heaved in deep breaths still trying to calm himself down. "I'm still working on getting past the fact that you're a cat and you're..." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>This</em> handsome person?" Minho gestured to his whole body with a proud little smile. "Cute right?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix held back a sarcastic gag. This boy definitely was a cat. <em>No one else would be so full of themselves. </em>However, there was a little truth in it. There was something about Minho that was so natural and appealing. He had that kind of effortlessness about him that would make anyone jealous and a little enchanted. </p><p> </p><p>"So?" The cat-boy asked with sparkle in his eye. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Felix scowled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p><em>He's kinda weird, but I like him. And I thought I was jumpy.</em> Minho thought to himself as he sat across from Felix while they quietly ate their late night snack. He could tell that he made the other boy uncomfortable, but he didn't really care. Being a <em>person </em>around another person was thrilling. He could do and say anything that he wanted. The two of them sat on the floor eating over a short table by Felix's TV. From using chopsticks to wiping his face, Minho was doing things that he didn't know he knew of but everything felt so familiar. Felix had turned on some music that was softly playing from a little speaker. A small space heater was doing it's job in the corner of the room and Minho felt utterly happy--everything felt cozy; just how he liked it. Soft drops of rain pattered against the windows but this time the rain didn't scare him. </p><p> </p><p>"So are you gonna start explaining things?"  The other boy didn't look up from his food. </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed. He only had a rough idea of everything that had happened to him; unfortunately his cat memory only went back as far as about a week ago. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I even know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slurped up a rice cake and straightened himself. A wave of heat from the space heater hit him and he felt the urge to curl up in a ball but resisted it. "Well, sometimes I'm a cat and sometimes I'm not. I don't think that I've been like this--human--for a really long time though and I'm not sure why. All of a sudden after <em>he</em> saved me I've been able to change back and fourth a bit, but I haven't figured out how to control it." </p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying that before Jisung found you were like a full-time cat? Eating rats and stuff like that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know that name. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix nervously poked at his food with his chopsticks. "Oh. I found out that you're Jisung's cat...geez saying that out loud is freaking weird." </p><p> </p><p>An excited warmth shot through Minho's body. He did know that name. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung." He said quietly to himself under a growing smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I work with Jisung. You're damn lucky that the person who tripped over you <em>personally </em>knows your...owner." Felix winced hard. The lingo involved in the situation sounded terrible out of context. </p><p> </p><p>"So you can bring me to him?!" </p><p> </p><p>"He's coming to get you in the morning. Cat-you that is." </p><p> </p><p>Somehow the prospect of Jisung coming to take him back home made Minho jittery and delighted. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't...tell him about me did you?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix groaned into his bowl. "He doesn't know." </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect! Then I can meet him; I mean <em>really </em>meet him." </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy lowered his bowl from his lips slowly with a somber look. "Meet him <em>like this</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded as his mind began to run wild imagining how the scene would play out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What would I say? What would he think of me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a good idea, mate." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"You're saying you want to be Minho and Doongie <em>at the same time</em>? And you think its all going to work out?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p>"If there's one thing that I know about Jisung, it's that he isn't the most trusting person. His trust has to be earned and you're certainly not gonna get it lying to him about being some kind of cat-human hybrid--which is still basically impossible." </p><p> </p><p>"But here I am!" Minho quipped back. He knew that it was all crazy, he just wanted to get past all that so he could go back to what he wanted most...</p><p> </p><p>"So let's say that you do this. He's gonna find out at some point that you live with him. Friends usually invite each other to their homes." </p><p> </p><p>Minho hadn't considered that part. He leaned back up against Felix's black faux leather sofa. <em>Comfy, </em>he thought, then he got his brilliant idea. </p><p> </p><p>"I can live with you!!" </p><p> </p><p>Felix choked on his drink. "You'll what?!" </p><p> </p><p>"We can pretend like I'm living here so that he has somewhere to go when I invite him over--" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! This is <em>my apartment...</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I'll be actually living here." </p><p> </p><p>Felix let out a disgruntled "humph". </p><p> </p><p>"So what do you say then?" Minho exercised the most adorable look he could pull off. Even when he wasn't a cat his charms were still unavoidable. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that I didn't warn you." The other boy forcefully stuck another rice cake in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Minho jumped up and went around the table to tackle him with a tight hug and clung to him for a couple moments. Even when he wasn't a cat he was still clingy. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to meet him!!!" He beamed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Felix!! Wake up!!" Jisung banged on his friends door at 7:08am. It was a miracle that he had been able to get himself up that early; he still needed time to take Doongie home before he had to take the subway to his new job. He tapped his foot to the navy carpet of the hallway and inspected his surroundings. Felix, an international Korean was able to live comfortably with a little help from his parents, but he mostly provided for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"One moment!" Felix called from the other side of the door. Muffled banging and shuffling could be heard along with what sounded like the boy's deep voice muttering to himself. He opened his front door with disheveled hair and wrinkled pajamas cradling Doongie who looked just as bewildered. "Take the cat." He commanded with half-opened eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Jisung said with a polite little bow. He thought it was best not to provoke his friend so early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"See you later." The other boy said and slammed his door abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Doongie purred in his hands then Jisung bounced him up and down a little. </p><p> </p><p>"You know how to get yourself into trouble huh Cat?" Jisung nuzzled his face into the cat's. He didn't realize it until just then, but he really was glad to be reunited with the cat again. The night before his apartment had just seemed so empty. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho tried with all his might to regain some kind of consciousness when he returned to cat form. He figured if he could do that then maybe he could force himself back into his human body. It turned out to be harder than he thought. He was so used to the weight and haze of his cat body that it was hard to resist giving up and sink back into it, but with everything he had he fought it. The last thing that he wanted to do was leap out of Jisung's arms but this was his chance. With one launch he threw himself away from the boy and ran for cover as quickly as he could. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Cat! Doongie! Come back! Where are you going?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho forced his little cat legs to move as fast as he could to the tune of Jisung's boots running and thumping behind him on the asphalt of an alleyway. </p><p> </p><p><em>Stop following me</em>. He pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>At last he turned a corner to another alley lined with garages. He slid himself between a fence and some bushes and prayed that it would work. The sound of Jisung's steps subsided. </p><p> </p><p>"Cat?! Cat?! Oh shit." Heavy breaths came out loudly from the boy's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Change. Change. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho felt it; it was a strange sensation, like he was waking up from a dream but he hadn't fallen asleep in the first place. He rose to his feet. Just to be sure he examined his lithe fingers in front of him. He gasped softly at his success. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie?" </p><p> </p><p>Before he stepped out, Minho took a breath in to calm himself. </p><p> </p><p>There, in the full sunlight of day Minho stood a few paces away from a very concerned looking Jisung. Minho thought how terribly cute he looked like that. Jisung didn't notice him at first, but when he did Minho was speechless. He had played it over and over in his head but now he was at a loss. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." He addressed the taller boy. "Have you seen a cat run by through here? He's a bit older, tabby on the top mostly and has a white belly? His eyes are kinda yellowy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh--no I haven't." Minho was able to get out. He was still reeling. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. It's okay. Thanks anyways." He gave him a curt smile and went to continue running. </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Minho grabbed the other's arm. "Wait. I'm Minho." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung seemed perplexed by the sudden statement but then faded into a kind smile. "I'm Jisung. Nice to meet you." </p><p> </p><p>The cat-like boy's heart ached. He wanted more. Now that he had gotten a taste for what it was like he couldn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I live around here. Do you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, the apartment complex over there." He pointed his head in the direction. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you around then?" The way that Minho clung to the words felt more like a promise than a question. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Jisung politely nodded. "I've gotta go find my cat." </p><p> </p><p>The boy's floppy dark hair flapped with his running footsteps away from Minho where he stood smiling wide and unapologeticlly. </p><p> </p><p>It was the tiniest of moments, but it had to hold him over for now. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Being late on the first day doesn't set that good of an impression."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was greeted by a boy a bit older than him at the back of the record store. He looked serious, but his small stature didn't make him too intimidating. He wore darkly colored fashionable clothes and had deep blue-black hair forming a bit of a mullet. </p><p> </p><p>"Changbin." The other boy named himself and gave Jisung a quick small bow. </p><p> </p><p>He did the same. "I'm Jisung. What honorifics would you like me to use for you?" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin laughed a little. "Depends on what you play in here. Hyung if I like your taste, Sun-bae if I don't." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung laughed back nervously and rubbed his neck. "I'll try my best." </p><p> </p><p>The other boy slapped his shoulder. "Loosen up! I hear you make music too huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do." </p><p> </p><p>"I do too." He shot out a sly grin then giggled. It seemed strangely uncharacteristic. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh sure." </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I'll show you how to get this inventory started." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded. In his pocket his phone buzzed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Birthday buddy!!! Wanna celebrate together?? I can host!! Bring friends!!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>He's in a good mood. </em>Jisung noted of his now awake friend. </p><p> </p><p>Music boomed over the loudspeakers in the store. </p><p> </p><p>"YoU lIkE iT?" Changbin yelled with a wild smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung threw a smile back. <em>Maybe it is a good thing that the bakery sacked me. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A couple things to address:<br/>- When Minho changes from cat to human he wears a type of white and tabby/orange sweater w/ pants and shoes; this is how it is explained the kdrama is fic is sorta inspired by.<br/>- let's assume Doongie/Minho knows how to use the bathroom in both forms (lol I didn't wanna spend time explaining this--also idk if you guys were even wondering maybe this is today's TMI XD ) </p><p>This one's a wee bit longer; I'm trying to keep these under 3,000 so they are nice n bite sized :) </p><p>Buuut now we have our boy Changbin!<br/>I've been doing a sort of mixed POV thing but I think I'll keep the POV mostly from Jisung and Minho and pepper in the others as they come. </p><p>I hope you all are doing swell:) </p><p>Next time: Minho and Jisung meet again, and again...and some pals come together for a special birthday party.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you all are having a lovely weekend!<br/>I just noticed that in 神메뉴 at the beginning Binnie has two different colored eyes, one red and one blue and that   s n a t c h e d me! The looks they are serving (ha) this comeback are insane...who's my bias? I don't even know<br/>Also Jisung fanboying over his own self in the reaction vid is such a mood I love that boi &lt;3</p><p>Today is my birthday teehee<br/>Here's chapter 5!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>시작이 반이다</p><p>The first step (the start) is the half of it. </p>
<hr/><p>Jisung watched the clock on his phone-screen turn from 23:59 to 00:00. Looking back up at him was the only picture of Doongie that he had. The cat's big amber eyes stared at him in all their moon-like glory. Sometimes Jisung thought it looked like the cat was really studying him, maybe <em>even trying to read his mind. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As if cats can do that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy sitting at the concession stand toyed with the corner of his silicon phone case. He surmised that he wouldn't be surprised if that cat could read his thoughts; it had already managed to lock itself in his bathroom and had attempted to run away twice. Jisung started to wonder if that cat wanted to be around as much as he wanted it to stick with him. After all, the cat had been a stray all of it's life, that was the life that it was probably used to, not the coddling that he easily gave it. </p><p> </p><p>"Dumb cat." He muttered, laughing a bit to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm not getting rid of you that quick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The movie theater had grown quiet and the steady flow of the evening guests had long stopped as the night continued on. Around this time Jisung was waiting for the last showings to finish so he could go in and clean up with the rest of the night-shifters. The dim lighting of the place never failed to make him tired after his long days of working. The soft hum from the running popcorn machine emitted a buzzing sound that had been a lullaby he had almost fallen asleep to many times. In fact, his eyes were starting to feel especially heavy...</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes flew open to see a boy who he hadn't even noticed was standing in front of him. He looked to be about his own age and had cute features and a pure smile that made him look a bit like a contented puppy. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I left my wallet here earlier, could you possibly check the lost and found for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Lost and found?" The movie theater worker rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What does it look like?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's black, and it's got this symbol in the corner that kinda looks like a target with a 6 in the middle." </p><p> </p><p>The boy behind the counter yawned widely and dug through the plastic bin that held all kinds of random items they would find when cleaning. There were some things in there that Jisung tried his best not to touch. It's insane what some people bring into the theater. Sure enough the wallet was there. </p><p> </p><p>Before he gave it to the other boy he hesitantly held it in his hands.There was protocol for this kind of situation but he hadn't paid too much attention to that part during his orientation.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy must have noticed his hesitation then cleared his throat. "My name is Kim Seungmin...my birthday is September 22, you can check the ID card in the inside." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung flipped it open to see an ID card for a nearby university. He had heard about that one. It was well known; the type of university that his mother would have liked him to go to. He scanned over the lettering and all of the information that he boy had given him was correct. He passed it over the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"You're birthday's coming up soon huh? Me too actually." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm. This weekend." </p><p> </p><p>"Well...happy early birthday then." Kim Seungmin gave him a sweet smile to finish his sentence.   </p><p> </p><p>"You as well." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. And thank you for the help." He turned and walked away with a wave. </p><p> </p><p>Talking to the puppy-like boy left Jisung feeling a bit energized. People like like that boy made him feel a bit hopeful; like the world wasn't as gloomy as he thought. A low murmur of chatter broke from one of the hallways and began to move closer to the atrium. Jisung pinched his coworker from where he had fallen asleep crouching by the boxes of restock candy. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, cleaning time." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho had devised a plan, and he thought it was a pretty brilliant plan at that. On another day when Jisung had forgotten to close the window he had been able to sneak out to have a chat with Felix. Thankfully Felix hadn't changed his mind about helping him otherwise there would be no plan at all. Somehow the silvery-haired boy had been able to convince Jisung to <em>always</em> leave the window a little open because "apparently cats need fresh air or something". Jisung, an oblivious and first time cat parent went along with all of it without a question. These days, Minho had been getting better and better at controlling his cat-body, and working it out with Felix seemed to be helping. Now, he had an easy way in and out of the apartment as long his body agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Today, he was going to sneak out and pretend like he was talking a walk in the neighborhood and "run into" Jisung on his way home. Minho knew that it was late but that didn't matter to him--people take late walks right? </p><p> </p><p>A bit past midnight, he slipped his way out from the window and into the chill of the autumn night. As soon as his fur met the cold of the air he set to work finding his way around the buildings like he had practiced before. </p><p> </p><p><em>Change back change back, </em>he focused. </p><p> </p><p>Further away, the figure of Jisung wrapped up tightly in his denim jacket and a hoodie emerged. Minho felt that odd sensation of waking up with joy. In moments he was standing up much taller than he had been before. It had become a little tradition to check his hands once he changed, so he did so and admired the pale skin of his hands under the street-lights. His breath wafted out in front of him in thin white swirls. He stepped out from where he had been hiding and Jisung was much closer now. </p><p> </p><p>Under the faint glow of the streetlights Minho smiled at the boy walking nearer to him but he had noticed that his eyes were attentive on the sidewalk in front of him. Out of nowhere, the black outline of a person swiped past Jisung in a flash from an alleyway and shoved him to the ground. The boy fell with a thud on his hip and his hands slapped against the asphalt. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Hey! Stop! Thief!" An older man appeared from out of the alley running with a wobble. He shook his hand at blur of a person long gone. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of worry swept over the cat-boy and he let his instincts lead him jogging over to the boy laying on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's hurt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" The older man questioned offering Jisung his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The boy winced and then got up on his own. "I-I'm fine." he said, brushing crushed leaves off his pants. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung!" Minho almost slipped from his clumsy quickened steps. </p><p> </p><p>Bewildered, the dark-haired boy looked back at him in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha--" </p><p> </p><p>Minho began patting his hands all over the other boy, checking for any other signs of damage. His heart quickened thinking about how his condition could be worse than it looked like. His nervous hands searched atop Jisung's head and ruffled his hair for any signs of evidence. The other boy stood motionless. </p><p> </p><p>"Really, I'm fine--" </p><p> </p><p>The taller boy flipped over the other's hands to see them scraped up and bleeding slightly with tiny pebbles scattered around them. </p><p> </p><p>"No you're not." Minho snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"Those damn kids." The older man swore. "Robbing a man of his honest work. They think they're so clever..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry sir." Jisung bowed slightly. "I should have stopped him, I was...distracted." </p><p> </p><p>Minho kept inspecting while Jisung let him. The cat-like boy couldn't think about anything else other than the surge of protectiveness that had overtaken him. </p><p> </p><p>The older man shook his head. "CCTV must have gotten him. I'll be calling the police shortly...I've had enough of them." He paused with a calculating look then piped, "Wait...aren't you the one that gets the cheesecake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cheesecake?" Minho stopped preening. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung breathed out an anxious laugh. "You own the convenience store?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do. No one else buys those...It's my honest work but...cheesecake from a convenience store?" </p><p> </p><p>The older man and Jisung laughed together. The whole conversation was very confusing to Minho who didn't even know what cheesecake was. </p><p> </p><p>"I should be getting back, I left the store unattended." </p><p> </p><p>"I hope that you find them." Jisung returned with a kind smile that made Minho feel a bit fuzzy inside. </p><p> </p><p><em>He's so nice to everyone.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Once the older man left, Jisung's attention turned to the caramel-haired boy who hadn't left his side. With his beautiful deep brown eyes upon him Minho felt stuck all over again like his mouth didn't know how to form words. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be okay from here." </p><p> </p><p>"Le-let me take you back home. It looks like you fell really hard." Minho's chest ached seeing the other boy in pain like that. </p><p> </p><p>"I said <em>I'm fine.</em>" He took a couple steps forward and audibly stifled a wince and braced his hip with one of his scraped hands forgetting it was scraped. His hand recoiled at feeling. "Probably just a bruise." he said through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p><em>Nice, but he's stupid. </em>Minho jested in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Here." He swung Jisung's arm around his shoulder and pulled his weight into him. "It's not that far." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't question how the boy had known almost exactly where he lived--his day had been just long enough for him to stop caring about anything. His hands stung from the scrapes and his hip--which had just started feeling better after he had fallen in the rain--was now twinging with a sharp pain. On top of it all, he had just finished riding out adrenaline that had been running though his system and felt as if he could fall to the floor asleep any moment. The boy that helped him walk said little and stoically looked onward as they climbed up the stairs of the apartment building. The two boy's footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls. Jisung felt a bit childish clinging on to the other boy but he also felt pathetic and wanted to wallow in how much his life sucked; this seemed like the icing on the cake. </p><p> </p><p>Once the two of them were inside Jisung's apartment Minho sat him down on the sofa and commanded him to stay put. Jisung did as he was told and slouched deep into the couch with his hands palms up while they lightly throbbed. Behind him the other boy clicked the light switches which flicked on and off but no light accompanied them. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit." He whispered. "That's <em>just great.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Minho rustled around the house doing whatever the hell, Jisung didn't even care. He took out two candles and lit them, positioning them by the couch. He sat down once more and watched the lights flicker for a few moments. After a while they began to look a little more blurry than usual. He wiped his eyes hard until they were dry. </p><p> </p><p>"Give me your hands." Minho gently commanded and sat on the floor in front of him. </p><p> </p><p><em>What's he doing in my house? </em>Jisung's tired mind asked. </p><p> </p><p>The boy impatiently grabbed his hands and started to wipe them with a warm face towel. He intently carried out his work and was careful not to wipe too hard. Still, the sting didn't go away easily. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Minho quickly glanced up and apologized with his eyes. Jisung noticed how striking and beautifully chocolaty they were, it was a bit surprising. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome too" the boy on the ground sneakily added and let out a tiny laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I didn't ask you to come in here, I said that I had it covered..." </p><p> </p><p>"So since you've got this covered I can leave now?" The boy stopped wiping the other's hands and gave him a testing gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"You can...keep going." Jisung said and sunk down a little deeper. He wasn't done wallowing. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought." </p><p> </p><p>Minho was backed by the golden light from the candles which made it look like he was glowing a bit himself; the effect coupled with his lighter colored hair made him seem like he was all wrapped up in yellow. Jisung noticed how fluffy and soft his hair looked too--in fact-- everything about him looked extremely soft and delicate even: from his down-turned pout to the tiny peach hairs on his cheeks. He even had a tiny freckle on the left side of his nose. They were a lot closer than he had realized. </p><p> </p><p><em>Wow. </em> Jisung caught himself thinking. <em>He's really...pretty. </em></p><p> </p><p>"All done!" the boy on the ground proudly announced and admired his job of wrapping up Jisung's hands. </p><p> </p><p>The boy on the couch hadn't noticed that he had been leaning in and immediately scooted backwards once the other looked up at him. He absentmindedly licked his lips.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Thanks. You uh...did a good job." </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Minho grinned. "Are you cold? I can make some tea?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. I think I just want to get some sleep now." He groaned when he stood and ushered the other boy to the door. </p><p> </p><p>"You should take some medicine for your side. Or even go to the doctor--" </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, I'll be alright." He knew that the last thing he could afford was another doctor's visit after Doongie. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is that cat? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two of them stood at the opened door frame in a deep awkward silence. Jisung had already thanked him so he knew it would have been weird if he had said it again--would it be? He almost never had company over and realized that this boy was probably only the second or third person he had invited in...<em>actually I didn't invite him at all. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I hope I see you around Jisung." Minho said with an airy voice and a hopeful smirk. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He hopes? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I uh--I'll see you around too." He had to look up just a tiny bit to meet the other's eyes. When they locked Jisung's heartbeats made themselves well known. </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy watched as the slender hand of the other reached to pat the top of his head once; his hand lingered there for a second then it fell. </p><p> </p><p>"Soft." Minho whispered, barely audible. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Goodnight." He turned and walked away, leaving the boy in the apartment stunned. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?"</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's mouth felt dry. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung-ah! This song! You've passed the test!" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin's voice rang through the whole record store and a couple of the patrons turned their heads in interest. Jisung was preoccupied behind a shelf sorting a new shipment of CDs. His brain spun as it shifted from alphabetizing to registering the pitch of the other worker calling him. He popped out holding a couple copies of OutKast's Stankonia. From the other side of the store the other bounced up and down with the chains hanging on his neck doing the same. </p><p> </p><p>"What's this song??!! Binnie approves. I think you've just got yourself a new hyung." He gave two enthusiastic thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gave a nod back covering a cringe. He wanted to impress the other boy but not with the other customers in the shop staring. </p><p> </p><p>"It's...Saba. He's American." </p><p> </p><p>"Binnie-hyung approves." He said with a wide grin and went back to work sorting through records and bopped his head to the song. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung went back to his work as well, hiding a tiny smile on his face. He couldn't believe his luck working at the record store. Everyday he could play his favorite songs on a loop while he sorted through even more of his favorite music. His favorite part was giving recommendations to customers or teaching them about different artists. Now when he was working on his own music he felt like he had a whole new field of inspiration to draw from. The record store at the corner of an intersection had become a new home for him. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin popped from around the corner of the shelf with an alarmingly abnormal "cute" face. It was more terrifying than adorable--it was his specialty. Jisung nearly dropped the inventory sheet in his hands after being startled by the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shit! </em>" </p><p> </p><p>His new hyung giggled. "You ready to show me some of that music of yours soon? I've got something that I'm working on that needs peer review." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, soon." </p><p> </p><p>"Great! How about this weekend? You're off on Saturday right?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "How about at 5?" </p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" The older boy looked giddy. It was still so surprising how generally light and bubbly the boy looked but dressed in dark street fashion all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's phone buzzed in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry? I forget what flavor you like. Also look! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>[Image] </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It looks just like you! I'm getting it. XD </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Attached to Felix's text was a picture of a Pororo cake topper. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually hyung,you wanna come to my birthday party this weekend?" </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix bent over his small speaker and turned on the playlist that he had made earlier full of Sam Smith and a bunch of Coldplay songs. He stood for a moment to admire his clean apartment which had been thoughtfully decorated with banners, streamers, balloons and string lights...no thanks to his new roommate. Minho had arrived a couple hours before the others. The most that he had done in those two hours was "taste-test" the array of snacks that Felix had spent the afternoon preparing--the cat-boy had specifically asked for sashimi and other types of raw fish to be present. Since the "taste-test" he had been curled up on a beanbag in an outfit of borrowed clothes: a loose fitting striped turtleneck layered underneath a green sweater with some black jeans which were were a bit short. For styling himself, Felix thought that he hadn't done that bad of a job; he had even thought to add pieces of jewelry. </p><p> </p><p>"They'll be here any minute now, you should at least to pretend like you're helping. This is <em>your </em>apartment too remember?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho tilted his head with a puzzled look. "But it's not?" </p><p> </p><p>"If you want to pull off this roommate thing you're gonna need to play the part better." Felix frowned. "Take out the sodas and put them on the table." </p><p> </p><p>The other boy then reluctantly did as he was told. A knock patted at the door. </p><p> </p><p>"They're here!" Felix yelped, his nervousness and excitement made him trip a little over his own feet. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door waited Jisung with a cubby-cheeked smile and next to him was an older looking boy with the brightest expression Felix thought he had ever witnessed. He too had lighter colored hair that fell in wavy blond strands of it's own accord. </p><p> </p><p>"This is my friend Chan-hyung from my old bakery job!" </p><p> </p><p>"I've heard of you before!" Felix beamed finally matching the face with the name. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet ya!" The older said with an aggressive Australian accent. </p><p> </p><p>Felix's jaw dropped. </p><p> </p><p>"No way...you're from Australia too!!??" He immediately switched to his primary language of English. </p><p> </p><p>Chan's face lit up then he punched Jisung on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me!?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan burst his way into the apartment with Felix under his arm. The two of them sat down on the couch and began to converse in English, talking about everything that they could. It had been so long since Felix had been able to talk to someone else in Korea like this, he even found himself to be a little rusty in the language that he first learned. Quickly he had forgotten that his birthday buddy had even entered the apartment as well. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything that I can help with?" </p><p> </p><p>"No no." Felix beamed and waved Jisung away with his hand then returned to talking to his newfound best friend Chan. The two had clicked so quickly Jisung felt like he was intruding on them. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tried to busy himself by checking out what the situation in the kitchen was like: maybe Felix had some food he still needed to take out? As soon as he turned the corner to Felix's kitchen he froze. There in all his adorable glory stood the caramel-haired boy who had tended to his wounds, washing dishes. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy turned with the cutest smile Jisung had ever seen. His nose scrunched up a little when his lips turned up. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung! You're here!" </p><p> </p><p>"But what are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think? I live here. Felix is my roommate." </p><p> </p><p>"Your--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Can you help me with these dishes? I don't want Felix to have to clean up later, he worked so hard today." the tail end of his sentence was said with a sly smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...sure." Jisung took up a towel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He lives close <strong>and</strong> he's Felix's roommate? How many coincidences are we allowed here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho's attention stayed focused on the dishes but laughed a little before he said, "--You look nice today." </p><p> </p><p>"...Thanks." Jisung felt his cheeks turn hot. Of course he knew that he was handsome, but someone like Minho telling him that made him feel woozy--in a good way. </p><p> </p><p>"And Happy Birthday." </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met and all Jisung could no longer think of the next thing to say. For a moment, Jisung could have sworn that something about Minho's glance had the same intensity of Doongie's amber-colored stare. Minho simply gave him a teasing grin back that was both mischievous and charming at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How does he do that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another knock at the door sounded and Felix shuffled to get it. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you Felix?" Changbin's voice hesitantly rang. </p><p> </p><p>"Changbin-hyung!" Jisung skipped over to introduce his other coworker-friend. Changbin looked stylish as ever but somehow a little more awkward than usual. His eyes were wide and shocked and he was uncharacteristically quiet. He presented both Felix and Jisung with small boxes. </p><p> </p><p>"Happy Birthday!" He commanded, rather than said. </p><p> </p><p>Felix gave him an equally awkward bow. "Tha-thank you...come in." He ushered with his hand professionally in a way that looked hilarious. Jisung stifled a laugh seeing Felix's eyes were also wide and shocked. </p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell? </em>Jisung kept his laughs within the confines of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"I have Kimchijeons!" Minho proudly announced when he walked into the room with the platter, then placed it with the rest of the food. </p><p> </p><p>The five boys sat at Felix's low set table and inhaled the array of smells wafting into the air: both sweet and spicy combined into a delicious smelling symphony. The atmosphere of the room mixed in and created a jovial feel that Jisung hadn't felt in a long time: now he was working three jobs there was little time for parties like this. The room sparkled with Felix's shiny streamers which dangled from the ceiling and was illuminated by a rainbow of colors coming from the string-lights. After introductions had been made they dug into their food and devoured it quickly. That night Jisung found himself laughing alot more than he had been recently, and it felt amazing. </p><p> </p><p>Every once and a while he would steal looks at the boy sitting next to him; the one who kept getting more and more interesting. In the back of his mind, Jisung clung to something about that boy that he couldn't figure out: at times he was quiet and judging and only saved his breath for a couple teasing remarks, but at others he would giggle until his eyes scrunched up into a thin line and would generously put food on to the plates of others who he had just met.  </p><p> </p><p>Most of all what caught Jisung's attention was when the other's hand would rest on his thigh--usually after laughing--and how he would just leave it there. The warmth from the touch was something he soon decided he couldn't get enough of. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HA remember when I said I wanted to make the chapters "bite sized"? The next ones will be shorter :)<br/>This one is a bit Jisung-centric but das okay, I feel like he has a bit more going on currently in the plot. </p><p>Why was Changbinnie acting so strange at the party...? </p><p>Sorry for the late-ish update! I'm still figuring out the pacing/plot progression of this story so my updating might be a lil inconsistent lol...but I've got a pretty good general idea of where I want this story to go! Let me know what you guys think!  Feedback is always appreciated :)<br/>Next time: Minho decides to bring his relationship with Jisung to the next level and Jisung opens up a bit about his past.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a fluffy one today! </p><p>My copy of GO生 came today!! I got version B (aka the T version--the yellow one). It is so beautiful ahhh! I am SO happy with my pulls I was actually screeching when I unboxed it lmao </p><p>Stream 神메뉴 !!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>털어서 먼지 안 나는 사람 없다.</p><p>If you brush them off, you will find that everyone has some dust. </p><hr/><p>From the other side of Jisung's headphones, the quiet pat of his fingers on his synthesizer keyboard tapped in time with the melody of the new song he was working on. His eyes had begun to feel a little sore like they would after he would spend hours and hours staring at the screen of his laptop. It wasn't the best decision, but he had pulled an all-nighter to finish the song that he promised to share with Changbin. Normally the sleepless nights were spent recording and rerecording the same few bars and deleting something right after he made it. This time, Jisung couldn't keep his hand from swiping across his notepad and scribbling down every word that came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>The cup noodles sitting next to him had already gone cold--he had made them a couple hours before but his mind moved faster than his hunger did. The faint chicken-y smell of them was still pungent but he easily ignored the scent. The tiny desk facing his window was just beginning to catch the first glimpses of the rising sun: the rays peeked through in little strips formed by the blinds. One more time, Jisung listened to the track bopping his head up and down slightly to his rapping verse. He liked to think that wasn't one to brag (who are we kidding he was) but when he heard the song come all together he couldn't help but applaud himself a little in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>Behind him Doongie stirred from his sleeping place on the mattress on the floor and yawned with a little yelp. Jisung typed up an email and downloaded the file: he decided to call the song "19". </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Here it is! Plz go easy on me, not everyone has a degree in production like you do <em>hyung</em>. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He added a little emoji with a scrunched up nervous face; he didn't know it, but as he pressed the send button his own face made the same expression.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin was much more experienced than he was--from what Jisung had heard everything that the other boy created sounded nothing short of professional. He hated thinking about "the c word" but he often wondered if he could be as skilled as Changbin by now if he had somehow been able to study his beloved hobby. </p><p> </p><p>The email sent with a little <em>whoosh. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reow!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung's cat jumped up into his lap and started brushing himself all over the boy sitting down. It had started to become a hassle to wear black clothing anymore; Doongie's white hair had began to claim all of them for his own. The cat fidgeted and swiped his tail in front of Jisung's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Get your--" the boy ducked away from the cat's rear end, "--outta my face!" </p><p> </p><p>If cats could roll their eyes Jisung thought that his cat could. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Doongie settled down and sat. Jisung thought that when he sat like that he looked a little like a loaf of bread so he deemed the position "loafing". The cat looked up at him unbothered; the boy was lucky that this time the cat had decided not to trample his keyboard, the damned cat almost lost him a whole file one time. He still had another file named "ddddddddddddddddddddjk0]" that the cat had accidentally created. </p><p> </p><p>Before he shut his computer off Jisung scratched the top of the tabby cat's head warranting a couple purrs to vibrate in his lap. In the past week or so the two of them had seemed to become much closer--granted, Doongie still had his moments when he would purposefully ignore Jisung's caring and grabby hands. However, Jisung could count on Doongie for one thing: he would always be near him when he woke up. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho recited over and over in his head the information that Felix had told him the day before: "Jisung's shift starts at 1pm tomorrow so he needs to leave the house at about 12:30 so he can make it in time. If you can sneak out of the house around then you should be all good to go." </p><p> </p><p>He patiently waited at the mouth of the alley nearest their apartment. Minho liked calling the apartment "theirs", there was something about the sense of belonging attached to the word that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside; especially since he shared the place with <em>Jisung. </em>His back pressed up against the cold brick of the alley wall. The autumn afternoon that day was colder than usual and the grey smearing of clouds in the sky made everything seem a bit sleepy. As far as Minho could remember he had never seen what it looked like when his breath became visible in the air. </p><p> </p><p><em>Clomp clomp, </em>came Jisung's heavy Doc Marten's boots on the sidewalk. The cat-like boy could recognize them anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" He popped out with an aggressive smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nearly jumped out of his skin then curled his body up towards himself in his fear. His beautiful brown eyes widened. "Oh my God! Minho!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad that I ran into you." Minho slyly smirked at the boy who was still tightly wound like an armadillo. Minho stifled a giggle after seeing how cute Jisung was when he was frightened. </p><p> </p><p>"You uh...going on one of those walks again?'" Jisung eased and gathered himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I am." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta get to work, I'm running late and both my boss and your roommate are gonna have it out for me."</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy fussed with his hair to keep his hands busy. Minho had come to know that Jisung was like that; he always had to be moving and doing something. Sometimes that something would be giving him loads of scratches and pats. He liked those. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you around." Jisung turned to leave and Minho almost didn't notice that he had done so. What he had become more wrapped up in was the fact that the big fuzzy black coat that engulfed the other's small body made him look desperately cozy. He had almost forgotten the plan. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" He jogged a little to catch up. When he did he grabbed hold of Jisung's fuzzy arm to slow him down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who told him that he could be so cute.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minho! Really I--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Do you wanna do something with me this weekend?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do something?" Jisung stopped in front of the artificial light flowing from the convenience store. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! We could..." Minho paused recalling the teachings of Felix. "we could hang out!" <em>Yeah, that's what Felix called it. </em></p><p> </p><p>"The two of us?" The other boy looked perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>"That's what I meant." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh alright." The shorter boy buried his hands in his pockets. The expression on his face was a bit hard for Minho to read, but if anything he could tell that Jisung wasn't angry about the proposition--and that was all that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>"Saturday then! At noon I'll swing by." Minho beamed until the corners of his mouth hurt a little; he still meant it though. </p><p> </p><p><em>Me and him, when I'm human, just the two of us...</em> The thought made the cat-boy feel giddy. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. Also, you should grab a coat on before you go on your walks; it's only getting colder and you could easily get sick." Jisung's expression shifted to carry worry in only a couple seconds. </p><p> </p><p>Minho blushed and realized he was warm enough to not need a coat at all. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>-<em>Felix- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: I'm hanging with your roommate today. I see why the two of you live together: equally as weird. Is he stalking me or something? I swear every time I step foot outside of my house, boom! He's there. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Felix: Ha ha. We're not weird we're <em>unique. </em>And no, I don't think he is. He's just an...active person. You should get out of your house more often. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Me: I do! To work! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix sent a sticker through Line of a panda winking eating bao. The little speech bubble above his head read "Ok!". Jisung rolled his eyes. Felix was brilliant at using the stickers at just the right time. It was terribly annoying. He shut his phone off and slumped deeper into his couch. Noon was approaching quickly and he felt himself getting antsy. He shot up and began to pace. For some reason he felt like if he couldn't get moving his legs would fall off or something. His hands had somehow made themselves into sweaty messes so he wiped them off on the legs of his black jeans. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the hell? Calm the hell down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two knocks clicked on his front door and Jisung quite literally <em>sprung </em>to the front of his apartment. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a smiling Minho who looked a bit like he was sinking into the over-sized forest green hoodie that the wore. The stark contrast between the dark color of his clothes and the fluffy lightness of his hair was a bit startling but undeniably adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"You ready?"  </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The day had turned out to be perfect; the first one like it in a while. Jisung lived right outside Samcheong-dong: a calmer neighborhood just north of Seoul. While you could still see the cityscape to the south, it felt a bit more removed and slower there. </p><p> </p><p>Yellow leaves fell in the pattern of snowflakes and were swept up by the cool breeze then tumbled near the sidewalk and by the edge of the roads. The coldness of the air was just bitter enough to make the tips of Jisung's ears and his cheeks blush pink but he didn't feel inconvenienced by it. The boy walking next to him panned his head around their surroundings like it was the first time that he was seeing them. Wonder and awe painted over his face. Jisung felt like if the other kept at it other people passing by would think they were tourists. </p><p> </p><p>He nudged Minho with his elbow. "Quit doing that. Haven't you ever seen fall before?" </p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy seemed unfazed. "I have. But not like this." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them walked on for several blocks with Minho still looking as amazed as ever. After a long while of walking Jisung began to wonder if they would be doing anything else besides just walking around. Then again, that seemed to be what this boy liked to do most. </p><p> </p><p>"So what did you have in mind? Did you want to go eat? Or something--" </p><p> </p><p>They reached a cross-walk just as the light turned green. Jisung stopped, but the boy with his eyes to the sky didn't. An incoming car blared its horn at the oblivious boy who only had seconds to react. Panic washed over Jisung and he grabbed the other boy by his arm and pulled him backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch it!! They could have just killed you!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked startled but held onto a bewildered smile. "But they didn't!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung slid his hand down to grab onto Minho's when they crossed the street. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dumbass.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned his head to hide a tiny smile with the other boy in tow. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't answer my question, what do you want to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"What then? I'm down to do anything." </p><p> </p><p>"Me too." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung scowled. "This whole thing was your idea!" </p><p> </p><p>"You're still holding my hand." Minho said with a sing-songy voice. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hadn't noticed it but he still was. Furthermore, he hadn't even noticed how many blocks they had walked like that. </p><p> </p><p>"Who-who knows when you'll walk out into the street again!" He stammered, then removed his hand. Minho giggled a little. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that smell??" The taller boy skipped ahead with his nose in the air. Jisung didn't say anything but he looked super weird doing it. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them approached a bakery similar to the one Jisung used to work at. On the shop door there was a cutely decorated sign that read "Crepes inside!" </p><p> </p><p>"You want a crepe?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho excitedly nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That'll be 18,000." The cashier said. She wore a beige and brown apron with little pink chibis of puppies on it. Jisung felt sorry for her, he was very thankful he had never been subjected to wear something like that at one of his jobs. </p><p> </p><p>He waited for Minho to pull out his wallet but he never did. </p><p> </p><p>"You paying?" He furrowed his brow. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I uh...forgot my money at home." Minho said with a hopeful smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung bit his lip then took out the bills from his own wallet begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a nice day!" The cashier handed them their crepes which were held in paper cones. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's eyes widened into full moons upon seeing his treat. "Thank you so much!" He beamed. </p><p> </p><p>They walked out of the shop and back into the brisk air. Immediately Minho shoved his face into his crepe earning a dollop of whipped cream to get stuck on his nose. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up at Jisung who was stifling his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy wiped it off with a napkin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dumbass. You're lucky I'm nice. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung snickered. "Heh, this kinda feels like a date." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's expression dropped to dead serious. "Who says that it isn't?." </p><p> </p><p>Quickly Minho's expression turned back to how jovial it was before then he walked onward. "Come on! Let's keep going." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The crepes were long gone by the time that the two boys reached Samcheong Park. Even though Jisung had lived in the area for about three years he had never made the time to go, but now in the beauty of the fall colors upon the mountain he stood speechless. All around them were trees with leaves of yellow and red and some still holding on to their last bits of green. The concrete sidewalks were also peppered with leaves and old-looking wooden fences lined them. Everywhere the subtle smell of the dead leaves could be found.  </p><p> </p><p>The two of them walked up a wooden staircase that trailed up the mountain for a little while until they reached a look-out point with a few benches. Where the park ended it faded back into the city below and even further the industry of Seoul stood shining. </p><p> </p><p>Minho planted himself on a bench and patted the space beside him inviting Jisung to sit down. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty huh?" Jisung sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"But you're prettier." Minho chuckled in a way that could have been sarcastic, but Jisung couldn't tell. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He knew that he had blushed a bit but in his mind decided to call it "just the cold." </p><p> </p><p>Minho scooched in closer so that Jisung could slightly feel the warmth coming off of him. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"So how did you end up in Samcheong-dong? Or as Felix's roommate?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed deeply and watched as his breath turned into vapor in front of him. He should have expected that Jisung would have asked something like that soon. He should have had something prepared but he was hopelessly at a loss. The excitement of being human once more clouded his memory; he was too busy being happy being normal again and couldn't be bothered to think of anything about his situation--or his past even. He had thought about it before, but the only thing he knew was that he wasn't always a cat, and that was that. Family, old friends and his home had all become forgotten memories. Something deep down inside him warned that he didn't want to remember them. </p><p> </p><p>"How did <em>you </em>end up in Samcheong-dong?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung scoffed. "You answer first." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't wanna know. I'm <em>super </em>boring. The most average you can get. I...grew up here and decided that I didn't wanna leave." Minho faked a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. Well, I grew up in Incheon with my mom and my older brother, then we moved to Malaysia for a while and I studied at an international school, made some friends then we moved back to Korea so that my brother could go to college here. That was my--my mom's--plans for me as well. I started getting into producing towards the end of high school so I asked my mom if I could go to college for it but...that idea got shot down pretty quickly; something about it not being a "honorable" profession or some shit. I didn't know but apparently there was this whole plan she had made for me starting from the moment we got back from Malaysia. She said that she wouldn't support me if I didn't do everything <em>exactly </em>like she planned it: go to school to be a doctor or a prosecutor or a scientist, <em>just</em> like my brother did." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes fell to his lap where he picked at the skin on his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"So I left and I came here, got three jobs, got a cat...You know what she said to me?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho's eyes were attentive. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>If you walk out that door all the love that I've given to you would have been for nothing</em>." He paused. "I don't think that loving someone is grooming them to expect something in return." </p><p> </p><p>A pair of songbirds chirped past. </p><p> </p><p>"Makes me wonder if what she ever felt for me was love." </p><p> </p><p>Minho wished that he had the right words to say back but he couldn't think of anything. Jisung's words sat sickly in the air with an odd sense of familiarity to the boy sitting next to him. He did the only thing that he could think to do. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-like boy let his head fall upon Jisung's shoulder. He knew that he wasn't a cat then, but when he could sense Jisung was sad, he knew it was best to be close. Jisung jumped a little in surprise, but he didn't move. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to get all like deep and depressing." </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. It's okay." Minho absentmindedly nuzzled his head a bit on Jisung's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"One day you'll tell me about you. I'm sure you're not as boring as you say you are." </p><p> </p><p>The thought flashed into Minho's mind. <em>What if I did tell him? </em></p><p> </p><p>"You know...you kind of remind me of a cat." Jisung laughed the words out with an airy breath. </p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Minho felt his heartbeat quicken. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy chuckled. "I don't know, your wide eyes, how you are totally oblivious to everything around you, what you're...doing right now." Jisung's shoulder shifted under the weight of the other boy's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Is being like a cat a bad thing?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. It's just an observation. I mean, I like cats. I tolerate the one that I've got." He said with another chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"So does that mean that you like me?" Minho said quickly, he had gotten himself wrapped up in Jisung's words. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's head fell carefully on top of the boy on his shoulder. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've finally figured out my updating schedule for this fic! Starting on Sunday I'll be updating on Sundays and Wednesdays :) Since the chapters are shorter I wanna update more frequently--maybe even more if I'm feelin' inspired. </p><p>The "kinda feels like a date" scene is inspired by a scene from this anime movie that I love with all my heart it's called Hotarubi no Mori e, I 10/10 recommend it!!<br/>Speaking of anime, I just found this new show on Netflix called A Whisker Away that has a couple similar aspects to this fic lolz </p><p> </p><p>Next time: Minho and Felix try to figure out Minho's cat-like situation and Jisung goes to Chan for advice. Felix has not-so-meet-cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you all have a restful weekend :) </p><p>So I got a copy DYE today...I've been getting into GOT7 recently during my adventures of becoming a Stay hehe. DYE is an a m a z i n g mini album ahhh and those boys are so hilarious oml I love them!! </p><p>If ya'll happen to be Carats (like I am teehee, hence my username) or are thinking about stanning Seventeen stream Left &amp; Right!!! </p><p>And of course stream '神메뉴 !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>나무만 보고 숲을 보지 않는다.</p><p>You see only the trees, but not the forest. </p><hr/><p>"So!" Felix slammed his can of soda on the low-set table in front of him. "I think we need to address the elephant in the room, or, in your case, the cat." </p><p> </p><p>Minho put his respective can down much less forcefully compared to the boy sitting across from him. He decided that he hated having conversations about his...situation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why do we have to keep talking about it? Why can't we just let it be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You are a cat-person...or, is it a person-cat? What's the order here? Where you cat or person first? This whole thing makes my head hurt." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you think it feels to be me?" The cat-boy-boy-cat rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You really have no clue how this happened to you?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. "All I can remember is being a cat and then one day I wasn't." </p><p> </p><p>Felix tiled his head up and his eyes shook back and fourth as they looked around the room and tried to sort out his thoughts. After a moment, he look of realization and excitement took over his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we need to get creative here, I mean, we're obviously dealing with something that's extraordinary so it must have an extraordinary answer right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. What are your ideas?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have a couple theories." A mischievous grin spread across Felix's face. "First, you're a god, or a spirit or something, I've seen it in anime all the time. Typically gods can take all sorts of forms--even the forms or animals if they want. You could be a cat-god!" </p><p> </p><p>"A cat god?" Minho's expression turned sour. He knew that being a cat was strange, but a god? That was even more impossible. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Do you have any other powers that you know of? Like super strength or premonition?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not that I know of..." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you did something really bad as a god so your punishment is to fall to earth trapped in a cat body! Like in Hercules! Or Mr D From Percy Jackson!" </p><p> </p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about. And no, I don't think I have any <em>powers</em>. Wouldn't I know if I did?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. You're right. We'll put that one on the back burner. How about you're like a shape shifter? Like in Harry Potter? Or like a werewolf! But ya know...a cat." </p><p> </p><p>Minho pondered the suggestion. At least is was <em>slightly </em>more reasonable compared to being <em>a god. </em>"If I was a shape shifter, wouldn't I be able to control it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you didn't know how to?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting better at controlling it <em>now</em>. Before was hazy, I was <em>stuck </em>being a cat. I think that if I could change back I could have at least accidentally done it once before." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. You're right. And I suppose if you were a were-cat you would have changed before now too. Ya know, the moon?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your ideas are terrible." Minho scowled then dished out a side-eye which Felix met with an equally sarcastic look. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just trying to help and I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. What else?" </p><p> </p><p>The silvery-haired boy paused for a moment to brainstorm once more. He muttered to himself and wiggled his fingers in the air like he was doing some kind of invisible calculations. </p><p> </p><p>"What about a spell?" Felix gasped, "Or a curse? Oh my god what if this means that wizards are real and someone put a spell on you? Oh my god, oh god, what if this means that <em>Hogwarts </em>is real??" He giddily squirmed where he sat cross-legged. </p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know what you're talking about!! What <em>the hell </em>is a Hogwarts?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix's face lit up. "We've GOT to watch some movies together and get you caught up. You've missed so much being a cat." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean a spell or a curse?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, oh." The boy across the table straightened himself. "I'm saying that someone could have used magic on you to make you a cat, for whatever reason." </p><p> </p><p>Even though they were talking about magic, the idea still seemed somewhat plausible to Minho. "Why would someone do that to me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno. They might have been mad at you? If I was a wizard I'd definitely use my powers to turn my enemies into something embarrassing...especially Jack Williams from the third grade..." Felix's brow furrowed at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's words came out small and soft. "What did I do?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix sipped his last bit of soda and finished it with an "ahhhh" that scrunched up his nose and subsequently the sprinkling of freckles over the bridge. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, now we've got a few working ideas. Are you <em>absolutely </em>sure that you don't know anything else?" </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy's eyes focused on his empty plate of food in front of him and tried to dig deep into the recesses of his memory. It was agonizingly blank which made him feel hopelessly frustrated at himself. He stayed quiet for sometime thinking. Outside of one of Felix's windows the branches of a tree whipped against the glass influenced by the howling wind. </p><p> </p><p>Felix seemed to give up. "How was hanging out with Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jisung? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho's eyes flew open wide. "Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. What did you guys do?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. Jisung. I was human right after Jisung took me home." </p><p> </p><p>Felix's eyes opened wide too. "Are you saying that--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Is it Jisung that makes me human?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know-wha-what does he do that makes you change?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Minho bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, there was something about being around Jisung that brought out his ability to shift. </p><p> </p><p>"But what about me?" </p><p> </p><p>"What about you?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix looked offended. "You're human around me too." </p><p> </p><p>"He must be rubbing off on me or something? The longer I stay around him the better I get at changing?" </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat in silence pondering the epiphany. </p><p> </p><p>"So what's so special about Jisung?" Felix finally piped up. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sure..." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's no-so-roommate leaned forward with a new idea. "Alright. Hear me out on this one, what if its...true love's kiss?" </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Have you never seen Princess and the Frog? Sleeping Beauty?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho growled, "I told you to <em>stop</em>--" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sorry! True love's kiss is this thing that people use in western movies to break a curse on someone. Your true love for the cursed person breaks the curse on them...when you kiss them. What if...Jisung is your ~true love~?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho slapped the top of Felix's silvery head and the boy let out a little "ouch". "That's ridiculous." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry for suggesting it." Felix rubbed his head. </p><p> </p><p>"We've haven't kissed anyway." Minho felt attacked by the blush that rushed to his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right. We'll keep working on that one." He paused. "So...what <em>did</em> you guys do last weekend?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho toyed with his metal chopsticks. "Not a lot. We walked around. We went to the park." </p><p> </p><p>"...And? You wanted to get to know him; did you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes...I like him." </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt resolve wash over him. The time that he spent with Jisung as a human felt different from everything else. </p><p> </p><p>"I like being around him when I'm a human. It feels...easy. I don't have to worry about things." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. That's nice I guess." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't...want him to be sad." Minho thought about how broken-hearted he had seemed talking about his family. "I want him to be happy.  <em>I </em>want to make him happy; human me. Like how he makes me feel. Do you think that...he'd want that too?" </p><p> </p><p>In his chest Minho felt something unfamiliar, it was like a little ache and it hurt. It felt uncomfortable. His feeble memory flashed with the one thing that it had manged to hold on to: those chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. Jisung smiling. His body yearned for a moment like at the park just one more time.   </p><p> </p><p>"Woah woah, are you...? Are we on the same page right now?" Felix rose his brows. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he would want that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Wait. Are you saying--"</p><p> </p><p>"--I'm not going to let anything stand in my way of giving him the happiness that he deserves. I'm going to give it to him. I need him, and I think that he needs me." </p><p> </p><p>Felix raked his hands through his hair. "Oh god. You <em>had </em>to go and fall in love with him too." He scoffed in disbelief. "We're in deep shit." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's fingers clicked across the keyboard in front of him with lightning speed. Underneath his fingertips, the keys glowed green after he touched them. His pointer finger on his other hand clicked ferociously at the mouse. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Come on come on come on.</em>" He whispered under clenched teeth then lead his minions over to the enemies in the corner of the screen. The enemy team was closing in quickly and his life was draining quickly. "<em>Face me cowards</em>." </p><p> </p><p>The AC blowing above him blew down his neck and sent a shiver down his spine but he didn't let it distract him. His eyes quickly scanned the little map in the bottom right corner. In seconds he was back to work smashing his keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>~You have slain an enemy!~</p><p> </p><p>"YES! FINALLY!" Jisung almost jumped out of his chair. The blue "Victory" banner popped up on his screen. "You see that!?" He swiveled his chair to rub his victory into the face of his opponent Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Well played, well played." He slow clapped for his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"I think it's ramen time now." Jisung beamed then slapped the boy next to him on the shoulder. There was nothing better than eating ramen that you didn't have to pay for. The two of them had come to PC Bang to celebrate Jisung's new job and Chan had promised to treat his friend. </p><p> </p><p>After they had ordered their food, they started up a rematch. Jisung was still riding the high of his previous win so he accidentally took a couple more hits than he intended--Chan quickly won. </p><p> </p><p>"You just got lucky." His hyung winked. </p><p> </p><p>"Psh." </p><p> </p><p>"So how's the new job?" </p><p> </p><p>"Amazing. They let me play whatever I like, and Changbin-hyung has been helping me out with my music, honestly it's never been better. How about you? Is the place crashing and burning after I left?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ha. Right." Chan removed his headphones. "They got a replacement for you. If I wasn't so freakin' awkward I would ask her out." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Jisung took off his headphones as well. Strangely the two of them hadn't talked much about dating that much at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, maybe I will, maybe I won't...who knows." </p><p> </p><p>"You've been on dates before though right?" </p><p> </p><p>"A couple." </p><p> </p><p>"What...did you do on them?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? You've never been on one?" Chan turned to give Jisung a mocking grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-Of course I have! I'm just wondering..." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I like going out to eat, or to the movies. The girls love it when I do cheesy stuff like hold the door open for them or hold their hand in the theater." Chan's eyes might as well had hearts in them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold their hand?" Jisung gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"You asking for some pointers?" </p><p> </p><p>"...No." </p><p> </p><p>"You know if you need advice you can just ask Jisung-ah." Chan stopped playing his game to give his friend his complete attention. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's hands became dreadfully sweaty like they loved to do when he had to think about stuff that he didn't want to. </p><p> </p><p>"What's on your mind?" The older boy switched into his classic "big brother mode" like he would do sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that I went on a date last weekend but it was all really confusing and basically the whole time I was kinda freaking out--silently though--because I didn't know that's what it was supposed to be and how I can't stop thinking about it, and <em>them </em>and I think I'm going crazy and feel like I could like spontaneously combust any moment or maybe throw up but my body can't make up it's mind." Jisung heaved in a huge inhale after his blabbering. </p><p> </p><p>"Slow down! And calm down!" Chan said with a nervous breath. </p><p> </p><p>"He put his <em>head </em>on me hyung." </p><p> </p><p>"Head? <em>He </em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes opened so wide they could have popped out of his head, then he slapped his hand over his own mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. You dumbass. Fuck. You never shut up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two boys sat for a couple moments just staring at each other in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah. We've got a lot to talk about here." Chan chuckled at last. </p><p> </p><p>Their ramen arrived and Jisung immediately started vacuuming it up anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Knowing you, you're definitely overthinking this. Really, <em>slow down. </em>Maybe it wasn't a date, and you were just..hanging, like we do!" </p><p> </p><p>"Then why did it <em>feel </em>like a date? And...why can't I stop thinking about it?" Jisung rested his head down on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>"You said that you can't stop thinking about...them?" </p><p> </p><p>"Him." Jisung corrected, defeated. "You're not grossed out or whatever?" He weakly rose his head. </p><p> </p><p>"What? No!" Chan's "no" sounded particularly Australian. "So what if you went on a date with a guy..or a not-date...What did you want it to be?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't knowwwww. One minute we were eating crepes then the next I was getting all emo and then he put his head on my shoulder I guess to comfort me and I like, <em>felt something." </em></p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"It means that I felt something! What the hell else? I didn't want him to move, I wanted to stay like that...is that crazy?" Jisung's words were spoken vehemently with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't admitted it out loud, but ever since the "date" with Minho, that seemed to be the only thing occupying his mind. When Minho had just done the simple motion of making himself closer when he knew that he was hurting Jisung was effected in a way that he wasn't expecting. He couldn't deny that there was something alluring about the other boy that made Jisung feel like he could just be himself. He felt oddly like he knew Minho already. </p><p> </p><p>"No! Why are you getting so worked up about it then?" </p><p> </p><p>Other people around them had started to take notice of their heated conversation and glances from over other computer monitors could be seen peeking at the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Because! I haven't...felt something like that before..." His words trailed and got softer. It didn't help that his memory decided to pull up the file of Minho with whipped cream on his nose. His cheeks felt warm thinking about how <em>disgustingly </em>adorable it was.  </p><p> </p><p>Chan put his hand reassuringly on his friends shoulder. "Trust me mate. This is totally normal, everything that you're feeling. Normal for someone...who's got a crush." Jisung's older friend basically let out a shriek of excitement then playfully punched him all over his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Quit it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's play another." Chan turned and put his headphones back stifling his giggles. "I'm happy for you. Really." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix studied his grocery list. In the bottom corner <em>someone</em> had drawn a few fishes and written in sloppy handwriting: "<em>please Felix I love youuu.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Cats <em>are</em> expensive." He muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Minho tended to get on his last nerve. From the quick witted insults to the random hugs and cuddles, the unpredictability of that boy was unnatural, and Felix knew that it was going to put him in an early grave. Furthermore, he was the worst mooch ever. Felix had become his unofficial chef/guide to the world of food that he had been missing during his time as a cat. Minho could <em>eat. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He made his way over to the seafood section of the store. A long line of fridges and freezers filled with ice held a vast assortment of fish and shellfish. Felix tried his best to not look at the price tags; he knew that if he did it would only make it worse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know? what I don't even need to do this. Why am I doing this; spending all my money? What am I getting in return? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix shook his head and scoffed then inspected the prepackaged filets of tuna. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh. He'd like these. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took some and added them to his basket. The line of prepackaged fish lead to the fish tanks on the end which held lobsters, eels and fish. He watched the fish swim in erratic patterns. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I help you?' A worker appeared. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, can I just take one of these?" Felix pointed to the glass tank holding the fish. </p><p> </p><p><em>Felix! Thank you so much! You're the best! </em>Minho would say </p><p><em>Ahh I know I know, you don't have to thank me. </em>He would say back. </p><p> </p><p>Felix grinned imagining the praise he could get in the future. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could register it, a large scaly mass flew out in front of him where he stood on the other side of the tank. His face was met with the slimy slap of the fish that had managed to launch itself out of the shop worker's grasp. Felix's vision turned black for a second and his hands pathetically grabbed the air to catch hold of something to break his fish-induced fall. The silvery-haired boy came crashing backwards into a display case with a clambering of sound. He couldn't tell what he had fallen into, but the sounds of objects scattering shuffled once his butt finally met the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay!?" A hand grabbed at his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Felix wiped the fish goop off of his face with his sleeve. "I think so, thanks." </p><p> </p><p>First he noticed that he was sitting among a mess of packs of seaweed, second he noticed the voice that belonged to the hand that was firmly holding onto his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"You're--" </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah?" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin stood over him with a worried expression and helped him back to his feet. Now, the first thing that Felix noticed now was how stylishly the other was dressed, especially for just being at the grocery store. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wow. He's so...handsome. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Uh-I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like that fish got you really good huh?" Changbin smiled slightly, not in a way that was mean, but sort of like how you would at an inside joke. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh, yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>Changbin set to picking up the dozens of bags of seaweed on the ground and Felix quickly started helping, feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't thought to do that sooner. When the two of them finished Felix took his fish from the shop worker although he didn't really want it at that point. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the help." Felix said to the older boy. </p><p> </p><p>"No problem! Oh! One more thing!" </p><p> </p><p>Felix froze as the other boy's hand came directly at his face, then Changbin picked something right off of his cheek. Felix froze once his fingers touched his skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Fish scale." Changbin smiled and said nonchalantly, displaying the iridescent scale on his finger. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>"See you around! Maybe you won't be as fishy next time!" He winked before turning to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo-you too!"</p><p> </p><p>Felix did the fish's job for it and slapped his own forehead at his mistake. "I'm fishy...not you..." He softly corrected, but Changbin was already gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for my obscure Percy Jackson reference l o l wayyyy back in middle/high school I was the BIGGEST Rick Riordan fan (who am I kidding I still am) I have no clue if Felix would be into those books but I had to put it in for past Rozie. (I used to write PJO fics lmao they were the cringiest thing HA) </p><p>I took Jisung's "YES! FINALLY! You see that!?" lines from the Skz vs Google Translate video ahaha</p><p>We stan supportive Felix and Channie &lt;3<br/>Also do we sense some Changlix forming? ;) </p><p>Next time: An accident endangers Minho...and puts him at risk of exposing his secret identity to Jisung.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can we talk about the absolute beauty that is 청사진 ? Oh my goshhhh :') I was so not ready for these visuals by our boys! We stan talent! We stan impeccable visuals! </p><p>Also we got to 50M on 神메뉴 !!! I really hope that we can get SKZ get a win out of this one &lt;3</p><p>We've got a bit of a scary one today, but there's always room for fluff ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>독 안에 든 쥐</p><p>A mouse in an earthen jar. </p>
<hr/><p>Jisung popped in a new CD into the master stereo system that ran through the whole record store. As soon as the disk popped in with a <em>click </em>he smiled behind the front counter. He knew that Changbin was going to like this one; he silently bet himself that it would take the older boy 20 seconds before he would yell over the customers with his usual, "<em>Jisung-ah! What's this one!?</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The boy behind the counter rested his arms on the glass top which was warm to the touch. The front counter also doubled as a display case for some of the rarer albums and other limited merch items. A string of lights lined the top of the case which would get warmer over time. To his right, the bells hanging over the front door jingled and another customer entered. The middle aged man carried with him the cold of the mid-October day. Jisung bopped his head with a relaxed "what's up" nod. He had learned over time that the people who entered the store weren't one for formalities; that was another one of the things that he liked about working there. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung-ah!!" Changbin's head popped out from a shelf of cassette tapes. "Song! Name!" </p><p> </p><p>The younger chuckled and ignored the staring glances of the customers. He had just reached the count of 18 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know this one? 93 'Til Infinity! Mighty Souls of Mischief man, subgroup to Hieroglyphics, one of the best American rap groups of the 90's." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin made his way towards the counter with his hands raised in defeat, then he mimicked a little kowtow. "I've got the producing skill, but you know way more about this stuff than I do." he said with a prideful grin. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung lightly shoved his friend on the shoulder. "You listen to my track yet? What did you think?" </p><p> </p><p>The older boy meandered behind the counter to join the other with a reflective look on his face, but he was just doing it for dramatic effect. Even though Jisung knew that he was acting, he was still nervous to get feedback; he knew that he had put everything he could into the track, but there was always more to be done. When it came to his own music, he was undoubtedly a perfectionist. He bit his lip in anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>"I gotta give it to you." Changbin reached out to squeeze Jisung's arm with a stoic look. "It's good. Really good. For someone who's self-taught it's impressive." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Jisung's face lit up. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm. It could use just a little brushing up production wise, but the lyrics are strong. You didn't tell me that you could sing too." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt his cheeks turn warm so he pretended to fiddle with the cash register. "A bit." </p><p> </p><p>"It's a good demo. After it's done, good enough to send around." </p><p> </p><p>"Send around?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. To companies, radio stations..." </p><p> </p><p>"You serious?" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin nodded. When he talked about music he became strictly business: the once playful smile that he held turned into a professional straight line. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm serious...What would you say if we did a collaboration or something?" the older put his hand on his hip. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung couldn't contain his excitement. <em>A collaboration? With someone as talented as Changbin? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yeah! I'd be down!" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't get too excited..." Changbin tried his best to keep the sternness of his eyebrows in check but he quickly failed and they went right to being equally thrilled. </p><p> </p><p>"This'll be great hyung--" </p><p> </p><p>"--No need to thank me." The older boy sarcastically brushed some "hard earned" imaginary dust off his shoulder. "I just need your talent to amplify my own." </p><p> </p><p>Through elated laughter Jisung shoved his hyung again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention that I saw your friend Felix the other day." Changbin's carefree face turned to be a bit more careful when he mentioned the other boy's name. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Small world." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...a fish slapped the shit out of his face! It was pretty...funny." His joking tone dropped the further he went into his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"A fish?" </p><p> </p><p><em>I would have loved to see that</em>. Jisung giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...he's...gotta be more careful." </p><p> </p><p>"I've been telling him that for a while, the guy seems to always bang his head on tables and stuff." Jisung laughed at the memory. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh." The older boy looked as if he was suddenly spacing out. "Well, I uh...I've got to get back to making the restock orders, so..." He took two awkward steps backward. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Jisung returned while he wiped tears out of his eyes remembering the time Felix was devastated over the time he dropped a hard boiled egg from his lunch. He didn't notice once the older boy had gone, or how talking about that Australian boy tended to make the loud boy a lot quieter. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt that familiar feeling of changing back to his human body as soon as he slipped back into his apartment. He figured that whatever effect Jisung must have been having on him must have been getting stronger: he could now change back even when Jisung wasn't around. Luckily he still had a handle on changing back and forth, he wasn't going to give himself up too soon. </p><p> </p><p>He made his way around the small apartment, checking the fridge first for some food--to find random items--then made his way to the bedroom which was haphazard as usual. Jisung's bed on the floor was unmade like it always was, and articles of clothing were folded up in the corner with no real system of organization to them. Jisung's dusty desk was littered with all sorts of old food wrappers and ramen bowls. Outside of the bedroom window birds chirped which caught Minho's attention immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em>Stupid birds. Too quick for me to catch.</em> He shot them a death glare from the other side of the glass. </p><p> </p><p>His sweater brushed up against the desk causing a crumbled up piece of paper to fall. Minho bent down to pick it up but on his way back up a tight pain grabbed at his stomach, he grabbed it and groaned a little, startled by the sensation. His human body wasn't used to feeling pain yet. The stomach pain ached again worse making him feel nauseous and dizzy at the same time. The world around him started to multiply in identical copies of itself and he lost his balance before he could use his other hand to steady himself. The cat-boy came crashing to the floor with a thud. As soon as he hit the floor he felt all of the air inside him exit out his mouth and he struggled to get more in. His horizontal view of the room swiped past over and over and over. Minho confusedly felt himself drool on to the floor with his open mouth that was trying to suck air in. He wiped at it, then held his hand back in horror. </p><p> </p><p>His hand glistened red with blood. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Cat? I'm home!" Jisung whistled as he took off his shoes at the front door to his home. The tune that he was whistling was an idea for a new song he had thought of on his walk home. </p><p> </p><p>"Cat?" </p><p> </p><p>As of late, his tabby and white cat would come and meet him at the door. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes found the cat bowl full of food. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie?" he bent down to look under his little couch but the cat was no where to be found. "You taking a nap?" He made a point to softly tip-toe to his bedroom so he didn't wake the cat who he figured was napping in there. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stood at the doorway to his bedroom and literally felt his heart stop. White noise filled his ears. He let out a sound that was a mixture of a yelp in surprise and a scream in fear. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was laying on the ground on his side with his face paler than white. His breaths were uneven and blood pooled a little on the carpet and made his mouth appear to be full of red. His eyes fluttered like he was right on the edge of waking and sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>"Ji...sung..." He struggled to mutter the words then reached out his hand helplessly. His other hand was clenching his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god. Oh god. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy rushed to the boy on the floor feeling hopelessly terrified. He had no idea what to do. He rested his hands on Minho in a way that he thought was reassuring. </p><p> </p><p>"I-it's-it's okay, I'm gonna get you some help." </p><p> </p><p>Minho coughed a little causing more blood to meet the lightly colored carpet. Jisung felt a bit faint upon seeing it, but every instinct he tried to hold onto told him to stay calm. His heart was beating with such a force his whole body could feel it. He fumbled with his phone with no plan and called the first number in his favorites: Chan. He held it up to his ear only to hear Chan's cheerful voicemail. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No no no no.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Minho's eyes finally closed and Jisung felt his body go limp under his hand. Fearful tears stung Jisung's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"HELP! HELP ME! ANYONE?" He wailed loudly, the words felt pathetic as they left his lips. He knew that he was inside his apartment behind closed doors and it was unlikely anyone would hear in the midday. </p><p> </p><p>Two forceful knocks echoed at his front door which snapped Jisung back to reality. The two knocks were met by several more in quick succession. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there? Are you okay!?" The male voice said. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't care that he was a crying mess; he sprinted to the door and threw it open to see someone who looked vaguely familiar. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you the one that yelled just now? Is everything alright?" The younger boy with pure features looked concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Jisung sniffled. "There's something wrong with him, I need to get him to the hospital right now, please...can you help me?" </p><p> </p><p>The boy let himself in and followed Jisung into his room, he was much more level headed than Jisung was. The first thing that he did was kneel low next to Minho to check his breathing and his pulse. </p><p> </p><p>"He's okay--for now--help me get him up, I have a car in the lot." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's chest felt tight as he helped the boy drag Minho unconscious out of the building. Feeling Minho's limp body in his arms made him feel sick and utterly terrified. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please. <strong>Please. </strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy and Jisung put Minho in the back seat and Jisung slid in next to the unconscious boy and propped him up on his side so he was leaning against him. The boy floored it and whipped around turns and corners so quickly that the car lurched a bit to the side. They hit a pothole and Minho stirred with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>"Ji...sung..." He whimpered and took in a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>"We're getting close, it'll be okay." Jisung mustered all his courage to remain calm and pulled the other boy closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung and the boy who introduced himself as Seungmin waited outside Minho's hospital room for what felt like hours. Jisung had called his jobs at the bowling alley and the movies to tell them that he wasn't coming. Where they waited there were a couple uncomfortable chairs, but the shorter boy couldn't let himself sit. He paced back and forth with his arms tightly crossed to his body. Seungmin didn't say much to him, but remained silent on one of those chairs piping up every once and a while and say that everything was going to be alright. Jisung had no idea why the other boy had stayed so long, but he quietly appreciated it; he knew that if he was alone right then he would have been much more of an anxious wreck. </p><p> </p><p>Above the two of them the fluorescent green-white lights hummed like flies. It was cold in the hospital and it seemed even more bleak now that the sun was near to setting. </p><p> </p><p>The door to Minho's room opened with a click and a couple nurses and a doctor walked out with carts of equipment. All of them seemed a bit exhausted, but calm.  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung scrambled over to the group with Seungmin closely behind. "Is he alright?" </p><p> </p><p>The doctor closed the door carefully and sighed. "Yes, he's fine. Tired, but fine. He needs to rest now. He consumed some kind of poison that caused hemorrhaging, it's likely he was bleeding for a while prior, either in his urine or stool; he had become anemic. We got rid of the poison in his system best we could but it'll be about a day until it's all gone. Do you know if he consumed any chemicals or poisons that could have caused this?" </p><p> </p><p>"No...I don't..." Jisung's voice was small. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't...even know how he got into my apartment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a relative that we can contact for him? Poisoning is a serious business. His health was seriously at risk today." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...not that I know of." He hadn't thought too much of it before, but now he realized how very little he knew about that boy.  </p><p> </p><p>"If you think of anyone, please call them. We also need to discuss his insurance." The doctor bowed politely then left. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin grabbed his shoulder. "See? It's fine." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung clicked his phone on and called the only person he could think of "related" to Minho: Felix. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix's running steps met Jisung outside Minho's room. His silvery hair was swept all over his face; it had looked like he had ran most of the way to the hospital. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry I didn't see your call until just now, I was working--I didn't have my phone--" </p><p> </p><p>"He's fine now. Somehow he ate some rat poison, a good amount of it." Jisung relayed the information to his friend that the doctor had told him. He was still having a hard time believing it too. </p><p> </p><p>"What? How-why...when did he do that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." The dark-haired boy scratched his head. None of it was making sense. Felix looked just as confused as he figured he looked. </p><p> </p><p>After a while of brainstorming, Felix's expression turned clear like he had an idea, but he quickly concealed it before Jisung could see. </p><p> </p><p>"You can go in now." A nurse in scrubs said. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho slept through the whole night, and Jisung had to fight with the nurses to let him stay with him since visiting hours apparently had a window. All he had to do were summon the waterworks (which weren't that hard to summon) and the nurses caved. He resolved that he wasn't going to leave Minho's side, not after how weak he had looked before. A protective urge overtook him that he couldn't ignore. </p><p> </p><p>At some point he had fallen asleep because he was awoken by the sound of a nurse shuffling with Minho's IV. Jisung was disorientated upon waking in the foreign place with the biggest crick in his neck. Minho was still fast asleep in the morning light and Jisung woke up right next to him leaning over the bed from a chair he had pulled close. The boy in the bed was still a bit pale and his lips were dry and cracked, but he still managed to look as beautiful as ever, Jisung thought to himself. His caramel brown hair--while messy--still looked perfectly soft. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung chuckled to himself and rested his hand on Minho's arm and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Even his skin was unnaturally soft. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not fair. You're a wreck and you still look like this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Knock knock." Felix announced as he entered, hiding a tiny smile. "How's he doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Sleeping." </p><p> </p><p>Felix sat and handed Jisung a bag of convenience store snacks. "Here." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He opened a bag of seaweed. </p><p> </p><p>"Lucky you were nearby when you found him." Felix stole a sheet. </p><p> </p><p>"He was in my apartment." Jisung said, that was one of the many things he was still making sense of. </p><p> </p><p>"He was in your apartment like that?" Felix lowered his seaweed to let worry wash over his whole face. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm. I have no clue how he got in there. I swear, I lock my door <em>everyday</em> before I leave." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-are you sure? Maybe-maybe you did forget and he walked right in?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know 'lix...what was he doing in there anyways?" </p><p> </p><p>"Popping by to say hi?" Felix said quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"But doesn't he know that I work around then?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix stammered but couldn't get a word out because Minho had shifted a bit in bed. Both of the other boy's attention went straight to him. </p><p> </p><p>Minho smacked his lips then opened his eyes slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Wa...ter." He said with a raspy voice. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt a million pounds lighter once Minho had spoken. More than anything he wanted to crush him with a hug, but he knew that probably wasn't the best idea. He nodded vehemently then when to ask for a cup. When he happily returned, he saw Felix leaned over Minho in an intense whisper-conversation. He was only able to catch the last few words: </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You idiot. You've got to be careful when you go outside, you can't just eat random--</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Felix's head whipped up once he saw the other boy in the door frame. "Oh! There's Jisung with the water." He stepped back. </p><p> </p><p>"Here." Jisung lead the straw into Minho's mouth and he took a couple sips. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel disgusting.' the boy in the bed croaked. </p><p> </p><p>"You look it." Felix teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Jisung said with a warning glance, then sat back at his seat by the bed. "Can I get you anything else? Food? Soup? More blankets?" Worry furrowed his brow. </p><p> </p><p>Minho weakly turned towards the silvery-haired boy. "Felix. Get me soup." </p><p> </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes then gave up. "Sure." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm?" </p><p> </p><p><em>He looks so cute when he's worried. </em>Minho's tired brain thought. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy felt like he was functioning extra slow. His throat stung with a disgusting taste and was sore. He physically felt the most weak he had ever remembered being and his arms and legs felt limp and useless. He was still reeling slightly from everything that happened and felt a little shaky from either nerves or sickness, he couldn't tell. He desperately wanted to be a cat in that moment so he could just curl up and Jisung could wrap him up in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>He reached out slightly to a confused Jisung, then he grabbed the other boy's hand and brought it to the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"...can you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho moved Jisung's hand to pat him in the way that he wanted and soon Jisung got the message. Minho closed his eyes and focused on the weight and gentleness of the other's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're okay. I was really worried." Jisung said softly in between pats. "Does this make you feel better?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the warm touches calmed the cat-boy right down, but he greedily wanted more. He remembered how nice it was when the both of them would sleep on that mattress on the floor and he would lightly feel the heat coming off from the boy. The absence of that feeling made him shake a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>"You're shaking, should I get the doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Minho quickly answered with a dry voice. "Come closer?" </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" a flash of panic lit up Jisung's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Minho patted the tiny sliver of bed space next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hesitantly sat on the mattress and Minho couldn't help himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Lay down?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." The smaller boy contorted his body to fit on the bed, and he found that laying on his side was best. "Still helping?" </p><p> </p><p>"...close." The cat-boy nuzzled into Jisung's back and was overwhelmed by the smell that he didn't know he was missing. He smelled just like their bedroom. His shaking subsided and he breathed deeply--he couldn't purr, but it was close enough. He felt Jisung sigh in response. He snaked his arm under Jisung's neck and rested the other arm over the boy's side.  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't move, but from where Minho was he could see the tip of the boy's ear turn bright red. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." He whispered so quietly it was like he wasn't speaking at all. "You saved me again." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that my fic doesnt pic up too much steam lol but those of you who follow my updates, I might make a twitter for this account! I have like 1 kpop friend irl and I'd love to have more :) </p><p>Now we've got: 2RACHA, flustered Changbin, ~mysteriously~ protective Jisung, and Seungmin who happened to be at the right place at the right time (more about him later...) </p><p>Also if this helps here's what each member looks like in my fic for reference (it's mostly for hair color lol):<br/>-Changbin from GO生 concept photos where he's got the blue/black mullet<br/>-Blonde Miroh era Chan<br/>-Victory Song Performance vid Minho and Jisung<br/>-Double Knot MV Seungmin<br/>-Current-ish Felix but more so GO生 concept photos where he's got silvery/lavender hair<br/>And when they come...;)<br/>-Double Knot MV Jeongin<br/>-Long Hair Hyunjin BUT dark brown/black so GO生 concept photos<br/>*I am just now noticing that Miroh was probably my favorite era HA...but GO生 is really coming for me!</p><p>Next time: Minho decides to tell Jisung how he feels, but Jisung isn't so trusting yet and Felix can't stop embarrassing himself in front of someone...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: *Starts to write opening scene, considers including a 3RACHA song*<br/>Also me: *Opens soundcloud to listen to entire 3RACHA discography and gets distracted*<br/>3RACHA: skidaddle skidoodle the chapter you wanted to write is a noodle</p><p>Chapter 9 in the buildingggg :)<br/>Hope ya like my ancient vine reference lollll</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 두 손뼉이 맞아야 소리가 난다.</p><p>The palms of "two" have to meet to make a sound. </p>
<hr/><p>"Did you get the file I just sent you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm opening it right now." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung dragged his mouse over to the attachment icon in the email that had just <em>whooshed</em> into his inbox. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wipe away the soreness that had developed after a few hours of staring at the blue light of the screen. The dryness of his tired eyes was uncomfortable but he wasn't going to let them bully him to sleep yet; not when he finally had <em>the </em>file just waiting for him to listen to it. </p><p> </p><p>Slurping noises invaded his ear from the other side of the line causing the boy at his desk to cringe. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Can</em> you eat any louder???" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Changbin mumbled, undoubtedly with his mouth still full of noodles. "I wanna hear your first impression so hurry up!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung slid his headphones on but left one ear free so he could hear his friend still. The media player option popped up on his screen and he pressed play. As soon as the song begun he recognized Changbin's signature sound: booming 808's that made his ears feel like they were vibrating and a trap beat to match. Synthetic vocals made by a keyboard backed up his rapping verse. Of course, it was an amazing song and Jisung couldn't help but bop his head up and down with the beat. </p><p> </p><p>"So? So? You love it?" His hyung's voice urged over the phone in the middle of the song. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung let the song end then he calmly placed his headphones down. The small action was a sharp contrast compared to the internal freak out that he was experiencing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank <strong>God </strong>that bakery sacked me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He silently did a little excited dance in his spinning chair then straightened himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It's a good song." He said monotone, then couldn't help but cough out a couple laughs. "What if at the beginning you open with "Excuse me noona, but do you have a boyfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's a horrible idea." </p><p> </p><p>"But what if you did?" Jisung nearly fell out of his seat. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up. What should I do about the bridge? I was thinking about doing a breakdown."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah okay. How about a pre-chorus? I could sing..." Changbin couldn't see the growing prideful smile on Jisung's face. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the line Changbin clicked away at his own keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh yeah, I can make some space for that." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool." The younger boy rocked in his chair with the realization that he was <em>finally </em>doing what he had always wanted to do, and it felt <em>so </em>good. </p><p> </p><p>"Also, I wanted to tell you that I've got a friend in the underground rap scene, he said once I've got something worth performing he could set me up at this venue in Hongdae." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung lept out of his chair. "Wait. <em>Hongdae</em>??" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah? What did you think I said?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what? And you want <em>me </em>to come with?" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean you're working on this music too." </p><p> </p><p>"I've never performed before!" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin snorted a laugh. "Listen to your hyung, it'll be fiiine." </p><p> </p><p>"I just produce! I don't perf--" </p><p> </p><p>Two knocks patted at Jisung's front door causing him to whip his head back; he wasn't expecting anyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I gotta go someone's at my door, can we talk about this later?" </p><p> </p><p>"~Okay Jisung-ah~" Changbin's tone turned into his other signature sound: squeaking aegyo. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung made his way through his tiny apartment until he reached the doorknob of his front door. It was a bit later into the night and he embarrassingly admitted to himself that he was a little scared to see who was on the other side. For a brief moment he wished that Doongie was a tiger and could protect him in times like these. Now that he had thought about that, he hadn't seen that cat in a few hours. </p><p> </p><p><em>Probably being lazy somewhere weird and high-up.</em> Sometimes Doongie liked to perch on top of the fridge. </p><p> </p><p>The knocks patted again. Jisung checked his peep hole to see a dark brown eye looking right back at him. He yelped and scrambled backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Go away! I swear I'll call the pOliCe!" He tried his best to sound intimidating but a voice crack ailed him too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me in Jisungie...I brought you food..." A smooth and familiar voice sang. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung opened the door to see Minho bearing the gift of a couple lunchboxes adorned in that orange and white sweater that seemed to be his favorite. He beamed with his adorable smile then walked right in. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Uh...come on in I guess." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho plopped himself down next to Jisung's low set table near his one small couch. He sat cross-legged and set to work taking apart the lunchboxes that he had prepared all by himself. Since then he was fairly certain that he hadn't made bibimbap in his whole life but once he started putting the ingredients together he just knew that it couldn't have been the first time. The food steamed a little once he removed the lid. The rice was topped with shreds of beef, an egg, bean sprouts, mushrooms, cucumbers and gochujang sauce. He let out a proud sigh once it's smell started to effervesce. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung hesitantly walked over to join him then sat down on the other side of the table. </p><p> </p><p>"You made this?" His soft brown eyes innocently inspected the spread. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I did. I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. It's...really nothing..." Jisung's shyly looked around the room. </p><p> </p><p>"Just let me thank you ok?" He slid one of the boxes and chopsticks in front of the dark-haired boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Jal meokkessumnida" He said with a tiny bow. </p><p> </p><p>The moment that the two of them picked up their utensils to eat the light in Jisung's apartment vanished with a click. In the darkness, Jisung's chopsticks clinked against the table and he let out a frustrated groan. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll get the candle. Damn blackouts." </p><p> </p><p>Minho watched with curiosity as the other boy felt his way around their apartment to then come back with a thick white candle in hand and light it. The soft yellow glow only illuminated a little, but the cat-boy could still clearly see those cute squirrel-like cheeks of the other. He watched Jisung take his first bites intently, craving a satisfied reaction from the other. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. It's good." </p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy gave a genuine smile in return then joined him. There was nothing that made him happier than pleasing Jisung like this and he only wanted to do it more and more. Every once and a while he would look up to see Jisung invested in his food, concentrating on nothing else--of course Minho thought it was adorable. He realized that they hadn't eaten alone like this before and he wished with everything he had that they could keep on doing it forever. That <em>he </em>could keep on doing it forever. </p><p> </p><p>They finished up their food and Jisung stretched with a contented sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Where'd you learn to make that? I haven't had homemade bibimbap like that in years..." His tone was thankful, but a bit sad. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm...not sure. I think I just knew." </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't look it up?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"My mom tried to teach me a while ago, but I'm really not "kitchen-safe." " He breathed out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe my mom taught it to me too..." Minho whispered as his mind tried for the nth time to remember <em>something </em>about his past. The result was always the same: fuzzy nothingness with an accent of teasing familiarity. He quickly tried to shake the frustration and longing out of his head; he didn't want to ruin something that already felt perfect. "Anyway, I know that it's good, I mean, <em>I made it.</em>" He winked. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes. "You feeling better?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded then hugged his legs to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung suddenly rose leaving Minho in the darkened room. Distantly the linen closet squeaked open then closed and Jisung returned with a knit blanket in his hands. He draped it around his shoulders then the cat-boy watched with wide eyes as the other came and sat next to him rather than his spot adjacent on the table. The smaller boy took one side of the blanket and threw it over Minho's shoulders. Jisung sat close enough so that their arms and knees rested against each other. </p><p> </p><p>The blanket only seemed to make Minho feel even warmer than he already was. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. I know that my apartment is frickin' cold. I didn't have enough in the bank for a place without like fifty drafty spots." </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay." Minho said in a tiny voice. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat in silence for a while merely watching the flicker of the candle flame. Minho knew that he probably should have said <em>something, </em>but after a while the warmth coming from Jisung made his eyes grow heavy and his head began to bob up and down with sleep. Everything was perfectly cozy and he felt absolutely safe. Just like before, he let his head fall down onto Jisung's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung let out one soft laugh. "You getting tired? You should head back home soon." </p><p> </p><p>"Not yet." He yawned.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why can't it always be like this?  Why does everything have to be such a mess? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In his comfort Minho had momentarily forgotten that he was a cat at all and feared accidentally turning back. He fought the sleepiness in his eyes then lifted his head in an attempt to wake himself up. The other boy turned to inspect his drowsy expression and cracked a tiny smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Your hair is all messed up. Here." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's fingertips lightly swept the fair brown locks across Minho's forehead and sculpted the hair back into place with a focused gaze. The cat-boy watched in wonder at the simple action. </p><p> </p><p>"There."</p><p> </p><p>The light from the candle flickered in the eyes of the boy across from Minho. He thought to himself how beautiful Jisung looked in that moment, and every part of him craved to let the other know. For brief seconds, all his inhibitions melted away like the wax meeting the flame. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung-ah, do you know how beautiful you are?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Jisung's mouth formed looked like a mixture of an embarrassed smile and a cringe. "I-I mean, I know, but you can't just say that..." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" Minho tilted his head in earnest. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know, it just feels--" Jisung took in a sharp inhale that seemed to catch a little in his throat. "It doesn't feel like something that you would say to a friend." </p><p> </p><p>"But aren't we friends?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but...that's something you would say to someone who is <em>more </em>than a friend." </p><p> </p><p>Minho furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar phrase. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Someone you like</em>?" Jisung said in a whisper then his eyes fell downcast. </p><p> </p><p>Without a doubt in his mind, Minho knew what he wanted to say, and he couldn't wait any longer. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to be more than your friend Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p> Jisung's felt his cheeks burn up so hot he thought some sort of freak illness decided to slap him in the face at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>It would have been a <em>fat </em>lie if he had said that he hadn't wondered about them having this very conversation. After his chat with Chan, sure, he had thought about it...and thought about it some more. The prospect of another human being actually being attracted to him seemed so alien after years of only having the time to worry about one person: himself. Never would he had imagined that other human being would be the one sitting next to him then. For several reasons, his head spun. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung?" </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy hadn't realized that he had chosen to space out instead of respond to a literal love confession. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you...feel the same way?" </p><p> </p><p>Wrapped up in that blanket and sitting a few inches away Jisung felt his chest do that weird ache thing that it did when he would think about Minho. The softness of Minho's hair still lingered on his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's amazing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do I tell him that he's beautiful too? "You're pretty too?" "Pretty?" What the hell is he, a flower? Idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung knew the answer, but those poisonous thoughts soon seeped out from the depths of his brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is he doing this? What does he want? Why is he spending time on you? Does he really feel that way? What's going to happen when you disappoint him? Will he want you anymore? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thoughts bombarded him with unforgiving speed, they were too fierce to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He muttered. "Why are you saying this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Does there have to be a reason?" Minho lightly rested his hand on Jisung's thigh and he noticed it immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it because I'm alone out here? What is it that you want?...I don't even know that much about you..." </p><p> </p><p>Minho let out single chuckle in disbelief. "What? No! What are you saying?" </p><p> </p><p>"Then why--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Jisung," He scooted in closer with a truthful look in his eyes. "When I'm hum--when I'm with you--the only thing that I can think about is making you happy and  <em>less alone</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Minho's hand rose to reach around and run his fingers around the hair on the back of Jisung's head slowly and carefully. It tickled a little bit. The carefulness of those soft brown eyes held nothing malicious. Jisung's chest quivered with uncertainty and the tingling sensation of Minho's fingers; he didn't want it to stop even though he felt unsure. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about yourself." </p><p> </p><p>"I already said...there's not a lot to know." Minho looked away, but didn't take his hand back. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't you at least tell me if you have any siblings? Or even...how old you are? You still haven't told me what honorifics to use for you." </p><p> </p><p>"It's just Minho." He returned softly and forlorn. "And...I don't have any siblings." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you go to school around here? Like Felix? Where did you guys meet?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't. I met Felix on one of my walks." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung snickered feeling himself ease slightly. "You do anything else besides walk around?" </p><p> </p><p>"I eat, I take naps, I...look at birds." </p><p> </p><p>"You <em>really </em><em>are </em>like a cat. You know what you need? A job." </p><p> </p><p>"But Felix.--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Speaking of Felix, I shouldn't be the one you should be thanking! Felix payed your <em>whole </em>hospital bill. He deserves like fifty bibimbaps!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll do that later." </p><p> </p><p>"Last question: when you go on those walks of yours, how come you always end up right by my place?" </p><p> </p><p>"I just do." He said innocently with the hint of a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Freaking stalker. I <em>will </em>call the police. <em>And</em> you've still got more to tell me." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung grinned and Minho gave one back too. Jisung decided it was probably the purest thing he had ever seen. He took his own hand to the back of Minho's neck to mimic his motions and Minho let out a happy little hum. All the worries that invaded Jisung's mind receded. Minho was right: he did make him feel less alone after so many years knowing nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I do feel the same." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix buried his hands deep into his pockets and tucked his neck deeper into his jacket. There was nothing more that he hated than going straight to work after his morning classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The early afternoon was gradually warming, but it wasn't too much warmer compared to the frosty morning that foretold winter's coming. Cold bit at the tip of his nose as he took his short cut through the Samcheong-dong side streets. </p><p> </p><p>Over time Felix had crafted his own special route to get to the bowling alley that took him past a couple of houses that he thought were pretty, some restaurants that always smelled good and other areas were he could usually run into some cats in the area. But since Minho, he couldn't look at those stray cats the same. What if they were people too?</p><p> </p><p>Felix turned a corner to almost step on a fat white cat basking in the sun. The boy let out a little squeak in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! I'll just...go that way." He bowed and quickly walked away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if that one's a scary looking sumo dude who could snap me in half? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He gulped hard cursing the world for not letting him be so blissfully ignorant anymore. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the sidewalk stood a cleanly dressed man in simple clothes with respectful expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you for your help?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix confusedly checked his surroundings before stopping. "Uh yeah, what's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"I must have gotten off the wrong stop and I can't figure out how to get my way back to my home in Tongui-dong." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Well if you get on the jonglo 11 and get off at the Folk Museum--" </p><p> </p><p>"--That sounds familiar! Thank you so much for your very kind help. I'm sorry to bother you as I'm sure you're walking to somewhere very important; a job?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just on my way to work at the bowling alley that way." He pointed. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem like a very hardworking person, although I'm sure it is tiring for someone like you to work as well as attend school." </p><p> </p><p>"It can be sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>"It takes real dedication to do what you do, especially when you want to make your parents proud. International parents at that!" </p><p> </p><p>"How did you--" </p><p> </p><p>"--My friends say I'm good with accents, and I can tell your's clearly! Listen, I've got some international friends too waiting for me at my place, you should come meet them! You have something in common! Let's head to the stop--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Felix-ah!" A voice yelled from across the street. </p><p> </p><p>Felix whipped his head around to see none other than Changbin come jogging across the street in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Funny that I ran into you here!" Changbin smiled wide and forcefully grabbed Felix's arm to tow him away from the other man. "<em>Just play along.</em>" He hissed. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh funny seeing you here too hyung!" Felix waved to the man standing stunned behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Once the two of them were far enough away Changbin erupted into raucous laughter then swung his arm around Felix's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"How many times do I have to save your ass?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"A bit longer and that guy would have had you trading your clothes and praying to some statue of a pig." </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" </p><p> </p><p>"Those cult dudes are everywhere! I'm surprised you haven't been snatched sooner." </p><p> </p><p>Felix felt his ears turn red out of embarrassment or anger he didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I knew what he was doing! I was just about to walk away..." </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. And ~you're welcome~" </p><p> </p><p>The silvery haired boy sighed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sumo cats, cult dudes and Changbin? Why world? Why me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changbin cleared his throat suddenly. "Be more careful next time. I won't be there." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't <em>need  </em>your help." </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you treat me to dinner later because you're so thankful?" Changbin released his hold on Felix's shoulders and shot him a wink. "I'm feeling like Dakgangjeong!...So 9 tonight!" Changbin turned and skipped away with his black windbreaker flapping like a cape. </p><p> </p><p>Felix watched as the aloof boy <em>kept on </em>skipping for several more blocks. There was something kinda weird--in a good way--about him that left Felix laughing to himself. Conversely, Felix's wallet silently wept in his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Forget cats. <strong>Humans</strong> are more expensive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes but smirked. His wallet wasn't excited about it, but he eagerly walked on thinking about seeing Changbin once more; and this time it wouldn't be an accident. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the late update! I've been having some writer's block with my fics recently but I'm pulling through! </p><p>Minsung rise!! I loved writing the fluffy confession scene; it looks like Jisung's past still has a bit of a hold on him...</p><p>Also I made a twitter! I'm still setting it up but my username is @QrtzRoz and my profile pic is Jisung :) </p><p>Next time: Felix's wallet takes one for the team (and Changbin) and Minho accidentally meets a dramatic stranger who offers to share with him a day in the life of one of Seoul's elite.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you all are doing well &lt;3 </p><p>Thank you all so much for reading/supporting my fic so far! It makes me so happy to know that something I create makes others happy as well :) </p><p>Lollll that was cheesy but Chapter 10 here we go!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>개천에서 용 난다.</p><p>A dragon rises from a small stream. </p>
<hr/><p>Felix lifted his head up to look at his breath turn into ghost-like swirls in the white light of the string-lights illuminating the alley where he waited for Changbin. Overhead, barely visible red lights twinkled in the sky as an airplane passed. Sometimes when he would see planes passing by he would wonder where they were headed. To his left a group of three drunken friends stumbled--well more like fell-- out of a little bar-restaurant. The three of them looked to be a bit older than he was and Felix noticed that they all looked paradoxically handsome while they clumsily hung to each other's bodies. </p><p> </p><p>"Jack-Jackson! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Handsome #1 said to the one who Felix guessed to be Jackson. </p><p> </p><p>Handsome  #1 was a taller and lithe looking man who had jet black hair that looked like it had been professionally styled to withstand nothing short of the apocalypse. His words fell out of his wide, full mouthed smile in a string of rambles.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya-you gotta be more careful in the interviews! You know that we can't <em>swear.</em>" Handsome #1 said "swear" like it was the most grave word in the whole world, but he quickly began to giggle then stumbled into Handsome #2 who had stark white hair and full lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying my beeeest." Jackson whined and ran into a planter peacefully resting by another restaurant. "Ah shit, sorry." He knelt and patted it a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Handsome # 1 and 2 burst out laughing and threw their bodies around the width of the alley with reckless abandon. A couple exited a restaurant, nearly face-planting right into Handsome #1 who jumped out of his skin upon noticing them. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah fuc--sorry, sorry," He bowed and the couple awkwardly did the same. He ran his hand through his bulletproof hair dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>Jackson snorted out a laugh that sounded like it was trying to be sarcastic. "<em>Oh, </em>so <em>I'm </em>not allowed to swear." </p><p> </p><p>A tap on his shoulder behind him startled Felix out of his intense observation of the scene in front of him. He swerved around to see Changbin's cold-bitten rosy cheeks contrast against the all black outfit that he wore. Per usual Changbin wore expensive looking clothes and jewelry reminiscent of some kind of popular street-fashion model Felix had seen on Instagram. Felix thought to himself that Changbin totally could have passed for one of them--he was handsome enough for sure--he just had to be a little bit taller. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not like that's an issue.</em> Felix grinned back at the older boy's goofy yet smug smile. </p><p> </p><p>Under the dainty light from the string lights it was hard for Felix to not think that regardless of his nonchalant and intimidating expression, Changbin was still adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been looking forward to this!" the other boy beamed then grabbed Felix's arm to drag him inside the hole-in-the-wall restaurant that smelled so good it was dizzying. Apparently, this place was Changbin's favorite. </p><p> </p><p>When the older boy spoke to the woman at the cash register he shifted into an entirely different person, someone quieter and more polite--nothing like how he usually acted. Felix thought to himself how strange it was to see that boy acting like some weird type of polar opposite of himself. All of his previous interactions with Changbin had been so different, he almost hadn't guessed that the other boy had different sides to him: Felix thought that it was very admirable. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat outside of the restaurant in the little seating area that was tucked behind a wire fence wrapped up in some plastic ivy. Even though they sat by a heater the coldness of the night was hard to ignore, but Changbin insisted that they don't stay inside the cramped place--and that Felix get the spot nearest the heater. A bit farther down the alley cars whooshed past with the soft sound of a "<em>clunk" </em>as they bumped over a manhole cover in the street. Out of the doors of a couple nearby bars and clubs music escaped into the air. Soon, Felix forgot that he was even cold in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin remained quiet as he ate his dakgangjeong only pausing once to throw a napkin in Felix's general direction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do I say something? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix poked at his chicken. The sound of silence between them seemed heavier: and that's because Changbin usually filled it. When Changbin finished he leaned back far in his seat and cracked his back. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh thank you for the food Felix-ah." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. It's go--" Felix stopped himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait. Didn't he practically force me to pay for him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silvery haired boy rolled his eyes and groaned. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin threw one of his arms over a chair close-by him and slouched a bit in his seat carelessly. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, you've got one of the deepest voices that I've ever heard. It's very unique." The older boy said plainly. </p><p> </p><p>"Th-thanks..." Felix found himself feeling more flustered that expected, and his voice higher contrary to the previous comment.</p><p> </p><p>"You ever consider singing or rapping?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh, no I don't--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Maybe you could try. With a voice like your's I'm sure you could sign quickly around here." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not really my thing, I mean, I'm just trying to get through school first..." </p><p> </p><p>"Understandable." Changbin turned to watch a group of men in suits come loudly down the alley. </p><p> </p><p>Felix never really noticed jawlines but... </p><p> </p><p>He didn't know how long he had been staring but when Changbin's head turned back their eyes met for a terribly long three seconds and Felix scrambled to divert his gaze. In his embarrassment, he knocked his napkin to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Oops." He said in a tiny voice, then bent down to retrieve it. On his way up, he classically slammed his head into the edge of the table. His teeth sucked in a sharp wince. </p><p> </p><p>Across from him the other boy shot up in seconds. "Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, fine, fine." Felix rubbed his head. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have any welts or anything?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix's hand was shooed off by Changbin's own which dug through his white hair leaving him stunned. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm...fine." </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met again for an even longer three seconds, then Changbin returned to his seat while he cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways...Jisung and I are working on some music for a show soon, you should come." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." The word came out of Felix's mouth without him knowing it. He was still processing how close the two of them had been just then. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin crossed his arms and proudly rose his eyebrows. "I think that it's some of the best stuff I've ever made, you can't miss it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be there." The younger boy said, he suddenly felt like it was a little hard to breathe. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my god. Am I having an allergic reaction or something?</em>  His cheeks felt hot so he checked his temperature with the back of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"By the way, do you know what's going on with Jisung-ah and Minho?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?! There's something going on? No there's not--what-what are you talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>The older boy let out an airy chuckle that made Felix feel...well, something. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you can't say that there isn't something going on between them...I mean, the birthday party? I thought Jisung was gonna like jump Minho or something I've never seen anyone look at another person like that...I think that he's ~in love~ I'm calling it." </p><p> </p><p>Felix couldn't think to do anything but release a couple nervous laughs. He couldn't believe that his nervous brain really thought that Changbin knew about Minho's cat-ness. </p><p> </p><p>"You're Minho's roommate, he hasn't said anything?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Define "said anything." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh...I don't know..." Even though Felix reasonably trusted the other boy, he wasn't quite ready to out his friend. Or friend-cat in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if it does happen, lets say that you owe me another round of dakgangjeong." He said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Another</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I've gotta find <em>some</em> other excuse." </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse?"</p><p> </p><p>"An excuse to see you again."</p><p> </p><p>Changbin shot the other the most sly wink Felix guessed he had ever received in his life. Once again Felix felt that odd feeling like he was loosing his breath and he stammered to say <em>anything </em>back. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's head out, I'll walk you to the stop." Changbin said, turning to hide his own grin. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung knelt down to give Doongie some scratches on top of his tiny head after the cat had finished eating his breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. Cute." He said adoringly, then took out his phone to take a picture of the tabby and white cat. </p><p> </p><p>Now, his camera roll was full of tons of pictures of his own cat. He hated that he had become "that person", but he totally showed anyone who was willing pictures of his cat. He simply couldn't keep it to himself, especially when Doongie would do the most ridiculous things. His favorite pictures were of the times when Doongie took a nap in the bathroom sink and when he had managed to somehow pounce to the top of his bedroom door. Sometimes he liked to pretend that there was a little alien inside that cat operating it. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie. As your roommate I need to let you know that there will be someone else coming around here now and then. His name is Minho. You'll meet him soon." </p><p> </p><p>Doongie's amber eyes dilated a little as he studied the dark-haired boy. </p><p> </p><p>"I have a feeling that you'll really like him. He's a lot like you actually, so be nice and like, don't scratch him or anything."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung scooped his cat up Simba-style and swung him around while he made little airplane noises. Doongie squirmed and looked a bit annoyed--if cats could look annoyed. Jisung settled the cat in his lap then gave him a kiss on top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I really like him too." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho should have known that it was inevitable, but he wasn't ready for it. Somewhere on his way back from Felix's apartment he must have sat down or laid down, everything was blurry and he couldn't remember. Now, it was even more blurry: he was back trapped in his cat body and no matter how hard he tried to pull himself out of it he couldn't. To make matters worse, he was quickly feeling his human consciousness slip away. </p><p> </p><p><em>Jisung. Jisung. Where are you? </em>He clung to the tiny string of thoughts. <em>Please. Come back. I can't do it without you.</em> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Wait. Stop the car. Pull over there by the stop sign." </p><p> </p><p>"Sir?" </p><p> </p><p>"I think I saw something run off over there. It looked scared." </p><p> </p><p>The shining black SUV whipped over to unevenly match the curbside which was lathered with wet orange leaves. </p><p> </p><p>"This should only take a second. We'll still make it in time." </p><p> </p><p>"But sir-with the traffic...?" </p><p> </p><p>The young man in the back seat shook off the driver with a flourish of his hand. "They'll wait for me." </p><p> </p><p>The door of the SUV slammed with a bang and the barely visible white fur of an animal shook a pile of deconstructed boxes. The boy knelt down closer to the pile of garbage stacked in the alley and craned his neck to see the fearful face of a tabby and white cat who had big yellow eyes that hopelessly pleaded right back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you lost?" He said softly then carefully drew back some pieces of cardboard to get a better look at the cat. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to see if you have a collar." </p><p> </p><p>The cat tucked it's ears back so the boy stopped moving things around. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After hearing the cat's little whimper the boy felt like his insides were just about melting from how cute the cat was--and he always thought that he was strictly a dog person.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, your manager just called, the photographer is getting impatient, just leave the cat it's probably a stray anyway." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not leaving it! Can't you see how scared the poor baby looks?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sir, please, they're insisting--" </p><p> </p><p>The boy turned dramatically grab his sunglasses from his face, then use them as a pointer when he spoke with his hands. "Who does he think he is "insisting" that I be anywhere huh? I'm the one that pays his bills right? We'll get there when we get there! Right now, I'm trying to help an <em>innocent animal </em> so please, let's just all <em>calm down</em>..." </p><p> </p><p>A fall breeze blew past a swept up a few leaves resting on the ground and their dry edges made little scraping sounds against the concrete. The younger man watched in confusion as his driver's stern face turned from command to shock and his eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you looking at me like that for? Tell him that we'll be there soon!! Now, back to you kitty--" </p><p> </p><p>The younger man turned around to immediately meet two soft brown eyes and a head full of beautifully soft-looking caramel brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>"AH!" He yelped, then stumbled backwards over his own feet, then fell directly down. "Wha-who-don't-UGH." The boy on the ground brushed himself off. </p><p> </p><p>The other boy too looked a little bewildered, and patted his hands all around his body like someone trying to remember where they had put their phone. The boy on the ground however, was not as amused. Now that he was closer to the ground again he could see that the cat had scurried off. The boy with the caramel hair inspected his surroundings with awe then the boy in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"How come I changed back...?" He said with his voice in a whisper, then flipped his hands over, studying them. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about? </p><p> </p><p><em>Probably another sasaeng. </em>The boy rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The boy that had startled him merely seconds ago then began to smile widely causing his eyes to cutely squint. </p><p> </p><p>"Please, can you help me? I'm trying to get back home to Samcheong-dong--is that where we are right now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Samcheong-dong? That's half-an-hour away from here." </p><p> </p><p>The smile on the face of the boy across from him fell and turned into a fearful line. There was something about him that made him pity the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"I can call a cab for you and they can take you home, what's your address?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm not sure..." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sir</em>!" The driver called from the car with his phone to his ear. "Some of the models are leaving!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm late fifteen minutes and they're acting like the world is ending. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy rubbed his temples with his index fingers and let out an annoyed guttural groan. The boy standing across from looked around in panic, then the other pondered what to do. He looked the lost boy up and down and noticed for the first time how naturally handsome that he looked: like a shiny penny laying on the ground just waiting for any agency scout to snatch him up. Luckily, he knew that he wasn't just <em>some </em>agency scout. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen, I'm running late for a shoot, but I can still help you get home. I've got an offer for you: come with me and you'll get to do things that you've only ever <em>dreamed of</em>." His eyes twinkled with the ending of his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's expression turned sour. "I'm just trying to get back home, I don't <em>want </em>to go with you anywhere else but there." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take you home! But just--help me out with this <em>one thing</em>." He exasperatedly grabbed at the air with clenched fists. "The models are leaving and I <em>really </em>don't want to deal with my manager right now: you just have to say yes." </p><p> </p><p>"And you'll take me home?" His eyebrows questioned. </p><p> </p><p>He vigorously shook his head almost to the point of his beanie hiding his appearance fell off. </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank God." He grabbed Minho's arm and dragged him back in the direction of the driver nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I don't know your name?" Minho asked once they got in. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't!?" He whipped his head to throw the other boy the most disapproving glance he could muster. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't told me--" </p><p> </p><p>"--I'm Hwang Hyunjin..." He tore off his beanie to reveal his glossy long black hair. "Everyone knows that." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Minho noticed when he followed Hyunjin into the industrial looking building was how tiny it all made him feel; and he was still getting used to his human body being more than foot off the ground. Everything about his surroundings screamed with unfamiliarity, from the smells to the sounds, to the odd glances that would follow him as he tailed the little entourage that formed after Hyunjin the second after they entered. Dozens of unknown faces flanked the boy in front of him who walked among them like he barely even noticed them. Minho hung towards the back next to the driver who held himself high and seemed unphased by all of the excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Minho had never been in a place like that before. The massive room was lined by brick walls and held several huge metal storage containers and smelled heavily of dust and dirt and other smells that could only be described as "old." Harsh artificial white lights illuminated the whole place while streams of light peaked in through dirt-caked windows. </p><p> </p><p>The loudest voice among the whole posse was one of a tall and very professional looking older man who seemed to talk faster than he could breathe, his face was bright red, a bit like a strawberry Minho thought. Hyunjin peacefully conversed with his fuming manager then tipped his head back to motion to Minho at the back. The manager's judging eyes looked him over then suddenly grinned and he clapped Hyunjin on the back. Hyunjin proudly flicked his shapely eyebrows up. </p><p> </p><p>The little group made it to an area set up with little tables with mirrors on them surrounded by glowing orange heaters. The white light was almost a bit too intense, Minho had to squint a little. A pair of hands lead his shoulders into a chair by one of the mirrors and Hyunjin sauntered behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll have your hair and make-up done here." He fluffed Minho's hair a bit, inspecting it, which earned him a swat from one of Minho's own hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There's only one person who's allowed to do that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch." Hyunjin whimpered and rubbed his hand theatrically. "And you're welcome! Not everyone gets a chance like this you know!" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know what<em> this</em> is..." Minho trailed, looking at his human reflection in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>"It's called a clothing ad." Hyunjin went back to fluffing but Minho quickly rose his hand in warning causing him to cower in response. </p><p> </p><p>Three immaculate looking ladies dressed in fashionable clothes approached him with hands full of all sorts of things that he didn't know the names of, but they looked...painful? He wondered why he agreed coming with this strange boy in the first place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like hours of the most uncomfortable poking and prodding Minho thought he had experienced, the ladies told him that he was finally done--and for some reason he had never felt so itchy. He had tried numerous times to scratch his face, but every time he did he was scolded by those scary ladies. Once he was done they cooed and "ahhed" at him then gave him handheld mirror to see. </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt like he looked like a different person altogether. His skin was even and soft looking, his lips perfectly rosy and glossy, and somehow they had done something that made the spaces around his eyes look sparkly and pink. On top of it all little shiny gemstones decorated the corners of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A screech behind him made him jump in his seat and soon his ears were bombarded with the sound of clapping in quick succession. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God!!" </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin himself was beautifully made-up with copper colors circling his striking eyes. His hair was pulled back into a little ponytail that bounced when he jumped in his excitement. </p><p> </p><p>"It itches." Minho said with a cringe, then fussed with his hair which had been reduced to straw by that stuff that made his eyes sting. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mess it up!" Hyunjin paused to take in the other boy with a contented sigh. "I'm <em>so </em>lucky that I found you. Your visuals are like...a breath of fresh air."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Come on lets get you to wardrobe, I'll be there in a sec." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully wardrobe was slightly less uncomfortable compared to whatever those scary ladies had done to him. He hesitantly set aside his white and orange sweater, then donned an outfit that looked like something Changbin would wear, but a bit more colorful. After a while of getting used to the discomfort, Minho felt himself relax a little--the excitement of getting all that attention made him feel like he really was someone important. He was on his third outfit combination when Hyunjin announced himself into the little make-shift changing room made of room dividers. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded his head in approval over Minho's over sized hoodie with a harness meant to look like caution tape. </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to give you some pointers before we start shooting--since I'm assuming you haven't done it before." </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"It-it's hard to put in words, but this shoot we're supposed to be cool and confident and intimidating, and we <em>know it. </em>Sexy, but not too cute. Confident, but not too rude...well maybe...<em>a little </em>rude." he grinned mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I know how to do that." </p><p> </p><p>"Here, like this." Hyunjin paused then gathered himself, then changed his whole expression into something that made him look like  entirely different compared to how goofy he had been only seconds ago. Minho didn't know too much about it, but he guessed Hyunjin was really talented at this kind of thing. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I think I get it." </p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Hyunjin's face flashed back to his excited smile so quickly it was startling. "Sometimes it helps me to think about my role model when I'm doing shoots, like what he would do." He affectionately sighed and held his chest in his hand. "I could only dream to be <em>half</em> as cool as Park Jinyoung...you have someone that you can think of?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho pondered it for a moment and one name sneakily came into mind causing him to blush a bit at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung." He said with an airy voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's he like an actor or something?" </p><p> </p><p>A knock clicked at one of the room dividers and Hyunjin's manager poked his head in. "They're ready on set." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin grabbed Minho by the arm and squealed a little. "This is going to be so much fun!!!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho flashed him an absentminded smile; his mind happily lingered upon thoughts of Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wish you were here. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god I saw this one meme once that said something like "It's not a fanfic if Jackson isn't wildin' during the party scene." HA somehow this really stuck with me--hope you guys liked the lil GOT7 cameo! (the others with Jackson were Youngjae and BamBam ;)</p><p>We're here for confident Changbin lolll<br/>Changbin: *flirts*<br/>Felix: "oh my god am I having an allergic reaction???" </p><p>Now we have Hyunjin! I tried my best to make him accurate to his dramatic self. Thank you to the people who made the YouTube compilations I used to research and for making me laugh at like 2am hahaha </p><p>Ahhhh Minho with those eye gemstones GETS me every time I see them in performances recently, everyone say thank you to Minho's stylist oml... </p><p>Next time: Doongie/Minho returns to a worried Jisung, Chan surprises Jisung (for a couple reasons) and Minho receives an invitation from his new friend Hyunjin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a build up for some big stuff that we've got coming...<br/>And it's a bit of a longer one :) </p><p>I'm on vacation for a couple weeks so my updating might be a little irregular for a couple of the upcoming chapters but they'll still be here hehe </p><p>I hope you all have a lovely week &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>먼 친척보다 가까운 이웃이 낫다.</p><p>A close neighbor is better than a far-off relative.</p><hr/><p>The black SUV slickly curved in close to the curb nearest Felix's apartment complex. Outside of the car's tinted windows minuscule droplets of rain lightly patted against the glass with misty evening rain. Only a couple streetlights lit the road which ran past the row of apartment buildings making the neighborhood seem even darker under the blackness of the cloudy autumn night. Minho had barely even noticed that the car had stopped moving he had grown so tired. The drive back to Samcheong-dong was about an hour but it had felt much longer than that. The heat in the car had easily drawn sleep into his eyes after his exhausting day which had actually turned into the early hours of the morning. After the shoot, Hyunjin had excitedly invited him out to eat and commanded him to order anything that he wanted. Minho had never eaten so well in all of his life and his late dinner was sitting happily in his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt a tap on his arm so he rose from where he had been leaning against the car door. Hyunjin's face was illuminated by the blue light coming from his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your phone number? So I can contact you further about the ads and your compensation?" </p><p> </p><p>"Compensation?" Minho sleepily cocked his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Your payment for the job?" Hyunjin let out a breathy laugh. "That's what modelling is." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>"Your number?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a phone." He softly murmured. This whole phone business had been another thing that confused him. It seemed like everyone that he knew had one and they seemed to be attached to them all the time. As far as he could remember, he couldn't recall those ever being a thing during his pre-cat times...then again, he couldn't remember much <em>at all </em>about those times. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't?" Hyunjin looked aghast. "You must be the first person I've met who doesn't. Well...I could get you one if you'd like! Then I can message you more about the ad run. I can have it sent to this place." He nodded earnestly. "Think of it...as part of your pay." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-yo-you don't have to..." The cat boy shied away from the other's sudden kind gesture. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it! I know talent when I see it. Everyone on set loved you today!! We've just got to get you dialed in." He took his wallet from a cross-body bag circling him then dug out a tiny piece of white paper. He handed it to Minho. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hwang Hyunjin - JYP Entertainment </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Model, Actor, Dancer, Rapper </em>
</p><p>
  <em>solomgmthh@jype.com</em>
</p><p>
  <em>+8219724751 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here's my card for now just in case you need to contact me soon." He nodded his head at the driver who got out of his seat to open the door for Minho. </p><p> </p><p>The chill of the evening hit Minho immediately and he hugged his sweater-ed arms to himself. Jisung was right; maybe he really did need to start wearing a coat now that he had a fleshy body to take care of. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep an eye out!" The celebrity from the car beamed then the driver slammed the door. </p><p> </p><p>Minho turned the small card over in his hands, still processing everything that had taken place that day. The little shiny blue JYP logo in the corner of the card glimmered a bit under the streetlights.  His white fingers had turned a bit pink in the cold so he shoved both them and the card into his pockets then hurried inside. Behind him, the black car skimmed away with the wet pavement under it's wheels. </p><p> </p><p>~ ^ ^ ~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix's knee bounced up and down repeatedly where he sat on his couch. His TV was on playing the news but it wasn't like he was paying attention. The wall clock beside him read 1:24am. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Where are you </em>?" He whispered to himself, the checked the clock again. Naturally, only one minute had gone by. </p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen Minho in about 24 hours. The night prior the two of them had been catching up on the movies Minho had missed then he never returned. At first Felix had guessed that Minho had just decided to stay at Jisung's place but once he returned from his shift at the bowling alley to find the apartment empty a terrible feeling began to eat at him. By the morning, Jisung had sent him a slew of worried texts and calls about not being able to find Doongie and Felix was running out of excuses. At this point, Felix was starting to consider that the worst had happened. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you lost? Did someone take you? Can you not change back? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ticking from his clock got louder in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn cat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes and in one swift movement he got up and went for his coat hanging on a chair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't believe you're making me go out and look for you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A scratching sound etched onto the wood of his front door and the boy inside whipped his head in the direction of the sound. The view on the other side of the peep-hole caused him to let out an exasperated, but very relieved sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix...I'm so tired..." Minho said with eyes that were almost completely closed. The fair-haired boy stumbled inside the apartment and into Felix's confused arms. The caramel tufts of hair on top of his head where disheveled. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what-where have you been all day?" The cat-boy went limp in the other's hands and Felix struggled to hold him upright. </p><p> </p><p>"Gangnam." Minho plainly said through a yawn. </p><p> </p><p>"GANGNAM!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm." </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell were you doing there? How did you even get that far and make it back??" </p><p> </p><p>"They drove me." </p><p> </p><p>"They? Who-who's they?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin and the big guy in the car." </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin? Who's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Someone I met today--can I go to bed now?" Minho leaned off of the flabbergasted boy and stretched his arms up high with an adorable little cat-like squeak. </p><p> </p><p>"Not here!" Felix threw him a dissapointed glare. "Jisung has been loosing his mind since you've been missing; <em>cat-you</em> I mean. You need to go there <em>right now." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Do I have toooooo?" The cat-boy tried to make his way to the sofa but Felix's arm blocked his way.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes, </em>now get <em>your ass </em>over there." </p><p> </p><p>Minho huffed, then unwillingly turned back towards the door. Felix thought he was imagining it, but he could see the tiniest bit of sparkle around the other boy's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you wearing...eyeshadow?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. So that's what it's called." The other said nonchalantly, the opened the door to leave. "See you later roommate." He tiredly giggled. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my god. I've really killed that cat this time. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung paced back and forth in his apartment with his arms tightly crossed to himself. He eyed the window that he had previously left open--it was now closed. He <em>just knew </em>that had to be it. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm so fucking stupid." </em> He said under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>He cursed himself for being so naive. Of course if you left a window open the cat was going to slip out of it and never, ever return and leave you to be forever alone for the rest of your days. </p><p> </p><p><em>Just my luck.</em> He shrugged to himself. <em>Did that cat ever even really want to stick around me?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jisung sunk down to crouch on the floor and let out a dramatic sounding wail. "Dooooongieeee." He pretended to fake cry like they would in dramas to lighten the mood but that ended up only making him feel <em>actually </em>sad. "I'm so pathetic." The boy muttered. "Getting so attached to a frickin' cat." </p><p> </p><p>"Frickin' Minho." He found himself also muttering. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why the hell doesn't that guy have a phone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt like writing a long and dramatic sounding text to the other boy to send him running to his apartment where Minho would burst in and give him the biggest and most comforting hug and then maybe they would make out or something. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's mind lingered on the last part of his previous thought. He hadn't thought about it a lot but making out would be nice.  </p><p> </p><p><em>Making out? Your</em> <em>cat is <strong>missing. </strong></em></p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy ignored his own advice and kept thinking about Minho. Of course he had thought about him a little in <em>that way. </em>Granted, it was a little strange at first since he had never really thought about another guy like that but at the same time, he kind of didn't care. Minho was <em>undeniably </em>handsome and adorable and alluring and so many other things that made Jisung...well, think things. Per Chan's advice, he tried not to overthink it too much. </p><p> </p><p>If he was <em>over</em>thinking anything it was how so soft Minho seemed in every way, especially his lips...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y e o w ??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung practically <em>flew </em>from where he was crouched to the window where his tabby and white cat sat pawing at the closed window in the drizzling rain. The window opened with a creak and he scooped up the cat into his arms immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie, Doongie, Cat-I'm so so sorry, I need to be more careful...thank you so much for coming back..." He buried his face deep in the cat's fur and inhaled it's slightly dusty scent that he had gotten used to. </p><p> </p><p>Doongie purred in his arms quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You're wet!"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shuffled to the closet to get a towel to dry the cat off. The action reminded him a lot of the night that the two of them had met. After he finished he plopped the two of them on his bed where he curled his body around his cat, then pet him until the little pile of fluff had fallen asleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Please don't leave me again like that." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung jammed his key into his small metal mailbox in the lobby of his apartment. Since he had been living alone checking his mail had been something that he only to check for bills and other adult-things that made him feel like crawling in a hole. Per usual, it was fairly empty with a couple letters of bank-statements. He had nothing to get his hopes up for, but for some reason he always did. He adjusted his cap then turned the corner to leave, but instead almost accidentally slammed into a person heading right in his direction. Before he could make out their face, the mail in the other person's hands slapped the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," He said, then swooped down to pick it up for them. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, I should look where I'm going." The male voice kindly returned. </p><p> </p><p><em>I know that voice...</em> </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Jisung looked upon the face of Kim Seungmin right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung!" He beamed a toothy smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin! I just keep running into you everywhere..." He handed him his mail. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks--actually, I meant to tell you last time that my grandma lives in this building so I come here to visit sometimes. Just so you know I'm not stalking you or anything." He sweetly, but awkwardly laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Small world I guess." Jisung returned the smile. In his pocket his phone vibrated with call from an unsaved number so he let it go to voicemail. </p><p> </p><p>"How's Minho doing by the way?" </p><p> </p><p>"A lot better; thanks to you. I mean...thank you for that day, I don't know what would have happened..." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it at." He swiped the matter away with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's pocket vibrated a couple more times with text messages, one of them was from Felix and he quickly skimmed it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I know this is kinda random but do you want to come do karaoke with me and some of my friends? Minho will be there. I mean, you've already seen me a crying mess, wanna see me be a <em>singing </em>mess?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Seungmin excitedly nodded making him look even more puppy-like. </p><p> </p><p>"What's your LINE ID?" </p><p> </p><p>The other boy showed Jisung his profile and eagerly watched as Jisung put it into his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll text you more about it later." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could have sworn if that boy had a tail it would have been wagging as he walked away. He took out his phone once more to check his other messages. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Unknown Number-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jisung, it's me, please pick up the phone, it's been-- </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed the message before he could read any more. Instead he slid on his headphones and walked into the brisk autumn morning. He had a sickly feeling of who the sender was, but he didn't want it to be true. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was in the middle of his break when a tiny neon pink paper airplane poked him right on his cheek. Changbin, who was properly sitting behind the front desk erupted into giggles. </p><p> </p><p>"How many times--" He picked it up and threw it back at the other boy but it pathetically nosedived before it could reach Changbin. The action only caused Changbin to giggle more. Jisung held up a hardly intimidating fist and the older boy threw up his arms in mock defeat.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry." He mouthed with a blubbering face. </p><p> </p><p>"Tsk." The younger rolled his eyes and hid a smile.</p><p> </p><p>His phone in his lap vibrated with Chan's goofy selfie flashing on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" </p><p> </p><p>"JISUNG. YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled his phone farther away from his ear. After Chan's yelling he was sure that he had permanently damaged it. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it!? And why are you screaming?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, I-I..." </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!! <em>What is it </em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan made some kind of choking noise on the other side of the line. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung. You didn't tell me that he was a <em>freaking </em><em>model.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Model? Who is? What are you talking about--" </p><p> </p><p>"--MINHO." </p><p> </p><p>For a second Jisung thought that he hadn't heard his friend right. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho? As in <em>Minho </em>Minho?" He checked his surroundings then quietly added, "<em>My Minho</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"YES. Who else would I be talking about!?" </p><p> </p><p>"A model? I-I mean, I know that he's handsome and stuff but--" </p><p> </p><p>"--No Jisung. I mean <em>literally </em>a model, as in I"m standing right in front of a giant-ass billboard and Minho is <em>literally </em>on it wearing clothes that look like they would cost me a whole paycheck." </p><p> </p><p>"What??? That can't be right..." Jisung's eyebrows tightly squeezed together. If it was true, wouldn't Minho have told him something <em>that </em>important? </p><p> </p><p>"I kid you not it's him. And, AND! I'm about to blow your mind. Guess who is standing right next to him." </p><p> </p><p>In his confusion, Jisung's patience was being tested. "I dunno, who?" </p><p> </p><p>"HWANG HYUNJIN." </p><p> </p><p>"Stop. Seriously cut it out. There is literally no way that <em>Minho </em>is in an ad with one of the most famous people on this planet." </p><p> </p><p>"Check your phone! I just sent you a picture." </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough his phone buzzed and Jisung tapped the message. Chan could have lied, but Jisung's eyes didn't. He was speechless. First, his brain scrambled to figure out how it was all possible, then secondly it took a moment to revel in how absolutely <em>astounding </em>Minho looked. </p><p> </p><p>"Meet me at Cafe Bora after your shift, we gotta talk about this." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy sat at a little wooden table waiting for his hyung to arrive. In the moments while he waited he had taken out his little notebook for lyrics and scribbled down strings of words that were spat out from his frazzled brain: nothing seemed to make sense. </p><p> </p><p><em>Why the hell doesn't that guy have a phone. </em>He wondered for the hundredth time. </p><p> </p><p>Chan burst in the cafe door with the wind blowing up his bomber jacket and sweeping in fragments of leaves. He bee-lined to where Jisung sat. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god man." Was the first thing he said. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat and looked at each other in shock for a few moments, neither knowing what to say next. More than anything, Jisung felt a bit betrayed. Why wouldn't have Minho said anything? </p><p> </p><p>"So you didn't know anything about this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean that he's like...a celebrity or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know...I mean, he doesn't' have a phone and he lives with Felix for fuck's sake! If he was some kind of massively famous model modelling with <em>Hwang Hyunjin</em> wouldn't he live in like Gangnam?" </p><p> </p><p>"That would make sense." </p><p> </p><p>Silence filled between them once more. </p><p> </p><p>"What isn't he telling me..." The younger boy trailed, feeling a bit hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>"The best thing for you to do is just talk to him about it and I'm sure he'll explain." </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so..." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you to see him differently?" </p><p> </p><p>"Even if that was the case, he still could have told me...I thought that he trusted me...." </p><p> </p><p>Chan's brotherly instincts began to seep out and his eyes wandered to the lyrics messily written in Jisung's notebook. </p><p> </p><p>"You've been writing songs about him?" </p><p> </p><p>The younger instantly felt embarrassed and hid the book under his arm. "Something like that. It's the way that I make sense of things." </p><p> </p><p>"Can I see?" </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to, trust me." </p><p> </p><p>"Try me." He said with a gentle smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gingerly slid him the notebook then curled up in a ball. There was nothing more that he hated than sharing his work that hardly felt complete. Chan silently mouthed the lyrics to himself and bopped his head up and down a little as he found the rhythm of the words. </p><p> </p><p>"This is really good!" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it's just a work in progress--" </p><p> </p><p>Chan snatched up the pencil on the table. "Can I? I think the wording needs to just change a little, to make this last verse flow a bit smoother." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Okay." </p><p> </p><p>The older boy set to work writing down characters quickly while the younger boy carefully watched. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“There!” Chan proudly announced then handed over the book. </p><p> </p><p><br/>After a couple of minutes of looking over it all Jisung found himself utterly shocked. The revised lyrics were nothing like what he could have written himself. They were deeper, more clever and rolled off the tongue perfectly. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Hyung!! How did you—“ </p><p> </p><p>“—I know it might be a little rough but that’s just some of the stuff that first came to my head...” </p><p> </p><p>“This is incredible! You have a real talent for this!” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, I wouldn’t say that...” </p><p> </p><p>“I swear!” Jisung grinned so widely the corners of his mouth couldn’t stretch any further. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>In the back of his head sneaky calculations put two and two together and he knew what this new discovery meant. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, we’ve got to talk to Changbin! With the three of us all working together who knows what we can make!!!” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Chan let loose an awkward and thankful grin which made Jisung giggle with glee. In mere seconds he had already forgotten the troubles that had lead him to the cafe in the first place. <br/><br/></p><p>~^ ^~ <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Minho made a sour face in the blue light of the TV. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Felix, too—“ he coughed, “--too spicy.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The silvery-haired boy subsequently clapped in his outrageous laughter then rolled around a bit on the floor. He himself was in a sweat too. That night they had decided to try the spiciest cup noodles they could find and have a contest to see who could last the longest. Already, Felix had the upper hand. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Do you give up??” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Minho helplessly looked around the room with tears forming in his eyes then looked upon the face of the boy sitting across from him within determination. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“No. Never.” He was definitely serious, but there was nothing too serious about a boy who also happened to be a cat. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Alright then!” Felix challenged with the flick of his brow. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Two knocks echoed upon the door to the two boy’s apartment. It was a bit later into the evening and Felix wasn’t expecting anyone. For the briefest moment a panic set over him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em>I</em> <em>t can’t be Changbin can it? </em></p><p> </p><p>For the past few days Felix brain had been ran rugged with thoughts of the older boy who had said that he “wanted an excuse to see him”. Who would even say something so brash and outward like <em>that? </em>Felix blamed all the headaches he was having over the whole ordeal on some kind of exhaustion that he must have been experiencing. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Him? Excuses? What the hell is that supposed to mean? <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>The knocks clicked on the door again and Felix reluctantly rose to tend to them. His roommate slurped some more noodles and followed the action up with a scrunched face. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Is the residence of a...” The middle aged man in a cleanly pressed suit checked the label on a small white box. “...Minho?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>”Who’s asking?” Even though Felix was much physically smaller than he other man he felt protective of his friend; especially when that friend was also a cat and didn’t even seem to know the way to his own home. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I was asked to deliver this to him personally. Courtesy of Mr. Hwang.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho silently had crept up behind his roommate and peeked his head behind the other's shoulder. Felix jumped upon noticing him. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’m Minho.” He softly said, then curiously took the box. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“My boss says to open it immediately, he has some important information to relay to you.” The man curtly bowed then promptly turned to go on his way. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that guy?” Felix said the cat-like boy. On top of dumb Changbin he was left feeling even more confused. “And who’s Mr. Hwang?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Someone I met the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the sofa with a plop and excitedly opened the little box with his roommate watching over his shoulder. It should have been obvious what it was, but that didn’t make Felix any less surprised. Minho pulled out a brand new iPhone, the newest edition at that. On top of the black screen there was a teal post-it-note which read “check your messages.” Minho tapped the screen and once it flashed white he made a little excited noise. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I think I know why you guys like these so much.” He grinned. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“So? What does it say??“ Felix impatiently tapped the message icon as it looked like Minho didn’t know what that meant. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Hyunjinnie-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank youuuuu for your help on the shoot! I hope you like this phone and the color!!! I thought that it suited you well. &lt;3 The rest of your payment is with the headphones</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I wanted to invite you to our release party of the collaboration!!! It’s this Saturday at 6pm and it’s black tie so go buy yourself something nice ;) You can bring a plus one just tell me their name and I can put them on the list! </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I’ll text you more details later!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-HH </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Minho read through the text the smile on his mouth grew wider and wider. In contrast, Felix’s brows scrunched closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Minho. What the <em>hell </em>does this all mean? Wait...” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HH. Mr. Hwang. Hyunjinnie...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>”</em>MINHO IS THAT—“ </p><p> </p><p>“—What does black tie mean?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Stop. Just give me a second to process this.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em>God I need a fucking nap.</em> Felix rubbed between his eyes. Keeping up with this guy was too much work. </p><p> </p><p>“I met Hyunjin when I got lost and I took some pictures with him and I guess I’m invited to his party now...” he said behind a mischievous smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have Jisung’s phone number??" <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Uh-yes, but—“ </p><p> </p><p>Before Felix could react his own phone was snatched from his lap by Minho’s ecstatic hands. </p><p><br/>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung donned his fuzzy black jacket and stepped out from his apartment building. The events of the past 24 hours were unbelievable and somehow all the worries he had held were fixed by a single phone call.</p><p><br/>The night before he received a call from an unknown number only to find the voice on the other side of the line was Minho. He had conveyed the scatterbrained story of how he accidentally met <em>the </em>Hwang Hyunjin, and was whisked away to one of his photo shoots, and how the celebrity had decided to gift him with a phone. Now, it seemed like Hyunjin was giving him the keys to the frickin' kingdom. Minho was personally invited to a fancy party in Gangnam and <em>he </em>wanted Jisung to come with. Furthermore, Minho personally wanted to take him out shopping and buy a suit for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The late October day was just as cold as the others so the dark-haired boy swayed a little back and forth to keep himself warm. By now all of the leaves on the trees had turned and most of them had began to depart from their summer-time homes on the tree branches. All around him they scattered and shivered under the chill of the wind. After a couple minutes of waiting, Minho came happily strolling down the sidewalk wearing a fuzzy grey turtleneck with a black faux-leather cross-body bag. The boy watching him couldn't help but smile a bit at the scene. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must be the luckiest idiot in the whole world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Minho announced and hooked his arm with Jisung's before waiting for an answer. </p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing that Jisung knew he consistently hated through his whole life it was department stores. He didn't really know where the origin of this hatred had stemmed from, but he guessed that it probably had something to do with the time when he got separated from his mother and then proceeded to "have an accident".</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking department stores. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung had mostly lead the way with Minho clinging to him still looking in wonder at every establishment that they passed on the way. Jisung wondered what the origin of <em>that </em>was. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them entered the higher end cluster of stores within a store: they were the type of places that Jisung could only even dream of even entering but Minho had been insistent. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I want to get you something really pretty Jisungieeee.</em>" He had said. </p><p> </p><p>Minho lead him by the hand into the nearest storefront and immediately Jisung felt like he had to pay for just breathing in there. One glimpse at a price tag and he could have sworn that he was having heart palpitations. Of course, it appeared like the boy tugging him around was experiencing no such feeling but rather touched everything that he thought Jisung would look good in. Before long he had racked up several items which were promptly sent to the dressing room. </p><p> </p><p>The dressing rooms were like being at a theater, and not the kind that Jisung worked at. Everything was heavy dark maroon curtains and gold ropes adorning them. Mirrors that went from the floor to the ceiling were spotless and reflected the crystal chandeliers. As soon as they arrived they were each assigned an employee who would be at their beck and call and honestly Jisung hated all the attention. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Can I get you another size? How's that one working out? Would you like to try it in a different color? Perhaps you would like this collection. Can I see?</em>" </p><p> </p><p><em>Finally </em>he found a set that he liked: a nicer looking black cardigan over white shirt with a collar that looked like it was crossing in on itself. The main event were his black and white hounds-tooth print pants. He had been so wrapped up in himself and his abnormally smiley helper Se-yeon that he hadn't been able to pay attention to what the other boy was doing at all. </p><p> </p><p>"You have something that you like?" He gingerly asked from the other side of the curtain. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you?" Jisung could hear Minho's sly little smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"I think so." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's arm suddenly popped out from his side of the curtain and Jisung found himself yanked into the changing room space and <em>alot </em>closer to Minho's face than he had intended to be, and the other boy seemed to notice it too. He was heavily distracted but he could tell that Minho was wearing a deep red velvet suit jacket and a black button up underneath. </p><p> </p><p>"You look...really nice." Jisung choked the words out. There were those amazingly soft lips right in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"So do you." The boy with caramel hair softly returned. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was absentminded, but the shorter boy licked his own lips and suddenly they felt desperately dry. By being that close to the other boy he felt like he was entranced; like he was floating on the surface of water with all of his senses subdued. Minho's eyes fell too as he laced one hand through the other's hair. Jisung felt his body drawn in and the breath of the boy across from him was hot on the skin of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Is the red coat going well for you</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Instantly Jisung stopped moving and and felt like punching the wall. The anticipation of it all had his heartbeat drumming in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm going to take it, thank you!" Minho called, trying to sound as little disappointed as possible. </p><p> </p><p>"We should get going," Jisung surmised dejectedly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fucking department stores.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." The other boy cradled Jisung's round cheeks in his hands and squished them a little. "We'll finish <em>that</em> soon. <em>I promise.</em>" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter kinda feels like a little collection of one shots leading up to the next chapter...<br/>Ya'll...the next chapter...I am SO excited. Initially I planned to have a bunch of other stuff happen this chapter but it ended up being even longer so I pushed it to the next one lollll I've been waiting to share the events of the next one for quite a bit now...;)<br/>Also next chapter we'll get a cameo from some of my non-SKZ faves!!!! teehee </p><p>The formatting for this one is a bit off, sorry, I wrote some of this in a car on my phone lmaooo</p><p>Seungmin is the SWEETEST ahhh this boi<br/>We almost got a...</p><p>Next time: Minsung attend Hyunjin's ~fancy~ party, Jisung bonds with a stranger at said party, and Minho fulfills a promise...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dun dun dun here it is!!! </p><p>This one is especially soft ;) </p><p>Have a lovely weekend friends &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>제눈에 안경이다</p><p>Glasses (made) for your eyes (only) </p><hr/><p>Minho stood in front of the vanity mirror in his roommate's room and inspected his reflection looking back at him. Unlike the first time when he had seen his human body, he was now very familiar with every part of it. Changing back now meant that he could be <em>himself, </em>an individual who had his own thoughts and desires, and could freely say and do whatever he wanted. Also, being a human meant that he could do things like <em>this.</em> His pale fingers brushed his styled hair this way and that until it was the best mixture of messy and put-together. The designer suit that he wore was pressed until it held no creases or wrinkles and felt velvety soft to the touch. Felix had also taught him how to apply a bit of make-up (which he learned was what those scary ladies had done to him at the photo shoot.) When Felix did it, it was much less threatening. Now Minho's eyes sparkled with a light cream shine. </p><p> </p><p>In the other room the light buzz of the TV hummed with the voices of Felix's new favorite drama. The Australian boy had been immersed in it since the early morning when he had discovered it and had since rolled himself up into a bundle of blankets as he watched. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Move. This might look romantic, but it's actually really uncomfortable." </em> A female voice said. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No, it's not uncomfortable at all</em>." A male returned. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-like boy fidgeted with his black collar once more before letting out a nervous but delighted sigh painted in a smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is finally it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He confidently strode to present the final product to his roommate in the other room. As soon as he entered, the man on the screen in a deep blue velour robe said, </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Should I have done this? </em>" </p><p> </p><p>The man proceeded to grab both sides of the woman's face sitting next to him to press their lips into a kiss. Felix let out a little excited squeak which made the other cock his head in interest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that how they do it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seeing it all made Minho remember that moment in the dressing room and the promise that he had made. Those few seconds had been nothing like he had ever felt in his whole life: a completely new emotion that both made no sense and all the sense in the world. It was like there was some kind of instinct that was inside of him that begged to be as close to Jisung as possible. But this time, it wasn't just about pats and cuddles, he wanted more. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix? Have you ever kissed anyone before?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" The other boy was obviously not paying attention. Rather, he shoved a few strips of seaweed into his mouth with a crunch. </p><p> </p><p>"Kissed anyone? Like that?" </p><p> </p><p>The other boy turned around with his snack-filled cheeks. "No. I mean...yes, but I don't think that counted." </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno I was like 5 and I don't remember it much; I'm pretty sure that it was a dare too." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's lips formed a little "oh". </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you ask?" </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy shrugged, hiding his real intentions. "Is that how you would do it? Like them?" He pointed to the characters on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>"Psh. This is a <em>drama </em>mate. Nothing in real life is like the dramas." </p><p> </p><p>"So then how do you know how to do it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I think you kinda just <em>do. </em>It's hard to explain." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for being so helpful." Minho scowled a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Why <em>are</em> you so interested in this anyway??" Felix became defensive when he was attacked by Minho's sass. </p><p> </p><p>"Can't I just ask a question?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell me you're..." Felix made a disgusted look and pretended to gag. "...You wanna...with <em>Jisung</em>? "</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Minho himself pretended to be angry and tackled his friend swaddled in blankets making the other yelp out in surprise. "Tell me that I look good and I'll stop!!" Minho said to the boy in a ball under him. </p><p> </p><p>"YOu lOoK GoOD!" Felix choked out between laughs and gasps for air. </p><p> </p><p>A few knocks sounded on their front door which silenced the sound of roughhousing inside. </p><p> </p><p>"He's here!" Minho's cat-like reflexes launched him off an exasperated Felix. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the door-frame stood Jisung looking so handsome Minho had to take a second to take it all in. On top of the hounds-tooth pants he had added a belt and his neck was adorned with a thin silver chain over the unique collar of his shirt. He also wore chain earrings: Minho didn't even know that he had his ears pierced. The cat-boy didn't know it, but the other boy felt just as amazed seeing how elegant he had been able to fix himself into that velvet suit jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Jisung softly gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"You can come in." Minho timidly returned. As Jisung walked past he noticed that he smelled different and beautifully floral. </p><p> </p><p>"You clean up nice Jisung." Felix said after catching a glance. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's phone vibrated next to his chest telling him that his ride had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't stay up too late." He commanded his roommate who brushed him off with his hand. "Come on." He took Jisung by the arm and led them out of the building into the sunset of the fall evening which swirled the sky into vibrant colors of periwinkle and rose. Hyunjin's driver promptly exited the car to open the door for them. </p><p> </p><p>"You look stunning." Jisung leaned in to whisper in his ear once they sat side by side. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The drive into Seoul was streamlined with the millions of lights illuminating the skyline wiping past the glass windows and buildings so tall they made Jisung feel like an ant. It had been so long since he had been in the city proper he had forgotten a bit what it was like. Being in the city made him feel like he was just one tiny person in a world that was so much wider, he could barely wrap his head around it. He knew that his dreams were big, but being in a place like this always reminded him of how much further he had to go. </p><p> </p><p>The now-model had his head firmly turned to gaze out the window at every car, building, tree and bridge that they passed. As usual, he was wrapped up in his awe-struck wonder. </p><p> </p><p>Even though Jisung felt terribly small, he felt just a bit less than he had before. It was cheesy, but with Minho sitting next to him at least he knew that he wasn't as alone. He felt a prideful little smile creep up on him as he watched the other boy excitedly gasp at the evening lights. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soon they had arrived at the Grand Hyatt Seoul: a towering and sleek rectangle shaped building made up almost entirely of shiny black glass. Faint yellow light glowed from the windows. The circle driveway held a fountain in the center which was also lit and spouted foamy water. Jisung's eyes were immediately drawn to the little red carpet which had been set up near the entrance of the hotel. Stark white flashes blitzed the scene as luxuriously dressed models and celebrities posed against the background made up of the clothing company's logo. Suddenly worry washed over the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I have to do that?" Minho wondered out loud. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." The driver simply said. He had been silent the whole ride. </p><p> </p><p>"Do <em>I </em>?" Jisung gulped. </p><p> </p><p>"You do not have to Han Jisung-ssi. Only if you would like to accompany." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you??" Minho's eyes were wide. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I can, but I mean...I don't really..." </p><p> </p><p>Minho gave him a pleading look with those beautiful eyes that Jisung had a <em>very </em>hard time saying no to. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damn you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. I'll do it." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank youuuu." The other boy cutely smiled. </p><p> </p><p>The car whipped to the beginning of the line for the red carpet walk and the two boys were let out by the driver again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God what do I do?? Do I smile? Do I not smile?" The dark-haired boy felt as if his heart was going to fly right out of his chest and into that fountain. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Minho said, trying to remain calm. </p><p> </p><p>A lady with a clipboard and an earpiece asked Minho for their names then ushered them to the line. "You know the drill, stop and let them take a few and you can go in. There will be people inside to lead to you the banquet hall." Her words were said so quickly it was almost like there was not spaces between then at all.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, the two of them had their feet on the red carpet and were blinded by dozens of cameras. Jisung stood closely to Minho who appeared to know what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Figures. This isn't the first time he's been in front of a camera before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tried to both smile and throw a serious face and flashed up a peace sign or two. The boy standing next to him had a curt smile that made him look very professional...and deathly attractive. After the fact Jisung kicked himself for even stealing a glance at the other knowing how he must have been looking at him. He just knew that these pictures were going to go up on the internet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much for my private life.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once they finished, Minho exhaled giddily and of course Jisung found it adorable as hell. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's head on in. Hyunjin is probably waiting for you." </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded vehemently then they entered the revolving doors. As soon as they entered they were met with a giant poster of none other than Minho and Hyunjin and a couple other models." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God." Jisung scoffed. "This is unreal." Beside him, the other boy hooked his arm around his own. The small gesture helped him feel a bit more grounded.  </p><p> </p><p>A bit farther in front of them, a screech echoed through the marble-clad lobby. </p><p> </p><p>"Minhoooooooo!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The one and only Hwang Hyunjin scuffled up to the two of them looking nothing sort of a magazine ad himself. He wore a fashionable white renaissance-esque  looking shirt with a lacy high collar. Over it was a black suit jacket embroidered with a violet on the lapel. A couple golden necklaces decorated his neck, one of the charms was the double C's which meant they must have cost him a small fortune. Naturally, his eyes were made to look perfectly smokey. </p><p> </p><p>"You look amazing Minho!!! You have amazing taste." Hyunjin cooed and ran his hands over Minho's velvet sleeves. "And you must be Jisung!!! It's nice to meet you!" </p><p> </p><p>He bowed deeply in the other's direction and Jisung returned the favor. For being one of the most famous people on the planet he was pleasantly surprised to find Hyunjin to be polite. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone is downstairs! There's FANTASTIC <em>hors d'oeuvres </em>and loads of agents who all want to meet you!! Everyone keeps looking at the images from the shoot and asking me who you are! I told you that you're a natural." </p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't say much back, but nodded back kindly and anxiously. Jisung could tell that it was a lot to take in: and he wasn't even the star of the show. Instinctively he took one of his hands to the small of the other's back and held it there for a couple moments to calm him; he didn't even care too much at this point about others seeing. Minho looked back at him thankfully. They followed Hyunjin through the hallways of marble floors softly lit by huge crystal chandeliers.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they reached the main ballroom which had more marble flooring, but this time it was black. Spotlights lit the room and dinner tables with white table cloths and expensive looking floral arrangements lined the edges of the room. Towards the middle smaller standing tables with no chairs were set up for people to lounge with their drink. Upon entry, a waiter with a tray of champaign greeted them. Hyunjin took a glass so the other boys followed suit. They clinked their classes and took a sip. Minho was visibly disgusted and tried to hide it best he could, but not before Jisung could see and snort out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, do you mind if I take Minho for a bit to make the rounds?" </p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead." He nodded, then stole a tiny bite of something that looked like fish from a passing platter. Minho gave him a slightly worried look so Jisung rubbed his velvety arm with his thumb. "<em>You got this." </em> He mouthed. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy parked himself at a standing table with his little plate of <em>hors d'oeuvres </em>that he had accumulated from every platter that passed him. He had never eaten anything to tiny and so extravagant in his whole life. He watched from afar as Hyunjin took Minho all around the room to meet various people and bow. Over time Minho seemed to get more comfortable conversing respectfully and even began to banter with them. </p><p> </p><p><em>Psh. I could never.</em> He thought, sipping his soda in a fancy glass. Truthfully, he also hated the taste of alcohol. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it alright if I join you?" A voice announced from behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." He answered without matching a face to the voice. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly he was stunned seeing who the voice belonged to: a man even shorter than him with raven-black short hair and intense eyes. For someone so tiny and cute looking, he still looked sharp in his neat suit. He held in his hand a glass of some kind of amber liquid with large circle ice cube. It took Jisung a couple moments, but he realized that he <em>definitely </em>knew who this guy was. </p><p> </p><p>"You-you're Woozi. <em>Shit.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Lee Jihoon. You don't have to call me that." He took a swig from his glass then bowed his head a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt like the room was spinning. The odds seemed astronomical that he would meet one of the biggest producers in kpop in that very room. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I I love your work with Seventeen, and your vocals...oh my God." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He returned then took another sip, finishing his drink. He said "thanks" to the statement like he had heard it a million times before--and he had. "What brings you to this party? You got a brand deal? One of the models? I can tell that you're new around here." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt his cheeks flush. Not only was he fanboying at a high class event but he wasn't even one of the official guests. Apparently it was obvious. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I'm here with a...friend. He's one of the models." The younger boy lingered on the word friend. He didn't quite know why he had said it when it wasn't completely true. To him at least, Minho wasn't just one of his friends, he was more special than that, but he didn't know what to name it. Furthermore, he didn't know how to say it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here with a <em>friend</em> too." Jihoon nodded to the corner of the room where an energetic and athletic blonde boy stood encircled by a crowd of laughing people. The boy threw his head back when he laughed with them. Jisung recognized him too as Hoshi, Seventeen's dance captain. For a moment he wondered how many guys from Seventeen were there. He decided that if he were to ever meet all of them at the same time he would probably faint.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I would definitely faint. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Does he model for the brand too?" </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon nodded. "He does some. He's an ambassador for them so they've got him wrapped around their finger. Just look at him go." The older boy's words stung a bit in the air with a type of annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you doing here then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I wish that I had that in me." Jihoon muttered, then swiped another drink from a silver plate. </p><p> </p><p>"I know how you feel. I don't think that this is my kind of thing. Too many people, I don't think that I could talk for that long or even <em>smile </em>for that long. How do they do it?" </p><p> </p><p>The older shrugged. "I wish so bad that I could go there and stand next to him, be by his side when they make him nervous or uncomfortable...just so he knows that if he needs me..." He ranked a hand messily through his hair then slugged down some more. "...but I can't." </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Jihoon finished talking Jisung knew exactly what he meant, he just couldn't believe that he would tell someone he had just met something so personal. </p><p> </p><p>"So you and Hoshi--" </p><p> </p><p>"No one can know about Soonyoung and I. It would ruin everything. God..this fucking business...We even had to arrive in<em> separate cars.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling me all of this..." </p><p> </p><p>"You said that you're here with your "friend" too right? Please. I could tell when you mentioned him." </p><p> </p><p>"You could?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know how it goes. So. What's his name?" </p><p> </p><p>"Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. The new one. I've heard his name floating around. Every agent here is sniffing him out. He better be careful and pick the best one." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know that it was so...cutthroat." </p><p> </p><p>"That's how this whole thing works. Either you're on top, or you're not. Anything that you do reflects back on you. What you say, what you wear, the music you make, the people you associate yourself with...who you date...if you date. For me and Soonyoung, if it got out, it would end both of us. That's just how this business works, hell, how this whole <em>country </em>works." </p><p> </p><p>A long silence followed and the two of them simply stood and sipped at their drinks. Jisung hadn't thought about it at all, what would happen to Minho if it got out that they were together... or whatever they were. From the second that Minho's face became public he signed himself up for everything Jihoon had discussed. Above all, Jisung knew that he did't want to stand in the way of Minho reaching the success that the wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you do it then?" </p><p> </p><p>"The best we can. It's not easy, but I can't just leave him be. Not even at things like this. Sometimes just standing here is the best I can do." His voice cracked a little, and Jihoon's eyes wandered around the room until they settled on Soonyoung jovially throwing his neck back. "He's worth it though. I'm sure he is to you too." </p><p> </p><p>"...he is." Jisung found Minho on the other side of the room socializing comfortably just like Soonyoung. He had just met Jihoon, but he couldn't have identified with anyone else more. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway. Enough of the sad stuff. Thanks for listening. One too many gets me speaking in song lyrics and shit. What to you do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Actually I produce too! I'm just starting out but me and a couple of my friends are making some songs. We're gonna perform in Hongdae soon hopefully." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good." The older smiled kindly. "Get yourself out there. I wish you the best." He raised his glass and the two of them clinked them. </p><p> </p><p>"I wish you the best too." Jisung returned earnestly. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>The rest of the night consisted of more small talk and expensive tasting food. At dinner, Minho and Jisung were seated with a couple of the other models from the shoot and their plus ones. Minho seemed to lightly know them so the meal wasn't completely silent and awkward. Hyunjin and Soonyoung had said a couple words before dessert which made the guests go wild. The two of them were so likable it was unfair. After the meal and a tiny bit of the most cringy dancing Jisung had ever done the two of them decided to head back to Samcheong-dong. Hyunjin  was sad to see them go, but he assured Minho that the two of them would see each other again. He held Minho's hands firmly to persuade him to enter the modelling world; something about him being lonely and Minho being a breath of fresh air or something. The celebrity had whispered something to Minho before they left too which left the caramel haired boy smiling. </p><p> </p><p>The same driver drove them back to their home as their heads bobbed up and down in the backseat. Time had slipped away from them and it had gotten later than they had thought. They were both a bit sweaty from dancing and getting generally warm in fancy clothes. Luckily the driver had cracked the windows and the cool smell of rain wafted in the windows. </p><p> </p><p>The SUV pulled up to Felix's apartment a bit past midnight and for the last time the driver opened the doors for them. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Minho yawned with a little shiver. Even though he only had a cardigan, Jisung threw it over Minho's shoulders. It looked strange over the thick coat, but he still found it adorable on the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked to the front door, Jisung got an idea. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go somewhere else first. I want you to show you something." He tugged at Minho's limp arm to pull him in the other direction towards his own apartment. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>With the white plastic bag in hand, and Minho's hand in the other Jisung lead them to the rooftop of his apartment. The sound of their footsteps bounced off of the cement walls with echoes. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p> </p><p>"Wait and see." He said behind a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The screen door to the rooftop entrance opened with a creak. The rooftop was a bit messy and random pots of plants were scattered around and among them stone benches sat. From the top of the building almost all of Samcheong-dong could be seen and further so could Seoul, and beyond there, the faintest inkling of the Han River. The two boys stood at the edge and observed the breathtaking view. Seeing as Minho loved looking all around like he did, Jisung figured he would enjoy the view. </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful." Minho breathed through an amazed smile. The millions of lights looked like a sea of stars reflecting against the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>"And here's the best part." Jisung took out the little triangle box from the plastic bag and presented the to other boy his favorite kind of chocolate cheesecake from the convenience store. "I only eat this stuff when I'm celebrating, and...this time I'm celebrating with you. You're going to do some really big things, I can tell." He popped open the box and gave Minho a tiny fork from the bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm! This is so good!" The taller boy gasped. </p><p> </p><p>"I know right!?" </p><p> </p><p>They stood and ate until the slice was all gone and the night got a bit colder. After a while both of the tips of their ears were bright pink. Jisung had gotten cold after giving up his cardigan but Minho looked perfectly cozy and that was all that mattered to him. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p>"Thank you for taking me here, and for coming with me tonight." </p><p> </p><p>The two boys leaned up against the cement railing that fenced in the rooftop. They hadn't said anything about wanting to return back inside even though it had gotten to the point where Minho's hands were so cold that they tingled slightly. He couldn't care about it in the slightest: the two of them stood close enough together that they could lightly feel the body heat seeping off the other. </p><p> </p><p>"For sure. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I met Woozi! Do you listen to Seventeen?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho shook his head but smiled back kindly. A part of him was a bit saddened that there was so much about the world that he still didn't know. More than anything he wanted to know about the things that Jisung liked. </p><p> </p><p>"He's this <em>amazing </em>producer: He was actually super chill, we talked for a bit." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to look him up." "Looking something up" was something that Felix had taught him how to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you meet anyone cool?" </p><p> </p><p>"I talked to so many people, I don't really remember." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. I probably wouldn't either." </p><p> </p><p>"They gave me a lot of these though." Minho took from his pocket the considerable stack of little white cards that were the same size as the one that Hyunjin had given him. There had to be at least ten of them. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's jaw dropped as he took them to inspect them. "Jeez, Jihoon wasn't kidding, it looks like the agents were all over you." </p><p> </p><p>"What are they?" </p><p> </p><p>"Business cards. These people want to work with you." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>"This is amazing! You can literally work anywhere that you want, do whatever you want." He shuffled through the cards. "Modelling, brand ambassador, actor, spokesperson..wait...SM Entertainment??? You could be a frickin' idol!!" </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy took the cards back from Jisung's hand and shoved them back in his pocket. "I...don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?? This is the chance of a lifetime!" </p><p> </p><p>"It's..." Minho paused and the weight of it all loomed over him. It was all too fast. Too much. He already had his own cat-sized issue. He knew that he should had been grateful but just like everything else, it all seemed to good to be true. He liked simple things. Little things, like watching movies with Felix, being close to Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy turned to face him with a worried look, he could tell that Minho was drowning in it all. He seemed to always know when he felt like this. Just like he had done a couple times before he messed with Minho's fluffy hair and swept it lightly across his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that it's a lot." </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't it just stay like this?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung chuckled softly. "I'd like that too, but you can't know if you don't try right?" </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so." </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I think it would be pretty interesting having a boyfriend who's famous." Jisung's eyes nearly looked like they were about to pop after he finished his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>The one word hung in the air and neither one of them really knew what to do about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boyfriend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I-I--" The shorter boy made shocked stutters with his mouth that sounded otherworldly, but Minho didn't notice. Instead he rolled the word over and over in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is that what you want me to be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that...God, a c k." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you...want that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Want...?" </p><p> </p><p>"Want me to be your boyfriend?" </p><p> </p><p>"O h! Uhhhh I mean...it kinda just slipped out...ah--<em>shit.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Minho took a couple steps closer to the other boy, ridding them of any large space between them. He tilted his head and waited for an answer. Jisung, on the other hand,flailed his eyes around in a desperate attempt to not make eye contact. Seeing him flustered like that was insanely cute, Minho thought. A surge of confidence washed over him and that instinct drawing him closer took hold of him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Because I can be if you want me to</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sucked in an anxious breath and winced like someone was about to slap him. In reality, that was the absolute last thing the other boy wanted to do to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah I mean, yes--yes! I meant to say yes." </p><p> </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes impatiently at the boy across from him. Selfishly, he wanted Jisung to say the words out loud. "Yes, what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I want you to be my...boyfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung's beautiful brown eyes looked slightly up at the other and he let out a shaky sigh, then he released the most genuine smile that Minho had ever seen. Little did he know that the other hadn't smiled like that or felt as elated in years.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffed, cleared his throat, stretched his arms out wide and yelled at the top of his lungs, "<em>I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND</em> MINHOOOOO."</p><p> </p><p>Minho was overcome with giggles that took all the breath from his lungs. "<em>I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND JISUNGIIIEEEE.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The two of them gasped out laughs which turned to vapor in front of their faces. Minho tackled the boy that had saved him so many times in the tightest hug that he could give and they laughed exhilarated cackles into each other's ears. They were out of breath by the time they released, then Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck and rested them there, admiring the face that he had fallen in love with on that first rainy night. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm happiest when I'm with you." The cat-like boy gently said. "Thank you for finding me." </p><p> </p><p>"Finding you? What do you mean? Didn't you find me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ah. That's right."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung wrapped his arms around the other's waist to pull them together even closer. "I'm <em>so </em>glad that you did." </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met, and that same magnetism drew them together just like it had before. First the warmth from their bodies joined as all space between them disappeared and the tips of their pink noses touched. A dreamy look painted over Jisung's eyes as he looked upon the other boy. This time Minho wasn't nervous, but perfectly calm. He carefully cupped one side of Jisung's face and ran his thumb over the smoothness of his cheek. Jisung's grip on his back tightened. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho." He said onto the other's lips in barely a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Minho closed his eyes and leaned in. The second that they met he felt as if he was melting away into that one moment where he felt nothing else but an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort. It was all so intoxicating. At first Jisung gingerly kissed back, then the tension quickly faded and he followed Minho's motions. They continued as such for several moments, only breaking for a couple seconds to change the way in which they tilted their heads. </p><p> </p><p>They naturally broke, then said nothing as they rested their foreheads against each other. Jisung was the first to let out a single laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"That was..." </p><p> </p><p>"--Chocolaty." </p><p> </p><p>They laughed a bit together and Jisung ruffled Minho's hair. It had been true, they had the cheesecake to thank for that. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, you don't have to go yet...if you don't want to." </p><p> </p><p>"I can stay here?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm asking you to stay over Minho." Jisung grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay Jisungie." He returned, delighted. </p><p> </p><p>Just as when they walked up, Jisung took him by the hand and led them away from the roof. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p>Even though Minho had been there many times before, going into their bedroom was different this time. He was in their bedroom as himself. His <em>human </em>self. A person who now belonged to the dark haired boy who also belonged to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung provided him with an over-sized t-shirt and they snuck under the mattress to pepper each other with gleeful little kisses on the lips, cheeks, noses and foreheads. It was then when Minho discovered that Jisung was a little ticklish as well. The two of them were definitely overtired, but they couldn't fall asleep. Instead they tangled their arms and legs all over each other and giggled at everything the other said. Everything about it felt so natural and comfortable--not to mention terribly cozy--Minho lived for feeling cozy. </p><p> </p><p>After a long while, they were able to calm down and Minho settled himself around Jisung, spooning him like he had in the hospital. Body heat wrapped all around them. He had snaked his arm under Jisung's neck who used it a bit like a pillow. Minho's other arm was placed on top of Jisung's and he lightly rubbed the scar from the cat-scratch that he had given him. He silently promised he would never hurt him again like that. </p><p> </p><p>When the cat-like boy thought about it later there were few words to describe what it had all made him feel, just that it truly made him feel like he was a person once again. It was Jisung that made him feel <em>real. </em>He nuzzled his head into the nape of Jisung's neck and inhaled in his familiar scent, then came to the dire decision he had been avoiding. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to tell him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to tell him soon. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After getting this far into my fic I didn't realize that I unintentionally made the plot a fat slow burn ':D sorry haha  this was a long time coming &lt;3 </p><p>Do you guys like longer or "bite-sized" chapters more? I tend to get wordy when I get really excited lolz but do ya'll like extra details/content or short and sweet chapters with a couple events? I enjoy writing both but I want to write stuff that you guys enjoy reading as well!! </p><p>The drama Felix was watching is The King: Eternal Monarch which is prob my f a v e kdrama that I have watched thus far!!!! 11/10 reccomend!!!</p><p>The suits that they all wear in this chapter are real outfits that they have worn irl! </p><p>Soonhoon is my FAVE SVT ship hehe I had to write them in :) maybe one day I'll write a SVT fic??? We shall seeee<br/>Like Jisung, I would def faint if I were to meet all of the SVT bois at once HA </p><p>Hyunjin whispered to Minho bc he had given him advice on kissing since Minho had asked him (Felix wasn't much help lol) </p><p>We'll be getting more Changlix v soon! I wanted Minsung to sail first ;)</p><p> </p><p>Next time: Changbin wins a bet so now he gets the excuse he's been wanting, Minho tells his complicated secret to Jisung--will Jisung be able to trust him? Minho meets a kind and adorable stranger too...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get some snacks, sit down, bc this one's a long one: but that's bc she's got the all tea haha...;)<br/>And we've got more tea to come...<br/>And fluff...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>매도 먼저 맞는 게 낫다</p><p>It is superior to receive even the whip first. </p>
<hr/><p>There are many things in the world that Jisung really likes. In fact, when he was younger, he was assigned a school project to practice his English called <em>Things that make me happy</em> and he had to write each phrase in English and draw a little picture next to it. At that time, some of his favorite things were sunny days, cartoons, hanging out with friends, ice cream, his mom's cooking--typical things that a lower secondary school student would like. He guessed that if he were to to that same assignment today he would write different things: making music with Changbin and Chan, a stress-free workday, food that <em>wasn't </em>cup noodles..and most of all, mornings without the sound of ducks blaring at ear level. Instead, this morning he was woken up by the <em>wonderful </em>sound of silence--or rather, a few car horns and the sound of autumn wind on his windows. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stretched a little and let out a yawn. His vision was still a bit hazy with sleep but at least he knew that he had rested well from the night before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The night before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope to God that wasn't a dream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy in bed ran over the memory of everything that had happened. Thinking about it all gave him a surge of energy enough to wipe all of the sleep out of his eyes. He--Han Jisung--was now the boyfriend to probably the most amazingly beautiful human being that he had ever met who miraculously felt the same way. The night before when he had drifted off to sleep all wrapped up in the other boy nothing had felt more right. Just thinking about it brought a tinge of pink to his cheeks. The boy that he kept running into, the one who had cleaned the cuts on his hands and made him feel <em>so</em> at home was <em>right here. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>This isn't a dream. </em>He sighed deeply. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned from his side to take in that beautiful boy. "Minho?" He softly whispered, in case he was still sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, sleeping peacefully next to him was his cat Doongie with his small cat body moving up and down with each of his breaths. The tabby and white cat's fur turned golden under the morning light creeping in from the shades. One of his ears twitched. Jisung thought that meant that he was dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Doongie." Jisung took his pointer finger to carefully pet the hair on one of the cat's paws. "So cute." He said with an adoring smile.</p><p> </p><p>"~Good morning~" He switched his tone to his "cat voice" which was much higher and borderline-Doraemon. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho?" He said a bit louder and looked around the room puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did he leave already? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minho?" </p><p> </p><p>The cat stirred a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's brain began to pick up speed like it did when it would begin bouts of overthinking. He felt his heart start to beat faster in accordance. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would he leave before I woke up? Where did he go? Did he have somewhere to be? Why wouldn't he tell me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly his thoughts turned more tumultuous. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why would he leave me alone? Especially after yesterday? Did that mean anything to him? After everything that he said? Did he mean it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung ripped the covers off his bare legs and they were assaulted with the coldness of the apartment. The sheets fell into a crinkly pile on the mattress. He searched the rest of his apartment for any place Minho could have also been: the bathroom, the kitchen, his tiny living room: he was nowhere to be found. Jisung huffed out a sigh in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He freaking left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Deep down he had thought about it. The poisonous voice crept out from the recesses as it loved to do during these times planting those weed-like vines around his brain. They whispered in his ears thoughts that he tried his best to slash away, but they proved themselves stronger. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He doesn't want you. You thought that he liked you?  Pathetic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung sunk into a squat and breathed out shaky breaths. </p><p> </p><p>"I really <em>fucking</em> imagined it." He muttered, ranking his hands through his slightly greasy hair. "<em>Idiot.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The snide voice of <em>that woman </em>echoed in his ears. "<em>After all of the love that I gave you</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>In his sea of overthinking, there was one more thing that he found himself reaching out to. </p><p> </p><p>"Doongie." He called out, but it was so quiet that there was no way the cat could have heard him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung? What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung whipped around to see Minho standing in the middle of his hallway looking especially small in the large shirt that he had given him. His moon-like eyes were wide with worry. Immediately he rushed towards him to crouch down and hug him from behind. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Where the hell did you go? Why didn't you respond when I called you?" Jisung's frazzled brain couldn't possibly compute where else the other boy had been when he <em>knew</em> that he checked everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>'I was...here...bathroom." Minho hugged him a bit tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"In the dark?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung..." Minho's voice wavered. </p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy tugged at his shoulders telling him to turn around to face him. There was something written all over his face that Jisung hadn't seen before, he knew Minho to be relatively fearless, but now he looked absolutely terrified. He looked so helpless and it distracted Jisung from any frustration he had felt seconds ago. Those eyes pleaded at him in a way that he could have sworn he had seen before. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to tell you something." Minho said as he licked his lips and his gaze darted around. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it? Are <em>you </em>okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho grabbed one of Jisung's hands and pulled in it close to himself. It looked like he was fighting with the words in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho...is everything alright? Please, tell me." </p><p> </p><p>Even though the other boy was scaring him, Jisung was silently thankful that he was <em>still there</em>--but that didn't stop the rising sense of dread in his stomach. Minho had been cryptic before, but not like this. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, this is going to be hard to understand at first, but I just need you to believe me--I-I can show you." </p><p> </p><p>"What--" </p><p> </p><p>Minho squeezed his hand harder and the tiniest bit of worry in his eyes shifted to determination. "I'm Doon--" </p><p> </p><p>Instead of the sound of ducks, the sound of robot noises erupted from Jisung's bedroom; that was the ringtone he used for phone calls, more specifically Felix's. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Shit.</em>"  The dark haired boy slapped his palm to his forehead as he remembered. "Karaoke. Shit. What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>A blank look washed over Minho's face and he dropped Jisung's hand. Whatever it was that he was about to to him, Jisung knew that it must have been important and he loathed himself and his phone for the interruption. At the same time, his anxiety egged him on to find out what it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Just...forget it, let it go to voicemail. What is it?" Jisung exhaled and rose his hand to ruffle Minho's irresistibly soft hair. Now that he was allowed to properly touch it he couldn't stop. It seemed like the other boy liked when he did it too. </p><p> </p><p>Minho sighed and met Jisung's hand tangled in his hair and held it there for a second before putting on a faltering smile. "It's fine. We can talk about it later when we get back. Let's just get ready, we're late." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p> </p><p>Again, Minho sighed, then he nodded. "Can I borrow some clothes?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Jisung rose and tried to appear as steady as possible. On the inside he was feeling quite the opposite. He pulled Minho into a hug, but he knew that he was mostly doing it for himself. As he held onto him those poisonous weeds clawed back at him. Instead he tried to focus only on the warmth of Minho's arms holding him back.  </p><p> </p><p>Minho's phone rang this time with the factory ring-tone and a little robot voice said "Felix is calling." </p><p> </p><p>"We're definitely late." Jisung said, breathing out a nervous laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Minho grinned back slightly and brushed a few strands of the shorter boy's hair to reveal his forehead. He leaned forward to give it a careful kiss. It felt exactly as Jisung had remembered it and he felt slightly relieved. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This isn't a dream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p> </p><p>The two boys left the subway around 45 minutes later than they should have. By now, the rest of the group had undoubtedly eaten without them at the restaurant they agreed to meet at before karaoke. Jisung had forgotten one more thing: he had invited Seungmin who likely had to introduce himself to a group of strangers in his absence. </p><p> </p><p><em>I'm such a shit friend.  </em>He cursed at himself as they walked up the stairs to their stop. </p><p> </p><p>Minho clung to his arm looking as adorable as ever. He was a bit taller than Jisung so not all of his clothes could fit the taller perfectly, but he managed to fit in well into some of his bigger items. Luckily they had about the same shoe size. There was something about seeing Minho in all of his clothes that made him feel especially fuzzy. Minho wore his favorite black denim jacket with a light gray pullover under it and of course he looked just as handsome. It was cliche, but Jisung felt a small sense of pride seeing him like that. Sort of like <em>"Yeah, that guy? He's <strong>my</strong></em> <em>boyfriend.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cringed at himself. <em>The hell, am I back in secondary school or something</em>? </p><p> </p><p>The end of the month came with even colder weather, and the wind was sure to remind them of that as it nipped at their ears and noses. The sky above was full of cloudy shades of whites and gray, but that was a stark contrast to the fall leaves which still stubbornly clung to the tree branches. </p><p> </p><p>"Will we be there soon?" Minho questioned as he huffed his breath into his pink hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep your hands in your pockets, they'll stay warmer that way." Jisung commanded. A protective instinct loved to pop out when he was around the other. </p><p> </p><p>The taller boy did as he was told, but Jisung knew that it wasn't enough. He sneakily took one of Minho's hands and pulled it into the pocket of his own fuzzy black coat to warm up the hand himself. A cheerful little grin grew on Minho's face. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung shyly grinned back when he felt Minho lace his fingers around his own in the pocket. "Uh-turn right, it's right over there." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Felix had a terrible habit of bouncing his knee up and down when he was nervous. His mother used to say that he could start an earthquake if he couldn't quit it. He hated it when she would say that but couldn't help but remember her scolding voice when he did it. He guessed that must have meant that her tactic worked--that didn't stop him though. He hadn't seen Minho since he had left to go the the party and he was now certain that he had spent the night at Jisung's. However, that wasn't what made him the most scared (more like a little grossed out--happy couples? yuck), it was what it <em>meant</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Next to him Changbin sat blissfully ignorant slurping down his ramen. Felix knew that the second that Jisung and Minho would walk through that door he was done for. He silently prayed that Changbin had forgotten their bet--he didn't think that he could handle another meal alone with that boy. When the two of them were together Felix just didn't know how to <em>act right</em>. It was terribly annoying. He was damned lucky that he hadn't spilled ramen on himself or something else humiliating yet.</p><p> </p><p>To his right, the chimes hanging above the restaurant door tinkled and he whipped his head to see who it was like had been doing for the past hour. He had been preparing himself for it but he was in no way ready. The two of them walked in looking perfectly well matched and content: their outfits even looked a bit similar. The crowning jewel was Minho's hand in Jisung's pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys made it!!" Chan beamed. </p><p> </p><p>Felix didn't even want to look in Changbin's direction, but in seconds he felt the older boy bump his knee against his under the table. It was so forceful that the table shook and the water glasses nearly spilled their contents. </p><p> </p><p><em>If anyone's knee could start an earthquake it would be</em> <em>Changbin's</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry we're late. It was a...late night yesterday." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Chan chuckled and made some kind of knowing eye contact with Jisung that Felix didn't understand. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up hyung." He said after playfully punching the oldest. He lead Minho to the booth, his hand still firmly in the pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was a ballsy move walking in and doing that, Felix thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Seungmin I didn't get here earlier. I should have introduced you but you've probably done it already..." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it." The kind newcomer said with his soup spoon in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Felix didn't quite know what to make of that very puppy-like boy, but so far he decided that he liked him. That, and he also knew how he had helped Minho on that day he <em>stupidly </em>poisoned himself. Besides, it felt good that their little group was expanding. He hadn't really had a friend group like this since arriving from Australia. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just about done eating but we can wait a bit longer for you guys." Felix said, mostly trying to make eye contact with Minho. The cat-boy didn't seem to notice him. He could have <em>at least </em>texted him last night but texting Minho was like texting his grandmother: nonexistent. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin bumped him under the table again; this time it was more cautious. Felix felt the hairs on his neck stand up when Changbin whispered into them. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I think that you owe more some more dakgangjeong now</em>." He sat back confidently with a sly smirk. "<em>After karaoke</em>?" He mouthed. </p><p> </p><p>The silvery-haired boy choked on his sip of Ramune. </p><p> </p><p>Then Changbin <em>winked. </em>Like a full on one-eyed non-sarcastic wink. </p><p> </p><p>Felix coughed down his fizzy drink to the tune of Chan saying "You alright mate?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, it's--AHEM--it's okay." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin draped himself cooly in the booth and took a sip of his own drink, reveling in this new power he didn't know that he had. He also tried his best to hide just how cute he thought Felix looked nearly dying on Ramune. It was an odd thing to consider, then again he thought most things Felix did were adorable: but that was a secret he was willing to keep for now.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time that they made it out of the restaurant, the night sky started to fade into the colors of the coming sunset. Somehow Minho's hand and found it's way back into Jisung's pocket and Felix nearly had enough of it. He was happy for the cat-boy, but it surely made him feel even more single--and that was something that he <em>rarely</em> thought about. Well maybe, not <em>too </em>rarely. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah, is your hand cold too?" Changbin taunted with his classic aegyo voice. The two of them trailed the end of the group. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Quit it." Felix said, walking a little faster. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see later..." The older boy held his head high. "...It always gets colder at night." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho had never done karaoke before, or rather he could ever remember doing it. The whole thing seemed really strange and he wasn't sure if he even liked it.</p><p> </p><p>The six of them all piled into a room that smelled a lot like greasy snacks and a bit like sweat. The two smells <em>did not </em>mix well in Minho's sensitive nose. Another thing was that he didn't know <em>any </em>of the songs that the others wanted to sing. There were very few songs in the list that he knew the words to so he ended up watching more than participating. Luckily his friends seemed to understand and didn't push him too much to sing when he didn't want to--with the exception of  Chan's English one about “letting it go”. Whatever "it" was Minho had no clue. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin, the boy who had helped him on that god-awful day turned out to have a beautiful singing voice that shocked everyone. Felix and Changbin did a couple rap songs together and it seemed like Felix's voice dropped <em>even lower </em>when he sang--it was somewhat unnatural. His performance partner seemed blown away by it every time. </p><p> </p><p>But to him, Felix's voice paled in comparison to what Jisung sounded like when he sang. Minho knew that he liked to make his own music, but he hadn't heard any of it. Jisung's powerful vocals and wide range were versatile enough to wow anyone, but to Minho, it was like he was hearing a whole different part of Jisung he didn't even know about: and he loved it. The dark-haired boy was so full of talent and surprises, the cat-like boy didn't know what to do about it. Had the other's not been there he would have tackled his boyfriend right then and there and attacked him with as many kisses as he could. Also, there was something about Jisung's voice that made him feel something different, something else he didn't know the name for--it bubbled and fizzed and made his body feel electric. That had to be one more thing that he would look up later. </p><p> </p><p>When Chan and Jisung decided to do a duet together, Minho slipped away to the corner of the couch where Felix sat gulping down water. He had realized that he had been so caught up in everything that he had forgotten to tell his roommate anything. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix." </p><p> </p><p>"HA! So now you wanna talk to me about it." Felix said sarcastically, and a bit louder than he should have so Minho shushed him. </p><p> </p><p>"It all happened so quickly." </p><p> </p><p>"The advice that I gave turned out well?" Felix popped one of his eyebrows up. </p><p> </p><p>Minho shoved the other boy with his shoulder, disgusted. "Like you even gave me any advice at all." </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>did </em>say that it was hard to explain...but how did it go?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good..." He gleefully rocked himself back and forth thinking about that unbelievable evening. "He asked me to stay over and we cuddl--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Ah! Just kidding! I don't really want to know." Felix said with a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked displeased, but moved on. "But this morning, I couldn't control it...I turned back into...you know...and it was really hard to hide."</p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy watched Jisung for a moment prancing around the room with Chan rapping into their microphones with astonishing speed. He still didn't have a clue. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling him today." </p><p> </p><p>"You're <em>what</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't keep hiding it from him any longer. I have to be the one to tell him before he finds out on his own." </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Well..." Felix took a swing of his water like one would with something much stronger. "I hope that you've got a plan." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I have a plan." Minho shoved him again. Sometimes he thought Felix really underestimated him. Yeah he was a cat, but he wasn't <em>dumb. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Just...be careful. Like I've said before, there's something about Jisung that makes him really careful around other people. Especially people close to him. This'll come as a shock to him." </p><p> </p><p>"I know..." </p><p> </p><p>Chan and Jisung finished their song with a flourish and ended with heaving giddy breaths. Jisung looked to his boyfriend on the couch as if to say "<em>did you see that</em>?" Minho lightly smiled back, a fear for the future swelling. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>Felix's phone read 17:38 when the little group left the karaoke place. They split off into groups of two: Seungmin and Chan headed in the same direction towards the university where Seungmin lived and Jisung and Minho were headed back to Jisung's apartment. As the cat-boy left, Felix shot him a supportive thumbs up--he knew that he would need it. Changbin practically dragged him in the opposite direction to that little alley where his favorite dakgangjeong place was. It was almost like he had been waiting the whole time just for this. </p><p> </p><p>Red and white lights zoomed past them as they made their way to the subway. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Changbin still had an interest in holding his hand. Felix thought about it and decided he wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen. He assumed that his hand would probably get super sweaty or something else embarrassing and he wanted <em>nothing </em>to do with that. Just thinking about it gave him a sweaty response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is sweating something that happens with an allergic reaction? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two boys slid into a couple seats on the train next to each other and Changbin pulled out his phone and earbuds then handed one to a confused Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen to this, I found this song yesterday." </p><p> </p><p>Felix hesitantly did as he was told then his left ear was filled with the sound of a 90's style rap song like the ones Jisung would try to sneak in over the tinny stereo system at the bowling alley. </p><p> </p><p>"It's The Pharcyde." The fashionable boy announced and bobbed his head up and down. </p><p> </p><p>They didn't speak for the rest of the ride, but it was peaceful, and Felix's sweaty hands soon calmed down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once they arrived at the tiny restaurant Changbin slipped away to go to the bathroom at a nearby store big enough to even have a bathroom. Felix waited outside like had before. To his surprise, Mr. Bulletproof Hair stumbled out of the dakgangjeong place but this time he was alone. The very handsome older man clung to the brick wall of the alley before promptly bumping into a standing chalk-board sign. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah-<em>shit</em>." He mumbled, picking it up, but it only fell over again. </p><p> </p><p>Felix cringed at the sight. He felt bad for the guy, being out of sorts with your friends was one thing, but being drunk by yourself was different. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, I've got it." The younger boy said swooping over to pick up the sign. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, thanks." The young man said, and brushed his godly-black hair from his face. His eyes tiredly sagged. Out of nowhere he grabbed onto Felix with an iron grip to steady himself. Felix was shocked but he helped the other into a outdoor seating chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"It was only a couple, pshhhhh." He giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you need me to call you a taxi or something?" Felix said, trying to keep the man in the chair. </p><p> </p><p>"That would actually be...so nice." The older man babbled, it looked like he was about to cry. </p><p> </p><p>Felix took out his phone to order an Uber while the other sat muttering to himself in incoherent words. "Why doesn't he...fuckin'...so confusing...he's so...I can't..." </p><p> </p><p>'Are you sure that you're alright?" </p><p> </p><p>"HE'S JUST SO UNBELIEVABLE!" The beautiful man suddenly bellowed. "BUT GORGEOUS! AN-AND STUPID." </p><p> </p><p>"Shh shhh, calm down." Felix tried his best to calm him with comforting pats on his shoulders, but passerbys started to stare. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin strolled up to the scene but immediately shifted from relaxed and chill when he realized what was going on. It was like a switch flicked on inside of him. He crouched down to become eye level with the older man and firmly took a hold on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen, you need to calm down, you're drawing so much attention to yourself and you don't want that, just...tell us what's going on and we'll listen." </p><p> </p><p>The older man hiccuped and steadied himself. "He just is <em>so </em>oblivious--he can't see how I've felt about him for years--I've been there for him for <em>so</em> long and he can't see it. So stupid...stupid gorgeous long hair and that fucking smile. And me, I-I just can't get the fucking <strong>balls </strong>to say anything about it." </p><p> </p><p>Felix's friend sighed and looked upon the older man with genuine sincerity before hesitating just a moment before he spoke. "I know what you mean...I know what that feels like; when everything about a person makes you love them and hate them at the same time. Like, if only they could see themselves like how you see them then they would really know how special they are...to you." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah! It's exactly like that." </p><p> </p><p>"But...they can't know unless you tell them. I know it's hard, but you can't expect him to know <em>everything</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know if I can." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes you can. And so what if it doesn't go the way that you planned?" Changbin shot him a purposefully sly grin. "A man as handsome as you will find someone perfectly matched for you. Nothing comes without a bit of discomfort at first." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Said handsome man cleared his throat. "Thank you for saying those things. That's what I needed to hear." </p><p> </p><p>"No problem." Changbin helped him up from the chair and into the Uber which had just arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Felix watched in shock from afar as the two of them said their final words and the man who was once devastated smiled widely at Changbin who did the same. Once Felix's companion came back he chuckled a bit, then threw his arm over the younger boy's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"That guy was pretty out of it huh?" He joked like he hadn't just been the most serious Felix had ever seen him. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you mean it? What you said to him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ehhh yeah. I also said some stuff that I thought he should have heard." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Who's got you feeling like that then?" Felix taunted. </p><p> </p><p>"No one in particular." </p><p> </p><p>"So you're not love-hating anyone at the moment?" The two of them ducked into the dakgangjeong place and the delicious smell of the chicken filled up their noses. </p><p> </p><p>Felix felt a little greedy asking about it, but he still wanted to know. The tiny voice in the back of his head knew what it wanted to hear. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe next time I'll let you know." </p><p> </p><p>"Next time?" </p><p> </p><p>"We make a good team you and I...helping drunk dudes and eating chicken. I think we should do this again." Changbin said matter-of-factly, then turned to sweetly greet the dakgangjeong lady. He was ordering his food, but Felix was ordering his hands to quit getting so sweaty again. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>By the time that they reached the door to their apartment, Minho was starting to feel lightheaded. The whole journey home he ran over the words over and over again. With each repetition he was filled with more and more uncertainty. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What <strong>if </strong>I don't tell him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho shook the thought away. It was unavoidable. Now <em>had </em>to be the time. He couldn't standing lying to Jisung any further, even if lying meant that he was protecting the both of them. Lying meant that he was doing the very thing he promised he never wanted to do, and that was hurt Jisung. The dark haired boy had done so much for him and he was eternally grateful, he also knew that he loved him back with everything that he had--it was wrong to hide his truth. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cast off his coat when they entered with a tired sigh. He needily took off Minho's jacket too and pulled the two of them over to the little couch where he proceeded to awkwardly wrap his arms and legs all around the caramel-haired boy who let him do as he pleased. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm still soooooo tired Minho." He whined. </p><p> </p><p><em>Please stop making it harder. </em>Minho silently pleaded and nuzzled into Jisung's neck. He smelled <em>so </em>good. </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna get some take-out and watch some movies tonight? I feel like curling up in a ball and not moving for <em>an age</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, can we talk about what we started earlier?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." The smaller boy leaned off him, and a concerned frown decorated his squirrel-like cheeks. "Yeah."  </p><p> </p><p>"There's..." Minho paused. His heartbeat thumped in his ears wildly. "There's something about me that I haven't told you about. An-and I'm <em>so </em>sorry that I haven't, I feel awful that I kept it to myself, it's just...hard to understand. I'm sorry that I haven't told you much about myself either...the truth is, <em>I  </em>don't even know that much about myself." </p><p> </p><p>"Minho...you're not making any sense." Jisung slid off of him to seriously look him in the eyes. Those breathtaking brown eyes grew fearful. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy took in a wavering breath and finally said, "<em>Jisung</em>. <em>I'm a cat. I'm your Doongie.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Jisung burst out in laughter so fierce he knocked himself backwards. "You're-you're kidding right? Is this about when I said that you were <em>like </em>a cat? Because I was totally just joking, I don't want you to <em>be like a cat </em>or anything, that's not like a..." He laughed out his words so hard they didn't sound like words. "I don't have like a <em>cat kink </em>or something, <em>especially </em>not for my own cat so you don't have to say <em>that</em>..." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung!" He grabbed his arm to shake the other boy out of his laughing stupor. "I mean that <em>I'm literally a cat!!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"A cat person?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>N</em><em>o. Listen. </em>I don't know how it happened, but somehow I can also transform into a cat--or the cat transforms into me--I don't really know—but I'm trying to tell you, that night when you found that cat in the rain, that cat was <em>me--</em><em>is </em>me." </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, you have no idea how insane you sound right now." He wiped a couple tears from the corners of his eyes. "You know what that is? Literally impossible. Are you trying to like, speak in metaphors or something because I'm really not getting it." </p><p> </p><p>"I'M DOONGIE!" Minho yelled with exasperation, but that only made Jisung laugh more.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that you and I are just <em>too </em>tired for this conversation, why don't we go to bed early, get some sleep and then talk this out in the morning?” </p><p> </p><p>"NO." The cat-boy growled. He didn't mean to get so firm, but he knew that he had no other choice. He shot up and pulled the other boy by the arm in the direction of the bathroom. "That one day when the bathroom was locked from the inside, it was because <em>I </em>did it. You saw Doongie in the bathroom right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but--" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go in there and lock the door and in one minute you're going to unlock it and come in. Go get a chopstick and tell me when you've got it. Then I'll do it. Then you'll see." Minho grabbed hold of the metal doorknob inside. "<em>You'll have to see.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked at the metal chopstick in his hand in disbelief. It was a miracle he had played along this far with whatever Minho had planned. At first Jisung thought that it was some kind of elaborate game that would end up in lots of kissing but that turned out not to be the case. The other boy just <em>wouldn't </em>quit this cat stuff and it was starting to get a bit annoying--he didn't know why he had been so worried about this conversation in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have it?" Minho's voice came out muffled from the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." he said and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay...one minute and come in okay? Just wait right there." </p><p> </p><p>"I get it!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung counted to sixty in his head. The inside of the bathroom was completely quiet. </p><p> </p><p>"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty! Here I come!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung didn't know what he was expecting, but <em>in no way at all was it this</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting right at the other side of the door was his cat Doongie, all amber-eyed and tabby and white. He looked up at him with that glare that Jisung <em>finally </em>recognized. </p><p> </p><p><em>Meow? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung heaved in an unstable breath and whipped his head around to inspect the room. He tore back the shower curtain and Minho wasn't hiding behind it. Doongie stood to weave himself around Jisung's legs and purr a bit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's <strong>fucking </strong>impossible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minho??? Where the hell did you go??" He called out helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meow? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cat licked it's chops and inspected the dark-haired boy who sucked in air that betrayed him. His knees went limp and he crumbled to the linoleum flooring of the bathroom. He closed his eyes shut so tight that they hurt. A chill went through his whole body as the cat rubbed up against him again. </p><p> </p><p>"Please...stop." He whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't open his eyes, but he could <em>feel </em>the presence of Doongie next to him grow taller and taller until it loomed over him. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung..." <em>It </em>said to him. A human hand reached out to touch his arm and Jisung swatted it away. "DON'T...FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He recoiled into a ball by the shower and tears fell freely out from his eyes mixed in a hurricane of emotions. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung please..." The boy's eyes welled up with tears too. He wore the same face that Jisung had fallen for, but he didn't know him at all. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What are you</em>?" Jisung's voice croaked, laced with betrayal. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Doongie, <em>your </em>Doongie--" </p><p> </p><p>"Like that makes it any <em>fucking </em>better!" </p><p> </p><p>"Please, let me explain--" </p><p> </p><p>"--So it really was you? In the rain? That night? It's been you ever since? In my home, in my room...in my bed?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and--" </p><p> </p><p>"You made me believe that you were <em>real, </em>that you were a <em>person...</em>living with Felix...was that all a lie too??" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, I'm sorry, <em>I am </em>a person--"</p><p> </p><p>"So what, you've been watching me this whole time as a cat and you decided to worm your way into my life too? You just couldn't get enough huh?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?? What are you talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>"What is it that you want from me?? Is it because I gave you everything that you needed? I-I fed you and <em>spent money </em>on you that I <em>barely</em> have--" </p><p> </p><p>"--No! NO. It's not about that, it never was. Jisung, there's something about you that makes me <em>human</em>. I haven't been a human in <em>years </em>and suddenly when I find you I get to <em>be me again. </em>I wanted to be around you because you bring <em>me</em> back--" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh so me being your ~magical cat kryptonite~ is why you stayed then??? For whatever fucked up reason that this is real, you wanted to fucking <em>use me </em>to--" </p><p> </p><p>"--JISUNG STOP." The cat-boy's yell shut the other up real quickly. The more that Jisung spoke the more lies he planted into the other's mouth. Minho breathed in to calm himself for a moment, then spoke again. "<em>The real reason </em>why I stayed wasn't because I wanted to keep being human, I love it, but I just love <em>being with you </em>more than anything else, whether I'm a damn cat or a person all I want to be is with you. No one has <em>ever</em> looked at me the way that you did that night when you found me. No one has <em>ever </em>taken a chance on me. <em>My whole life</em> has been one <em>fucked up </em>blur and you're the first thing in a long time that's made any sense at all." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung choked down a few wet sobs and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. His breaths were so shallow it sounded like he had to fight to take in air. He looked up to the ceiling, desperately hopeless. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>kissed</em> you Minho. I-I've<em> never</em> opened myself up to someone else like that since I left Incheon. I thought that...you were different. That you were different...from <em>her.</em>" Jisung curled up his legs towards himself and hugged them. </p><p> </p><p>Every fiber inside of Minho's body ached to hold the other boy but he knew that he couldn't--it made him feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so <em>so </em>sorry." The cat-boy whispered. "</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it. I kissed my fucking cat." The dark-haired boy laughed incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>"You kissed <em>me.</em>" Minho corrected, but Jisung wasn't listening. </p><p> </p><p>"I should have known that it would have gone like this. I mean, not the cat part, there's <em>no way</em> that I could have seen that coming." The boy in a ball spoke to himself hysterically through sniffles. "I can't believe that I fell for it again." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung..."</p><p> </p><p>"--You need to leave." Jisung commanded with red eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded. He knew that it was the only thing that he could do. He sniffed his clogged nose and hung his head low. Nothing that he had ever experienced-- not even being stuck as a cat--hurt as much as this. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't even care, but he had fallen asleep outside again. He meant to go to Felix's but his exhaustion from crying sapped all of his energy away. Chirping birds woke him up and the chill of the morning mixed with the rising sun on his skin. He didn't know how it was possible, but he had remained in his human form and had fallen asleep on a park bench. He inspected his hands as was his habit and he noticed that he still wore Jisung's gray pullover. The cat-boy held the sleeves up to his nose and he inhaled every bit of the scent that he could. More tears found their way into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung." He faltered. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked up through his tears to see a younger looking boy in a school uniform worriedly observing him. The boy had pale rosy-pink hair and was without a doubt the most adorable human being that he had ever seen--and he didn't even know him yet.  </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine...sorry." Minho wiped his tears away and feigned a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't look fine." The younger boy plopped down next to him. "Sometimes when I'm going through something hard I try think about food. I don't know why but it helps; it's distracting. What's your favorite food?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tteokbokki." He quickly answered. </p><p> </p><p>"I like Tteokbokki too! Although, my dad is the worst at making it so I usually do it myself. There was this one time though when I was making it and I forgot to wash the pan so then my dad said that it tasted like coins." </p><p> </p><p>Minho chuckled a bit at the story and the boy in the uniform smiled back excitedly. "See! It's working! Now you're thinking about something else!”</p><p> </p><p>There was something about the smile of the younger boy what was infectious. Minho couldn't help but feel his worries fade a little bit when the other boy grinned wide. </p><p> </p><p>"How about <em>samgyeopsal</em>? Or coffee flavored milk? Do you like those?" He nervously giggled. "I think I'm making myself hungry...Oh! I'm Yang Jeongin! Heh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, you want to go get something to eat? I was just on my way to the bakery before school." </p><p> </p><p>"I would...really like that." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys like the lil korean idioms that I put at the beginnings of the chapters &lt;3 I wanted to start with something unique for each one that represented a part/whole of the chapter</p><p>Lolll Minsung being possessive over each other is too adorable :')<br/>Also ya'll have probably have seen Jisung's "fuzzy black coat" on him before. It's kinda like an over-sized teddy-coat and it has white lettering on it lol bad description but ya guys know what I mean.</p><p>Rozie: *writing an emotion filled scene* “Hmmm how do I make this more...emotional?"<br/>Also Rozie: "TIME FOR HELLA ITALICS."  </p><p>Return of Youngjae teehee...wonder who he's talking about...? ;) </p><p>I aged Jeongin down a bit for this fic but it felt right for the vibe...and my plans for him later...;)  </p><p>Next time: Minho and his new friend seek out some pastries and get to know each other in the process. Jisung seeks the help of his friend Chan. Afterwords, Jisung starts some major re-thinking...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! </p><p>After the angst comes the uwu hehe </p><p>Like Chan would say, take care of yourselves friends &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>길고 짧은 것은 대어 보아야 안다.</p><p>You have to measure it to know if it is too long or too short. </p><hr/><p>Minho buried his hands deep into his sleeves and deeply wished that he had a fuzzy black pocket to put them into right about now. What would have been even better would have been Jisung's fingers closed around his. Instead he had to make do with the gray fabric of the pullover that didn't belong to him. In fact, he didn't even know if the boy who owned that pullover even belonged to him anymore. The cat-boy's heart ached with a tight pain when he considered it. Jisung had seemed so broken when he left the apartment: Minho's anger at himself for being so selfish and hiding the truth gnawed at him like cat's claws. At the same time, he too felt broken too. Jisung's words pierced deep into him: "<em>what are you</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>In front of him, the peppy younger boy Yang Jeongin took steps that looked like he was skipping a little. The adorable boy's cotton-candy hair and backpack bounced with each of his steps. He seemed to be humming an upbeat tune that Minho didn't recognize. The two boys walked together through the downtown areas of Samcheong-dong past <em>hanoks</em> and modern, box-looking buildings nestled next to the historical looking ones with curved red brick roofs. They traipsed down concrete walkways lined with different stones and bricks decorating them symmetrically. Above their heads telephone wires stretched down the lengths of the road for as far as Minho could see. Trees of leaves that were completely yellow lined the sides of the streets. The cat boy found peace in the stillness of the neighborhood and found himself getting lost in it's beauty while the subtle humming of Jeongin carried on. </p><p> </p><p>"We're almost there!" Jeongin called back to him with a toothy grin. His cheeks held the same rose blush as his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and hugged his arms to himself, then continued following this new and kind boy closer to the sunrise peeking over Samcheong mountain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two boys entered the bakery and were immediately greeted by the two workers behind the counter wearing matching floral patterned aprons. Jeongin happily greeted them back with a respectful bow before he was quickly distracted by the massive display case of baked goods. The younger boy eagerly answered all of Minho's questions about every dessert and item then he just as eagerly paid for Minho's choice. The cat-like boy picked Bungeoppang, little fish shaped pastries filled with sweet red bean paste. Once his own piece of red velvet cake was presented to him, Jeongin let out a laugh a tiny maniacal laugh and he explained how his dad would never let him having something like that for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>They sat together at a little plastic table which had a small vase holding a couple wild looking flowers. Jeongin ate his cake voraciously then when he finished he slumped over contentedly. </p><p> </p><p>"You like yours?" He piped up with raised brows. </p><p> </p><p>"I do. Thank you for getting it for me." Minho spoke softly, he still felt exhausted even after sleeping and all the distress from the day prior hadn't melted away yet. </p><p> </p><p>"It's no problem at all! Now you've got another food to think about if you need to." </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. I guess I do." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin paused for a moment like he was trying to figure out to say next. "Do you go to school around here too? College right? You look a bit older than me..." he shyly assumed. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't." Minho blankly returned.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." The younger boy recoiled a bit, thinking that he must have said something wrong. He hurriedly changed the subject. "Well, I'm in my last year here before I go to university...I can't believe that it's almost over. I feel like I just moved here yesterday--I'm from Busan, but I moved here to go to the high school that I wanted. Me and my dad have been living here for few years with my mom and my brother back in Busan. My dad is <em>a detective.</em>" Jeongin said "detective" like one might have said "a movie star." Pride filled up his soft brown eyes. "What do your parents do?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho's eyes fell down to his plate where the leftover sprinkles from his Bungeoppang scattered. "I'm not sure...it's kind of complicated." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin looked puzzled but a little guilty. The poor boy had managed to ask all the questions that Minho still didn't have the answers to. The cat-boy felt bad making the other kinder boy feel awkward. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I really thought that the Bungeoppang was going to taste like fish." Minho said with a growing smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"No no they're not like that..." Jeongin beamed and took in another bite of cake with an euphoric "Mmmmm." </p><p> </p><p>Minho thought <em>he </em>was cute, but after meeting this boy from Busan, he was certain that the competition was now fierce. He reached from across the table, unable to help himself and fluffed the other boy's hair. In the depths of his memory, this all felt familiar. Minho wondered if maybe he was an older brother back when; back before this whole cat-mess. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to leave to get to school soon, but maybe would you like to exchange LINE accounts? If you have one? I don't really..." He paused to release a nervous giggle. "...I don't really have many older friends. Or just friends..." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Minho dug out his phone from his pocket which he hadn't miraculously lost yet. Recently he had been switching back into a cat less than usual so he surmised that must have been getting better control. </p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! My username is INNIE with the fox emoji." </p><p> </p><p>"INNIE. Okay."</p><p> </p><p>The other boy tapped in the name into the app that Felix had taught him how to use a couple days before. It was then when he realized how many missed messages he had from his roommate-not-so-roommate. There was about twenty of them and the letters increased in capitalization as they went on. He only skimmed a couple of the most recent few. </p><p> </p><p>-Felix ⊂( ´ ▽ ` )⊃- </p><p>
  <strong>did it go ok? It's getting later, r u staying over there? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>what did he say??? Did it go ok? Minho. Text me back. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ok. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OK. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm assuming that it didn't go well. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Minho pick up your phone. Are you lost? did u leave??? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MINHO </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Don't u make me loose sleep over this. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You know that I'm tired all of the time </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And my allergies? Don't even get me started. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HEY </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CAT MIND? TEXT ME BACK. YOU REMEMBER HOW TO RIGHT? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho exhaled a quivering breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you find it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh, um yeah, I did. Sorry." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok! Well, you should message me if you wanna eat some desserts together again sometime! I'll <em>always </em>eat desserts." </p><p> </p><p>"I will." Minho said under a distracted smile. Felix's freak-out wrapped him up in an all new swarm of worry. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin rose and threw on his backpack then bowed politely. The little sound box above the door made a little "ding dong" sound when he left  </p><p> </p><p>-Felix⊂( ´ ▽ ` )⊃-</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: Sorry. I'm ok. I fell asleep outside but I'm doing okay now. I'll be back later. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy's finger's hung over the keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: I don't think that Jisung wants to see me anymore. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho held back a sob that snuck up this throat and he remembered that the was the only one in the bakery. He navigated back to the messages screen where he tapped on his last chat with Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>-Jisungie❤- </p><p><strong>You want to head out soon? I think I'm sweating through this cardigan and I wanna leave before anyone notices TT</strong>  </p><p> </p><p>A pained laugh exited from his lips. Just a couple days ago felt like years before. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>The sound of heavy Doc Marten boots clomped on the sidewalk weaving through the sidestreets of Samcheong-dong. The thick grey-black rubber with the yellow thread stamped on decaying leaves and bits of food wrappings rejected from the bins by wind. The boy who those boots belonged to brought them to the back alley of the backery where he once worked. He had a lot of memories of that back alley: trash runs, sneaking in a couple games on his phone on breaks, and escaping from his boss when he accidentally set off the fire alarm more times he liked to admit. He <em>really wasn't </em>kitchen friendly. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's knuckles tapped on the big metal door once then it was thrown open by his hyung on the other side, just where he had been waiting. </p><p> </p><p>"I only have fifteen minutes and maybe like five more with Mi-Sun covering for me. What is it? You said that it was important?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? Mi-Sun? Is that--" </p><p> </p><p>Chan tried to hide his blush then impatiently rose his hand to silence his younger friend. "That's not what you came here to talk about." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung licked his lips before beginning, and he knew that he had <em>a lot </em>to say. Too much had happened in the last 16 hours that he still felt like he was processing it it all. The majority of the night before he spent calming himself down and convincing himself that he wasn't crazy. It all started to make a lot more sense after Minho left and Doongie was nowhere to be found in his house--that way he knew that he really wasn't dreaming it all up. He thought that clarity would make things better, but it just seemed to make things worse. His house had never felt so painfully empty. When the cat wasn't there in the morning by his side like always, he had a hard time calming himself down again. But worst of all, he knew that he was the one that drove Minho--who was also his cat--away. It was all still very confusing and for that reason he had texted Chan asking if they could talk. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, this is going to sound <em>insane</em> but I really need you to believe me on this one because I promise that I'm telling you the truth...crazy as it is..." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, what is it?" </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy started at the beginning and worked his way from there, recounting the whole story as best as he could starting with the night that he found the stray cat. He told Chan everything: from Felix and Minho making some kind of deal to keep Minho's secret, the night that the two of them got together, to the experiment with the bathroom door, and Jisung's subsequent breakdown over the whole thing. Once the younger boy was finished telling his tale, the two boys stood and stared at each other completely baffled. Finally Chan spoke after digesting all of the details. </p><p> </p><p>"So Minho...was a cat this whole time...who could change into a human, who became your boyfriend after lying about being a cat, is now...?" </p><p> </p><p>"I told him to leave. I just...I didn't know what else to do Chan-hyung. He-he <em>scared</em> me. I didn't even know who he was anymore or why he was in my house..." </p><p> </p><p>Chan deeply inhaled before fixing his brotherly gaze upon the other boy. "Listen. We just need to take this step by step here, I mean, you're saying that he <em>literally </em>transforms into cat? How is that even possible?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't fuckin' know man." </p><p> </p><p>"Okayyy...so, let's just say that he is a cat--" </p><p> </p><p>"--He is. He is a cat. I saw it." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay..." Chan lead the two of them to two large buckets that were used to hold sugar. In the past, they would often sit on those and challenge each other in mobile games during their breaks. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh how the times have changed</em>. Jisung snarked in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Did he tell you why he kept that a secret from you? Or explain anything else about why he's a cat?" </p><p> </p><p>After an agonizing recall of the night prior Jisung realized that Minho really hadn't said much else besides sorry as far as he could remember. </p><p> </p><p>"No." He answered timidly. </p><p> </p><p>"You didn't ask him?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I..." </p><p> </p><p>Everything that he had said seemed to be a bit of a blur now. Jisung knew that he had yelled things that made his throat sore afterwords and he definately knew that he had also said things that made the other boy cry. Aside from all of that, his memory was clouded with the whirlwind of emotions that splattered out from the recesses of his mind. It was like the poisonous weeds suddenly had thorns that made it debilitating from him to focus on anything else besides the betrayal he had felt. Now that he <em>really </em>thought about it, he didn't really even give Minho the opportunity to explain himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that I gave him the chance to..." He trailed, then picked up a little piece of gravel and toyed with it to distract himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know, I was just <em>so </em>angry and confused and just...it turned out <em>just </em>like I thought it would be." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it, you <em>knew </em>that he was a cat?" </p><p> </p><p>"No. No. That's not what I meant. I mean, I just had this feeling that it was too good to be true; that it was all just a cover for his real intentions." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt his anger sting with an acidic after-taste in the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"What were his real intentions?" Chan asked seriously. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s  pretty damn clear to me now that he was stringing me along so that I would help him out with whatever the hell it was that I did for him--he wanted <em>me </em>to love him and trust him so that--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Jisung, stop. Do you hear yourself?" The older boy's voice was steady. He took hold of one of Jisung's shoulders and gave it an empathetic squeeze. "You said that you didn't give him the chance to speak? Then how do you know what his intentions were?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan had made a good point, but Jisung's stubbornness and disbelief clung to him as best as they could. "I don't know!!! I <em>just knew</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"And how's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>just know</em>, hyung, I can't explain it, but when people want something from you, they <em>pretend </em>that they care just so when it's the right time for them to get what they want from you, they just can and if you ask me I think that's a pretty fucked up way of loving someone." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung. Jisung." Chan sucked in a deep breath before saying any more. "Are we sure that we're talking about <em>all </em>people here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that what I said?" Jisung said puzzled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well what about me then?" </p><p> </p><p>"You?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I mean, we're friends right? That means that I must care for you in some way right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you speaking in like a metaphor or something because I'm terrible with those--"</p><p> </p><p>Chan sweetly chuckled. "No, but I am trying to prove a point. Yes or no. Do I care for you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you...?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do." The older boy proclaimed with his classic goofy smile. "I said that I would talk to you right now, during my break at work--when I would usually be reading webtoons in the back by the way--because <em>I care </em>for you and I wanted to know if you were okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm also being honest when I say that I don't think that I've ever wanted anything else from you besides your friendship. That's just how it goes--at least, that's how I think it does." </p><p> </p><p>A plane flew above them and both of the boys paused a moment to watch it pass over. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what unconditional means?" Chan said and turned his attention back to the boy sitting next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Something where there are no conditions?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, more like, something that exists because there is nothing that holds it back. Think about this: why do you make music?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung thought for a moment and tried to pull together some deep answer that would encompass everything that he felt about his hobby, but no words could really work the best, he had never thought about it before. Music was more than something tangible or classifiable to him. It was more like <em>a feeling.</em> "I think I kind of just do. It...feels right." </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. <em>You just do</em>. There's nothing else to it. Is it starting to make sense?" </p><p> </p><p>The younger boy began to nod, but he hesitated. </p><p> </p><p><em>What are you doing</em>? </p><p> </p><p>"Ok. This is gonna could really cringey but bear with me okay? Just like I did with you. Alright, so, from what I understand, love, friendship, relationships, those are all <em>unconditional--</em>when you love a person, you don't expect anything in return from them, you <em>just</em> love them." </p><p> </p><p>"Well duh I wish that it was like that too hyung but that's not the way that it is--" </p><p> </p><p>"--But Jisung-ah I'm saying that <em>is </em>the way that it is." </p><p> </p><p>"No. it-its not." Jisung felt his anxiety swell inside of his chest. He knew for <em>a fact </em>that all love came with a price. </p><p> </p><p><em>I freaking lived it</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a look of realization took over Chan's kind expression. "Jisung, are you sure that we're talking about people or <em>a person</em> ? Did someone...? Ji, I'm so sorry..." </p><p> </p><p>As perceptive as ever Chan's brotherly instincts knew best. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's lip quivered but he was embarrassed to cry in front of his hyung. Conversely, the older boy's supportive gaze made it hard for him to fight the tears back. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know what it's like for your own mom to say that the only reason that she ever loved you was because you were following <em>her </em>path for you? That her "love" had to be <em>earned </em>by living the exact way that she wanted you to? And that if you did anything less, that all of her "love" was for nothing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung..." </p><p> </p><p>"--You don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, I'm sure it was terrible." Chan gave the younger boy a rag from his apron to dry the tears welling in his eyes. "Is that why you came here?" </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy took in a weak breath and nodded. He realized after briefly mentioning it to Minho, Chan was the first person who he had ever really talked to about it. It felt like an immense weight was lifted from his chest, but that still meant that it left bruises from where it had been laying. </p><p> </p><p>"I-really thought that Minho was different. That he wasn't going to pull the same shit that she did." Jisung choked out a single laugh. "I know that I’m supposed to be all like "together" or whatever but..." A tear cascaded down his cheek. "I don't think that I've ever been more...vulnerable I guess? Than when I was with Minho." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck being "together" Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>The younger boy's eyes widened at the sudden cussing of the older boy who never did such a thing. </p><p> </p><p>"It's okay to be vulnerable!!! And to like, feel things and be sad, and cry. Hell! I cry all the time! It's <em>okay </em>to be sad about things that happened to us, but at the same time, we need to use those moments to learn from and to become stronger and realize that yeah, you went through it, but look where you are now!! You made a whole life for yourself out here and you're doing what you love!!! You said that being with Minho was different right? I know that it's hard Jisung, but <em>please</em> you don't have to be scared anymore. I care for you, Changbinnie does, Felix does, Seungmin just met you and I already know he does. And yeah, Minho does too. Even though he was a cat he still wanted to be with you, even if that meant hiding the truth." </p><p> </p><p>"He-he did say that." Jisung's hazy memory brought back to him the cat-boy pleading in his bathroom. He was too much of a mess to comprehend it then, but now he understood. </p><p> </p><p>"People <em>can</em> and <em>will </em>love you unconditionally. I promise." </p><p> </p><p>In that back alley on the sugar buckets, Jisung soaked in every word that Chan had said, and he began to cry. Not only was he crying, but it was probably the most ugly crying he had ever done in his life. He slobbered and sniffled and choked on audible sobs. Nearly his whole face was covered in some kind of liquid. All the while Chan rubbed his back. Meanwhile, it started to snow. The flakes were fat and light and melted as soon as they met the pavement. A couple melted into his boots. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. It's early for snow." Chan peacefully remarked and kept on soothing his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked up to the flurry-filled sky. He wondered if Minho was looking at the snow too. Did the snow amaze him like everything else? </p><p> </p><p>"I have to talk to him." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho held out his hand to the snowflakes that slowly drifted as they wanted. From the bench where he sat across from the high school, snow fell from above and dissipated in moments. A few of the fluffy looking flakes accumulated on the leaves of the trees nearby him. It was odd seeing the fall colors glazed in white. It had been so long since he remembered seeing snow. He breathed out a few joyous laughs to himself when they turned to water droplets in his palm. He really was colder now, but he figured he would soon be heading back to Felix's so it wouldn't matter. After a day of wandering around the city to clear his head he had asked the younger boy if he wanted to meet again later. Even though they had just met, that pink-haired boy excitedly said yes with several stickers through LINE. Minho decided that he could trust Jeongin with his secret; after all, he had given him Bungeoppang too. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy hugged his arms to himself and closed his eyes for a moment, but by now he should have known what closing his eyes when he was cozy meant. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Aw! A kitty!!" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin scooped the snow-covered cat and cradled it in his arms. The snow made his sleeves a bit wet, but he didn't really care. It looked like he had woken the cat up from a nap and as soon as it woke, it's sleepy amber-eyes lazily looked up at him. The cat looked mad, but Jeongin thought it was endearing. After a few moments, it started to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! Are you cold???" He immediately took out his chunky scarf from his backpack and wrapped up the cat in it. "There. Is that better?" </p><p> </p><p>The cat still looked unbothered but also it had stopped quaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have an owner?" The high-school boy brushed some snow from the top of his head then inspected the cat for a collar. "You're a stray? Hmmmm." </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Jeongin pondered sneaking the cat back into his apartment. Then he remembered his dad's terrible cat allergies. </p><p> </p><p>"What should I do with you huh?" He cradled the cat and swung it back a fourth a bit before booping his own nose with the cat's little cold one. "Hehe." </p><p> </p><p>The cat and scarf launched itself from his arms swiftly and plopped into the barely snowy grass. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" The young boy followed the cat to where it disappeared behind a large tree.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin-ah!" Minho popped out from behind the tree startling the other who almost fell backwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho-ssi!!!" He clutched his chest like an old man steadying himself from aches. </p><p> </p><p>"Surprise! I came to meet you here!" </p><p> </p><p>The schoolboy caught his breath and realized that <em>his </em>chunky scarf around Minho's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-uh--" </p><p> </p><p>"You can take this back." Minho took the scarf and wrapped it around Jeongin. "I won't be needing it anymore, but thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"You're-you're a--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Cat?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Jeongin pointed a weak finger, astonished. </p><p> </p><p>"I am! Isn't that crazy?" The cat-boy genuinely beamed and pulled the stammering boy down the sidewalk. "I think that I do make a cute cat though."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a cat?" </p><p> </p><p>"And a person. It's complicated, but I can tell you about it if you want?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin wiped his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em>Did I fall asleep in class again</em>?</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p>Side by side they walked, and Minho diligently told his story to a dumbfounded Jeongin. He told him how Jisung found him and how he was able to change back and forth sometimes. He told him about Felix and Chan and all of them and even about Hyunjin (this part made the younger boy gasp out loud like he had been hit in the stomach). He topped it off with telling him more about Jisung, and how he fell in love for the first time in his life. Of course, Jeongin looked a little disgusted by the couple-y parts, but he still listened. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, that all does sound really complicated." Jeongin finally said after Minho was done. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm...lost now. I don't know what to do. I feel like...I've lost him." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." The cotton-candy boy buried his neck into his scarf a little deeper. "You don't think that he wants to talk to you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it, especially after I lied. He doesn't trust easily." </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you talk to him then? Just to clear things up?" Not everyone is a...cat." </p><p> </p><p>Minho playfully shoved him. "So being a cat is a bad thing?' </p><p> </p><p>"nO! Actually I think that it's really cool." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Can you like, talk to other cats?" </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I've never tried." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you should!" Minho's new friend said with a little jump. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I should." The cat-boy echoed and brushed the snow out of the other boy's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"And don't give up. He probably had his reasons for doing what he did. Don't blame yourself though. It sounds like you did what you had to and telling the truth is always the right thing to do. But if he doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated, he doesn't deserve you. That's something my mom has always told me." He hopefully met the eyes of the other boy. "Sorry, I don't often give advice to other people. I'm kinda...inexperienced." </p><p> </p><p>"No...I think that is good advice." </p><p> </p><p>For being a boy so young, this kind youngster seemed to be more knowledgeable than he was; Jeongin was able to help him take a step back and give him hope when he couldn't give it to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever tried going to the police before? To figure out who you are?" </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't thought to." </p><p> </p><p>"Well they have all kinds of stuff on public record and police record, maybe they have something about you or your family." </p><p> </p><p>"They would?" </p><p> </p><p>'I bet so! Maybe you were a missing person or something. There could be someone out there looking for you too!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Really??" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin excitedly nodded. </p><p> </p><p>They turned a corner and decided to enter a bakery at the end of the block. The snow had picked up a little and it easy got caught in the folds of their clothes. Inside they were much warmer and Minho decided that while the snow was pretty, he liked being cozy more--especially being cozy with a friend. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had opened his blinds to watch the falling snow outside. Wherever Minho was, he hoped that he was warm and dry. He couldn't stand the thought of him being all alone out there trapped as a cat. </p><p> </p><p>He held his phone in his hand and opened up his chat with Minho. </p><p> </p><p>-Minho- </p><p><strong>Me:</strong><strong>You want to head out soon? I think I'm sweating through this cardigan and I wanna leave before anyone notices TT</strong>   </p><p> </p><p>"Heh." He scoffed at the message. The night he had sent that text everything had been so different from how things were now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm going to make things right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to explain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started crafting a message but every time he said something it sounded wrong. Fake. Forced. </p><p> </p><p>"Say what you freaking mean idiot." He commanded himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me: Minho, I'm sorry about the things that I said. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I want to explain where I was coming from. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But that doesn't excuse the way I treated you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I can't understand what your life is like. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung eyed the cat bowls near the edge of the room. </p><p> </p><p><strong>But I want to understand. </strong> </p><p> </p><p>To his right, the little space heater with orange coils kicked off waves of heat in his direction. Doongie--Minho--would love to sit next to that heater. The two of them would sit next to that heater on those freezing autumn nights. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I miss you. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll Samcheong-dong is sooooo cute when I look at pics of it when I'm writing for this fic ahhhh it makes me wanna go there so bad :') </p><p>I am SO SOFT for Jeongin this boi breathes and I feel lIke I'm melting into a puddle of feels...don't we all XD </p><p>Personally, I feel like Chan is the kindest kpop boy out there. I know that I can't know him 100% but from how he presents himself to Stays and how he is just so supportive of us and his other members it blows me away. This boy is something so special and I am just so thankful that he exists.<br/>That was soooo cheesy oml but writing this chapter has got me feeling some kinda way &lt;3 </p><p>Next time: Jisung and Minho meet to discuss everything, Jeongin does a lil sleuthing, and all our bois meet up to discuss the elephant in the room (or cat in our case). A concert in Hongdae draws nearer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 15!!! </p><p>We are back to the regular-ish schedule :) I'll be updating on Wednesdays and Sundays best I can! </p><p>Hehe ~the secret is out~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>가려운 곳을 긁어 주다.</p><p>You scratch where it itches. </p><hr/><p>Minho stood with his hand lingering over the aged and ugly pear colored door. To the right of the frame, little plastic tiles making up the number 105 were scratched and faded. For a moment, Minho pondered what would happen if he just turned and walked away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would it be easier? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had missed Jisung terribly too. He had no idea how much he missed the smallest of moments that he would share with him. Minho ached for Jisung to ruffle his hair and to be surrounded by his safe-smelling scent. As soon as as he got the text from him, Minho had sat on his roommate's floor and cried out thankful tears until he didn't have any left. The thought of Jisung not wanting anything else to do with him made him feel hopelessly empty.</p><p> </p><p>"This is good!" Felix cooed to him as he lightly rocked Minho in a hug. Jisung had been cold to him at work the days following "the big reveal." He assumed that he was also mad at him for keeping Minho's secret. He didn't show it, but he was just as relieved. </p><p> </p><p>In the five days in which they had "given each other some space" --as Felix called it-- Jisung was the only thing that occupied Minho's thoughts, and now, here he was, standing at his door. He knew that Jisung wanted to understand him, but he also knew that his trust had to be earned once more. </p><p> </p><p>He took in a sharp inhale through his nose and pulled Jisung's pullover in his arms closer to himself, then he knocked. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Jisung thought that Minho would look different, or somehow be different when he opened that door. In a way, he really was different. The boy that he thought that he once knew was someone else now: both a person and a cat. At the same time, he looked exactly the same. That afternoon Minho wore that white and orange sweater that he seemed to be fond of. His caramel hair was tasseled beautifully. Those curious brown eyes studied him like they always did. In his hands was the grey pullover that he had walked out of the house wearing as well as the black jeans and the pair of shoes he had borrowed too. </p><p> </p><p>"Here." Minho simply said, and offered him the bundle. </p><p> </p><p>"...thanks." He took it, his hands momentarily brushing against Minho's fingers. They were still just as soft. "You can come in." Jisung stepped aside.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a bitterly cold day, so he had his tiny space heater running since that morning in an attempt to heat up the apartment; but only one heater could do so much. He had thoughtfully draped a blanket over the small sofa where he guessed they would sit. He knew that Minho didn't like being cold. </p><p> </p><p>"How have you been doing?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho hesitated before uttering, "Fine. And you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm...okay. You've been staying at Felix's?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Minho said quickly, then added. "He's been <em>taking care </em>of me."</p><p> </p><p>Jisung could sense the betrayal in Minho's words. He tried his best to keep it to himself, but he was undeniably embarrassed, and felt horribly guilty. He had been selfish in the way that he had treated the other boy, and all he could do now was try his best to make it right again. Still, he knew that he deserved answers too. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung awkwardly gestured for Minho to sit somewhere, so he curled himself right on the sofa nearest the blanket--just as Jisung thought he would. The cat-like boy instantly looked cozy: Jisung silently wished that the two of them could just be <em>a little </em>closer. He knew that at least for now they couldn't. He sat down as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for um...coming. And wanting to talk to me." Jisung started. "I didn't know if you would want to..." </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me either." Minho quietly added. </p><p> </p><p>"I uh...don't know where to start." The dark haired boy said with a nervous and airy laugh. His old tendency escaped and tried to make the severity of the conversation more light. "Maybe we can start with the cat thing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." Minho shifted a bit and curled up his legs closer to his body. "After you found me I found out that I can change back into a human; I wasn't always like this. And...I was scared to tell you about it at first because I thought that you would be scared of me...and that you wouldn't want me anymore. After a while I realized that I really loved being around you: both as a cat and as a person because you treated me differently than anyone else has. You didn't even know that much about me but you still cared for me anyways." </p><p> </p><p>"Unconditionally." Jisung whispered to himself, then motioned for the other boy to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"I realized that I really cared for you too, and that I was happier with you and more of myself--which was someone who I didn't know for a long time. I wanted to make you happy and feel less alone--like you did for me. I didn't tell you about myself then because I wanted to keep being there for you and I didn't want this...<em>cat </em>part of myself to get in the way of that. And...I also didn't want to loose you, so I kept it to myself. I'm sorry..." Minho hugged his legs tighter and his gaze fell. "I'm so sorry that I lied to you, I should have told you sooner before things happened between us." Jisung could see the tiny wells of tears forming in the cat-boy's eyes. "I understand if you can't feel the same way about me again."</p><p> </p><p>"No--"</p><p> </p><p>Before Jisung could think his hand instinctively reached out to grab Minho's arm to comfort him. As soon as he did he drew it back. A particularly painful memory flashed in his head of him telling Minho not to touch him. He had been so scared then, but now he couldn't fathom saying such a thing to this boy in front of him. He loathed seeing Minho so torn like this. He wanted nothing more now than to bring Minho in close to him. He wanted to show him how sorry he was and to escape the thorns that clutched at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took a steep inhale in and remembered Chan's words. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You don't have to be scared anymore</em>." Chan had assured him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's raw instincts gathered from the past few years of his life clung onto him harshly. It took everything he had not to listen to the poisonous voices inside his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I understand why you did what you did Minho...and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you in the first place. I made...terrible assumptions about you when I didn't even know the whole story. I was just so...shocked. It was a lot to take in and I think I just got really overwhelmed--." </p><p> </p><p>"--That's understandable too Jisungie." The nickname rolled of Minho's tongue so naturally, Jisung didn't know that he even liked hearing it that much. </p><p> </p><p>"--But that doesn't excuse how I treated you that day. I should have just...paid attention...and now I'm worried that I've dragged something between us." </p><p> </p><p>Minho cocked his head to the right like he did when he was confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Ever since--" Incoming tears made his nose hurt and Jisung fought them back. "Ever since I left my mom, since I left Incheon, I've had this...mentality that no good thing that comes to me comes with out a price. More specifically, I've thought that everyone around me <em>wanted </em>something from me and in exchange, they would give me love or friendship or something...actually, it sounds kind of ridiculous now that I'm saying it out loud." He chuckled a bit and wiped the corner of one of his eyes which was giving him a particularly hard time. "I think that I thought that you were going to do the same to me, and when I "found out" it felt like...my worst nightmare had come true. And I lashed out at you...that was wrong of me." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung let a couple tears fall, finally giving up to them. "I was <em>so</em> wrong. And I know that I was wrong about you. And about just <em>so many things</em>. I really hope that you can forgive me." He bowed his head deep in repentance and his tears fell into his lap, staining the grey sweatpants that he wore. He rose his head and tried to gather himself. "I'd like to know more about you and your cat-thing or whatever it is that you call it, there's so much about that I don't know about either. </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked back at him, expressionless.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe I've just done too much. </em>He fearfully considered. </p><p> </p><p>"The truth is, I'm <em>really scared</em> to loose you too." Jisung choked down a sob. "Like you said, no one else has treated like you have." </p><p> </p><p>Blankly, Minho took one of his fists and shoved Jisung on the shoulder, hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" The wounded boy whined out, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"That was for making me sad." Minho said matter-of-factly before carefully asking, "You're not...scared of me? You still want...me?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung took his sleeve, wiped his eyes dry then nodded. </p><p> </p><p><em>I look like a crying mess and he still looks as beautiful ever</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had thought too soon, because immediately after he nodded it was like something had clicked inside Minho and within seconds his face glistened with a stream of tears. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't go <em>anywhere </em>then." The cat-boy babbled between sniffles. "...Can I?" Minho opened up his arms meekly asking for a hug. He made a little surprised "oh" when he was practically tackled by the boy across from him. </p><p> </p><p><em>Finally </em>Jisung was able to do what he had been longing for. Jisung pulled Minho into him so quickly and with such force that the couch wobbled a bit. The both of them let out exhausted, but relieved laughs and their tears fell upon each other's shoulders. Being close like this made Jisung feel like the could <em>breathe </em>again. The first thing that he did was tangle his fingers all in Minho's hair and feel it's silky softness. That had been something he didn't know he had missed too. When he did, Minho nuzzled his head deep into Jisung's neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't have to be scared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung exhaled deeply. "I'm not going anywhere either." His words were said directly into Minho's shoulder, so they were a bit muffled. </p><p> </p><p>"No more secrets. We tell each other exactly what we mean okay?" Minho said as he ran his hands up Jisung's hoodie to the space between the fuzz of the heavier layer and the t-shirt that he wore under it. It surprised Jisung at first, but he knew that it must have been warmer there, and he was happy to oblige. </p><p> </p><p>"No more secrets." He echoed. </p><p> </p><p>Minho took his hands back and wiped the tears out from under Jisung's tired eyes with his thumbs. Once he was done he cautiously leaned in to kiss both of Jisung's cheeks one after the other. It was so adorable it was a little gross Jisung thought, but at the same time he didn't even care at all. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you're my boyfriend <em>and </em>my cat?" </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy snickered which crinkled his nose. "That's right." He lifted the other boy's hand to touch the back of his neck. "I think I've got something back here that says so." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Jisung flushed. "The microchip. I forgot about that." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's boyfriend-cat squished his round cheeks with adoration. "But I don't need that to tell me that I'm yours." </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy's cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of pink. There was one more thing that he hadn't realized till then: he was completely and utterly defenseless for the first time and so long, and it was all because of this boy that was both person, and cat. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin-ah! I haven't seen you here in a while."  </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." The high-school aged boy bowed as he greeted the older security guard who had buzzed him in. The guard had black hair sprinkled with white and a beard of the same color which traced the edges of his face then turned into a mustache. He wore his typical blue uniform with a navy tie and his golden patch decorating his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"You're pink now! I can't believe your father agreed with that!" He bellowed out a friendly guffaw. </p><p> </p><p>"Heh." was the best Jeongin could say. He was never the most sociable with grown-ups. </p><p> </p><p>"You're like a...cherry blossom!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." The younger boy said with another bow. He had found that when he didn't know what to say, a respectful bow would get him the farthest. "Is <em>abeoji</em> here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ehhhh I'm not sure." The older man took off his police cap to scratch his head. "You know he's always running around, trying to catch the bad guys." </p><p> </p><p>"I know." </p><p> </p><p>"I can call him for you and let him know that you're here?" He reached out an aged hand to the phone at the desk. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh!! You don't have to do that, I'll just go wait at his desk for him. I can text him too." Jeongin hurriedly assured him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah you're right! ~Texting~ that would probably be best." The security guard said with a very obvious wink. </p><p> </p><p>The young boy bowed once more and scuffled inside the atrium of the police station with the door locking behind him with a click. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p><em>I'm in! </em>Jeongin cheered himself on in his head. The deed wasn't hard at all for him to do, but since he knew the reason why he was there that day <em>wasn't </em>to see his dad, he felt <em>extra</em> sneaky. </p><p> </p><p>The boy in his school uniform made his way to the stairs, stretching out his legs so that he skipped every other step. He thought that he heard somewhere that doing that was good for you. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeonginnie!" </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin-ah!" </p><p> </p><p>People would beam at him as he made his way past tall glass windows and stairways with clear railings on the sides. He <em>thought </em>that he was being sneaky, but the son of a well known-detective drew attention to himself wherever he turned. The mostly new police building had shiny white stone floors that made little squeaking sounds under his sneakers, so at this point the element of surprise had completely escaped him. He made his way up a couple more floors until he made it to his father's division where all the investigators had their offices. </p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a motivating breath in, then strolled right in. </p><p> </p><p>The main office room was starkly white, but flags and maps of the metropolitan areas surrounding Samcheong-dong colored the walls. The room was mostly open and desks lined the edges of the room full of stacks of paper and manila folders holding even more stacks of paper. Each desk was arranged with a computer screen and nearly all of them held pictures of family in frames. Jeongin had talked to his father about the pictures once; he knew that a detective's job was dangerous sometimes, so many of them tried to keep their families close to them even when they weren't home. Most of the employees sitting at desks weren't the detectives, but rather administrative assistants and interns. The young boy was silently thankful for this: it meant his father must have been out on a case. </p><p> </p><p>Near the back right of the office sat the person that Jeongin was there to see. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Gwiyeowoyo!!</em>" The young woman exclaimed as soon as she looked up from her screen. "Your hair goes so well with your uniform!!" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Annyeonghaseyo </em>Hee-jin <em>noona</em>. Thank you." He said with a tiny bow. At this point his back had started to get a bit sore from all the times he had to bend down after just entering the building. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you waiting for your dad? He just left with the rest of them, there's an escaped convict or something. They're all out there doing all of the <em>cool stuff</em> and I'm stuck here doing paperwork and paperwork and <em>more </em>paperwork." Hee-jin's tone grew gradually more whiny and nasally as she complained, then she dramatically put her head down on her desk which was scattered in all of said paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>"No, actually...I came here to talk to you." He returned shyly. </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Her head shot up making her long black hair tied into a ponytail bounce. A plotting grin began to spread across her lips. "Is it <em>girl advice</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"What!? No. No. <em>Definitely</em> not that." Jeongin returned with a look of disgust. "I was wondering if you could maybe...look something up for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look something up? In the records? Why would you need me to do that?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Pleeeeese Nooooona</em>." The young boy pouted as adorably as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Hee-jin had started working as an intern at the police station around the same time his father started working there too. She was now an assistant, but everyone knew it was her dream to be on the team to catch the worst criminals in Seoul. She was only about five or six years older than him, bit Jeongin always felt like she was the sister that he never had. He <em>also</em> knew that the older girl was a sucker for his charms. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>. Fine. Just this once alright? But! Only if you tell me what this is for. I don't work for free." She crossed her arms with a teasing "hmph". </p><p> </p><p>"It's for a...school project!" Jeongin tried his best to sound believable. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh. A school project that you had to come to me about and <em>not</em> your dad?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can you just please help me? Pleeeeese?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Fine." She began to click away at her keyboard. "What is it I'm looking for?" </p><p> </p><p>"Missing person's reports from a few years ago, 10 to 15 years maybe? It would have been a young boy with the first name Minho." </p><p> </p><p>Hee-jin's eyes glared up at him from where she sat. "What kind of school project <em>is this</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Noooonaaaaa</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking, I'm looking!!" </p><p> </p><p>Her mouse made little plastic ticking sounds as she scrolled through the documents. "What's his surname?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm not sure." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Jeongin-ah, Minho is a common name and no surname? There's a lot to look through. And you want me to search <em>all</em> of Seoul?" </p><p> </p><p>"Pleeeese can you just try to look through them for me? I can wait!" </p><p> </p><p>"It'll take me a while." Hee-jin impatiently returned. </p><p> </p><p>"Is there anything else in the police records that might say something about him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is going to sound bleak but I could check the death certificates and obituaries as well. If he was missing, someone might have found him but, not...you know..." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin gulped. "I think I know." </p><p> </p><p>" Do you have his fingerprints? We can do scans here as well."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...wait...No! This is just for a school project! I don't--it's you know...like a treasure hunt!" </p><p> </p><p>"You're being so weird Jeonginnie." Hee-jin said with an inspecting gaze. " But I can look a bit more...for your <em>project.</em>" She said and tapped on her keyboard rapidly. "<em>W</em><em>hat are they teaching you guys these days</em>? <em>Whatever, this is the most excitement I've had in weeks</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Yay!! Thank you so much <em>Noona!!</em>" </p><p> </p><p>The older girl dryly chuckled then reached up to mess up the younger's fluffy pink bed of hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You owe me for this one okay? How about...one snack of everything from that vending machine over there." </p><p> </p><p>"Of everything??" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep." </p><p> </p><p>"Heh, okay! It's a deal then." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin sat next to Hee-jin and watched her scan the records for as long as he could until his father arrived. When he went home that night, he dumped the contents of his ceramic fox piggy-bank all over the floor. Those snacks weren't going to pay for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing that Changbin really knew for sure, it was that he was tired. <em>Damn tired</em>. The last place that he wanted to be right now was in that barbecue place at midnight. To make it all worse, he was shoved into a table near the very back of the restaurant and it was hot as hell back there. That day he had chosen to wear an extra thick black sweater and he now knew that was the worst possible decision he could have made. The second worst possible decision that he had made was to work on the music for Hongdae for several hours before arriving. There was nothing else that made his eyes more tired than staring at the blue screen and the constant lull of bass and hi-hats.  </p><p> </p><p>Chan sat across from him at the table; the two of them were the first to arrive. They hadn't said much to each other aside from hello and of course the exchanging of, </p><p> </p><p>"Can you believe that this is actually real?" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin would have bet his favorite synthesizer that it was all some kind of elaborate joke. </p><p> </p><p>That morning at work Jisung had stormed in--boots clomping like always--and uttered the two sentences: </p><p> </p><p>"Minho's a cat. We're meeting tonight." </p><p> </p><p>And surprisingly that was that about that. Changbin tried to ask questions but it was impossible to get Jisung's attention further that day: he was constantly moving around the store, muttering to himself like he had gone crazy. </p><p> </p><p>For all that Changbin knew, he really had. Chan on the other hand seemed much more relaxed about this all. The oldest boy sat close to the wall and played some game on his phone without a care in the world. </p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe </em><em>everyone around me is just loosing it.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He rarely texted Felix--for...reasons--but that day he found himself picking up his phone to message that Australian boy. Just his luck, Felix was just as vague. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It'll all make sense <em>hyung. </em>I'll be there tonight. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Just as he had thought about him, Felix walked through the door of the restaurant and hurriedly bowed to the owners then found his way to the table in the back. His face was pale with concern as if someone had been following him the whole way there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Probably more of those cult dudes. I wouldn't be surprised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix sat down right next to him. Out of the several seats that were open that was the one that he chose. Changbin secretly had hoped this would happen. He liked teasing him, and watching him just do random small things like puff up his cheeks with food or grab things with his tiny hands. It was annoying, he told himself. Annoyingly adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung." Felix breathlessly addressed him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello to you too." He scoffed. "You wanna tell me what this is all about now?" </p><p> </p><p>"I...don't think that I should be the one to tell it." </p><p> </p><p>"That Minho is a cat you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>The silvery-haired boy held his mouth open agape for a moment. "Who told you?" He hissed out in a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>"You believe it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I've...known for some time now..." </p><p> </p><p>"What? The hell--" </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a chair scraping against the terracotta tiles of the floor whined and Seungmin sat down next to Chan. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys." He said while he took off his sky-blue knit scarf. "Any of you know what this is about?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan set down his phone of the table and sucked in an impatient inhale. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho is a cat: Jisung's stray cat that he found after he got fired. But Minho is also a person and <em>now </em>they're together. I mean like together <em>together</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha." Changbin snarked and elbowed Felix who was having none of it. "I saw that coming from day one." He bragged aloud. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. So Minho is <em>literally </em>a cat?" Seungmin knit his eyebrows together. "That's impossible. I mean, he might <em>act </em>like one--"</p><p> </p><p>"--I think we just...need to hear them out on this one." Chan said authoritatively, then crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Felix stared blankly at the little grill in the center of the table. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Changbin leaned in to whisper. He realized he hated seeing Felix worried like this. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." </p><p> </p><p>Late as usual, Jisung opened up the door for Minho who had linked his arm around his. The two of them didn't nearly look as cheerful as they had before at karaoke Changbin observed, but they still seemed to cling on to each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good for them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But they should get a room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that Changbin noticed was that Jisung was wearing his glasses: a look that he rarely displayed. In fact, he had called them a part of his "I-don't-have-my-shit-together-or-I'm-late-to-work" look. </p><p> </p><p>The couple came to the table and took off their coats, only for Jisung to wrap his coat around Minho's shoulders. Changbin felt himself physically cringe. Next to him Felix anxiously watched them too but seemed a bit scared to look. Changbin considered his own long pea-coat hanging on the back of his chair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he doesn't look cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was <em>damn tired </em>and he still couldn't read Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all for coming on short notice like this." Jisung nodded as he spoke. It was then when Changbin noticed that he was still wearing his uniform from the movie theater. </p><p> </p><p>"There's a couple more people that I'm expecting." Minho added, then pulled Jisung's fuzzy black coat around himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah." Jisung suddenly announced.  All eyes were on the silvery-haired boy. "Thank you for doing what I couldn't." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it was nothing. Just...doing what I could." He breathed out thankful chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" Changbin questioned aloud. "Is anyone gonna start answering things here?!" </p><p> </p><p>From the door to the kitchen, a tall and lithe man in an all black outfit emerged wearing a black bucket hat, sunglasses and a mask to match. Next to him a taller towering man in a suit grabbed his shoulder and inspected the room before ushering him to the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho!!!" He rushed the caramel haired boy after taking his sunglasses off. He threw his arms around Minho and pulled him into a tight hug. "Is everything okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine...everyone, this is Hyunjinnie." </p><p> </p><p>The tall boy removed his mask and took a bow. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Holy shit.</em>" Felix sputtered. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin spat out a bit of his sip of water. Chan let out a single, "HA." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin was shocked speechless--and he was seldom speechless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There is literally no other way that this night could get stranger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minho!!!" Another voice rang through the restaurant. "I made it! I told my dad that I had to study for the entrance exams and he let me go!" </p><p> </p><p>A boy in a school uniform with pale-pink hair practically ran into their table in the back. He was out of breath and smiling like it was the best day of his life. </p><p> </p><p>"That is a <em>literal </em>child." Changbin announced. At least he could speak now. </p><p> </p><p>"And this is Jeonginnie." Minho said with an adorning grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! <em>Annyeonghaseyo.</em>" Jeongin bowed to all of them one by one while giddily chuckling. With his last bow he stopped mid descent. "Hwang Hyunjin." He croaked the name out with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, I love him." Hyunjin squealed in response, then grabbed the youngest boy by the arm to sit next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Now that we're all here." Jisung started, "We've got a lot to tell you." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Thus commenced the strangest meal that Changbin had had in all of his life. It started out with some casual introductions: as casual as they could have been at least. He never would have known that he would have gotten the chance to say "I'm Seo Changbin" to the most popular human in Seoul, but sometimes life just throws surprises at you. </p><p> </p><p>They were beginning to grill their food when the story about Minho being a cat started. At first, Changbin didn't know what was crazier: the story, or the fact that after a while everyone seemed to think that it was real. He was always a more "see it to believe it kind of guy." </p><p> </p><p>"...So then Minho asks me to wait outside the bathroom door and--" </p><p> </p><p>"--So how does this work exactly?" Changbin leaned in to whisper to Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"How does what work?" </p><p> </p><p>"The whole cat thing? How the hell do you make a relationship out of that?" </p><p> </p><p>"What? What are you talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>"Is Minho still his boyfriend even when he's a cat?"  </p><p> </p><p>Felix stamped on his foot under the table. </p><p> </p><p>"OW!" He growled as Felix glared at him. The whole table looked at him. "Heh. Sorry. Bumped my foot." </p><p> </p><p>"...Anyway, I check the shower curtain and..." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." Felix hissed in a whisper. "It doesn't work like that. Minho is a <em>human </em>too, get it? When he's a <em>human</em>--" </p><p> </p><p>"--I get it, I get it...I was only joking." </p><p> </p><p>"Then be quiet and pay attention." </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry that <em>I'm</em> having a hard time believing all of this." </p><p> </p><p>"..Well it's true so...shut up." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You can't tell your <em>hyung </em>to shut up." He said with a growing smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh!" Seungmin hushed them from across the table. </p><p> </p><p>"...So yeah, I know that it's kinda hard to understand but that's the whole story." Jisung finished and slugged down a big sip of soda. He had hardly eaten or drank anything since he started speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, that must have been so hard for you, I'm so sorry." Hyunjin reached to grab at Minho's hand. His action was met with a testing glare from Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>"So. Cool." Jeongin said in a tiny voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Another part of the problem is I don't remember anything about my past and what my life was like before I was a cat. I don't know why I'm a cat or how I ended up here..." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's gaze fell as his words became a little more hopeless. Jisung rose a hand to rub his back then tangle up his fingers in the hair on the back of Minho's head. </p><p> </p><p><em>Yeesh</em>. </p><p>
  <em>Really. Can they get a frickin' room? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" The youngest boy piped up. "I went to the police station the other day to get some help from my <em>noona</em> about this."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait this kid's got a <em>noona</em>?" Changbin snickered. "<em>Is that allowed</em>?" Across from him, Chan shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"No no! It's not like that!!!" Jeongin quickly interjected. "She's my dad's coworker and she has access to the police records and stuff. She said that she would try and look for you to see if you were missing." </p><p> </p><p>"Jeonginnie, thank you." Minho shot him a earnest smile. </p><p> </p><p>"She should let me know soon! ...soon after I pay her back too..." He trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we go public?" Hyunjin suggested. "The internet really is powerful. We could get you an interview and I don't know, maybe someone out there might see you and know who you are." </p><p> </p><p>"I can do that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure! I know the right people to get you a spot as soon as next week." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, really. And thank you to everyone for being so understanding. You're all my friends and I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. You all have been so kind to me I don't know how to repay you." </p><p> </p><p>"Tsk." Changbin rolled his eyes. Minho spoke like he was giving a farewell speech. At this point, sure he was "understanding" but that didn't mean that he understood everything. </p><p> </p><p>"Just tell us if you need anything. We all want to know about this just as much as you do." Chan suddenly piped up. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks <em>hyung</em>." Jisung interjected and the two boys shared a knowing eye contact. He then placed one of his arms around Minho's shoulders and the cat-boy leaned into him. Changbin did the same, but to Felix's chair in hopes that he would notice. Unfortunately, he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. Let's figure this all out and get Minho out of being a cat." Jeongin said with a determined little nod. The rest of the table followed with promising nods to each other. When it came to be Changbin's turn he groaned, but nodded too. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ah shit</em>. Here we go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jisung in this fic being weak for Minho takes all my uwus haha </p><p>My brain: "You sure that you wanna do this?"<br/>Me: *Makes a pivotal scene in Changbin's POV for the laughs*<br/>For real tho I loved writing from his POV it was so so fun!!! </p><p>Once again, thank you all so so much for supporting my fic&lt;3 Your comments always light up my day hehe </p><p>Next time: Minsung gets used to living life now that Minho's secret is out. Minho has a nightmare that might hold a key to his past and Jeongin starts to get some answers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I started writing this chapter it was the 2 year anniversary of STAY! I haven't been a STAY for very long but I already feel so at home in this fandom; I've been a fan of other groups in the past but I've never really felt a connection with the other fans and the members like I do with Stray Kids &lt;3 Ya'll are so amazing and creative and supportive and just generally awesome people!!! I've definitely found my ult group</p><p>tw: mentions of death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>쥐구멍에도 볕들 날 있다</p><p>Even into the mouse hole, the light shines</p>
<hr/><p>Over the tiny stove top, bubbles began to form in the well-loved saucepan as the sweet smell of his soy milk wafted up his nose. The digital green letters on his microwave read 7:11. He used to hate having to get up this early; especially when most nights he would stay up until the birds started chirping again to sneak in a couple more recordings of a verse. He would have thought that working till midnight every night would tire him out, but these days he had so many more reasons to stay awake just a couple hours more. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had gotten surprisingly good at surviving off of about four hours of sleep per night. However, now he had something else keeping him up. Additionally, the apartment had begun to be even more drafty than usual: one of his windows was almost always cracked open--it wasn't like he was loosing money on the heating that he barely had. </p><p> </p><p>In the few hours that Jisung would have before he would have to force himself to go to sleep, he would spend them with Minho. Of course, most days Minho would find an excuse to stay over. Since the cat was <em>literally </em>out of the bag now, it was decided that the respectful thing to do would have Minho mostly live at Felix's so that the two of them could have their "space". Chan and Felix both agreed that this was important but Minho begged to differ: he only ever wanted to be by Jisung's side. Even though this cat-boy <em>actually </em>had a <em>real</em> roommate now, he was rarely found at Felix's. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung stirred his soy milk so that it didn't stick to the bottom metal. That day he wore a particularly fuzzy flannel that he knew would be stolen from him quickly. Not only did he have cat hair claiming most of his clothes, now Minho had taken to <em>actually </em>stealing his clothes. The caramel haired boy was particularly fond of articles that resembled blankets. </p><p> </p><p><em>Meow?</em> </p><p> </p><p>The boy turned to see his tabby and white cat neatly sitting on the floor with his tail wrapped around him. </p><p> </p><p>"When did you get here? Sorry, but I gotta leave soon." Jisung said, and clicked off the stove.</p><p> </p><p>The cat made little chattering noises like he would do when he saw a bird in the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet?" Jisung took a cup from one of the cupboards with ceramic clinking sounds. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I haven't." </p><p> </p><p>A pair of arms reached to wrap themselves around him from behind. A shocked inhale flew in past Jisung's lips. It had been a little over two weeks and he was still getting used to Minho changing back and forth. As odd as it was to consider, he had understood Minho's situation over time and came to grips with the fact that it was true: his boyfriend was also a cat. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you make me anything?" Minho rested his chin on Jisung's shoulder and pulled him in closer. </p><p> </p><p>"You want some soymilk?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, I don't really like soymilk." </p><p> </p><p>"There's some leftover soup in the fridge of you wanna heat that up after I leave and I filled your bowl too if cat-you wants that. Just...remember to brush your teeth after, okay? I don't ever wanna..." Jisung shivered at the disgusting fish-tasting memory of a kiss. "Do <em>that </em>again, got it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okaaaay." </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing today?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-well I'm going to see Hyunjin about another photo shoot and talk about the interview on Thursday. Jeonginnie also said that he wanted to meet up soon too. I think that he found something out." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good. Hongdae is next week too. Changbin-hyung, Chan-hyung and I will be practicing every minute we can get. But you want me to come to the interview? I can ask for time off?" </p><p> </p><p>"You would do that?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung swiveled to face Minho and leaned his back against the counter and the other boy shifted his arms to rest on his shoulders. "Of course. It's a big deal and I want to be there for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Jisungie." Minho returned with his eyes softening. </p><p> </p><p>He had thought it once before and he would a million times more. Minho was absolutely the most beautiful person Jisung had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm just one hell of a lucky idiot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I like this." Minho said as he ghosted his fingertips over the fuzz of the black and grey flannel. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to steal it aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Probably." </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy's hands found their way to Jisung's collar which they then used to pull him in closer until their lips collided. Jisung reluctantly sighed into the kiss but his reluctance soon dissipated after he started to loose himself in it. He could feel Minho's mouth curl up into a smile. In turn, his own hands found both sides of Minho's delicately soft face. In the middle of the sharp inhales for breath they laughed a little. </p><p> </p><p>"You're going to make me late." Jisung was able to get out, still millimetres away from the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have to go?" </p><p> </p><p>"Someone's gotta work to feed himself...and you." Then, with his sudden realization, Jisung pulled back. "Wait, you're starting to work now, why don't <em>you</em> start paying for stuff!?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. That's right! It does pay for me to have such a handsome face." The cat-boy gestured to himself with a posh flourish. </p><p> </p><p>"Psh." </p><p> </p><p>"How about tonight I can pay for you? Would you like to go do something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Like a..." Jisung averted his eyes and felt his face grow hotter. "...a date?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho giggled in the way that Jisung thought could quite literally light up the world. "Yes." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Tonight then." He answered and tried to pull himself together. </p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy swept his hair away to give him a goodbye kiss on the forehead slowly and gently. </p><p> </p><p>After he left the apartment, Jisung wondered what would have happened if he really had skipped work. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, back so soon?" </p><p> </p><p>Yeong-ssi, the kind security guard tipped his hat to Jeongin and his father as they entered the glass doors of the police station. The fall wind that was swept in with the doors made hollow whooshing sounds and a few fragments of dead leaves blew in with it. Jeongin buried his neck a little deeper into his scarf; he was wondering when the snow that was forecast was going to start falling. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just stopping by for a couple documents on a case that I'm working on. After I'm taking Jeongin-ah out to dinner. He did great on a test today." </p><p> </p><p>"Well done!" The sweet, older man smiled warmly making his eyes squint a little amidst the wrinkles that encircled them. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" The schoolboy said with a bow. He could feel his father's proud smile beaming down on him as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"I just know that you'll make it to a SKY! You make us all so proud!" Yeong-ssi said with an enthusiastic thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's father chuckled. "That's right. Come on, let's head on up." </p><p> </p><p>The two Yang men waltzed through the building and were greeted excitedly by many. It was times like these when Jeongin felt like he was a little famous. It was a bit silly to daydream about, but regardless, the attention was fun. He scuffled next to his father who was much taller than him, and had broad shoulders as well as a strong composure. Jeongin thought that he was <em>the coolest </em>person in the world--that is--until he met a person who is also a cat. That pretty much put his father to shame. Still, he admired his father all the same. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention to you, Hee-jin-ah was asking about you. She said something about some kind of deal that you made? She said that she "wants her snacks now" whatever that means. What kind of deal was she talking about?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin felt his throat dry. "Oh! You know, she was just helping me the other day with a-uh proj-my homework! Yeah, my homework. And I told her I would repay her with snacks." </p><p> </p><p>"Well she should be up there when we get to the office. Do you have any money?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do." </p><p> </p><p>"That's good that she's helping you out, I mean, I know that there aren't that many friends to--" </p><p> </p><p>"--<em>Appa </em>! I do have friends..." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright!" The much taller man threw his hands up in defeat then resorted to his teasing smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin-ah!! Psst!" Hee-jin ducked behind her computer monitor. </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone in this room can hear you <em>noona</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Just get over here, I found out some stuff. And pay up! This stuff wasn't easy for me to find." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Jeongin threw his backpack into a nearby chair and watched as his father was called into another room by another detective. </p><p> </p><p>"Here. Look." Hee-jin's high ponytail swept back and forth and she pointed at her screen. Her head remained down as well as her voice. "I couldn't find any missing person's reports matching your description, but I did find <em>this</em>." She scrolled down so quickly that all the words turned into a blur. "Normally records would show more information than this--"</p><p> </p><p>"--Just tell me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Be patient! Look."</p><p> </p><p>Hee-jin pointed an official looking document with seals and fancy lettering. From all the documents he had seen from his father's job, he knew exactly what it was. A death certificate. </p><p> </p><p>"It's for an unknown person. The certificate says that he was 5 years old when he died in 2003. And get this--this isn't even the craziest part yet--" </p><p> </p><p>In the private office Jeongin's father guffawed out a laugh that both made them turn their heads. Jeongin was so tense that it started him. Hee-jin lowered her voice further. </p><p> </p><p>"In the records, there's more about him, but I don't have the clearance to read those documents. For some reason, they have the highest security on this file." </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Not even</em> <em>your</em> <em>appa</em> can read it. I also found an obituary for him in the newspaper too--it's vague, but I'm pretty sure that it's the same person. It was published in the paper around the same time the certificate was filed. Here, let me show you." Hee-jin navigated to a separate page with the click of her mouse. "It says, "Dearest and most beautiful Minho, may you rest at last, your SEJ." " </p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that's him?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't, but this is all that I have." </p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying that...he's dead?" </p><p> </p><p>Hee-jin shook her head gravely and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Jeongin-ah. It's all very suspicious." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin gulped then fearfully tucked his neck into his scarf like it was a little protective shell. "We need to find out who SEJ is." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Changbin tried to distract himself by flipping through a few pages of <em>Rolling Stone</em>, but it was no use--like he even read magazines for fun anyways. Jisung was looking annoyingly cheerful per usual. The two of them sat behind the raised desk of the record store in old wooden stools that would make your butt hurt if you sat in them for too long. Jisung was likely watching anime on his phone as he slumped over the glass display case. Every once and a while he would giggle at the screen. Tuesday mornings were always the slowest and they had finished inventory so neither of them had much to do. </p><p> </p><p>But Changbin did have something to do, and he had been doing it for the last couple hours. </p><p> </p><p>Operation "Figure-out-Felix-and-why-he-makes-me-feel-weirdly-fuzzy-but-also-kinda-irritated" was going swimmingly. In this case, swimmingly meant that he was <em>actually</em> drowning because he had forgotten to swim and sharks were after him as well...and he was trapped in the middle of the ocean. </p><p> </p><p>The older boy with deep blue hair impatiently bounced his knee up and down and his hands restlessly played with one of the free pins that the store gave out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He makes me wanna...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protect him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joke with him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be with him more? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scold him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...But why does he have to always get himself into trouble? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is he oblivious? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet he is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet he doesn't even like chicken. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hyung</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh-what?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Why is your face all scrunched up like that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Like it was just now?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was doing something with my face?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung put his phone down to chuckle at the older boy. "Yeah, you definitely just looked like you wanted to punch something." </p><p> </p><p>"I did?" </p><p> </p><p>"What's the issue? Stuck on a song or something? You worried about Hongdae?" </p><p> </p><p>"No-yes--I mean no. It's just...I'm trying to work something out." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin licked his lips and considered not saying anything at all. After toying with the idea for a few moments, he assumed if anyone knew anything about <em>this </em>it could be Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you...know that Minho..." He finished his sentence with a self-preserving cringe. "...Liked you?" </p><p> </p><p>"HA." Was the only sound Jisung let out, and it started Changbin in his chair. "He asked me if he could be my boyfriend." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, seriously?" </p><p> </p><p>The younger boy let out silent and disbelieving laughs. "I kid you not." </p><p> </p><p>"He just <em>told you</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean before then he was pretty touchy and there was also that one time that we almost kissed--" </p><p> </p><p>"--So you're saying that it was obvious?" </p><p> </p><p>"I think so...why are you asking?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Are you trying to figure out if someone likes you???" A mocking grin spread across Jisung's lips. "Come onnnn, you've <em>got </em>to tell me about them!" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't even say--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Yes you did!" </p><p> </p><p>"--No--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Nope!" Jisung smiled even wider. "~Tell me~" </p><p> </p><p>"FINE." Changbin growled and raked his hands through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I sure as hell better not regret this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's...felix-ah" The older boy mumbled incoherently. </p><p> </p><p>"HUh? Speak louder <em>hyung</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah." He returned behind gritted teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"One more time, just say it." Jisung leaned in but was gifted a swift and sharp punch to the shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I said, Felix-ah</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"YOU THINK THAT FELIX LIKES YOU?" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you <em>have</em> to yell that??"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think that?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't even know for sure so don't go <em>yelling it</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasped. "Do <em>you</em> like <em>him</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"No...I-I don't know--" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeeeah I think that you do." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know anything about it!" </p><p> </p><p>"Good for you <em>hyung. </em>Personally I think that the two of you are well matched." </p><p> </p><p>"...You do?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I mean, at the bowling alley, you're all that he talks about. You and being roommates with Minho. He thinks that you're so cool making music and crap...I mean I do the <em>exact same thing</em> but I don't see him rolling out the carpet for me..." </p><p> </p><p>"He talks about me?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung contentedly sighed. "You just proved my point." </p><p> </p><p>"What point??" </p><p> </p><p>"I've decided to help you out with this Changbin-hyung." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your help!" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm-yes you do." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>
  <em>Why is it so cold? Why can't we stay inside? It's warmer inside. I like it inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The only warmth that he could feel was in the palm of his hand where another hand was holding his. It was a big hand, so big, that he felt like his own hand was sinking into it.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was freezing and wet. Everything was a flurry of grey and white. The snow was stark in contrast to the navy blue sky, but it whipped all around him and bit at his ears until they were numb. Everything was so blurry: like he was awake and asleep at the same time. The dark tall figure leading him was silent and shadow-like. </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't we go back inside?" He heard himself say. </p><p> </p><p>The tall figure grunted. "Don't you like playing outside?' The voice belonging to the figure was deep and gruff. Their big hand squeezed his hand tighter. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a bit farther. It's warmer where we're going." </p><p> </p><p>He reluctantly followed. The figure was walking so fast he struggled to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>In his ears, wind howled with an eerie screech. Before long, he felt his toes go numb too and he began to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we there yet?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Step inside." </p><p> </p><p>The creek of an old door wailed and he was pushed into a dark and musty smelling room. It was <em>too </em>dark. He couldn't tell if he was shivering or trembling from fear.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here?" </p><p> </p><p>"--Hide and seek okay? I'll be back in a minute." </p><p> </p><p>The door wailed once more and it slammed loudly. The wind continued to howl like the call of wolves or a distant cry of someone lost. His body began to shake harder and now the only warmth he could feel were the tears on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why is it so cold? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was awoken by the twitching of the bed-sheets next to him. His blurry vision was able to make out his cat's body shaking all over and his little arms and legs twitching furiously. His closed eyelids fluttered. The tabby and white cat made little whimpers loud enough to tell him that something was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Immediately he sat up, feeling protective as always of his cat--as well as the boy inside of him too. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Hey. Are you having a bad dream?" He softly cooed and gently scooped the cat into his lap. "It's okay. I'm here." He ran his hand over the soft orange fur of his side to soothe him. "It's just a dream. It's not real." </p><p> </p><p>He reached over to click the lamp on from where it sat on the floor next to the mattress. Once the lights switched on, the cat had morphed back into a boy, shaking and fearfully trying to catch his breath with his head on Jisung's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm so cold." Minho muttered with his voice catching. </p><p> </p><p>"Here." Jisung grabbed the comforter and bundled the two of them in it further. Under the covers he wrapped his arms around Minho and pulled him in close. He used one hand to rub his back and the other to tangle in his hair. "Is this better?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and nuzzled deep into the blankets and Jisung's chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Was it a nightmare?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes...it felt <em>so real. </em>Like a memory." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think it could have been?" </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it was." </p><p> </p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's...I was in the dark, and I was alone and <em>so </em>cold. They just left me there...they didn't come back..." Minho sucked in a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Just try to relax for now okay? They can't hurt you now. You're safe here."</p><p> </p><p><em>I'll always keep you safe</em>. Jisung silently promised. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's hands snaked around him and found their way up the back of his shirt. To his surprise, Minho's hands really were cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Here. Look at this." Jisung leaned over to turn off the lamp and grabbed his phone instead to turn on the flashlight. "Back when I was younger and I couldn't sleep I would make shadows on the ceiling. Like this:" He took one of his hands to make the head of an animal. "It's a duck." He said with a little chuckle. "Like my ringtone." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't like ducks." Minho sourly added. "Or birds. They always run away from me."</p><p> </p><p>He took one of his hands from Jisung's shirt to try, it was some animal with two ears but Jisung couldn't tell what it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Its me." Minho simply said with a tiny and adorable grin. "A cat." </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh I think that looks more like a bull." Jisung teased back. </p><p> </p><p>Minho dramatically shoved himself away from the other boy and pouted for a moment before giving up and wrapping himself around Jisung again. </p><p> </p><p>"Show me more." </p><p> </p><p>"I knew you would like this." The dark haired boy replied smugly. "Here's a dog, and this one is a rabbit, and I think this one looks a bit like a squirrel..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read an article the other day about how Jisung always wears his ~platform~ Dr Marten's when everyone else in the group wears the regular ones and idk but I CAN'T stop thinking about this, it is THE MOST adorable thing!!! There is so much photo evidence of it too ahhhhhh </p><p>There's a lil bit of time skipping in this one--I hope that it made sense haha ':D </p><p>Sorry for the late update haha it's been crazy busy recently, I've gone back to school and I'm training to be a RA! The updates might come a lil bit slower from now on but they'll be here! Thank you all so so much for your support of my fic &lt;3</p><p>Next time: Minho and Jisung each get some disturbing news. Minho uses his public interview to find some answers, however unexpected forces are at play...luckily he's got Jisung by his side...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty belated, buuut ahhhh happy birthday Binnie!!<br/>How lucky are we to have Seo Changbin on this earth, for real, we are truly blessed &lt;3<br/>There is never a time when Binnie fails to make me smile! He is such a treasure! His talent, personality and dedication among many other things make Stray Kids what it is!<br/>Thank you so so much Binnie &lt;3</p><p>Here it is! Thank you all for your patience with my upload &lt;3 After loosing a lot of my work when writing this chapter I now know the h u g e importance of saving ':D</p><p>tw: mentions of death. physical violence,blood at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>궁하면 통한다.</p><p>If one is desperate, one will find a way. </p>
<hr/><p>"Minho! I'm sorry that I'm late."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin swung open the bakery door, letting in a flurry of snowflakes. The early November day was proving to be a bitterly cold one and the pink-haired high schooler wore his chunky knit scarf high up on his neck. The tips of his ears nearly matched in color his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. Its okay." The cat-boy mumbled and tucked his fingers around his cup a little closer. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry...but it's not really good news..." </p><p> </p><p>"Just tell me what it is!" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin cringed as he lowered his backpack to the white-tiled floor. "I think that we found you in the the police records...I think." </p><p> </p><p>"You think?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, we're not really sure if it's you because..." </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin-ah, <em>just say it</em>." Minho's patience had worn thin. Too long had we waited for answers like these. It felt like he had been waiting his whole life--and he had been. </p><p> </p><p>The younger boy curled up in his chair like he was anticipating a slap and hugged his arms to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Because if it is you, then that means that you died sixteen years ago.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"I...died?" </p><p> </p><p>A terrible chill ran down Minho's spine as he suddenly felt his entire body grow frigid. His hands began to shake of their own accord and he felt a hazy confusion set into him. The door to the bakery opened once more and the bells above them chimed. The snowy wind barged in behind a couple of chatty high school girls in uniforms. The cold air that snuck in found it's way directly into the holes of his orange and white sweater. </p><p> </p><p>"Are-are you okay?" Jeongin waved his hand in front of Minho's face with fearful doe-like eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Why is it so cold in here?" He whispered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p><em>Why was it so cold there</em>?</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" </p><p> </p><p>"I...died?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...we couldn't find out much more, Hee-jin <em>noona </em>from the police station doesn't have access to the rest of the file." He appeared to perk up a bit remembering something else. "But she also found an obituary!" The young boy said the word "obituary" a bit to loudly and cheerfully for it to go unnoticed in the small bakery. The high school girls confusedly turned their heads to leer at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" The cat-boy said with a tiny glimmer of hope. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a message that you can put in the paper to commemorate someone after they die. The one that <em>noona </em>found was published around the time you--<em>he--</em>died. Here, she printed it out for me to show you--" Jeongin dug deep inside his backpack to reveal the crinkled piece of paper. "It says "Dearest and most beautiful Minho, may you rest at last, your SEJ." Do you know anyone who has the initials SEJ?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho slid the paper nearer to him. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This meant that there was <em>someone </em>out there who knew who he was. <em>Who he really was</em>. He took in a shaky breath. <em>If</em> he had died, maybe they knew more. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't remember anyone. But..." He took a moment to let thankful and breathy laughs escape his lips. "<em>This means something</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin excitedly nodded. "I was thinking that you should bring this up in your interview! Maybe SEJ could be watching and recognize you!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'll mention it. Thank you so much Jeonginnie." He rose; the action pushed the tiny plastic table and caused it to groan against the tile. He encapsulated his young friend in a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Heh, you don't have to do that..." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We're closer now. I can feel it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p> </p><p>Jisung wove his finger's around Minho's in his pocket. Ever since they had done it the first time, it had become a little custom for when they walked around together. Of course, the two of them would always garner judgmental glances, but after a while Jisung had gotten good at ignoring them. Besides, it kept his hand warm and any practical person wouldn't say no to that...especially if they had Minho's hand to hold. Luckily, he was the only one that was allowed that privilege. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys snaked through the sidewalks and side-streets of their city. Golden and red <em>hanoks</em> lined the edges of the roads. Bits of partially melted snow was tucked away in the corners and edges of the curved rooftops in the line of homes. The warmth of the early afternoon sun had just started peeking through the gray clouds. Jisung hoped that it would fight all of the cold away. The past couple days the cold had seemed to be getting to Minho in a way that he hadn't seen before. It was almost like he was scared of it. </p><p> </p><p>"You doing okay? What did Jeongin say?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho puffed out a sigh that turned into white wisps in front of him. He had been quiet the whole trek. After Jisung had picked him up from the bakery, the two of them decided to walk around to clear their heads. If there was one thing that Jisung knew that Minho liked, it was his walks. </p><p> </p><p>"He thinks that I died sixteen years ago." Minho returned in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>"You what?!" The dark-haired boy stopped right in his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm starting to think that it actually makes sense." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Why would you think that?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho didn't meet his eyes with the other boy's. </p><p> </p><p>"My nightmares...I think they really are memories." </p><p> </p><p>"The one about the cold? Where you were alone?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "What if...that's how I died? In the cold?"</p><p> </p><p>Terrible fear and dread filled his beautiful cat-like eyes. Jisung had seen them like that before. He had looked at him like that when he had first found him as the abandoned cat in the alley. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would they do that?" Minho added with a bit of an angry grit to his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." Jisung said, and wrapped his arms around the other boy and shut his eyes tight. The distrustful voices in his head tried to plant doubt back into his brain, but he had also gotten good at ignoring them as well. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Why</em> would they do that to me?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>We're gonna find out okay? You've got your interview tonight and <em>someone</em> has to know <em>something</em>. And when we find who, we're gonna make them pay." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung clung onto Minho tighter. The idea of someone hurting the person that he cared for most filled him up with a rage that he didn't know he had. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeongin did find a name. SEJ. I think they are someone from my past. I'm going to ask them to reach out to me." The caramel-haired boy pulled away to grab Jisung's cheeks in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great!" He said, muffled--his cheeks were a bit preoccupied. </p><p> </p><p>Minho giggled a little. "Ah. Cute." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes but grinned a bit back. He guessed that once your <em>own cat</em> called you "cute" that must be a pretty high compliment. Then again, theoretically cats can't speak at all...but since his did, so it <em>really was</em> a high compliment. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy whipped his head around to check around them, then with a determined smirk, grabbed the other Jisung by the arms and swung the both of them into a brick wall close by. He then proceeded to attack Jisung with kisses all over his face--it didn't really matter where, he even snuck his way to Jisung's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"MiNHo! We're--" His ticklish self betrayed him and he cackled out in response. "--there's other people around!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Not that I can see." </p><p> </p><p>It took all of the smaller boy's will to not cackle out some more and draw attention to them. It made things a little worse when he realized that neck kisses definitely made him feel <em>something </em>that he would have rather not liked feeling in public. </p><p> </p><p>The <em>ping! </em>of Jisung's phone distracted Minho from his mission. The dark-haired boy slipped his phone from his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Unknown Number- </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jisung, please, stop ignoring my calls. I want to talk to you, I need to know if you're--</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He immediately shut his phone off to rid the message from his sight. It was unmistakable now. </p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Someone...I really <em>really </em>don't want to see or talk to ever again." Anxiety crept up his back like spiders. </p><p> </p><p>"Then don't!" Minho piped with pep. </p><p> </p><p>"It's...not that easy. Especially when they aren't giving up." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't know." </p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to find out at least?" </p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, <em>I don't</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm." The beautiful boy across from him looked upward in thought. "Well if you decide that you do wanna find out, I'll be here. Like you are for me." He said with a contented little smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung forced his memory of <em>her </em>voice out from his head and replaced it with something much happier. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be here for you always Minho." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had never been to a TV show set before. It was a lot more cramped and dusty smelling than he had previously thought. There were people rushing everywhere and it was a miracle that none of them tripped on the maze of wires on the floor. He just knew that before the night was over he would be one of the unlucky ones to trip and fall on his face. It was inevitable. </p><p> </p><p>Two stylishly dressed ladies approached them as soon as they entered the poorly lit backstage area. Only a few corners of the room were lit by vanities lined with light bulbs. The two of them wore wildly...adventurous...makeup (that was the respectful way of putting it Jisung thought) and snatched up Minho before he could have anything to say about it. Jisung felt assured when Minho awkwardly greeted them by name, he assumed that they must be his regular crew. Jisung really didn't know what to do with himself, so he sat on a lonely looking folding chair near the makeup stuff and pulled up YouTube on his phone to peruse the conspiracy theory videos. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho! Jisung!" A familiar voice rang above the busy chatter. </p><p> </p><p>The one and only Hwang Hyunjin made his loud and flashy entrance as always. His silky black hair was tucked into a beanie and he managed to make the sweats the he wore look fashionable. His driver/silent bodyguard trailed behind him in a freshly dry-cleaned suit--as always. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was the kind of person to walk with purpose, and he was certainly walking with purpose today. Everything about him oozed with determination. </p><p> </p><p>"Neither of you need to worry about anything, I've got everything set up: even the questions, so there will be no surprises at all." He rushed over to Minho to give him an empathetic squeeze on the shoulders. "And I'll be up there with you too, so if you ever feel unsure about anything you can look to me." </p><p> </p><p>Minho hesitantly nodded in return. </p><p> </p><p>"You look so handsome!" He then said in an adoring voice and inspected Minho's nearly finished makeup. There was something about Hyunjin's duality that gave Jisung whiplash. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Is it ready?"  </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin vehemently nodded. "My company set up the hotline and everything. Of course we know that people are going to send in dumb stuff, but I just know that there just has to be someone out there that knows <em>something</em>." </p><p> </p><p>A anxious exhale escaped from Minho's lips and Jisung rose to be nearer to him. Over time, he had gotten better and better at sensing when Minho needed him or was feeling uneasy. It felt really nice knowing that for once there was someone else that he could care for; someone that also depended on him. His protective instinct of the cat-boy never faltered. Minho returned with a thankful grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." Minho straightened himself with sudden resolve. "Plus I look amazing." He winked at Jisung as they looked at each other's reflection in the mirror lined with light bulbs. He had taken to winking thanks to some of Changbin's more cocky moments. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I have to get to hair and make-up; we should be on in an hour. Remember: there's nothing to worry about!"</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin exchanged some knowing and communicative eye contact with his driver and he confidently strode away. Once the "adventurous" make-up ladies returned Jisung was able to slip away for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin." He kept his voice low once he reached the young celebrity's corner of the room. "Can I ask you for something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure Jisung-ah." </p><p> </p><p>"Can you like...just watch out for him out there? I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or anything. Also, can you...keep stuff private? You know what I mean...?" </p><p> </p><p>"No one is going to be learning about the two of you, okay? I promise." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. And thank you. For all of this. It means a lot to him...and me." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin swiveled around to pat Jisung's shoulder reassuringly. "Just doing what I can. Now get back to Minho before they decide to dye his hair or shave his eyebrows or something crazy. We've all got images to uphold here." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Minho shifted in his white, faux leather chair it squeaked. Everything about his surroundings was uncomfortable, and he was beginning to doubt if he was as ready as he said he was. All under his clothes and around his body were wires that connected to his microphone and they felt like vines that were going to swallow him up. Above him, the heat from the spotlights blared and he could feel beads of sweat begin to perspire on his back and traced his hairline. What was most eerie of it all was the several dozen pairs of eyes that stared at him and watched his every move. The audience of mostly girls seemed to be entranced, and not in a fun or magical way at all. </p><p> </p><p>From time to time he would meet Hyunjin's eyes as they waited and who would mouth the same phrase over and over again: "<em>Everything is going to be fine. You've got this</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Near the edge of the stage and in the shadows stood Jisung: just far in enough so that the audience couldn't see him but close enough so Minho could see him from where he sat. Minho figured that Jisung would end up standing there for hours knowing how long the shoot was going to take. To his surprise, every time that he checked to see if Jisung was still <em>really </em>there, he was. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I'll be here for you always Minho."  </em>His voice echoed in Minho's memory. </p><p> </p><p>"Going live in ten!" A voice bellowed. </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend shot him a supportive little smile and a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p>Before the stout (and very adorable) interviewer reached her seat, the audience suddenly roared with excited squeals and screams. It was so loud and startling that Minho's hands instinctively reached to cover his ears, but Hyunjin was quick to lower them and mouth his mantra: <em>"Everything is going to be fine</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"This is...Idol Insider!" She called out, stirring the crowd even more. The interviewer wore a navy blazer with the same color trousers and a fashionable t-shirt underneath. On top of her short-cut black hair was a hat to match. "You might recognize me from my other variety show MCing, but today I am going to be doing a very special interview with these two <em>very </em>handsome boys! Today we will get a peek into what their lives of fame are like!! Firstly, we have the one and only Hwang Hunjin! Korea's most talented all-rounder and everyone's boyfriend..."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for having us Kim Shin Young-sunbaenim." </p><p> </p><p>She motioned to to young celebrity where he sat charmingly beaming in his seat. His charms only seemed to make the cheering and screams louder. </p><p> </p><p>"And with him is his dear friend and newcomer to the modelling scene: Minho!" </p><p> </p><p>The caramel haired boy issued out a tiny wave and a smile as confident as he could muster. Next to the very well seasoned Hyunjin, he felt a bit intimidated. However, to his surprise, he was met with an equally excited and shrill response: people in the crowd shouted out his name along with "I love yous" and "he's <em>so </em>handsome!" </p><p> </p><p>The interviewer tossed around her hand to silence the crowd with a sly smirk. Even though she was very small in stature her personality heavily contrasted. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Aigoo</em> it's so wonderful to see you both here; what a powerful duo you both are!" </p><p> </p><p>"Psh <em>stop</em>." Hyunjin toyed and gave a dramatically soft hit to her arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Now. I'm sure that there are many things that we are dying to know, but let's start out with the basics. Hyunjinnie. Can you give us a hint about what you're working on now? Is it new music? Another dance performance?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, well...I'm sure I can say a little something without spoiling too much..."</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Are you doing okay out there? Do you need anything?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled Minho by the shirtsleeve during a commercial break to a darker corner of backstage where the two of them could hide a bit. His knees were screaming for him to sit down after standing for so long but he didn't dare leave Minho's line of sight; he had to know that he was still there. He shoved a water bottle into Minho's hands and dabbed a towel across his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Is it too hot out there?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine Jisungie, really, stop worrying. I think that they really like me out there." </p><p> </p><p>"I know. I know. I'm just...can't I just ask you if you're okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Yes." Minho returned with a teasing grin. "Do you think I'm doing a good job?" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask me, ask all those screaming girls out there." Jisung couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. </p><p> </p><p>"But <em>I am</em> asking you." </p><p> </p><p>"You know what I think." He returned and swept his fingers through Minho's locks. Some hairspray made the task a bit difficult, but he tried the best he could. Somehow the action calmed them both down. </p><p> </p><p>"After this break I'm gonna do it." </p><p> </p><p>"You ready?" </p><p> </p><p>"The most ready I've been in my whole life." </p><p> </p><p>"We're on in 10!" Someone called backstage. </p><p> </p><p>"I've gotta go." </p><p> </p><p>"Wait--" Jisung grabbed the other boy before he slipped away too far. "After this, you wanna get some cheesecake? You know... to celebrate? We could watch Cat Returns or something else that you would like--" </p><p> </p><p>"--That sounds amazing." Minho returned with an adoring grin. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"--And I think that really, acting is my calling. I hope to do more dramas in the future." </p><p> </p><p>"And we'd love to see you in them, Hyunjin-ah!" Shin Young beamed. "Okay! Before, we go, I've been told that our Minho has something special to say to the audience, so you all better pay attention!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho looked to his friend sitting next to him who gave in a reassuring nod and a quick squeeze on the knee. </p><p> </p><p>"Firstly...I want to say thank you...to you all, for coming and watching. It means a lot to me--to the both of us. I wanted to share with you all the reason why I go by the name Minho. It's not a stage name, like some of you might think. It's my real name. I..." </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt his heartbeat rebelling in his rib cage. Why was something he wanted to know so bad so hard for him to say? </p><p> </p><p>"...I don't know my surname. In fact, there are many things about myself that I don't know...literally." </p><p> </p><p>Confused murmurs erupted all over the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying that you have amnesia?" Shin Young leaned in and furrowed her brows, intrigued. </p><p> </p><p>"Something like that. I was hoping that today I could ask you all to help me remember." He looked directly into the camera. "If you recognize me, or know anything about me, please contact us." </p><p> </p><p>"--My company has set up a hotline for you all to call or message. We just ask that you please be respectful." Hyunjin calmly added and the phone number showed on the giant TV display screens behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"There's one more thing." Minho sucked in a determined inhale. "SEJ, if you're out there, please reach out to me. If you know anything about me, please. I want to know." </p><p> </p><p>From the edge of the stage, he only wanted to look at Jisung. Something scared and raw inside of him wanted to leap off that stage and bury himself in his Jisung. Every cat-like instinct that he had didn't want to be sitting up there any longer, but rather curl up and never move. </p><p> </p><p>"...and there we have it. If you can, please help Minho with your information. But thank you for watching! I hope to see you again next tim--" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>You okay</em>?" Hyunjin mouthed and covered his words with his hand away from the camera. </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy gulped and nodded. A mixture of uncertainty, relief and exhaustion wiped over him. "I did it." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>In the evening light, Minho and Jisung traipsed down the alleyways and sidewalks of Samcheong-dong, hands in a shared pocket as usual. The late night was filled with an abnormal amount of stars: usually the light pollution from Seoul was too much for them to twinkle in the sky. The two of them passed closed shop windows, black with darkness, but the light from passing cars illuminated them for a couple seconds, only to fade just as quickly as they lit. </p><p> </p><p>They had to take one more bus to get back to Jisung's apartment, and by then the two of them might as well have been sleep walking. Normally Jisung would be more careful in public with Minho, but when his boyfriend's head fell sleepily on his shoulder he wasn't going to move an inch. Minho's pale hand rested on his thigh and he let it remain there as he ran his thumb over it's delicate softness. </p><p> </p><p><em>Hyunjinnie </em> <em>is calling. </em></p><p> </p><p>Went the little robot voice on Minho's phone while they stepped off the bus and into the fresh cool air.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Minho mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>"We're already getting calls and messages!" Hyunjin screeched from the other side of the line. "I mean, a lot of them are fake and are just talking about how attractive you are but people are saying other things! Saying that they recognize you!" </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" The cat-boy felt himself wake up a bit more. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! They're saying that they think they recognize you from their school or their grocery store or stuff like that. The team over here is gonna be actively searching for the validity of the statements. We could even have an answer by the morning." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much Hyunjinnie." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it! I wanna find out just as much as you." </p><p> </p><p>"--Hey, I'm just gonna go right in and out. You can wait out here." Jisung spoke into his other ear. They had stopped in front of their convenience store which emanated with a green-white light. </p><p> </p><p>"At this rate, I bet you could have SEJ calling us by the end of the week! <em>Never</em> underestimate the power of the internet and TV." </p><p> </p><p>Far in front of him, Minho thought that his mind had started to play tricks on him. After all, he was really sleepy. The two black figures with long coats appeared far off, but seemed to be getting closer and closer. He rubbed his eyes to see if they had really been there. The patting of footsteps on the concrete seemed to be getting louder too. </p><p> </p><p>"I got us a strawberry on today too! Just to switch it up, keep us on our toes. Nothing beats chocolate though--" </p><p> </p><p>Minho squinted at the figure approaching quickly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are they really there?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait, Minho, something is happening." Hyunjin's staticy voice crinkled over the other side of the phone. "We lost it? What do you mean? We're--where did it go? Where are the calls going, is it the number? Why did everything just black out?" The celebrity's voice panicked over the phone and he spoke faster and faster. "Minho--I'm--something is happening with our server, we can't access the calls and messages, they all just <em>vanished</em>. The phone line---can we get it back?"</p><p> </p><p>Nervous and rushed speech tornado-ed on the other side of the line as dozens of voices started bickering. </p><p> </p><p>Frozen, Minho pointed to the black figures who were <em>much </em>closer now. Jisung noticed them too. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, step aside--" </p><p> </p><p>In seconds Jisung was tackled from behind by a tall black mass: not an inch of his face could be seen. His giant arms reached around Jisung with ease and squeezed him tight while he kicked the air. Another man sneaked up on them to wrap his arms around Minho who fought back with everything that he had. Next to him, Jisung squirmed around on the ground asking for air while the first tall man set to work kicking in his stomach and his face. </p><p> </p><p>"JISUNG!." Minho wailed, but he too was held back by his arms by the other tall man who put him in handcuffs. "STOP!" </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy wheezed when another punch hit his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Minho pleaded with hot tears in his eyes. Even though he knew it was likely impossible, he tried with everything to pull his hands out of the cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! HEY!" A familiar voice bellowed "Are you harassing my customers? HEY!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho was thrown to the ground where his vision turned upside down. The old shopkeeper balled his hands into fists and tried his best to meet the punches of the now four men dressed in black. </p><p> </p><p>"Help! HELP!" The shopkeeper yelled at the top of his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone help that guy!" A voice from across the street yelled back and soon another man joined in the fight. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I called the police." The voice of a woman stammered. </p><p> </p><p>On the ground Jisung struggled to get up and blood flowed freely from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow. "Min-Minho--" He gasped and the other boy thrashed around to pull himself up. Adrenaline lifted Minho to his feet where he ran over to the smaller boy who was heaving on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The chirping of a police car zoomed onto the scene and soon all Minho could see what red and blue. The shopkeeper and a couple strangers kept the tall men at bay until they sprinted away as soon as the police car pulled up. </p><p> </p><p>"You bastards!" The shopkeeper yelled after them and threw a rude gesture. The two policemen flew out of their car to chase them. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to get him to the emergency room." The middle aged woman grabbed onto Minho's shoulder. He choked out an angry and fearful sob. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh no. No. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Ar-are you--" Jisung coughed, "--okay? Did they--" His pained breath caught in his throat. "--hurt you?' </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine..." He lied and hushed, truthfully his whole body ached and his wrists screamed with a burn from the cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>"My car is across the street, I can get you both there. The police can come later." One of the kind strangers with blood on his knuckles helped Jisung to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." With shaking hands Minho found his phone with a screen shattered on the sidewalk. His trembling fingers typed in Felix's name then pushed the call button. He propped Jisung's body against himself in the back seat. </p><p> </p><p>Out of all of the terrified and confused thoughts that rushed through him, there was only one thing that spoke above the noise. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He has to be okay. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's everything that I have. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to call this chapter: the storm before the calm...we'll see why in the next chapter...which is another one that I've been waiting a suuuuper long time to share as well! </p><p>Thank you all so much for bearing with me! Like Jisung in this fic, now that I'm back to school, I also work 3 jobs 😅  </p><p>Next time: The group speculates about the attack on Jisung and Minho. The concert in Hongdae arrives. Our little group gets together to support the musical debuts of Chan, Changbin and Jisung. Let's just say that this night is gonna be a night to remember...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did we get to be so blessed as to deserve two comebacks one right after the other??? Once again I am so not ready :') Thank you so much to our boys for feeding us so well!! I thought that GO生 was gonna be the death of me but oml we'll just have to wait and see what IN生 does to meeeee AND we have We Go????? I'm already deceased. </p><p>This update took me a bit longer than anticipated: sorry about that! Thank you all so much for coming back and reading my updates &lt;3 </p><p>Alsoooo, this chapter we have a bit of a ~scandalous~ scene, I purposefully made it light and mostly implied, but if that's not your cup of tea or you want this fic to stay as fluffy as it is, feel free to skip that part, starting at "Ecstatic, Minho..." towards the end.</p><p>Shes a long one so cuddle up with your blanket and some snacks ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>고생 끝에 낙이 온다</p><p>After much tribulations (고생) comes much pleasure (낙). </p><hr/><p>"Be honest. Does this scar make me look tough? Like I could beat someone up?" The bruised and scarred boy pointed a finger to his gnarly looking eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, the only thing I can think about when I see it was the time when <em>you</em> got beat up." </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! I'm asking a serious question."</p><p> </p><p>Chan flicked his right eyebrow up. "A <em>serious</em> question?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah like... "Jisung-ah, I think that your scar makes you look badass and the stitches just <em>really </em>make it." </p><p> </p><p>"H a. You're funny. I'm not gonna say that." </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez I'm just trying to make conversation! I hate standing here. Who volunteered us anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>Chan gulped down a large sip from his thick bright pink straw dotted with tapioca jellies. "I dunno." </p><p> </p><p>"Hell, I didn't even order anything! That hospital visit cost me everything that I had. I'll be lucky if I have enough money to buy myself dinner this week." </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin <em>did</em> say he could pay for you." </p><p> </p><p>"Psh. I'm not gonna milk my world-famous friend for a cup of milk tea." He then snickered after a slight pause. "Huh. I just used "milk" two different ways." </p><p> </p><p>"Minho didn't have a problem taking him up." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm </em>not Minho." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned to their huddle of friends tucked in a booth near the back of the shop. Hyunjin was incognito as he usually was when he went out in public with them. Seungmin and Jeongin showed each other pictures on their phones. Felix and Changbin sat side by side, playfully bickering about something. More recently the two of them could always be seen next to each other--Jisung hoped that his coaching of Changbin had been working out.</p><p> </p><p>If the two of them weren't talking about music, they were plotting their next move. At this point, it even felt a little like <em>he </em>was trying to get with Felix since he had thought of so many plans for Changbin. It seemed like his two friends were hanging out more and more even outside of their little group. Jisung was truly happy for his friend: Felix brought out another side in Changbin that was more comfortable and confident. Sometimes the older boy would get wrapped up in himself--thankfully he had Jisung to overcome is moments of overthinking. </p><p> </p><p>The boy with the deep blue hair slugged his arm around Felix's shoulder and pulled him in a bit closer, causing the younger's freckled cheeks to beam widely. </p><p> </p><p><em>It's only a matter of time</em>. Jisung pridefully thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>His own boyfriend clung to Hyunjin's arm with a cat-like attachment while he laughed at whatever random memes the younger boys had on their phones. There was something just so simple and calming about it all. A sense of belonging that Jisung had never felt swelled when he saw all of his friends together like this. Sure they were a <em>really </em>strange group of once-strangers, but somehow they all made sense. </p><p> </p><p>"Have a nice day." The tea-shop girl quickly said to them before returning to work. She presented them with the rest of their drinks: most of which Hyunjin had paid for. Jisung had decided that for a super-famous guy, he really liked Hyunjin. Countless times the young celebrity had mentioned how thankful he was that he had <em>real </em>friends now. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung and Chan slid back into their booth with their bounty. As soon as his butt hit the seat, Jisung hissed with a wince as his insides burned. Thanks to the <em>very </em>effective pain meds, he was able to bear the pain of his broken rib. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Minho whispered to him with concern in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. It still hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle." </p><p> </p><p>His cat didn't seem all that convinced. </p><p> </p><p>"Really! I'm taking it easy! Just like they told me to. I promise that I won't bounce off the walls or anything that could make it worse." </p><p> </p><p>Minho abandoned Hyunjin's arm to wrap himself around the dark-haired boy. The cat-boy had a few scars of his own: nasty looking bruises on his wrists and a couple scrapes on his jaw where he had hit the ground. Granted, Jisung looked worse, but afterwords he knew that he would have taken even more hits if it meant that it kept Minho safe. There was a blurry memory somewhere of the two of them in that car and Minho blubbering words he couldn't make out, he just knew that they sounded important... </p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard anything more about what happened,Hyunjin-hyung?" Seungmin asked with a sip from his Thai iced tea. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shook his head morosely. "We still haven't been able to get the phone line back up, or recover any of the messages. They swore to me that everything was secure, my company said that they had <em>everything </em>handled..." </p><p> </p><p>"Who could even do something like that?" Jeongin added. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. But they told me that it had to be someone who knew what they were doing. To hack something on that big of a scale; getting messages from all over the world and just to make them vanish?" </p><p> </p><p>The group quieted down for a moment to drink their respective drinks and ponder. Jisung's eyes fell down to his black boots on the stylishly tiled ground, then shivered at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe this isn't the right time to say this...but I think we need to get creative figuring this out." Felix piped up. He was still comfortably under Changbin's arm. "Before, I told Minho that because his problem is out of the ordinary, we need to think of an extra-ordinary answer." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Hyunjin said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, isn't it our theory that Minho was...murdered? Right? If that was him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." Jeongin confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that someone's trying to cover it up. They don't want people learning more about what happened to Minho all those years back." </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like a drama to me." The drama-aficionado, Hyunjin, added. </p><p> </p><p>"But if Minho's alive, that means they didn't succeed in killing him right?" Seungmin joined in. "They wouldn't have something to hide." </p><p> </p><p>Minho shuddered. </p><p> </p><p>Chan sighed, "I still think that <em>attempting </em>to murder someone is <em>still</em> pretty bad." </p><p> </p><p>"But then why was there that obituary from SEJ? Isn't that proof?" Jeongin proved to know more than the rest of them did about the whole police side of things. </p><p> </p><p>"Whether they did or didn't do it isn't the point. There is someone out there that doesn't want the truth about what happened to Minho to come out. They're trying to cover their butts." Felix said with resolve. </p><p> </p><p>"And they really tried." Jisung muttered. The gears clicking inside his slightly concussed head were finally able to put it together. "I think that the same people who went after Minho and I after the show are the same people who took down the hotline." </p><p> </p><p>"That would make sense." Hyunjin nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"I think that there's a reason why they put Minho in handcuffs and not me. I mean, why beat the shit out of me and not him?"  </p><p> </p><p>Felix's eyes widened. "<em>They were gonna take him</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"And I don't think they wanted me coming after them." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Take me</em>?" Minho's cat eyes filled with fear and rage. </p><p> </p><p>"No one is gonna take you. We're all gonna make sure of that." Chan soothed the group with his brotherly tone. The anxiety was tangible in the air around them. </p><p> </p><p>"My driver can protect you." Hyunjin immediately decided. "My company can get me another one for now. That, and I trust him the most. The two of you will be safe." </p><p> </p><p>Said driver was sitting at a table by himself sipping an espresso from a tiny cup that made his already giant hand look even more giant-like.  </p><p> </p><p>"And I promise all of you too, I'm not going anywhere. It's gonna take everything that they have to take me. I was startled last time, but this time I know what they want."  Minho earnestly met the eyes of his friends. "I owe all of you so much. You have all taken care of me so well and given me a purpose. I'm not giving that up." </p><p> </p><p>The youngest boy of the group reached across the table to give the cat-boy a sweet squeeze on the arm. "I feel the same." </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin feigned wiping a tear from his eye and attacked Minho with a hug. "You've brought us all together Minho." </p><p> </p><p>Changbin scoffed across the table, looking as smug as ever with the adorable Australian boy near to him. "Yeah, yeah, it's super cute....come on, we've got a show in a few hours. Let's head out." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p> </p><p>Hongdae was like no place that Minho could have ever imagined. Compared to the tranquility of Samcheong-dong, Hongdae was like a whole other world. Neon colored signs lined the streets and everything seemed crowded and full of electric energy. Yellows and reds, and blue-white lights made the streets seem like they were luminescent veins fading into the deep navy of the night sky. The thin streets were filled only with pedestrians who seemed to take up every bit of space available. It was loud and uncomfortable as the caramel-haired boy skimmed past bodies in winter coats. He was so close to the others occupying the street that the material from his parka squealed against the material from other's jackets. The scent of food was everywhere, mixing into a tantalizing concoction in his nose that made his stomach rumble. From clubs, music boomed and bass seemed to shake windows holding the sound inside. Traffic cones and dead leaves clung to the curbs of the road. Fashionably dressed college students blended into the works of street art that could be found as murals or standing pieces alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay close to me. It's easy to get lost around here." Felix pulled at his sleeve to snap him out of his wondrous trance. </p><p> </p><p>Felix, Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin had left the concert venue in search of food. They had been waiting through their friend's soundcheck, but it was starting to get a bit boring and frankly, they needed to give Jeongin's hyper-self a way to expend his energy. The cotton-candy boy appeared to be even more shocked about their surroundings than Minho was. It was a bit of a miracle that he was even there at that hour without his father knowing. </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin had his eyes glued to his phone's maps. "I think that it should be right over here." </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin squealed and set off running towards the food stand. </p><p> </p><p>"What's this called again?" Minho questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Hweori Gamja. But I think that you can also call it a tornado potato." Felix quickly translated in English. </p><p> </p><p>"I haven't had one in so long." The puppy-like boy took after Jeongin who was already excitedly paying for his food. </p><p> </p><p>"We should bring some back for the rest of them. Changbin-hyung really likes potatoes." Felix added with a little smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix..." </p><p> </p><p>"--I thought that everyone knew that." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant." The cat-boy shot his friend a teasing grin. Jisung really was terrible at keeping secrets. He had been aware of "the plan" for a good while. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Felix pushed them onward. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was never really involved in "the plans" but he just couldn't help himself. Meddling was just so fun. "Don't you think that Changbin is gonna be tired after the show? What if he doesn't want to go out for Hyunjin's dinner? They're bound to be out late." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure he won't pass that up. It's only respectful since Hyunjin can't come to the show. He said that he wanted to treat us. He already feels bad enough for not going. I think that it's <em>very </em>considerate. He knows that he would only draw attention..." </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't <em>you </em>treat him." </p><p> </p><p>"What?! Why me? Hyunjin-hyung is--" </p><p> </p><p>"--I think that he would appreciate it too." </p><p> </p><p>"We can't just <em>ditch </em>Hyunjin-hyung--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Really, I don't think that Changbin would mind. Why not just ask? Don't you want to spend time with him?" </p><p> </p><p>"What the--Minho, mate, you're making it sound like--" Felix waved his small flustered hands around in the air. </p><p> </p><p>"--Just ask him!" Minho's tone lowered as he snarked under his breath, "It's not like I'm wrong." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, thank you so much for this, I'm freakin' starving." Jisung greedily took his Hweori Gamja from Minho's hand before he could even offer it. </p><p> </p><p>"You're...welcome." Minho sassily remarked. Nearer to them, Changbin "whooped" upon seeing his tornado of potato. </p><p> </p><p>"Only a little more than an hour and we're starting. There's a couple guys before us, but...shit, I feel like, so nervous and sweaty but like really really excited at the same time...I think I might have a heart attack." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" The sudden declaration scared the gullible cat-boy. </p><p> </p><p>"No! No. I'm kidding. It's a figure of speech. I don't mean it." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. You're so cute." Jisung said and ruffled his boyfriend's hair, but Minho swatted it away. </p><p> </p><p>"I still don't think that this is the best idea, especially with you still being hurt and everything." </p><p> </p><p>"God, how many times do I have to say it!? <em>I'll be fine</em>. Trust me. I'm hopped up on my drugs so I can get through a few songs just fine." </p><p> </p><p>Minho poked Jisung's hip opposite his broken rib. He knew for a fact that there was a purple bruise there. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Jisung yelped in response. </p><p> </p><p>"See? Still hurts." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, hurts when you do that!!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry..." He reached his pale hand to gently caress Jisung's forehead near to the stitches on his eyebrow. After seeing Jisung so in pain when the two of them had been jumped, he had been so scared and worried, he never wanted to see Jisung like that ever again. The ramblings that he had said in the car seeped back into his head. He wanted to say what he had said again, but this time he had to get the timing right. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that you care for me. But just this once, I need to have this. I've been working for this for so long, and now that I've got the chance, I can't let it slip away." </p><p> </p><p>"I know." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed deeply and brought in the boy across from him into a hug. This time it was Jisung that smelled like hairspray and a bunch of other things that detracted from his normal scent that Minho was so comfy with. The mere moment of being close like this seemed to ease the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>"You do look..really handsome though." The cat-boy let up bashfully. </p><p> </p><p>"Sexy right?" Jisung threw him a cocky smile. He was adorned in all the latest fashion that Hyunjin had provided to the three of them for the performance. One of Minho's make-up ladies was even able to volunteer for the event. </p><p> </p><p>"If you think so." The taller boy jested. He wasn't about to give himself up too easy. Jisung did look <em>very </em>handsome and mysterious, but he wasn't about to let the other boy know that just yet. </p><p> </p><p>"And I think that you look very pretty too,..." Jisung leaned in to whisper in his ear, "...<em>kitten</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Minho was absolutely stunned. "<em>What</em> did you just call me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Jisung! Changbin and I wanna practice some more, get over here." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you in a little bit." The dark-haired boy scooped up the other boy's left hand and planted a kiss on it. "I expect to see you in the front." He finished off his sentence with the flourish of a wink. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>It was a bit past 1am when Seungmin leaned over to the rest of the group to scream over the noise from the loudspeakers that it was their friends turn to perform next. The little group of four had been patiently waiting while the other soloists and rap groups performed. Minho had never experienced anything so loud that it made his ears feel like they were vibrating. The screaming girls from the interview were one thing, this was completely different. He had also grown seriously hot as the time had passed as well. All of the dancing bodies around him shoved him closer to the edge of the stage and the mask he was wearing was starting to feel suffocating. Since his appearance on TV, they all thought it best that he should hide his identity too. </p><p> </p><p>The gruff MC entered the stage again, wearing clothes similar to Changbin's dark attire. In fact, he was the one that got them the gig in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>"We've got a new act tonight!!" The MC bellowed. Cheers from the audience whooped in the thrill of it all. "One of my personal friends, just starting up with his own music, I present to you, SPEARB! J.ONE! AND CB97!" </p><p> </p><p>Upon each of their introductions, the boys ran onto the stage one by one, clad in chains, straps, and wearing the utmost fashionable clothes that Hyunjin could muster. Their eyes were smoky and all of them looked deathly cool and intimidating. On top of it all, Jisung's scars made him look invincible. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's jaw dropped in awe and he looked over to his silvery haired friend next to him who had done the exact same thing. Seeing his boyfriend, <em>his </em>boyfriend, up there like that made him feel immense pride. For a moment, he remembered all of the quiet moments the two of them shared in their apartment, cuddling; as cozy as could be, making each other laugh at the dumbest jokes. Compared to that Jisung, Minho thought he was looking at an entirely different person--and he was completely enthralled by him. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin was clapping at the speed of light and Seungmin stood there with the biggest smile on his face and seemed to be laughing in disbelief. Almost immediately once the MC exited all of the lights turned off and their first song began. </p><p> </p><p>In the dark, Changbin's voice growled, "<em>They're not even ready for it.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Should we tell them?</em>" Chan teased. </p><p> </p><p>The light's flashed back on so bright they were blinding and Minho watched Jisung break his promise: he leapt off of an elevated platform with his mic to his lips and screamed out, "WE. ARE 3. RACHA." </p><p> </p><p>Immediately after, words flew out of Changbin's mouth as he broke into verse and the booming of the bass track behind him shook the whole room as if it was quaking. It was so startling that Minho didn't have a chance to breathe, but instead got caught up in the sheer talent and massive aura of his friends that brought everyone moshing against the stage. He gladly took off his mask, just so Jisung could see him, then threw himself around in dance with all of the people around him. There was no other words to describe how it all made him feel, other than just saying that he had never felt more <em>alive</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's verse came along and he marched right up to the edge of the stage where he had caught sight of his friends. He was sweating, out of breath, scared out of his mind but so dazed in the attention that he felt like he was bulletproof. Right there watching him was his cat of a boyfriend, who somehow looked ridiculously gorgeous in that pit of writhing bodies. Even though he was focused on his lyrics, he couldn't help but think for a split second how <em>fucking </em>lucky he was to have that boy in his life--and just how fucking lucky he was in general to be up there doing exactly what he had always wanted to do. He knelt down right where his boyfriend was and reached out to trace his index and thumb along the other's soft jawline. </p><p> </p><p>There was just one other thing that he couldn't keep off of his mind, but that had to wait. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's hair was lathered to his forehead by the time that they were done performing and he was so hot that the only thing his body could think to do was get outside where he knew it was going to be colder. At that point, his mind had drawn a blank, and there were stagehands speaking words to him while they untangled him from his mics, but everything that they said sounded fuzzy. He heaved in inhales as he tried to catch his breath. Chan and Changbin high-fived next to him and gave each other tight hugs but he felt as if he was moments from passing out. An excited shriek found its way into his right ear and then he found himself surrounded by more people, but this time they were people he knew. </p><p> </p><p>"That was just...so amazing...I can't believe that you all..." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung recognized Felix's voice but he barely registered it. His broken rib ached and he assumed that the pain meds had worn off--that--or maybe he had just been a little too stupid about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Probably the second one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...Jisung..." A gentle voice cooed, and in seconds he was able to ground himself a little bit more. </p><p> </p><p>His vision cleared, and there was Minho, just as breathless and exhausted looking as he assumed he was. </p><p> </p><p>"Come with me." Jisung commanded and locked his hand onto Minho's arm. He tugged the two of them farther and farther from the rest of the noise and into the back alley of the venue, next to large green dumpsters that had been lightly blanketed in the flurrying snow. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisungie, are you okay?" Minho worriedly asked. </p><p> </p><p><em>That's much better</em>. The dark haired boy thought as the cold air hit his damp skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung?" Minho cocked his head and his cat eyes questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Something strong and instinctual clicked inside Jisung's head when he saw his beautiful boy, then he let himself go. More forcefully than he intended, he shoved the two of them against the brick wall of the venue, startling Minho to let out a little squeak. The wintery air burned his dry throat as he sucked it in and leaned himself fully into the boy against him then wantonly kissed his delicate lips with some kind of urgency that didn't make much sense, only that it felt good. For a couple moments, the cat-boy didn't know what do, but then returned while his arms wrapped around Jisung's back. He too took his hands to the caramel hair that he loved so much and he raked his fingers around it, feeling the tiny cold sensation of snowflakes wrapped up in the locks. His body felt like it was set aflame, and he only felt warmer when Minho's mouth parted slightly for the two of their tongues to accidentally meet. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisun--" Minho's words got caught up between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy pulled away for mere seconds to breathe and take in his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good God. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go home?" Minho asked with a bit of pleading in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd like that...<em>kitten</em>." He whispered back into his ear. For being normally awkward and goofy, Jisung felt some strange kind of confidence take over his whole body.</p><p> </p><p>Minho appeared to shiver. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you cold?" He asked, feeling protective once more. </p><p> </p><p>"No..." Minho turned away to hide his rosy blush.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Stop...calling me that." He muttered and also tried to hide a tiny grin. </p><p> </p><p>"What?...<em>kitten</em>?" Jisung teased once he figured it out.  "Do you not like it...? Or do you...?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I--" </p><p> </p><p>Minho was silenced quickly by an attack to his neck by his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Next to them, the back door creaked, and the jovial laughter of their friends spilled out. </p><p> </p><p>"EWWWWWW." Jeongin screeched, snapping the two boys out of their moment. </p><p> </p><p>Chan slapped his hand over the eyes of the youngest boy. "Heh, what's goin' on out here?"  </p><p> </p><p>Still riding his high, Jisung snarked, "What did it look like?" He then threw his arm around Minho and opted to pull him in closer that way instead. </p><p> </p><p>"Soooo are you guys joining us for Hyunjin's dinner?" Seungmin attempted to move the conversation along. </p><p> </p><p>Minho and Jisung exchanged knowing glances. "We're just gonna head back. It's pretty late anyway." Minho announced. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we all know what that means." Changbin joked, and that earned him a swift nudge in the side by Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"OKAY!" The oldest boy in the group cleared his throat. "Suit yourselves. We're gonna head out." </p><p> </p><p>From inside the venue, music continued to boom, distantly, but it still rhythmically. The red neon lights from the nearby street blended with the white of the snow, making it appear pinkish where it gathered in the street. </p><p> </p><p>"Ac-actually, Changbin and I won't be going either." Felix suddenly announced. "I told him that I was gonna treat him a while ago so...we're gonna go do that." </p><p> </p><p>"What? No you didn'--" Changbin cut in, but was again punished with a swift elbow. "<em>Ouch!</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, guess our party is getting smaller then." </p><p> </p><p>From behind Chan, a shorter girl stepped into view. She was stout and curvy and had adorably chubby cheeks and arms that looked very huggable. Her dark black hair faded to blue at the tips. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! You guys! This is Mi-Sun! You know... from the bakery?" Chan held her by the hand and proudly pulled her forward. Obviously, the attention made her even shyer and she said "hello" in the tiniest voice possible. </p><p> </p><p>"It's nice to meet you!" Jeongin grinned, earning a thankful little giggle from the girl. </p><p> </p><p>"She uh...came to see me-us!" This time it was Chan's turn to get shy. "Well, we'll...just head out now. See ya!" </p><p> </p><p>The four boys were left still a bit confused at everything that had just happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Good for Chan." Changbin said at last. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jisung agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Welp. See ya." The elder boy decided, then steered Felix away. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Let's get out of here." Jisung slipped his hand into his boyfriends, and they buried the both of them into Jisung's pocket. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"You uh...were really good out there...tonight." The silvery haired boy said after the two of them had been walking around the streets of Hongdae for some time. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. But...how come you didn't tell me that you wanted to treat me after the show?" </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno, spur of the moment I guess?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Not that I'm complaining. I'm getting free food either way tonight." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha. Yeah..." The Australian boy tucked his neck deeper into his collar. Actually, he wasn't complaining either. When he had seen Jisung and Minho together, some sort of weird thing had taken over him. He knew what it was, but it was too embarrassing to admit. </p><p> </p><p>"So. Where are we headed to? Did you have a place in mind?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I guess if you see something that looks good to you we can try it." </p><p> </p><p>"Challenge accepted!" Changbin grinned. There was something about his aegyo habit which was just too cute for Felix to take in. </p><p> </p><p><em>Why did Minho have to put those frickin' thoughts in my head?  </em>He then quickly scowled. </p><p> </p><p>While he was still brooding, he felt the warmth of Changbin's hand scoop his up. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked, a bit panicked. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you...cold? It's snowing...?" Changbin looked a bit panicked himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh. I mean, a little, but I'm okay...you don't have to--" </p><p> </p><p>Before he could say any more, Felix found his hand dragged into the pocket of Changbin's parka. </p><p> </p><p>It was too much. It was too similar.</p><p> </p><p>"I said, I'm fine." He tore his hand out, annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." The other boy uttered, dejectedly. "I was just trying to help." </p><p> </p><p>"Well I don't need it! Not like that." </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah." Changbin stopped in his tracks, and spoke softly. Where they had stopped, the yellow glow from a bar nearby illuminated their faces and the falling snow. "What's going on? Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"NO!" Felix growled, startling even himself. "Why are you being like this??" </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Changbin looked genuinely confused. </p><p> </p><p>"You-you're like, touching me all the time, wanting to be close, teasing me--is it all just a game to you? Have you ever thought to stop and think about how I feel about it all? No! You don't. Because you-you...don't take anything seriously!! An-and I see <em>them </em>all the time, you know...<em>canoodling </em>and you know how that makes <em>me </em>feel?" </p><p> </p><p>"...how?" </p><p> </p><p>"Really <em>fucking </em>lonely okay? And that's not even the worst of it." The silvery-haired boy began to pace. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah, <em>calm down</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not gonna <em>calm down</em>. You know why? Because you <em>lead me on, </em>like you have been these past couple weeks, I don't know what your problem is...if you think that it's just funny or--" </p><p> </p><p>"Felix-ah! Be careful! That's--" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin lunged forward, and just in time. Within seconds, Felix's foot had caught an invisible sheet of ice on the ground, all of his body weight was thrown backwards so quickly that he had barely a moment to react. Before his head hit the ground, Changbin's arms had caught him. The entire action had knocked the wind out of the younger boy and he had shut his eyes, preparing for the impact. When he opened them again, there was his hyung, worriedly looming over him. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" The older boy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Ye-yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Felix..." Changbin deeply sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. It...wasn't my intention." </p><p> </p><p>"Your intention?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was doing those things on purpose. But not for the reasons that you think. I meant it." </p><p> </p><p>"You <em>what? </em>" The wet and cold snow began to seep into Felix's pants. </p><p> </p><p>"I was trying to get your attention. Because..." The older boy bashfully averted his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Felix couldn't believe what he was hearing. In <em>no way</em> had he expected the confrontation to go like this. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Changbin was no longer above him, but rather extremely close, and Felix couldn't process what was happening until after he had realized that Changbin had leaned in to kiss him, and he was too stunned to kiss back. His eyes were wide open, and the sensation of the other boy's lips sent his brain into overdrive trying to decide what to do: kiss back, say something, slap him? Yes, he had thought about this very moment, but <em>now? </em></p><p> </p><p>The older boy broke, looking fearful. It must have been one painfully awkward kiss because Felix never really did decide what to do. </p><p> </p><p>"I"m so sorry..." Changbin looked crestfallen. "I thought that would make it better. I'm so <em>so </em>sorry. That's not what you wanted was it?" He offered the other boy a hand up. </p><p> </p><p>Mind still buzzing with a million thoughts, Felix still needed more time to made a decision. But still, on his lips lingered the feeling of a kiss that he had been waiting so long for. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying...you feel the same?" </p><p> </p><p>"...yes." Changbin cringed and cowered, still feeling guilty."I have...for a long time now...I just didn't know how to...approach it, you know? I haven't really done this before." </p><p> </p><p>"Neither have I." </p><p> </p><p>"I like you Felix-ah." Changbin suddenly said. "I'm not joking,I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I know that I can be like that but--" </p><p> </p><p>It didn't matter what else Changbin had said, Felix <em>finally </em>made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"--I'm gonna kiss you now." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh??" </p><p> </p><p>"Right now." Felix announced and grabbed the collar of Changbin's coat to pull them in together. This time, he kissed back. </p><p> </p><p>It was nothing crazy, and it was actually quite simple. This time, there was no uncertainty, rather, Felix allowed himself to feel every part of it. Every bit of the closeness and the resolve and the affection that had been bottled up for much too long. The way that Changbin held onto him as if he was just a bit scared that they would break, only made him hold on tighter. With his mittens on his hands, Felix cradled Changbin's face as he had imagined doing so many times before. He had seen so many times in his dramas what first kisses were like, but nothing was like the real thing. He couldn't help himself but smile with relief and euphoria while they kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin pulled back to place his hands on top of Felix's mittens and hold them there on his cheeks. "I wanna treat you tonight instead." He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You didn't tell me that this was a date." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Felix snickered a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I was here to save your butt again." The older boy jested, and went back to his usual state of throwing his arm around Felix's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I should say thank you." </p><p> </p><p>"Ehh it's fine. That's what I'm here for." He paused for dramatic effect. "...<em>you." </em></p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~</p><p> </p><p>Jisung tossed the wet strands of his hair this way and that with his fluffy towel until it was dry enough for his liking. He never knew that a shower could feel so good. He had also since cooled down--in a couple ways--since himself and his cat-like boyfriend had returned home. Now, he was more sleepy than anything. The night had drawn even longer after they had decided to get food on the way home too. He had settled into his second comfiest sleep-shirt (Minho had stolen his first) and scooted onto his mattress on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>In his cat form, Minho was dozing peacefully in a little white and orange ball, swaddled in the white blankets of the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"How is it that you're even more tired than I am?" Jisung hushed, and smoothed his hand along the fur of the cat's side. "It's been a long day for the both of us."</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over to turn off his lamp when beside him Minho's voice yawned with, "I'm not asleep yet." </p><p> </p><p>"Then what were you doing just now huh?' Jisung quietly teased and ruffled the top of Minho's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Resting." </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." He turned once more for the light. </p><p> </p><p>"--Wait." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Before we go to bed, I want to tell you something." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>"Well...not like this." </p><p> </p><p>"Not like what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not when you're all expecting it." </p><p> </p><p>"Minho, you're confusing me, just say it." </p><p> </p><p>Instead, the cat-boy took to inspecting the stitches on Jisung's eyebrow. "It doesn't still hurt does it?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, not really..."</p><p> </p><p>His delicate hand rose to lightly brush over the bruises on Jisung's face and lightly trace above the stitches. The action tickled the sensitive boy. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" The dark-haired boy lightly giggled. </p><p> </p><p>From there, Minho's hand fell to the other boy's arms, where more bruises could be found. He traced all around them like one would over the surface of a map to find some hidden place. "There's so many." He whispered, barely audible. He then ran one of his hands carefully under Jisung's shirt to the couple other places where he knew there were purple spots too, causing Jisung to squirm a little bit. At last, he rested his hand over the wrapping of Jisung's rib. "I'm so sorry that I made this happen to you." </p><p> </p><p>"I've already told you, you don't have to worry about it." Jisung breathed back, the two boy's faces close to each other. </p><p> </p><p>"I was so scared that night that they had hurt you so bad that..." Minho trailed, then removed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm still here right? They didn't do anything <em>that</em> bad to me. I'm still here, still <em>your</em> Jisung." He cutely smiled and reached his hand to lovingly stroke the cat-boy's face. "I'm not going anywhere. I've still got a cat to take care of, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"--I love you Jisungie." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes widened at the sudden remark. His brain told him that he needed to--and wanted to--say it back, but he couldn't physically form the words on his lips. What overtook him the hardest was the realization that <em>no one </em>had told him that they loved him in a very <em>very </em>long time. </p><p> </p><p>"I said that to you when we were on the way to the hospital, but I don't think that you understood then, so I wanted to say it now when you could hear it. Do-do you--" </p><p> </p><p>"--I love you too Minho." He pulled in the cat-boy tightly into a hug who easily settled into him with a nuzzle into his neck, then wrapped his legs around him to straddle him where he sat. "Truthfully." Jisung breathed out a laugh, and the boy on top of him wiped a tear from under his eye with adoration. "I never could have expected it to be you who I would just love...<em>so much</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Ecstatic, Minho peppered him with little kisses all over his face, and specifically lingered on the places where he had been bruised. "I love you here, and here, and here and I love you here..." He said every time he planted a kiss. He worked his way all the way down to Jisung's chest, where he pulled up his shirt to give special attention to the bruises there, slowly are carefully. "I love you here. And I love you here..." </p><p> </p><p>Not only did it tickle, but the gentle kisses sent Jisung reeling in another way. As Minho continued to then just kiss wherever he could, the smaller boy felt himself get lost in the sensation, and finally succumbed so some of those thoughts that he had been tucking away for a little bit. When Minho gave his body attention like this, it felt amazingly good. After long, he was embarrassingly more <em>excited </em>than he had planned to be.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Minho wait.</em>" He inhaled shakily. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" He looked up, of course adorable as ever, but also tantalizingly beautiful and soft all wrapped up in Jisung's own shirt and the folds of the blankets. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung's scattered brain tried to come up with some excuse before Minho would notice what was starting to become just a bit too obvious, but he couldn't think quick enough. He watched in horror as Minho's gaze fell downwards. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisungie...you're..." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I know,</em> <em>I know</em>, you don't have to say anything about it."  </p><p> </p><p>"Hm, say anything or <em>do </em>anything?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?!" </p><p> </p><p>"You said that I don't have to <em>say</em> anything about it, but what about <em>do </em>something about it?" Out of nowhere Minho's tone began to ooze with confidence in the matter, and it was only making it harder to Jisung to keep himself together. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what, you wanna <em>do </em>something? Do you even know like..." He nervously licked his lips." "...do you know what to do?" </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>do </em>know how to use the internet now Jisungie." </p><p> </p><p>"oH!" Jisung's voice cracked. "That's right...heh." </p><p> </p><p>With each passing moment of even <em>talking </em>about what could happen, Jisung wanted to crawl in a hole. He felt dreadfully pathetic since just talking about stuff got him excited. </p><p> </p><p>"I also know that if you aren't sure Jisungie, then I don't want to do anything at all so...you just have to tell me." </p><p> </p><p>"Like tell you now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmhmm. What do you want Jisungie?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh, I dunno, what do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not about me." Minho lovingly grinned, and gave out a few more kisses, this time sinking down a bit lower, to place the final one on the inside of Jisung's thigh. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em> <em>God. </em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm still waiting for you to tell me." That cat-like boy sang.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffed out a particularly <em>frustrated </em>breath. "I-I want you...to...you know...do it. You know...take care of...it." The dark haired boy felt <em>absolutely </em>embarrassed and awkward saying such a thing, especially when he had never said anything like it before. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Minho hummed, sounding delighted. Jisung had no idea how he could be as easygoing considering what he was about to do. "Just tell me to stop if you ever want me to okay?" Minho earnestly promised with his brown gentle eyes. He hooked his fingertips under the waistband of Jisung's sweatpants and underwear. "Is this okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmhmm." Jisung murmured and tried his best to remain calm. He felt like he had heard somewhere that if you were nervous, it would just make the whole thing a lot less enjoyable--and he didn't want to mess this up for Minho either. </p><p> </p><p>The caramel haired boy took off the layers as carefully as he could, then there it was. Right there for all to see. Jisung felt himself flush deep, deep red knowing that Minho was looking too. </p><p> </p><p>"This is stupid isn't it?" I know that it's like...weird." </p><p> </p><p>"No it's not." Minho genuinely reassured him. "And Jisung, you do know that I have one too right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Can we stop talking about "it"?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>"...No." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could hardly bring himself to look, but soon after a couple more kisses to the thighs, he felt the pressure of Minho's hand, and it was <em>nothing </em>that he could have anticipated. Little gasps and sighs escaped out from him that he had no control over. The stress that clung onto him dissipated as his mind drew blank and all he could feel was the amazing and new sensation. Everything about it was unpredictable, and that was what brought him in even deeper. </p><p> </p><p>"Is this good?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna do something else now?" Minho announced after a little while. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" At this point, Jisung felt like his head was spinning. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna use my mouth now okay?" </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy inhaled deeply, preparing himself for what was coming next. "Okay." </p><p> </p><p>Minho started, that was just about the end for Jisung. Quite truly, he couldn't say that his body had ever felt "electric" up until this very moment. All of his will power to remain calm and control himself basically shattered and nothing but the embarrassingly lusty thoughts remained. Minho's efforts didn't have to be used too long until Jisung was then a little bit of a shaking mess all because of him. Naturally, the cat-boy reveled in every moment of it, and felt sneakily prideful that he was able to have <em>this </em>kind of effect. </p><p> </p><p>Once Jisung was coming down from his high, Minho snuck back up to continue his job of gifting kisses. Over the other boy's collarbone he lingered for a moment, sucking slightly. He rose and looked down upon his work where he had created another little bruise among the many others there. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard that means that you're mine now." The cat-boy mischievously chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was still struggling a little to put air in his lungs. "I-I guess so. But...I thought I already was?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mm. That's true." </p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired boy reached up to bring his boyfriend down to let their lips meet. Afterwords, he studied those brown-cat eyes of his. There was nothing more beautiful and unique. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna...can I maybe...do you want me to...?" Jisung cringed. "God, sorry, I'm so...<em>gah</em><em>.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"I think I know what you're saying Jisungie. And yes." </p><p> </p><p>Nervously, after Minho had laid down, Jisung mirrored the exact actions that had been done to him and made his own trail of kisses down Minho's irresistibly soft skin. He could have sworn that if it was possible for that boy to purr, he would. The little gasps and mewls that came from Minho were not only ridiculously adorable and tantalizing, but give Jisung the confidence he needed. It was a bit strange feeling at first, but he quickly got used to the motions. He was overcome with the desire to help his cat-like boyfriend feel as good as possible. He wanted him to feel so taken care of and loved, nothing else mattered. </p><p> </p><p>And he made sure of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eyes drooping and fluttering asleep, Jisung held Minho in his arms in the darkness of their room, both of them just a little too hot to be normally cuddled up under the blankets. He was a bit wired, but never more relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>"Promise it'll always be like this." Minho whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"I promise." Jisung hushed back, and played with the other boy's hair until he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Jisung's heavy eyes gave up, closing upon the view of his cat curled up in a ball in his arms. For once he silently wondered what it would be like to wake up and see <em>his</em> Minho--not his cat--beside him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I OOP. I hope that you guys liked the ending of this chapter. It's certainly...different from the rest of the hella soft and fluffy content of the rest of this fic. I am 100% a soft stan but this is something that I wanted to try out too. I tried my best to make it low-key and mostly implied (mostly bc I am awkward lol) but I hope that you all enjoyed it too! Don't worry, the fluff is the main aspect of this fic ;) </p><p>I've wanted "kitten" to happen for a looooong time but I had to find the right time to do it so I thought that here would be the best hehe</p><p>I know that irl Jisung and Hyunjin are close not Hyunjin and Minho, but for some reason I just really wanted to see what their dynamic could be like--both of them can be pretty dramatic at times so why not have them get along and be besties in this AU? hehe</p><p>There is also a tiny hidden spoiler in the chapter teehee but what is it...? ;)</p><p>Eeehee Changlix has sailed &lt;3 </p><p>Next time: The group gets a lead to SEJ, a double date ensues and Jisung confronts a part of his past that he's been avoiding for a long time...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has some answers that we've been waiting for annnnd...l o t s of fluff. I've been really needing fluff these days &lt;3 </p><p>After a couple weeks of crazy busy stress, a little (actually alot ':D ) of writers block and some lackluster motivation... here it is! I'm kinda working through a slump now that school stuff has been getting me down, but I hope to beat it soon! Like you all have suggested, I've been taking care of myself first!</p><p>Thank you all for waiting so patiently &lt;3 </p><p>Plz enjoy lotsa Changlix and Minsung for the soul~ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 호랑이 담배 피던 시절 <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> When a tiger used to smoke. <br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><br/>Hyunjinnie is calling. Hyunjinnie is calling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Minho. Minho. Minho, your phone." A very sleepy and messy-haired Jisung groaned. The sun was bright enough in his eyes for him to surmise that it was a bit past sunrise, and that meant that he probably had about 30 more minutes before his real alarm went off. Being woken up before his first alarm was just <em>plain rude</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Minhoooooo. <em>Your phone.</em>" He threw his whole body weight to the other side of the bed to hopefully bump his boyfriend awake, but instead, with the quick screech of a <em>yeow! a</em> furry white and orange fuzzball launched itself into the air. Jisung flinched and prepared for the worst: the cannonball of a cat to come landing on him. Once the cat landed, it rolled back into its human form. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What </em>is it?!" </p><p> </p><p><em>Hyunjinnie is calling. </em>The phone monotoned in its robotic voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Phone. Hyunjin. Too early." Jisung's sleepy haze took back over him and drew him back under the painfully cozy comforter. Before he could get too cozy and shocking shove pushed into his back. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I was sleeping</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"So was I..." The shove had skillfully woken him up, so Jisung decided merely to sit up, draping himself over the warmth and softness of Minho in his favorite shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Minho feigned a "tsk". "Hyunjin-ah, what is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was close enough to the phone speaker to hear Hyunjin's rapidly fast speech, tripping over his own words each half-sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop, stop, slow down, I can't understand you." The cat-like boy yawned, and rearranged the arms that were wrapped around him to be a bit more comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"We got a lead! We got a tip! Someone still reached out to us even though the lines were down! Honestly its a miracle that we got their message anyway--" Hyunjin's excited voice rambled distantly through the speaker. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sat up straighter. "A tip?" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying?" Jisung could feel the other boy tense up. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone knew something about SEJ, and we already did some digging and I think this could be it. The truth!" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me already!" Minho growled a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Will you be patient?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin-ah I've been patient <em>my whole life</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, heh sorry sorry." Hyunjin nervously chortled. "Well, late last night after everyone went home from the company, someone called an old phone line of mine that I used a few months ago for this fundraising thing where I would talk to fans for donations. One of the companies' interns was going through this morning and checking the lines to cancel them when they found the message. The man left a voicemail saying that they were an old coworker of SEJ and that she would have the answers about Minho, but they couldn't say any more. He gave us her address, but he didn't know if she even lived there anymore, but get this...she does!!!" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>She</em>..." Minho trailed. He blankly stared out in front of himself lost in thought. He tended to look like that when he was trying to remember even the slightest thing about his past. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, this is good." Jisung soothed, and patted Minho's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, we already looked up the address and living there is Seong Eun-ji. <em>SEJ</em>." </p><p> </p><p>Minho sucked in a breath that sounded like it was fleeting, and his chest rapidly threw itself up and down. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you recognize that name?" Hyunjin eagerly questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"I-It...sounds so familiar..." Minho looked to the boy cuddled up to him and smiled a bit incredulously then let out disbelieving laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, she's an older woman, retired it seems like. She lives in a small neighborhood a few train stops outside Gangnam." </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>have </em>to go see her." </p><p> </p><p>"I can arrange for my driver to take you tomorrow. He's been checking in with you? I assume Jisung will be going of course." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he'll be coming." The cat-boy couldn't keep his smile at bay. Giddily, Jisung kissed his way around Minho's neck, causing the other to giggle. It was then when he noticed the little purple spots peeking out from Minho's collar. There was just something so cute about seeing them on <em>his </em>Minho. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Minho I'm <em>so </em>excited for you!!! This is amazing, we should tell everyone else as soon as we can. I--" </p><p> </p><p>"--I'll talk to you later about it Hyunjin-ah." Minho said while attempting to ignore Jisung's sudden attack. He quickly hung up on Hyunjin then threw his phone aside. "Did you hear that?? Did <em>you</em> hear that??" The slightly larger boy threw himself over his boyfriend and latched onto him like a koala. Both of their bodies collided with the cushion of the mattress with a <em>thud</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>oof.</em>" Jisung returned as the wind was knocked out of him swiftly by the other boy, then thankfully chuckled. The two of them rolled around on the mattress, legs all tangled up together. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I just can't believe it.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung watched as Minho's head rose to look him in the eyes. The gorgeous chocolate brown circles sparked under a tiny strip of sunlight peeking through the binds. The dark-haired boy gifted him a tiny peck on the nose. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's like everyday you're just more and more stunning. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Are you nervous?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." The other quickly answered. "I've been waiting for this for forever and all I want is to know. Maybe she could even tell us about who might be trying to hurt us so we can put a stop to it." </p><p> </p><p>"Then we can focus on getting you out of this cat...thing...curse...body...yeah." </p><p> </p><p>Minho breathed out a laugh. "When we do figure that out, are you gonna miss having a cat around?" He slyly smirked. </p><p> </p><p>"Me? Noooo. I'll live, it's not like I'm like...emotionally attached to it or anything." </p><p> </p><p>"You sure about that?" The cat-boy inched further so that the tips of their noses brushed against each other and he squeezed Jisung in tight. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung confidently flicked his eyebrow up. "If you still wanna put up with me, not having a cat won't be an issue. You're all that I could ever want."  </p><p> </p><p>"That's the correct answer." Minho whispered and leaned in. Jisung didn't need further instruction. </p><p> </p><p><em>BrrrrrrrRing! </em>Trilled Jisung's phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean that you have to leave now?" Minho pouted. </p><p> </p><p>"No, someone's just calling me. Probably Chan. I don't doubt that Hyunjin has told everyone by now." He rolled the two of them over so he could reach his phone. "Hyung, are we sure that this conversation couldn't have waited like, 2 more hours?" </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung." The dry female voice surprisingly gasped. "I-I can't believe that you picked up." The crinkly sound of her sniffling peppered the other side of the line. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom." </p><p> </p><p>"Pl-please don't hang up on me. Please. I've tried to call so many times--thank you, thank you so much." </p><p> </p><p>In his shock the weight of the phone in his hand became too much to bear knowing who was just on the other side of the line, waiting to hear his voice. His hand weakly fell to his lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Your mom?" His cat-boyfriend whispered, his expression buried in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung? Jisung? Are you there?" His mother's voice murmured through the tiny phone speaker. </p><p> </p><p>To the boy, it felt as if time had stopped. His fear and anger swelled up so forcefully inside him, his chest ached. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to talk to her?" Minho scooched closer where to the two of them lay then wrapped himself around the other boy in his cat-like way. "You don't have to, but...I'm right here." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gulped, wetting his dealthy dry throat. He lifted the phone. "What is it? What do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>"To hear from you, to know that you are doing well, that you are healthy and that you are eating well. Where are you living?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's...a lot of questions." He cynically joked. He always did like joking to lighten the mood. "Why should I answer any of them?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because..." His mother sniffled, "Because I worry about you <em>every day. </em>Every day since the day that you left I have worried for you. Are you...doing well?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Jisung took in a sharp breath. "Much better than I ever was...back then." </p><p> </p><p>His mother whimpered. "I-I'm happy to hear that. Did you...end up going to school?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't fucking believe this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>That's </em>what you've been worried about? How am I not surprised?" Jisung unabashedly laughed out his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Or have you at least been able to get a job to take care of yourself?" </p><p> </p><p>"Three jobs. And I've been taking care of myself just fine. I'm eating if that's something that concerns you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, I've come to terms with it, if you don't feel as if college is best for you, I understand. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Anything what mom? Anything <em>illegal? </em>Anything that would tarnish our family reputation? I guess I shouldn't tell you then that one of my jobs is <em>dealing drugs!</em>" He shouted the end of his sentence directly into his microphone, startling the boy wrapped around him. </p><p> </p><p>"HAN JISUNG IF YOU LIE TO ME--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Well<em> you</em> lied to me!!!" </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about??" His mother replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Back when. Right before I left you said that what you gave me was love. That wasn't love, that was <em>manipulation.</em> I don't want to talk about this anymore--"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Wait, wait, Jisung, I'm sorry, I really am, please let me explain." </p><p> </p><p>"You had your chance. Three years ago. It's been three years since we've talked. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let me walk out that door." </p><p> </p><p>"I do! I do love you, why do you think that I've been trying to reach you--" </p><p> </p><p>"--It's too late mom." Jisung sighed deeply and closed his eyes. The memory was still clear in his head. The tears that muddled his eyes as he packed up everything that he could into a duffel bag, his mother banging on the locked door. The screeching of her voice telling him that he didn't deserve any of the "love" that she had given him. </p><p> </p><p>His mother sobbed. "If it is too late, is there nothing else that I can do?" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung glanced slightly downward. Cuddled up and perfectly cozy next to him was <em>his </em>Minho. The one who reminded him what real love felt like. For a couple moments, he watched as that boy's pale fingers played with the folds of his shirt. The smaller boy pulled the other in closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Ask me if I'm happy." </p><p> </p><p>After a confused silence, his mother hesitated, "Ar-are you happy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm the happiest I've ever been. And that's the one thing that I'll thank you for; for teaching to to find my own happiness. Please don't call this number again." </p><p> </p><p>With that, Jisung hung up, feeling absolutely weightless. He cast his phone aside and buried his face deep into that caramel hair. Minho hummed a little tune while the other boy let out the last of his demons, crying out whatever cobwebbed remains lingered. </p><p> </p><p>"~I love you so much Jisungie~" Minho turned his words into a song, then swayed the two of them for as long as he could--at least until the ducks told them that he couldn't anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"So this is really how we are gonna do it?" Changbin threw his thick black hood over his head. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know why you are making such a big deal outta this." The boy pacing next to him, Felix, linked his arm around Changbin's own. </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon had decided to be a cloudy one, with thin grey clouds stretching as far as one could see. The rain that fell around them was mist-like and was getting caught in Felix's slivery hair and eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>"Put your hat on, you're gonna get cold." Changbin commanded a bit more forcefully that he had intended. He wanted Felix to know that he cared, he just wasn't the best at verbalizing it yet. He was reminded of when he tried to pull the "hand in pocket move" but luckily that didn't linger on Felix's mind for long at all. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir." The other boy jested and threw on his beanie. It was one that he had borrowed from Changbin. His whole outfit had been borrowed from Changbin. It was poor planning on Felix's part--he had somehow forgotten that staying over meant that he wouldn't have time to grab a change of clothes before.</p><p> </p><p>Only about 2 weeks had gone by and the older boy found himself considerably less lonely in his one person studio. He had also been eating considerably better: having someone like Felix around who liked to cook was proving to be <em>very </em>nice. It was a bit strange having someone around so often to him--it was something that he didn't know that he would have enjoyed so much. Previously, his life had been filled with late nights and song writing accompanied by midnight jogs around his studio just to get the creative thoughts flowing. Somehow this new boy in his life couldn't stay up past 1 without falling asleep on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p><em>Not that I mind though. </em>He sneakily stole a glance. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that they'll know?" </p><p> </p><p>"Know that we're...ya know?" </p><p> </p><p>Felix stopped dead in his tracks. "That we're <em>ya know</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...<em>ya know...</em>" Changbin nervously shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. <em>Did I say something wrong again? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Stop being so vague Hyung, I think we both know at this point what "ya know" means." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." The older boy shied away to hide his eyes under the visor of his cap. </p><p> </p><p>"That we're ~together~." Felix's tiny hands reached out to playfully massage the shoulders of his hyung. </p><p> </p><p>The younger boy's smiling eyes were just enough to make Changbin melt. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here." He said as he tackled them into a hug. It was so forceful that as he dragged the other, his sneakers scuffed against the concrete sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>A frigid wind blew past the two of them, rustling up the leaves in the trees next to them at the city park. From the yellow trees the leaves shivered off like rain droplets all around them and the scent of them wafted in the air all around the two boys. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you two so happy about?" Jisung's voice taunted. Per usual he wore his cheeky smile and Minho's hand in the pocket of his black and white fuzzy coat. </p><p> </p><p>The oldest boy stumbled and clumsily fell out of Felix's arms. "JiSunG-ah!" </p><p> </p><p>If it were even possible to wipe a look off of someone's face, Changbin wished deeply that he could to the smug grin that Jisung threw at him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Aigoo</em>, it's so beautiful here." Minho mentioned, enthralled, and not at all noticing the blush on the other boy's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"It really is." Felix quickly agreed. </p><p> </p><p>"Sooooo, we've got some time before the movie, did you guys want to walk around a little bit?" </p><p> </p><p>Both Felix and Changbin piped up immediately and simultaneously, "--Sounds good!" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tsked then adjusted his oblivious boyfriend's chunky knit scarf; he had started to get a bit swallowed up in it. As they walked away and Minho and Felix sped ahead, Changbin felt a shove to his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Got anything to tell me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tell you? About what?" </p><p> </p><p>"The plan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! The plan. I mean..." Changbin cleared his throat and felt his confidence regaining seeing that criminally adorable boy in front of him simply just <em>existing</em>. "I think that it's going <em>pretty </em>well." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"I just don't get how you could be drinking that at a time like this." Changbin shivered and sunk into his puffy coat. After a few minutes of sitting outside the coffee shop on the metal chair, even his butt started to feel cold. </p><p> </p><p>Felix contentedly sipped his smoothie while he did a little dance in his seat. "Doesn't mean that it still isn't refreshing." </p><p> </p><p>"It feels like it's 0 degrees out here." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sitting by to the heater so I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He said while he took another gulp. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin watched for a moment as the cars and scooter riders flashed past them from the little alley where the four of them were sitting. The black windows of the cars seemed to reflect the grey sky above them. Mothers with toddlers dressed up like little teddy bears and couples walked past; wearing outfits that looked very similar to each other. At his feet, the last surviving bits of green hid in the cracks of the cobblestone-like pathway in the form of tiny mosses. Another breeze blew in with it small almond shaped leaves. His eyes wandered back to Felix who's knuckles and fingers and grown painfully pink. </p><p> </p><p>"Put that down." He commanded. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Felix appeared fearful at the scolding, then the cup was removed from his hands. Instead it was replaced with Changbin's warm one. The older boy encapsulated his hands over the hands of the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>"You're ridiculous." Changbin teased under his breath while he averted his eyes. He knew that he couldn't bear to look at the adorably surprised expression of Felix. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung..." Felix scoffed with a little giggle. He wiggled his pale fingers. "I didn't know that you were so cheesy. This is so...<em>romantic.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Psh. You're the idiot who forgot to wear gloves. I can't keep always looking out for you." </p><p> </p><p>Felix mocked being shocked. "But I thought that you said that you were here for me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm just being...nice." Changbin blushed, but the cold nipped at his cheeks, giving him an excuse. </p><p> </p><p>"Somehow I recall you being more than nice when you were--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Awwww, cute!" Minho cooed at their spectacle. The cat-like boy had snuck into Jisung's coat and the two of them stood close enough that their cheeks squished together. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin quickly removed his hands, much to Felix's chagrin. In front of the alley, a bus skidded to a stop with the wind blowing leaves in circles all around the wheels. On the side of the bus, with a picture printed to make their heads as large as watermelons, beamed Minho and Hyunjin clad in their athletic street-wear. </p><p> </p><p>"HA!" Changbin coughed out while some of his drink found its way down the wrong pipe. The sound caught the attention of the others who immediately caught sight of the ad. </p><p> </p><p>"Ahaha ~Mr. Celebrity~" The silvery haired boy teased. </p><p> </p><p>Even Minho himself stifled a little laughter. His smile was so wide it was almost frightening. He still was getting the hang of modelling. The only one who stood speechless was Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Don't like your boyfriend out there for the whole world to see?" Changbin added to the teasing. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Uh-no." Jisung appeared to snap out of his trance. He then went to proudly shine at the boy wrapped around him. "I was just thinking...he looks so amazing..." </p><p> </p><p>This earned him a peck on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p><em>Gross.</em> Changbin whined internally. </p><p> </p><p>He flicked a teasing eyebrow up. "Come on Felix-ah, it looks like they are preoccupied, we can just go on." As was his habit, he pulled in Felix close with his arm thrown around his shoulders. The simple action of having Felix close seemed to calm down his mind clouded with bubbling jealousy that he rather kept to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait! We're coming!" Jisung puffed up his squirrel-cheeks and jogged a little to keep up, towing a grinning Minho behind him. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>The four boys entered the stylish Samcheongdong-gil boutique, sweeping in a bit of the frigid wind in with them. Some wooden wind chimes hung near the door ferociously clambered against each other. </p><p> </p><p>The two workers bowed slightly to them saying, "<em>Annyeonghaseyo.</em>" The young man and woman wore extremely cozy and fashionable looking clothes in colors of white, grey and beige. The complete opposite of both Changbin's and Felix's attire. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they walked in, Jisung and Minho shot off in their own direction, likely for Minho to find something he wold like to see Jisung in. Minho might not have been the most professional model, but he was definitely a <em>well paid </em>one; and he loved spending his money on Jisung when he would let him. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin followed Felix wherever he wanted to go, trailing behind him as they wound through the boutique. Every once and a while Felix's delicate fingers would trace over the fabric of a sweater. Changbin could have sworn that he had seen a scene like this in a movie once. The simplicity of following him around like this made a few song lyrics pop into his head: they were much more different from his usual brash confidence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moments like these I don't want to end/when you're around me everything is so different/thank god that this is something I don't have to pretend </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why does everything have to be so expensive?" Felix's voice muttered and turned over a price tag.</p><p> </p><p>In his hands he held a beautiful fuzzy periwinkle scarf; it contrasted wonderfully with his platinum hair. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin rested his head upon Felix's shoulder. "Do you want something like that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I mean, it's nice, but I don't have to money to spare to spend on something like this. I've already got scarves." </p><p> </p><p>The older boy cleared his throat with a sharp "AHEM." "Well...I can get it for you...if you want. I think that you would look nice in it." </p><p> </p><p>"Noeee, you don't have to. I already said that I've got others." </p><p> </p><p>"But you want it right?" Changbin swiftly snatched the scarf out of his hands and strode over to the attentive cashier. "I've already made up my mind." He twirled it around coolly and dished out one of his signature winks, leaving the other boy speechless. For a moment he himself thought about how he didn't have much to be spending money on things such as this, but he knew that how Felix would look in it was persuasion enough. </p><p> </p><p>"45,000." The cashier requested. Changbin handed over his card and tried not to think too much about it. </p><p> </p><p>He handed over the little brown bag with ribbon handles to Felix who accepted with wide eyes. The younger boy's smile scrunched up his face all the way, crinkling his freckles in the way that Changbin silently adored. He quickly took the scarf out of the bag and wrapped it around his neck. As expected, how cozy Felix looked it in coupled with the borrowed clothes sent Changbin over the edge. If he had been more confident, he would have kissed him then and there. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's find Jisung and Minho, the movie is gonna start up soon." Felix said. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them traced the other boy's voices to the back of the smaller store, to a corner of the room where they came upon the sight of Jisung pinning Minho against a clothes rack on the wall, mischievous grins both illuminating their faces. Just inches apart, Jisung leaned in--</p><p> </p><p>"--<em>I'd like to see you try, kitten."  </em>He whispered and advanced. </p><p> </p><p>The loud clapping of Felix's hand over his own mouth in shock disrupted the two boys who's heads whipped away. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh whatever is going on here...uhhh--" Changbin felt his ears twinge with heat. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry! We got kind of distracted, is it time to head out?" </p><p> </p><p>As if nothing had just happened, Jisung straightened himself and nonchalantly patted down his coat. Minho silently punched him by the arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-yeah, we just--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Well then lets get out of here! Don't wanna be late right?" Jisung winked to his hyung as he guided the boy on his arm out of the store. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Changbin sat down in the red pleather chair releasing an awkward sounding squeak from the fabric. He quietly hoped that no one heard it and misunderstood. Just in case, he whipped his head around to make sure that one one was looking at him weirdly. To his luck, no one was. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the air smelled like grease and dust--and it wasn't pleasant at all. Changbin had always seen himself as more of a say-at-home- and watch movies type of person. It was even better when he was at home with Felix to watch movies with. Here at the movie theater it was cold and drafty and also packed. The four boys had spontaneously decided last minute to see a horror movie instead of the superhero movie they had planned to see. The movie had only been out for a couple days so many bodies wrapped up in winter coats and scarves were squished seat to seat. Changbin had decided to be the nice guy and offer to be on the end and sit next to a stranger. This had proved to be a bad decision when a group of high-schoolers approached him with the blue light of their phones telling him that they had reserved those seats. His silent dialogue to himself was then filled with a string of curses knowing that they wouldn't be quiet at all. </p><p> </p><p>Felix on the other hand looked both terrified and thrilled at the same time. In the line for tickets he had mentioned in passing that he was not one to watch scary movies, but Changbin knew that he wasn't as assertive to try and persuade the group otherwise. The movie trailers hadn't even started yet and Felix had tucked his legs up into a ball against himself and he fed himself popcorn only every few seconds when he could bear to pop his neck from his protective scarf like a turtle stretching it's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"You scared?" Changbin half-joked. </p><p> </p><p>"What?! No...I uh...like horror movies sometimes! They can be funny! Right...?" </p><p> </p><p>The elder boy breathed out an adoring chuckle. "Heh. Sometimes." </p><p> </p><p>"How do you think this one will be?" </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"I just...I don't really like jump scares, they make me feel all...shaky? If that makes sense." </p><p> </p><p>"I get that." </p><p> </p><p>Felix cringed out the words, "But! I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>The lights in the theater dimmed, and the projector clicked--Felix nearly jumped out of his skin. He attempted to recover by pointing and laughing at himself as if to say, <em>can you believe this? Ha. Ridiculous. </em></p><p> </p><p>Once the lighting had diminished, Changbin felt his confidence grow. Without a second thought, he lifted the armrest separating them and scooched in a little closer; close enough to feel the heat coming from the bundle that Felix had made himself into. Under the cover of Felix's coat, Changbin sought out his hand in the darkness. It was then when Felix's eyes widened into full moons, looking much more surprised than any scene from the movie could have made him. </p><p> </p><p><em>Shh. </em>Changbin mouthed and turned back towards the screen. From the corner of his eye, he slowly felt Felix melt into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>For the entirely of the movie, he didn't dare move. Through all of the jump scares and the times when Felix would yelp a little and bury himself further into his scarf, he calmly remained and let the other boy squeeze his hand as hard as he needed. After wanting to be so close to him the whole day, he knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"I think that we should tell them now." Felix turned to hiss at Changbin while they waited for the other boys to return from the restroom. "I wouldn't trust anyone else in my life. They <em>are </em>our best friends right?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Changbin felt his mouth grow dry and his heart race with the endless possibilities of how this one moment could go. </p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't that the plan the whole time? We were gonna tell them today?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but like, we didn't really like...<em>commit to that </em>did we?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know when else we would?" </p><p> </p><p>He sucked in a quivering inhale then nodded. "Whatever you want to do Felix-ah. I-I'm ready for it too." </p><p> </p><p>The way that Felix sweetly smiled back was criminal. Changbin pinched his nails into his palms one more time just to see if he wasn't dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>"--Yeah I was scared but definitely not as scared as Felix..." </p><p> </p><p>The silvery-haired boy wasted no time as soon as the others walked out. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait--before we leave I--we--" Felix grabbed a hold of Changbin's arm who had to avert his eyes, knowing that this was it. "--have something that we want to tell you guys--" </p><p> </p><p>"--you're together." Jisung deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-well, we--" </p><p> </p><p>"--you've been together for a couple weeks now I bet. Was it Hongdae? Ooooo I bet it was." Minho cut in, then exchanged prideful glances with his boyfriend. "We knew already." </p><p> </p><p>"You-<em>ugh</em>. Can't you let me finish?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, no, continue." Jisung waved him on with his hand, looking posh. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes. </em>It was Hongdae, and this is <em>kind of a big deal </em>and we're trusting you with this so--" </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know that we're just kidding around." The dark-haired boy jested. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just glad that it finally happened. We're happy for you!" Minho beamed. </p><p> </p><p>"Psh. Yeah, it was a hell of a long time coming. I'm glad that we were able to get this all figured out; Changbin wouldn't ever shut up abou--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Annnnnd that's were <em>you</em> shut up!" Changbin threw Jisung under his arm, quieting the small and loud boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok! Ok!" Jisung choked out. "Joking! Joking!" </p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay if we keep this between the four of us...at least for now?" Felix sheepishly requested. </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded and fluffed his hair. "Of course! We're not gonna do that. What kind of friends would we be if we did that?" </p><p> </p><p>"oh. thanks." Felix returned in the tiniest voice possible. </p><p> </p><p>Outside of the revolving doors and gold framed windows of the theater, a sudden flash of lightning sparked up the sky. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, we better hurry unless we wanna get caught in the rain!" Jisung squealed and went to grab Minho's hand, but turned for a moment to look his hyung in the eyes. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you guys." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"MINHOOO! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GONNA COME BACK TO OUR PLACE TONIGHT!" </p><p> </p><p>"I DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES!" The cat-boy cackled distantly as his voice trailed behind him. Practically skipping, Jisung and Minho ran off in the complete opposite direction of the house where Minho had-supposedly-claimed to return to that night. </p><p> </p><p>"It's like he never leaves there at all." Felix sighed and wrapped his scarf over top his head to prevent it from getting wet. The nearly freezing rain was already seeping into his borrowed coat. "He's supposed to be <em>my </em>roommate..." He couldn't help but feel a little lonley at the prospect of entering his empty house by himself. </p><p> </p><p>"I think they're just...going through something." Changbin shoved his hands in his pockets while he stepped off the bus. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha! It's...something. Jisung really is an idiot for not covering those up better." </p><p> </p><p>"Covering what?" Changbin cocked his head. </p><p> </p><p><em>And you're really oblivious</em>. Felix joked in his head. </p><p> </p><p>"The bruises?" </p><p> </p><p>"From when he got his ass handed to him?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No. </em>It's been weeks, those would have healed by now." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ahhhhh</em>. <em>Those kind...</em>heh." The older boy snickered. </p><p> </p><p>Above their heads, thunder boomed, followed quickly by another strike. The light droplets of water turned heavier and slapped at the sidewalks. The rooftops of the cars lining the streets patted with hollow sounding <em>clinks</em> as the rain pelted them.  </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it would be easier if you just came back to my place!" Felix found himself raising his voice over the rain. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Changbin yelled back. </p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded and took him by the sleeve. If it weren't for the freezing rain, he would have felt his whole body swell with warmth knowing that he wasn't going to be alone that night. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>"Here. You can use this to dry off." Felix threw a towel in the general direction of the other boy. He set to quick work gathering all the heaters he had and encircling his sofa with them. He then went to his room to find his coziest layers to offer to Changbin. The pale yellow hoodie and green sweats presented to him made him cringe a little, but he still gladly took them--and he looked adorable in them too. Felix noted that he really liked when Changbin wore a color different from black. He then warmed them up some soup while the other flipped the channels on the TV, settling on a drama that Felix had already seen many times, but he could always see it once more. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Changbin sighed into his steaming meal. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Are you warmer now?" </p><p> </p><p>The older boy nodded. He had that same look in his eye that Felix had thought so many times was fake; that he was teasing. No one would ever look at him <em>like that</em>. He was still a bit amazed that it was for real. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that I complain about having to take care of you, but you know...I really don't mind. Especially when you take such good care of me." Changbin spoke carefully and truthfully smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Stopppp." The younger boy bashfully hid behind his hands. </p><p> </p><p>When it was just the two of them, alone, there was a side of this other boy that was so comforting and still. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was done, Changbin slid aside his bowl and grabbed up one of the <em>many </em>blankets propped on a chair.  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna...come here?" He said with open blanket and arms.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shyly nodded and let himself collapse fully into the other boy's arms. Together, they wrapped themselves up all snug into the warmth while the TV softly droned on and the rain patted against the windows. The sofa was barely big enough for the two of them to lay down as they were, but that mattered little. Once he was engulfed close, Felix felt sleep hit his eyes instantly. He was barely awake when he felt Changbin press the softest kiss to his forehead and move his arm to play with his silvery locks while he drifted to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>After being away from home for so long, Felix finally felt like he had found it here, thousands of miles away, in Changbin. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p>Minho tugged at the bottom of Jisung's sopping wet sweater while Jisung did the same to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Take. This. Off." Minho giggled as he pulled off the garment in one fell swoop. He wasn't careful to not graze Jisung's side as he did, so he sent the other into a laughing tizzy just from the simple touch. </p><p> </p><p>"Min! Ho!" Jisung laughed out, covering his bare chest from the cold of the apartment. "GOD! It's freezing." He chattered his teeth. "Kinda reminds me of a special night..." </p><p> </p><p>"When you found me?" The cat-boy grinned as his sweater was removed from him as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Last one to the room has to wear the sweatpants with the hole in the crotch!" Jisung dashed off without a moment's warning. </p><p> </p><p>Naturally, Minho was last. </p><p> </p><p>"Ha. Ha." The dark-haired boy mocked. Thunder boomed relentlessly outdoors. </p><p> </p><p>The two boys changed out of the rest of their wet clothes into something more comfortable, then spared no time taking a towel to each other's heads and messing up the other's hair the best that they could until they were both spiky. </p><p> </p><p>"Now <em>this</em> really<em> does</em> feel like the night we met." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them retreated to the living room where Jisung opted to play some music for them while the listened to the sounds of the storm. He had found that Minho loved quiet little moments like that. With his one heater working as hard as it could, they wrapped themselves up in their comforter and tangled themselves all up together. </p><p> </p><p>"Jisungie?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm proud of you...for what you did today." </p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. Thanks, I guess. I feel..." He inhaled deeply. "A lot better now." </p><p> </p><p>"And you know that I'll always be here for you?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know. I know that." Jisung squeezed him in tighter. "Me too." </p><p> </p><p>"It'll take a lot to get rid of me Jisungie." </p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Funny you say that. In the beginning, I thought that all that you wanted was to <em>get away from me; considering how you would run away.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not--" Minho planted a kiss on Jisung's right cheek. "--going anywhere." He finished with a kiss promptly on the left. </p><p> </p><p>In response Jisung flushed deeply pink. "<em>Quit being so cute.”</em></p><p> </p><p>"~Are you blushing?~" </p><p> </p><p>"No...yes." </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy's hands then wandered down Jisung's neck to his back and to his sides where nasty wounds had tarnished the skin just a bit ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Does it still hurt at all?" </p><p> </p><p>"No." Jisung paused before he slyly smirked. "You make me better." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. So do you." Minho returned, matching the other's confidence. </p><p> </p><p>The moonlight from outside shone into their apartment from the square of a window, riddled with little circles made from drops of rain on the glass. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually, that reminds me of something." The caramel-haired boy piped up. "Felix and I talked a while ago; what if it's you that makes me better? That makes me transform from being a cat?" </p><p> </p><p>"How do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"He said...something about true love's kiss. You know what that is? Bu-but we hadn't really kissed back then when I first started changing." </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Welllll, why don't we try?" </p><p> </p><p>"Try?" </p><p> </p><p>"Just go along with it." Jisung leaned in closer to the other boy, breathing the words onto his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Minho felt the familiar feeling of Jisung's fingers lace around the back of his neck to pull him in. When the skin of both their lips met, Minho lost himself as every other part of the world faded like watercolors running down paper. It was so effortless and wonderful, each time he was reminded how sweet it all tasted.  Normally, a kiss like this would lead to something <em>much</em> different, but neither of them felt the need. Minho gently grabbed onto Jisung’s shoulder to find an anchor for himself as he felt the other’s hands weave through his hair. He shivered a little when Jisung’s thumb caressed the side of his face and his tongue carefully tested his bottom lip. For mere moments, Jisung moved away to tilt his head slightly more, ghosting his lips and still dangerously close. <br/><br/></p><p>“Are you feeling any different?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Hmmm. I’m not sure. Maybe we should try some more?” <br/><br/></p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.” The smaller boy grinned as he closed the gap. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Ask away.” <br/><br/></p><p>By now, the rain and subsided to a gentle drizzle outside as the night drew longer. Truthfully, neither of them knew the time anymore and had resolved in retiring back to their room after many minutes of “trying to prove Felix’s theory right.” <br/><br/></p><p>Jisung’s phone flashlight shone upon the ceiling as he made his hand puppet shapes with his boyfriend cozily under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“If it wasn’t the kiss, do you think that you still loved me then?”</p><p> </p><p>”Like all the way back then?”</p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so. Even when you were a cat I think I still did. You made me feel like I wasn’t in this by myself...I think I’ve always loved you.” <br/><br/></p><p>The cat-boy felt his heart flutter—as cheesy and impossible as it seemed. <br/><br/></p><p>He tackled him, “<em>Gah</em>—Jisungieee...” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold—can’t...breathe—“ </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Sorry.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s get some sleep alright?” He chuckled lightly, “—<em>K</em><em>itten</em>?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s eyes felt desperately heavy that night, yet his mind kept him thinking. He tried to focus his breathing or perhaps count in his head but nothing seemed to still him. After a while, he watched as his boyfriend shifted from person to cat in his sleep—reduced to a tiny creature at his most vulnerable. <br/><br/></p><p>He knew the truth; he truly had always loved that boy and he knew he always would...but he wished so deeply down that it didn’t have to be like this. If it was selfish or unreasonable, he didn’t know, but he wanted Minho to be all his so desperately—the Minho <em>he</em> knew. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It has been a minute! Thank you all so so much for your patience with me &lt;3 I'm hoping that things are gonna slow down just a bit for me and hopefully I won't have to take a mini-haitus again haha. </p><p>In the time of my mini-hiatus, the whole of In Life was released and I am absolutely in love with all of it!!! And we got our boys some wins! I've said it before, but becoming a Stay was one of the best decisions of my life &lt;3 </p><p>I've been putting off this announcement for a little while, but we are actually nearing the end of this fic! I'm planning probably 3-4 chapters more. But don't you worry at all!! I've found such a passion and a hobby writing fics, this is just the beginning! I've already got another fic idea in the works that I hope to start up a little after this one wraps up. </p><p>I swear when I write I have the WORST technical problems, I was writing the Minsung kiss at the end and AGAIN my computer lost WiFi connection and I lost that whole scene huhu luckily it was only about a paragraph or two that I lost bc I save more frequently now (thanks to last times disaster). So fun fact: I wrote the last part of this chapter on my phone lol we love that. I apologize if there are any typos or format errors!</p><p>Next time: Minho finally meets SEJ and learns about his past with hopes of fixing his cat-like dilemma. All the while, he starts feeling a little strange...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lolllll I haven't updated for over a month ahhhh time really slipped away from me and of course school and life stuff just generally haven't been kind to me so updating has been a bit harder. I know that I'm just one lil author on this big platform uwu but I really took what some of you said to heart and took my time to do what I needed to do. You all have been so very sweet to me in encouraging me to take my time and take care of myself first! I've def been needing to do a lot of that lately. As I hope that you all have been taking care of yourselves as well! All of you Stays have been getting me through it &lt;3 </p><p>~Some emotional fluff to warm you up in these cold months~</p><p>Annnd a few things that we have been waiting for...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>낮말은 새가 듣고 밤말은 쥐가 듣는다.</p><p>Birds hear the words spoken in the day, and the mice those at night.</p><hr/><p>Minho kicked his heels against the back of the aged wooden countertop of the bowling alley where he sat. Underneath his fingernails, the surface of the wood felt waxy. Blowing above him, the musty, cool of the air conditioner blew down the collar of his white and orange sweater. He quietly wondered to himself why someone would've like it to be so cold even in the winter time; he knew that he wouldn't. While he did think that the snow of winter was beautiful, the creeping fingers of his nightmares taught him to fear the cold. </p><p> </p><p>Distantly, Felix and Jisung cackled at eachother while they picked up the monstrous remains of a children's birthday party. Jisung pointed at one of the small, vintage tables between the lounges and threw his head back in laughter which quickly summoned his coworker. Minho craned his neck to see Jisung pick up a couple little origami hats from the table and placed one on top of his head. Minho grinned a little to himself upon seeing Jisung's wide-mouthed smile. Somehow, on this day in particular he looked even more like himself: a red and purple polo as his uniform, his tussled chocolate hair and his glasses donned after sleeping just a late that morning. </p><p> </p><p>A particularly dusty looking clock on the wall chimed upon the hour. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung must have read his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"We're almost done here!" He called over with a little wave across the alley. "You're welcome to help!" </p><p> </p><p>"You've got it!" Minho cutely, but tauntingly, beamed back. His boyfriend dramatically rolled his eyes in response. </p><p> </p><p>"--I haven't seen him around here before <em>young man </em>!" An older woman crooned to the two boys cleaning and motioned to Minho sitting at the rental table. From as far as he was, he could lightly read the back of her jersey: "Holy Older Rollers." None of those words made sense to him lined up like that. </p><p> </p><p>The older woman with silvering-brown hair playfully elbowed Jisung. "He good competition?" </p><p> </p><p>"Him? In bowling?" The two boys locked eyes. "I don't think the he's ever bowled in his life!" </p><p> </p><p>"What's he good for then?! Just sitting about..." Her mouth crinkled into a grin. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy politely chuckled and let her pat him on the head a couple times. "I wish you the best of luck in your game. Ahn-ssi has been winning too many times." </p><p> </p><p>"You're right!" She winked. </p><p> </p><p>Minho was still left thoroughly confused. He figured that he would have to ask Jisung about it later. </p><p> </p><p>-<em>Hyunjinnie-</em></p><p>
  <strong>Your ride has arrived 😉 </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jisung! They're here!" Minho called, feeling his heartbeat pick up just a little quicker. </p><p> </p><p>Felix gave Jisung an understanding nod and shooed him away. "I've got the rest of this, don't worry about it." </p><p> </p><p>In return, the dark-haired boy gave him a small thankful bow, then jogged over to his boyfriend. "You ready to leave?" </p><p> </p><p>"I've <em>been </em>ready. --And <em>you</em> smell." Minho feigned a dramatic pout. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry that I don't have to time to get myself looking all presentable, it's not like I have to work to provide for myself or anything." </p><p> </p><p>"You're lucky that you're still cute either way." Minho returned by ruffling Jisung's hair. His phone vibrated once more in his pocket and the shorter boy threw over his clothes a pale green hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>"Good luck!" Felix called to them as they walked away from the grimy smelling bowling alley. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the two boys exited and were met with the freezing air of the winter, a shrill voice called to them from across the street. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't either of you know the concept of being on time?!" Hyunjin popped his head out from the tinted window of the black SUV with his newly bleached blonde hair poking out from under his beanie. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjinnie!" The cat-boy called to his friend. It was a surprise to the both of them that the young celebrity would come to pick them up himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cackled out, "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"You think that I would miss this? After all of <em>my </em>hard work to make this happen?" Hyunjin glamorously pretended to pat himself on the back. "Don't worry I'm just the escort. Come on, let's get going!" </p><p> </p><p>Minho sneakily hooked his arm around Jisung's causing the other boy to shyly avert his eyes to the nearly barren winter trees. As they stepped towards the curb, the whizz of a bicycle rider skidded past them, wobblily loosing their balance as if to not collide with the two. Jisung's eyes widened as he sprung into action. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry!" He skipped over to help the man to his feet. "Are you alright?" </p><p> </p><p>The younger-middle aged man chuckled to himself and brushed the sides of his coat with his mittened hands. "No need to apologize, my mind was in another place." </p><p> </p><p>After a moment of shock for his own life, Minho joined Jisung. "I'm sorry," He bowed. </p><p> </p><p>The man nodded as if to say <em>it's no big deal,</em> then some kind of realization lit up his cold-bitten cheeks. "Han-ssi? You're Han-ssi right? From the veterinarians' office?" </p><p> </p><p>Even more confused than the "Holy Older Rollers," Minho cocked his head and studied the face of the man in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! That-that's me! You're...Dr. Im? Uwa...I'm...so sorry that we almost just took you out...heh. It's a coincidence that we meet again." He bowed deeply and pulled Minho down by his back to do the same. </p><p> </p><p>"How could I forget you Han-ssi! It's not everyday that we have a pet owner come into the office and nearly faint over his pet's vaccinations." </p><p> </p><p>Minho's head whipped over to Jisung's direction. "What? What does that mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Well...you know...needles am I right?" Jisung scratched the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"How is your cat doing? The one that you rescued? Is it healthy? I'll admit I was a little worried seeing someone as young as yourself bring in a cat to take care of on their own." </p><p> </p><p>"--The cat is doing just fine!" Minho interjected, finally catching on. "He takes <em>very </em>good care of the cat. I'd know so." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah really? Do the two of you take care of the cat together? That's wonderful--" </p><p> </p><p>"--no! Just him. And <em>t</em><em>he cat </em>thinks that he does a really good job--" He dished out a wink to a particularly flustered Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>"--I should have introduced my friend here Dr. Im, this is Minho." The other frantically butted in.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Minho-ssi." The gentle doctor said with another respectful bow. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you for all your help, and sorry--again. We need to get going." </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Im warmly smiled. "Of course. You are always welcome to come back anytime if you need any help. I'm sure that your cat is very thankful for the care that you give it." </p><p> </p><p>"--He is!" Minho called back as Jisung dragged the both of them to the car. </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Jisung realized that he had never really been in Gangnam before, or if he had been, it had been a very long time since he had. Somewhere in the back of his brain lingered a memory of visiting with his mother and his brother; back when things were much simpler. He remembered being much younger and smaller and looking at the luxury of it all, and wishing that one day he too could have something like that. His boyfriend's head rested sleepily on his shoulder while the car drove on, crossing the Han River. Silently, he breathed out a laugh. In many ways, he had achieved everything that his younger self wanted, it just looked a little differently than he expected. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin had his eyes glued to his phone and tapped away at some game on his phone. Minho leaned in a little bit closer, wrapping his arms around Jisung's as cozy as could be. Jisung lightly nudged him so that he didn't fully fall asleep; the backseat wasn't the safest place for him to change back into a cat. </p><p> </p><p>"What? I'm just resting..."The cat-like boy mumbled and smacked his lips. </p><p> </p><p>The smaller boy tickled the other's nose and carefully whispered, "You can't sleep here." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't." </p><p> </p><p>"If you do I'll swat you." </p><p> </p><p>"No you won't." Minho plainly returned. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna find out?" </p><p> </p><p>"...no." </p><p> </p><p>"We'll be there in a few more minutes Minho-ssi." The driver reflected in the rearview mirror. </p><p> </p><p>Minho stretched his arms up in a cat-like manner. "Ooookay." </p><p> </p><p>The car streaked through the city full of perfectly shiny silver windows on skyscrapers and streets like veins that ran in gridlines. Christmas decorations adorned shop windows and yellow-white string lights tangled in the leafless branches of the trees lining some of the roads. Christmas trees made up entirely of lights too were placed in front of lavish hotels. The sun had began to set in the late afternoon, which looked melted into pinks and oranges around the blizzard of lights. Everything about the area seemed to bustling with life as people in puffy winter coats walked along the sidewalks with scarves or facemaks covering up them up to their noses. </p><p> </p><p>The sparkly blonde haired boy put down his phone and sighed as they drove on. "I've got some work to take care of so we're going to head back to the company after we drop you off. Just message me when you need to be picked up, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Minho nodded attentively. Soon they turned a corner and went into an area which seemed a bit more tranquil with houses that looked a little more modest. The line of houses was tucked away from the rest of the urban squall in a little pocket that looked almost whimsical--most of the houses looked a bit historic as if they had been sitting where they were for a long time. </p><p> </p><p>"I think this is it." Hyunjin craned his neck and the car slowed to a stop by the curve of a iron gate which was opened slightly. "She's expecting you." He beamed. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung reached over to squeeze Minho's knee. "You okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He shakily breathed.</p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>Minho let Jisung lead the way up the front path to Eun-ji's home. It was lined with pebbles that were surrounded with crinkled winter grass tipped with frost. The rooftop of the woman's home resembled a Hanok, but the rest of the house looked a bit more modern with a notable circle shaped window on the front side. From the inside of the house, he could see a welcoming and warm yellow light, which eased him a little. Even though he felt ready, and knew he was ready, anxiety still bubbled in his stomach over memories that were too deep for him to dig up and names that had escaped him. </p><p> </p><p><em>Will I remember her?  Will she really know me? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had approached the door and huffed out a breath that turned into wispy white vapor in front of him. "You ready for this?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Minho's mouth felt painfully dry and his heartbeat rung in his ears. His sweating hands shoved deeper into the pockets of his denim coat. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung knocked on the door with three clicks. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming!" A honey-like voice called distantly. A faint shuffling of steps on hardwood grew closer to the great cherry-wood door with stained glass. </p><p> </p><p>Minho's chest felt like it was nearly ready to burst with anticipation. He locked eyes with Jisung who somehow looked even more worried than he was. </p><p> </p><p>Mid sentence, the soft looking old woman opened the door, "You're just in time, I've just put the tea on--" </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Minho laid his eyes on her, he felt as if he had sunken down to being just half a meter once more. Her glowing expression was one that shone rays deep down into the darkness of his memory. He knew that face like it was the only thing that made sense in the whole world. He remembered looking up at it when he was so small he barely knew how to speak. Her wrinkled face illuminated and she erupted into an ecstatic smile. From the corners of her aged eyes, tears welled. Suddenly, Minho's vision blurred as well. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Halmeoni--" </em> He wept, and fell into her open arms. </p><p> </p><p>Eun-ji wept with him, encapsulating him into the warmest embrace. "It's <em>you. </em>It's <em>really </em>you. After all of these years." </p><p> </p><p>Minho clung onto the woman's frail frame desperately, soaking up every bit of the lost memory that he could recover. Being in her arms again felt like returning home. The sense of comfort from her was something that he didn't know that he had missed so much. </p><p> </p><p>"I almost didn't believe them when they told me that they had found you." The old woman sniffled and dug her fingers into Minho's back. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Halmeoni</em>..." </p><p> </p><p>The two of them broke and Eun-ji took Minho's face in her hands, squishing his pale cheeks together while tears still ran freely down them. </p><p> </p><p>"You have grown to be so handsome!" She adored. "Those beautiful eyes of yours haven't changed at all. You look so healthy!" </p><p> </p><p>"Th-Thank you." He slightly chuckled. "You-you're just as beautiful as I remember too." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah stop it! I hate that I'm getting old." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad that you are healthy as well." Minho wiped his tears with his jacket sleeve, letting his vision clear up to take in his beloved <em>halmeoni</em>. While she was a bit older than he recalled, her genuine pleasantness hadn't changed at all. The elderly lady was wearing a very comfy outfit and slippers with a pale pink sweater with an interesting looking brooch on it of a pair of brightly colored birds. Her brown hair was nearly all silver at the roots but was still shiny and lively. Her smiling eyes were the most memorable, which never seemed to dampen. </p><p> </p><p>Minho had been so swept up that he had completely forgotten Jisung standing behind him. "<em>Halmeoni, </em>this is my friend, Han Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy turned to see Jisung hurriedly wipe a couple tears from his eyes as well before deeply bowing. "<em>Mannaseo Bangapseubnida </em><em>Halmeonim." </em></p><p> </p><p>"So handsome too! You know, growing up, one of my closest friends had that surname; Han. What a coincidence!"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung smiled politely and fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"Please come inside! It's so cold out there you'll both freeze!" She tugged Minho's arm in and patiently waited while the both of them changed out of their shoes. </p><p> </p><p>"Your home is so beautiful." Jisung complimented, and it was certainly true. Everything about the small home was so peaceful. It smelled perfectly like herbs and incense and plants could be found in every corner green and perky. Gorgeous traditional paintings hung on the walls among other pictures of family. Minho tried to steal glances at them to see if there were any other faces that he knew. Every corner of the home seemed to hold some piece of history and meaning into the old woman's life. Notably, Eun-ji had a couple bird cages tucked next to her plants with the cage doors open and tiny birds flying all around the home. It took all of Minho's will not to swat at them as they flew over his head; he even caught Jisung worriedly watching him as his cat eyes followed the flying creatures. </p><p> </p><p>She led them to her grand dining-table which was glossy and seated about eight people. Like her front door, the table was also a deep cherry red. It was situated by a set of windows with sheens giving view to the side of her home which seemed to be riddled with little shrines. </p><p> </p><p>"My husband was Japanese." She admired the little stone towers. "I look after them for him." Even though her tone had saddened, her smile never faded. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." The two boys gently said. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get the tea. That should warm us all up!" </p><p> </p><p>Once Eun-ji left the room, Minho felt as if he could take a breath. Just sitting at her table he felt as if his senses were overloading. </p><p> </p><p>Under the table, Jisung slid his hand over to grab his knee and give it a squeeze. With a caring smile, he mouthed, "I'm so happy for you." </p><p> </p><p>Minho melted a little into Jisung's words and grabbed his hand back, rubbing it slightly with his thumb. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into Jisung with relief, but he knew that it would have to wait. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't even count how many years its been since you've had my tea Minho-ah. You must have been 3 at the time...around then." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung jerked his hand back, startled at her sudden entrance. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you <em>Halmeoni.</em>" Minho bowed his neck a little as she placed the steaming cups in front of them. The flowery smell effervesced up his nose with the same familiarity that the older woman brought with her. It reminded him of cold winter days and her care of him when he was sick many years ago. </p><p> </p><p>"It's smells amazing." Jisung said while taking in the scent. </p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, Eun-ji simply watched them with a prideful expression as they took their first sips. She contentedly sighed and wrapped her pink sweater tighter around her. She then took wistful sips from her own cup. </p><p> </p><p>"Minho-ah, I apologize for my behavior. You have to understand, I just...can't believe my eyes, I never thought that I would ever see you again. Am I...dreaming?" </p><p> </p><p>He breathily laughed and put his cup down with a clink. "No, you're not...I never thought that I would see you either. It's just been so long...so many memories have escaped me." </p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been all this time? Where did they take you? I was so, so worried. You left in such a hurry I didn't know what was going on." </p><p> </p><p>The two boys exchanged knowing glances and Minho sat up straighter. His heartbeat quickened knowing that he would soon be getting the answers that he was searching for. At the same time, his secret couldn't be revealed, he knew that it wouldn’t make any sense to the poor old woman. </p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping that you could help me remember...<em>Halmeoni, </em>something happened to me all those years back, I-I can't remember much." </p><p> </p><p>"Did <em>they </em>harm you?!" The old woman shot up in her seat. "I just knew that they did! I knew that the were thinking of doing something horrible!" Her breaths became shallow. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Halmeoni!" </em>Minho stood to her aid. "Please don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm healthy, see?" </p><p> </p><p>Tears began to arrive back in her eyes, "I had feared that they had done the worst to you...that's why I put that thing in the newspaper...<em>it was shameful. </em>They had no respect for you..."  </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rose as well. "Please sit back down." The two of them guided her back down and Minho assuredly held her hand in his. </p><p> </p><p>"Did they send you away? Have you been in Korea this whole time?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes...I think so. I just got...a little lost. Like I said, I can't remember much about what happened when I was younger." </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Aigoo</em>, what did they do to you?" Eun-ji was near tears again. </p><p> </p><p>"I know that this is confusing, but I need your help <em>Halmeoni</em>. Tell me about what it was like when I was younger." </p><p> </p><p>She scoffed, "I'm actually a little glad that you forgot. It was horrible. I wouldn't wish it upon any child." She took a hankerchief from her pocket to dab her eyes. Minho's hand remained carefully soothing the other. </p><p> </p><p>"You were so isolated, so hidden. Sometimes you weren't even allowed to play with <em>your own brothers</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>My brothers? "  </em></p><p> </p><p>"You were the youngest of the three. It always broke my heart that they were given so much attention and love and gifts. It was like...you weren't even their son. <em>You were, </em>and if anyone said different, well...they were wrong." </p><p> </p><p>"Please...tell me more." the cat boy shakily inhaled. The more that Eun-ji spoke the more that the blurry memories started to interlock together. </p><p> </p><p>"The week leading up to when you disappeared, I knew that something was wrong. <em>Your parents </em>were always whispering to eachother when they thought that the doors were closed, or in corners of the house where they thought I was nowhere close. None of it felt right to me, and of course they wouldn't tell me anything. I was looking after all three of you, but they knew that I treated you as if you were my own son. They were cruel. And as far as I know still are. They sent your brothers away as soon as they could to make businessmen out of them. They weren't even teenagers yet. One to America and one to England..." </p><p> </p><p>"They didn't want me...? Or us...?" Minho gulped down a dry swallow. The feeling of rejection she described started to creep out from under him in the place it had hidden all these years. </p><p> </p><p>"You were too young to know, but your father was the most spiteful...he...wasn't good at hiding it, nor do I think that he cared." </p><p> </p><p>"I-I think that I can remember." His eyes drifted to the flurrying snow outside and the sun that was nearly gone. A chill set in his neck and he could almost feel the frigid wind against his skin and the wet soaking through his shoes. It was that large and cold hand in his that felt no compassion. He looked to Jisung whose eyes were painfully aching to comfort him. </p><p> </p><p>"I think the only thing that man ever cared about was the money he made and the luxurious trips that he could afford; it was no secret what he did on those trips either...your poor mother," Eun-ji tutted, "Even she was once a sweet woman who turned wicked thanks to him." </p><p> </p><p>"Can you...tell me their names?" </p><p> </p><p>"You don't remember?" The old woman quickly put down her cloth to bring her hand to hold Minho's earnestly. "Lee Beom-seok. And your mother Kyung-mi." </p><p> </p><p>"My surname is <em>Lee</em>?" He ran over the the word over and over in his mind. A smile of great relief crept in the corners of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lee Minho. Lee Minho. That's my name. Lee Minho.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Your father is still a powerful businessman, last I knew he was still able to manage his wealth, although I know that it's only a matter of time before they find out what he's been doing isn't right. On top of the <em>horrible </em>way that he treated all of you, his dealings with money weren't just based off of luck. His name is one that some powerful people know, and his home life was one that he liked to keep private. Especially you." </p><p> </p><p>"Why me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Because..." She paused as if she was gathering her courage and inhaled a deep breath while squeezing Minho's hand. Her soft brown eyes grew even sadder. </p><p> </p><p>"Please...tell me. I can handle it. I need to know. Please...help me." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung had given up and soon Minho felt his hand right on his knee where it once and been. The small gesture was just enough to help him feel his tension slip away for just a moment. They worriedly locked eyes, but Jisung looked serious. </p><p> </p><p>"Kyung-mi-ssi...was not your mother...your birth mother at least. Your father...kept many relationships secret and you were the one that he knew he couldn't walk away from. I think that it was his guilt that brought you back into his house, but no one could know that you existed; he thought that it would ruin him." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know who my real mother is?" </p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm afraid not. All I know was that she was a poor Korean woman who he only ever met a couple times. I do know that he was certain to take you when you were very young, almost right after you were born. It was all done very dangerously as well. He wouldn't even let her go to a proper hospital to give birth to you. He did that because--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Because he didn't want you having medical records." Jisung broke in with a calculating look. "He didn't even want you registered as a citizen. That's why you don't show up in the police records." </p><p> </p><p>"...Yes. That would make sense." Eun-ji nodded. "Soon after I was hired to take care of you and your brothers. I...taking care of you was like a dream to me." She wistfully looked up to the gorgeous, vintage looking chandelier above them. "My own son passed when he was nearly your age in a terrible accident. He was...so beautiful, and smart and caring. I always thought that there wasn't a problem in the world that he couldn't fix; he was just like that...brain always tinkering and working up some plan. When I got the chance to take care of you, it was like I was getting another chance." She paused before continuing, "I loved you <em>so </em>much. I can never understand why your parents thought of you how they did. And now...look at you." With tears in her eyes Eun-ji smiled and held up Minho's arms to take in his whole being. </p><p> </p><p>Right along with her, Minho's chest ached with a pain that he didn't know was joyous or sad, and his eyes clouded again. He let her bounce his arms up and down like it was a little dance. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>But I'm so happy.</em>" Her crinkled eyes smiled. "<em>I feel whole again Minho-ah</em>." </p><p> </p><p>The cat boy sniffled, and his boyfriend squeezed his knee. "So do I." </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>still </em>love you so much." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh <em>Halmeoni</em>--" Minho stood out of his chair with a scratch against the floor and buried her in a hug. His tears fell down into the fuzzy fluff of her sweater and he inhaled her clean smelling scent which was exactly as he knew it had been. Memories flooded him of being alone in his room, hours that felt like they lasted like eternity for her face to enter and brighten up the whole room. Being with her then felt like the only happiness that he knew and he recalled treasuring it every time. "Thank you for never giving up on me."  </p><p> </p><p>Her aged hands dug into his back. "I would never..." When they broke, she wiped her eyes once more and cleared her throat. "Drink! Drink your tea, it's getting cold with all of this talk." </p><p> </p><p>The three picked up their cups while the heaviness of the air hung. Eun-ji's birds began to whistle and sing to eachother. Minho thought to himself that it was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard. For the moment, even he forgot his cat-sized issue.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you living now? Are you taking care of yourself?" Eun-ji questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"We live in Samcheong-dong." Jisung answered. "Minho eats well and has many friends. He also cooks pretty well. Did you teach him?" </p><p> </p><p>The elder laughed a little. "Some. I'm surprised that he still remembers." She took another sip. "The two of you seem to know eachother well. You don't even use honorifics!" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Uh... I guess that we don't." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you older than him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Jisung's eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose that the two of you look about to be the same age. But you're getting old aren't you Minho-ah?" She teased. </p><p> </p><p>The caramel-haired boy cocked his head to the side. "I...am?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's see... '98? So that must mean that--" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>--you're my Hyung..." </em>Jisung trailed in barely a whisper while his eyes fell to his lap. Minho could see the tiniest bit of pink tint his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Sneakily, Minho went to grab Jisung's leg back, brashly grabbing up a little higher than he had intended, (at least this would be how he explained it later). </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! What happened to respecting traditions! <em>You </em>shouldbe calling me <em>hyung</em>!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry..." Jisung shyly gave up while he violently swatted away Minho's hand as nonchalantly as he could. Of course, while in the act he promptly thwacked his hand hard against the wood table. "<em>OW!</em>" He sucked in. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, it seems to me that the two of you take very good care of eachother. I'm glad. Please continue to do so. And Jisung--" </p><p> </p><p>"Mm?" The dark haired boy looked up while nursing his throbbing hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Please take care of my Minho for me. If you love him just as much as I do, do this for me." </p><p> </p><p>"--Love?" His dark-browns were about to pop out of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Minho choked on his sip of lukewarm tea then he frantically looked at the both of them sitting on both sides of him. </p><p> </p><p>Eun-ji bubbled with sweet laughter. "When you've lived as long as I have, you really start know what love looks like." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Jisung's mouth formed. </p><p> </p><p>"The two of you have no need to hide in this home, or for me. Nothing makes me happier than knowing that my Minho is cared for. And by someone as genuine as you Jisung-ah..." </p><p> </p><p>They both bowed their heads like they were receiving punishment, but it was quite the opposite; neither of them really knew what do to. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at me." Eun-ji cooed along with the tittering of her songbirds. The boys did as they were told. She solemnly rose and walked behind them to grab both of their hands which had since been respectfully resting on their laps. One by one she took Minho's right and Jisung's left and placed them on top of the table, on top of eachother. Minho couldn't bear to look at his boyfriend who was painfully red fearing he would turn the same shade if he saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"The both of you have a home here. Always." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"Hyunjin said that they'll be here in about ten minutes...I guess we should have stayed inside, huh? Jeez...it's freezing out here." Jisung wrapped his black teddy-coat tighter around himself.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, the other boy closed the iron gate behind himself, leaning himself against it once it was latched. His fingers interlaced with the metal and the snow caked onto it. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" He rose an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>It was undeniable that the whole trip there had been one hell of an emotional rollercoaster, he himself felt drained and he wasn't even the one who had lost all of their memories. At the same time, he too was genuinely worried for his boyfriend, his puffy and exhausted eyes were weary. </p><p> </p><p>Minho answered in the form of an exhale that quickly turned to vapor. He wordlessly smiled back at his boyfriend and stumbled off the gate like he was dizzy. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel..." The cat-boy's head upturned to the deep blue sky, cloudless and filled with stars mixing with the white flakes drifting from the sky. He let them fall all over him, into his hair and upon his eyelashes, still saying nothing. </p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell is he doing</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>"Minho! You good?" </p><p> </p><p>Bewildered, Minho's head fell. His eyes were a bit crazed, but his tone was perfectly calm. "I'm fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...okay. Uh...button up your coat, you'll freeze--OOF." </p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it Jisung was knocked flat to the ground with the snow cushioning his fall and the warmth of <em>his </em>Minho on top of him with a determined little sparkle to his chocolate eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>What</em> are you doing?! If you bruised me I swear...don't you remember when I broke a frickin' rib because of you?" </p><p> </p><p>"~"Jisungie~" </p><p> </p><p>"What?" His eyes darted. </p><p> </p><p>He knew the answer. Jisung knew when the other used <em>that tone,</em> exactly what he wanted. Minho lowered his face even closer, his breath warming up Jisung's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" </p><p> </p><p>"We're-there's a street <em>literally</em> right there--" Jisung's heart thumped. "Eun-ji could be watching us?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's a quiet street...Besides, I've been wanting one for hours now. The way that you looked so concerned in there was just..." Minho swooned. He came nearer, just barely grazing the skin of their lips together. "I won't do it unless you say yes." </p><p> </p><p>As much as he wanted to be stubborn about it, Jisung knew that when Minho would tease him like this the only thing that he wanted was just a little more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess it is a quiet street. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cat-boy's hot breath hissed, "If not now then...definitely later--" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled the other boy's head down needily and the two of them quickly sunk into the kiss. For a moment, Jisung closed his eyes and the world really did feel like it melted away...or maybe it was just the sensation of the tiny snow stars dissolving into his skin. </p><p> </p><p>At a moment's pause they broke and Minho's gorgeous cat-like eyes met with his and he promised him, <em>"Halmeoni</em> was right. I feel whole now. Even more when I'm with you...I love you Han Jisung." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I swear, everyday you are even more breathtaking than the day before. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And I you, <em>Lee Minho</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"I think you mean Lee Minho-<em><strong>hyung</strong>.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Jisung dramatically shoved the other boy off of him. "I'm not calling you that." His eyes wandered to Eun-ji's house which was still glowing with warm light and he <em>prayed </em>that she wasn't peeking out her window. "Tsk. You're crazy." </p><p> </p><p>"--For you." He purred. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rolled his eyes upon hearing the cheesy remark, pretending that he hated it. "It doesn't feel right to me so I'm not using it." </p><p> </p><p>"Fine..." Minho pretended to pout then helped his boyfriend up. "I don't really like it either." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>"So? What happens now?" Chan slicked his curly, blonde hair back into his black cap as the three boys ducked behind the counter of the record store. Every few moments Jisung and Changbin would sit up a little straighter to greet the guests who entered the door with a jingle. Above their heads some Christmas music played softly through the dusty speakers. The little wooden stools that they sat on would creak every time one of them decided to move animatedly so they each tried to remain inconspicuous. </p><p> </p><p>"It's all so crazy, you would think that he's living a drama or something..." The second oldest boy scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't make jokes." Chan scolded. "Can you imagine what it must have been like to be him?" </p><p> </p><p>"Believe me, I try not to." </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired boy toyed with an alligator clip in his fingers. "You guys know Hyunjin, he said that he would take care of everything. All we had to do was tell him Minho's dad's name and he said that his company would summon their legal team and like...do stuff, whatever that is." </p><p> </p><p>"That dude belongs in jail that's what. You can't just...hide a person can you?" Changbin questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"Well he got away with it." Chan shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"That bastard needs to rot." Jisung clenched his teeth. "We couldn't tell Eun-ji, but he tried to <em>kill </em>Minho, and probably sent those thugs to take him. I hope he never sees the light of day again. We <em>have </em>to get evidence of that somehow." </p><p> </p><p>"It'll all work out. Don't worry." Jisung's <em>hyung</em> squeezed his shoulder assumingly. "Hyunjinnie and his company know how to work all kinds of things, he's the best person to handle it. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you figure out anything about the..."Changbin lowered his voice, "<em>the cat thing?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"No...we were a bit preoccupied ya know, <em>curing Minho's amnesia--" </em></p><p> </p><p>"No need to be sarcastic, I was just asking..." </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung, are <em>you</em> okay?" Chan's brow furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>"I just-I won't feel better about this all until he's locked up and I know that we'll be safe again. Once the truth is out, I'll feel better." Just thinking about how the man who tried to end Minho was still romping around made Jisung feel sick. "But this whole cat thing...it's really the icing on the cake isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>The store door jingled again with a group of high school looking friends walking in giggling all wrapped up in their long coats and scarves. On the boots of the students was the snow that had just started to accumulate by the door. </p><p> </p><p>"It seems impossible that we've even gotten as far as we have at this point and some of it still sounds crazy. The cat stuff...I can't even--" Jisung had just about enough of impossibilities. </p><p> </p><p>"--You know what? Let's just not worry about this for now huh? One thing at a time right? </p><p> </p><p>Changbin softened. "Yeah. You're going through a lot anyway. We can figure that out later. Like you said, let's get that bastard in jail first." </p><p> </p><p>Jisung nodded and his thoughts shifted; an idea crept it's way through his scattered thoughts. "What if he lived with me? Like all the time? I could keep him even safer that way--" </p><p> </p><p>"--Woah, woah, you want him to move in with you?" Chan leaned in. </p><p> </p><p>"He's around all the time anyway, and back when he was a cat all the time, that's kinda how it was like..." </p><p> </p><p>"But he was <em>a cat</em>." Changbin rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Chan too rolled his eyes, but in Changbin's direction. </p><p> </p><p>"After yesterday talking to Eun-ji...I <em>have </em>to take care of him; I want to. I also just...want him around...like all the time." He faded into a happy little grin. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin ruffled his dark blue hair and muttered, "Gross." </p><p> </p><p>"Ya! You can't say anything, we've all seen you and Felix at this point." The youngest boy elbowed him hard. "I didn't need know that you two were the ~nuzzling type~" </p><p> </p><p>Changbin threateningly rose a stapler above Jisung's head causing him to flinch, then he straightened himself pretending that nothing had just escalated at all. </p><p> </p><p>Chan turned and shielded his face with the side of his hand is if he was pretending that the others weren't there. He muttered, "If you think it's best, then you should trust that." </p><p> </p><p>"It is. I always want him by my side." </p><p> </p><p>~^ ^~ </p><p> </p><p>It was a bit past 4pm when Minho slid into the seat of a tiny plastic chair of the milk tea shop that him and his friends now frequented. Some kind of rogue metal buttons on his fairly expensive new jacket screeched against the back of the chair. Despite it being close to a full-on blizzard outside, he felt that he was actually quite warm. That morning, he had snagged a beautiful periwinkle scarf from the back of one of Felix's dining room chairs. He hoped that Felix wouldn't miss it--even though he had the funds to buy his own clothes, his laziness kept bringing him back to the foot of Felix's closet to borrow clothes. </p><p> </p><p>His pocket vibrated with a notification, so he pulled it to check if it was from Seungmin or Jeongin whom he was meeting. The screen flashed on, revealing his lock screen image of an adorably content Jisung sitting across the table from him from when they had gotten <em>samgyupsal </em>the week prior. It was on that night that they drank together for the first time; not in public of course, considering that Minho didn't have an ID. Jisung had bought them some soju--the only alcohol that he could tolerate--which they brought back to the apartment until both of their inhabitations were a bit hazy. Minho remembered both the soju and Jisung's lips tasting particularly sweet that evening. </p><p> </p><p>"--And then my <em>appa</em> said that I could go back to visit Busan for the holidays!" The two younger boys entered, bringing the blustery wind inside with them.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Annyeonghasyo" </em>The two workers politely greeted them with a bow while hastily preparing orders on the other side of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Minho waved them over and removed his coat, clicking off his phone. </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin skipped over with the little pom on top of his hat bouncing. "Minho-<em>hyung!"  </em></p><p> </p><p>The cat-like boy was promptly tackled with a hug from the youngest boy who smelled strongly of chalk dust and old cedar. Each of his friends smelled different, Minho had discovered. In a way, it made them all unique and special, or maybe it was just his cat-senses poking through. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you that you don't have to call me that." He ended his sentence with a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just the respectful thing to do. Now that we know...it's weird if we don't." Seungmin spoke matter-of-factly. </p><p> </p><p>"Suit yourself then." Minho huffed a little sarcastically. "Do either of you want something to drink? I can treat you? We are celebrating aren't we?" </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin's eyes lit up. All of the other boys had a bit of a silent understanding about the high-school boy's situation. Being as young as he was and without a job, the money he often carried with him was pocket change and allowance money. Besides, they liked treating him after seeing how it would make him practically glow every time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take Taro flavor! But as a smoothie this time! Oh! And not too much boba." said Jeongin. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just take regular black tea and boba...I've got exams coming up and I need to study." Seungmin sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Taro and black tea." Minho repeated back to them before rising and giving both of their heads a pat. </p><p> </p><p>Minho reached around to take out his wallet when a tiny slip of paper fell out: it was a torn off piece of a receipt where Jisung had drawn a very poor depiction of Minho as a cat. He wrote under it: "<em>Jisungie ♥ Minho" </em> He quietly laughed to himself remembering how Jisung had scribbled the drawing on the bus on the way home from the same <em>samgyupsal </em>dinner. </p><p> </p><p>"What can I get for you?" The cashier scuttled to the register and waited for Minho to decide what he wanted. Something without milk for sure since his half-human-half-cat body could never decide if it liked dairy or not. </p><p> </p><p>"Our special drinks of the month are--" </p><p> </p><p>As if he had been electrocuted, Minho felt a sting of pain come rushing to his heart, and it lingered then swelled and swelled. The cashier droned on, but they didn't take notice to his gasps for air or his knuckles turning white while he steadied himself on the counter. He felt as if his ribcage and been crushed. </p><p> </p><p><em>What is going on? What's happening to me? Why can't I--</em> </p><p> </p><p>All at once, the world started to spin around him, the solid, unmoving objects in front of him sliding past his eyes like the pictures in a flip book. A wave a vertigo nauseated him so he clutched his stomach, forgetting it was his hand keeping him up. The cashier's eyes widened in terror but he could barely focus on them. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya! YA!" Minho could hear them yell while the rapid scuff of feet against the flooring behind him approached. He could feel hands forcefully grip his arms moments before he lost his balance all together. An acidic taste stung the back of his throat. Deep inside him, his brain recalled what it was like when he had been poisoned and how he had felt so helpless...now he could barely think of anything except for the silent calls for help that he couldn't form on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Minho? Minho!" </em> Jeongin's voice called distantly. </p><p> </p><p>The sensation crept up on him, then attacked him all at once: he felt like he was drifting back into a dream, or a deep sleep that called him to melt deep into himself into another body. Minho's eyes began to feel heavy and he weakly let them close only seconds before realizing that he had shrunk to the ground, and his hands had been replaced with cat's paws. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jisung being polite as hell: :)<br/>Minsung having to introduce eachother as friends: :(<br/>Sometimes I really do wish that the world was a little different</p><p>This chapter turned out to be super dialogue heavy oops ':D </p><p>Chapter 20 Minsung: ~don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious...don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious~<br/>Eun-ji: I- </p><p>I think this is a little obvious lol bit also as a disclaimer Minho's parents in this fic are not supposed to be a representation of his real parents at all!! We all know lol that they are literally such lovely people &lt;3. </p><p>This chapter sure is full of a lot of coincidences...</p><p>Again, thank you all for so patiently waiting for me &lt;3 I appreciate youuuu &amp; I’m active on Twitter now!! My username is QrtzRoz let’s be moots 💛</p><p>Next time: The group rushes to find out what's wrong with Minho...who can't change his way back. A battle against time tests Jisung's biggest fears...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>